


The Traveler's Door- Eternal Vow

by Phoenix_Butt



Series: The Traveler's Door Series [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Shall We Date?: Eternal Vows, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Immortality sucks when you're a slave, Multi, Ninjas - Freeform, Other, POV First Person, Samurai, Several Romances, Slow Burn, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Butt/pseuds/Phoenix_Butt
Summary: I am Traveler Lavinia. I am two-hundred and ninety-four years old. What I do is travel story to story making sure they get to their critical fixed moments without fail. If something goes wrong it is reviewed by the Council of Three. Should they find the traveler was negligent, that traveler will be punished. Out of all the travelers that have ever existed, I am the only one who has a one-hundred percent success record. And yet I am the most hated by the Council. I suppose it's mostly because they don't like how I get attached to characters and make personal connections. But there's also the fact that I can't stay dead, which means they can't get rid of me.They should never have taken me from my home in the first place. Some day, all their abuse and hatred of me is going to turn around and bite them in the butt. I hope to have a front-row seat.
Series: The Traveler's Door Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938895
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

Funerals are the worst. Especially when you loved the person. Even worse than a funeral is not being allowed time to mourn them. It is time for me to move on to my next mission and I have managed to scrape enough Closing Time to say goodbye to other people I have come to love. John Clare, the creation of an excruciatingly sad man by the name of Victor Frankenstein; a man I had also come to care deeply about. Ethan Chandler, the man readers might know as The Wolf-Man. Lastly, but certainly not least, Sir Malcolm Murray. A man’s man, Sir Malcolm is an adventurer in his mid-fifties and now that the funeral is over he is preparing for another of his expeditions to Africa. He isn’t one to allow himself much time to grieve. He is going to drag Ethan along. 

Victor, who seems to have lost his ability to cry at this point, stands next to Sir Malcolm in the wood-paneled front entry of the Murray town mansion. Dark circles hold up his red-rimmed eyes. He isn’t one to give in to his emotions in general, however, it seems he has made an exception as he pulls me into his embrace. His arms are strong even though they are thin and covered in bruises from too many needles. 

“I hope you do well…” he whispers to me. 

There isn’t much else that a repressed man of the Victorian era can say to a woman let alone a comrade in arms. Still, I know how much love and sorrow are put into those five words. He is going to miss me terribly.

“I shall,” I tell him with my cheek still pressed to his chest, my arms around him are strong. “Please, be kind to yourself.”

I don’t know if he will understand what I mean, he is so lost in his sorrow. The possibility that he might overdue his injections of morphine now is an all to real fear for me. He pulls back as he fakes a smile and pats my back. 

“Of course.”

I fake a smile in response. 

_ If only I could stay. _

Sir Malcolm is next and more than ready to pull me into a rough, strong hug. It couldn’t be categorized as a bear hug. It is an embrace of a man who had lost all of his biological children, the daughter he had adopted, and now another woman he views as family is leaving for danger. In reality, Sir Malcolm had been a rather terrible husband and father. However, by no means does that mean he hadn’t loved them. I love him too in an extended family sort of way.

“I’ve put more shells and bullets in your satchel,” he tells me. His voice is deep and rumbles like the thunder across the plains of his beloved Africa. “Make sure you eat well and,” he gently pushes me back, his hands still on my shoulders as he looks down at me with kind eyes, “have a little nip upon occasion, in remembrance of us?”

I laugh.

“Yes, of course,” I reply with a grin. 

I gently pat his left arm before I turn to Ethan. He is holding my satchel and rifle, my long black duffle is leaning upright against his leg. His hair is short now, having been chopped off by Pinkerton agents who had dragged him back to America two months ago. It suits him, though I miss his long brown hair framing his clear hazel eyes. He is a lovely looking cowboy. He smiles sorrowfully at me while he offers his free arm. Eagerly I push myself into his one armed embrace.

“If you ever need anything, you know where we are and we will do whatever we can,” he tells me with his slow drawl. 

I nod, my face pushed into his chest. I wouldn't be needing his help, ever. 

_ This Traveler never needs help anymore… _ I think to myself.

“I wish I could say as much to you all...” I say softly.

“But you can’t,” he says for me. 

My reply is another nod. 

I can feel him nod too.

“That’s alright,” he tells me.

There is a strong, kind squeeze from his arm before I pull back and cough back a dry sob. Putting my hand out to collect my rifle from Ethan, he hands it over before he asks, “Did you say goodbye to your friend?”

“Yes,” I tell him as I take my duffle bag next and sling the strap over my head, the bag rests against my back comfortably. “He was easy enough to find, thank you for asking.”

John… my sweet, kind friend. Victor does not know that I know his creation personally, that we have formed a friendship. It would have been a burden and a source of major anxiety for my already fragile doctor to know. 

Early that morning, before the sun was even up and the lamps were still burning in the streets from the night before I had gone out into the fog to the cholera dens to look for John. It was free to stay there and as he could not be affected by the nasty virus, it was a good place to sleep when he wasn’t at work doing odd jobs out of the public eye. His face was covered in scars from Victor’s surgeries and obviously from whatever accident that had killed him; a permanent shade of deathly blue. His irises were permanently tinted an unusual yellow. He felt they were ugly, they reminded me of gold mingled with copper. Because of all these factors, the small minded, uppity, repressed, and apathetic populace of London treated him with disdain. I had not treated him that way, being an experiment myself; so we had bonded over literature and loss.

He and Ethan were the ones I would miss the most in this story, this horrifying universe. 

With my belongings strapped to my five-foot, seven-inch body, I stepped over to the one door in the townhouse that no one other than myself could use. The door was seemingly normal oak, stained a deep rich brown, with a bronze doorknob carved into a pretty and deeply detailed flower in bloom.

Grabbing the flower knob, I turn it. Pulling the door open, I see the all too familiar empty void on the other side. Turning one last time, knowing my time is almost completely out in this story, I look back at the characters and bow my head humbly.

“Thank you for allowing me to help your story. Mission Complete,” I say as a tear falls down my cheek.

They nod back to me as I step backwards through the door into the tingling void.

_ This part never gets any fucking easier! _

I shut the door.

There is a  _ bang _ , not in sound, but in feeling. The darkness around me is familiar and short-lived before it is replaced with a wooded area. Lush green vegetation is everywhere moved slightly by a small breeze. A beautiful blue pond is in front of me. Next to it, not far off is a small stone shrine with a little wooden a-frame roof and small white papers hanging from a rope just below its awning. Visually it’s rather peaceful except for the fact that there are nine other people here and there is a fight going on. Swords, metal hand claws, daggers, throwing knives, and some kind of big albino snake wrapped around the shoulders of a very feminine looking man with dreadlocks. The person on the ground to my right is a young woman in a school uniform looking confused.

_ Huh.  _

Looking left at the other people I see a disturbingly huge man. He’s somewhere around seven and a half feet tall and as wide as a compact car. He has a wild animal look to him with his crazy, half put up hair and lemon yellow eyes. Though he seems to be a rather slow creature, mentally and physically, it becomes apparent that he has amazing speed in movement.

There is a man on the other side of me with skin so pale it’s almost transparent. His eyes are a lavender color and framed by long, blue-black hair that looks like it needs a good washing. He has a lean, mean, hungry look to him as he stares at the girl beside me. 

“H-how did you… Where did you come from?!” he demands of the girl in Japanese.

_ Ugh! I haven’t practiced my Japanese in a long time… _ I grumble internally.

She just blinks at him startled as she looks at his long, unsheathed katana. He goes to move toward her and I feel it, the quickening. This young woman is the one I’m here for. I’ve felt this quickening so many times before that I don’t even need to question it anymore. Instead, I react by leaning back slightly and kicking the pale man squarely in the sternum with my wedge heeled boots, which sends him flying backward a considerable distance. While he manages to keep himself from falling, I position my hand casually, though purposefully, over my semi-automatic pistol attached to my right leg. Judging by these people’s clothing, which are traditional Japanese, they will have no idea what my blockish looking pistol is capable of doing. They know flintlock, single-shot weapons, but their understanding of a nine-millimeter Glock is nonexistent.

“Ngh!” the pale man grunts with wide eyes as he notices me for the first time. “H-how! Where did you come from?!”

It’s not surprising he didn’t see me, I just stepped through the door and that tends to give me some residual immunity to the eyes of others for a short amount of time. As soon as I make a major movement it disappears and my job begins. I smile at him. 

“Where I came from is seriously not the question you should be asking,” I tell him, pleased with how easily the language comes back to me. “How, is closer. The real question is  _ why _ am I here. Regardless, go away.”

He blinks at me with his mouth open like a freshly caught fish. Then he recovers just as everyone else momentarily stops fighting to stare at me. I’m a pale, pink-skinned woman with bright green eyes and very curly brown hair. No doubt these folks have never seen someone like this before. Of course, my clothing only adds to the utterly alien nature of my person. My clothes are a combination of Victorian men’s upper body clothing, which, thanks to Malcom Murray, are perfectly tailored to my curves. And then there are my form-fitting grey pants with a healthy amount of elastic in them for movement’s sake.

“You, woman, are in no place to make such demands. You are unarmed and burdened by so…” 

I cut him off.

“Shh. You don’t know me well enough to say such silly things. Did you already forget how far you got kicked?”

A dark red haired young man with long throwing knives has been stealthily sneaking up behind the pale man. His eyes quickly dart to me to see if I have any intention of mentioning his position. I look back to the man I just kicked.

“It would be an insult to myself to say that that was my hardest kick. I simply didn’t want you that close to me as we have not been introduced…”

Suddenly the young man is close enough and he cuts into the other man’s arm before he jumps back out of reach. 

“Ugh! My sword arm…!” shouts the pale man.

“Aww! You should go take care of that. On your way out, could you be so kind as to take your friends with you? This place has become too crowded,” I say with a polite smile.

He glares at me for a moment before his expression changes to curiosity. Then he glares at the girl behind me.

“If you hadn’t gotten in my way, girl… We  _ will _ meet again.”

And then, just like that, he, the huge man, the snake guy, and a little blonde man with long metal claws disappear into the trees. I tilt my head in thought as I watch them go.

“Huh, quick little buggers…” I mutter to myself in English.

Turning to check on my door I find myself spinning around and getting very confused. Then I feel a moment of short lived panic.

_ Where is my door? _

I start to move toward a tall, well built, though slender man in a lovely set of layered robes when someone behind me shouts.

“Halt there, suspicious woman!”

I turn to see the young red haired man with his throwing knives at the ready. If I move anymore I imagine he plans to throw those at me. Considering the fighting I saw and his stance, he knows how to use them.

“My Lord, are you unharmed?!” calls another young man with lovely silky hair that is the shade of roasted eggplant. 

“Stay your hand, Akatsuki. These two women may well be my saviors,” says the man in the pretty robes to the red haired man. Then to the one with eggplant-colored hair, he replies, “Tis nothing serious. Your attention would be better served on the girl.”

I take this moment to look down at the girl on the ground.

“Did you save him?” I ask her.

She looks up at me in silence. 

_ Can she speak? I know some sign language. _

“But, My Lord…!” says the red head, Akatsuki.

“Calm down, please, Akatsuki.” says a third man with dusky blue hair.

Akatsuki suddenly stands straight and looks disgruntled in silence.

“Can you speak?” I ask her.

“Of course she can!” snaps Akatsuki, suddenly at my side to grab her arm and yank her up. “Now, state who you are.”

“Boy!” I hiss as I grab his wrist and yank his hand off her. “You grab her like that again I’m gonna break your fucking hand!”

He looks at me confused for a split second before he yanks his hand away.

“What?” he asks.

“Huh?” I ask before it hits me. I yelled at him in a different language, English. “Shit.” I clear my throat and try again remembering to speak in the local language. “Don’t touch her like that again.”

“Identify. Now,” he orders.

“I should be asking you that!” snaps the girl.  “Is this some weird historical drama?” She looks at me then, “And what are you? Some kind of Steampunk player?”

I snort a laugh and shake my head.

“Historical… drama?” asks the man with eggplant colored hair.

“Heed her not, Shu,” says Akatsuki.

“Honey, just say your name. You’re making them twitchy,” I tell her. 

She looks at me and nods before she bows her head slightly. 

“My name is Shiraha, Mana.”

I bow similarly, “My name is Lavinia, you can call me Vin or Vinnie if it’s easier.”

There is a collective silence, then the man with dusky blue hair looks at the one called Shu and mutters, “Vi-nii?”

I chuckle.

“There is no one who enters the foot of Kasugayama Castle without intention. For what are you here?” demands Akatsuki.

“Kasugayama Castle?” Mana repeats.

“What a mouthful…” I mutter.

I know Japanese thanks to Logan, but I honestly haven’t had much opportunity to use it in Japan. Which has to be a testament to movies and shows being dubbed in English. Though, I’m kind of wishing that I’d have more of an opportunity to use it before now.

“Answer!” he shouts.

She balks for a moment and then seems to realize something.

“Wait… are you… I’ve seen you before, you were in a room with these men and you were talking about the Nokizaru and Shingen Takeda and Arakawa of Izu at Mayabashi Castle…”

Akatsuki jumps into a fighting stance holding his knives again and my right leg goes back to prepare myself for combat.

“How do you know that? Are you a Takeda spy? Speak!” he shouts at her.

She starts to panic again and takes a step back quickly. Something falls out of her pocket from the sudden movement. It’s her smartphone. 

_ So she’s from the 2000s…  _ I muse internally.

She snatches it up quickly and starts looking at the screen.

“I’m gonna call the police,” she says, then her eyes go wide. “No service? How can I have no service?”

“Sweetie,” I say as I look back at her. She jumps slightly from the sound of my voice. “You have no service because we aren’t in your time anymore. We’re in the past. Calm down and think about it.” I point the men around us. “Do they look like they are live action role-playing to you? That’s real dirt and blood on their clothes.”

While her eyes go big and she starts to look around like a frightened wild animal, the man with blue hair steps up to Akatsuki.

“Restrain yourself. She hardly looks dangerous,” says the man.

“She’s up to something!” Akatsuki insists as he snatches the smartphone from Mana’s hand. My eyes watch him closely as he examines it. “I’ve never seen metal like this before. Is it a weapon?”

“Hey! Give it back!” Mana cries as she grabs at it.

“Yow! Stop flailing!” he shouts at her.

“I said give it back!” she demands before he smacks the hell out of her hand. “OW!”

My eyes narrow at him. The Lord must have seen this because he says, “Calm yourself, Akatsuki. How many times must I remind you before you quell your thirst for violence?”

Akatsuki’s anger and annoyance flee his face and is instantly replaced with embarrassment. 

“Oh, Lord! I beg your pardon!” he replies with a quick bow.

The dusky blue haired man looks at Mana and says, “You girl, calm yourself as well.”

“Drink this,” says Shu as he hands her a bamboo flask.

“What is it?” she and I ask together.

They look at us with interest.

“You must be quite close to speak as you just have,” says Shu. “It is water, it will calm you.”

“We’ve only just met, actually,” I reply as I take the flask from his hand quickly and pour some into my mouth.

“It is for her,” he reminds me with a placid face.

“Yes,” I agree. “But if it’s poisoned and she dies I will have failed.”

“Oh! I hadn’t even thought about it being poisoned,” she says to me gratefully. “Oh! But you just drank some!”

“I’ll be fine, but I’ll know if it’s okay or not in a matter of seconds… actually it’s fine.” 

I hand the flask to her and smile encouragingly.

“Thank you, very much,” she says to me and to Shu.

“Like a mindless animal to the river,” mutters Akatsuki.

“Absent of wariness…” agrees Shu.

“By no means a spy, I should think,” adds the dusky blue haired man. Mana’s tension visibly eases. “Are you feeling better, girl?”

“Yes.”

“Then, my noble lady, have you any idea where you are?” asks the man in the beautiful robes, their Lord.

“A perfect question,” I say.

He looks at me quizzically.

“This is Lord Kenshin’s spring…” she starts.

“Well, there certainly is a spring here. Though no Lord Kenshin…” says Shu.

“Hmm, well I know this spring and that shrine over there. But I must admit there is something that feels different about this place.” Mana looks at me then. “You said I’m in the past?”

“That is the only logical conclusion, however outrageous it sounds,” I say with a nod. 

“You two had best not be making up a story to get out of this,” says Akatsuki dubiously. 

I look at him with mild irritation. 

“Darling,” I say tensely in English to him before I pluck her phone out of his hand. His mouth gapes as I continue in Japanese, “Now is my turn to explain somethings to all present. While I have no idea how Mana got here, neither did I know her before she introduced herself, this situation is not unfamiliar to me. My job is to make sure that stories reach certain important moments in their progression. Fixed key moments. It is my job, for this story, to make sure this girl stays alive and does what she needs to do.”

“Story?” says the Lord with great interest. “What ever could you mean by that?”

“Would you not say that in the end of everyone’s life, all that really truly remains is the story of their life?” I ask. He smiles with pleasure as he nods. “Then that is precisely what I mean. If her purpose here is to save you, then, by proxy, I am here to save you as well.” I bow deeply and from my stooped position I say, “Please allow us to take care of you, sir.”

“You, girl,” says the Lord to Mana. “Thy fortuitous appearance interrupted my enemy, likely saving my life. You have my thanks. And you, woman, as you say you have come to take care of this girl. From the way you hold yourself I have no doubt you have skill.”

He pauses in thought. 

“Lord Masatora,” Akatsuki says with concern and a little bit of fear.

“You are youthful in appearance,” Lord Masatora continues, talking to Mana. “Curious in behavior and dress… the hair of a nun and alarmingly short hem.”

Mana looks down at her clothes thoughtfully. 

“I suppose it is rather short for your time… It’s my school uniform actually,” she tells him.

Lord Masatora tilts his head in curiosity and says, “School… uniform? So many of your words are foreign to me. Please, explain.”

He is an exceptionally polite man for the time, I am pleased to be aligning myself with him.

“I’m a student in the archery club of Tamon-Kasugayama School,” she explains.

“Tamon-Kasugayama! Finally a word I know of,” he says with cheer.

_ What a blasted mouthful. How do they come up with these names? _

“As I view the crest on your uniform, may I presume that thee and thy protector are under the god, Bishamonten? For what reason hast thou come?” asks Lord Masatora.

“Ah… well I’m not too sure about that myself,” Mana replies before she looks at me. “And I’m not sure why you’re here for me either.”

I smile at her kindly.

“It hardly matters if you know why I’m here. Just know that I’m on your side,” I assure her kindly. “I will back your play.”

This seems to put her at ease, though I’m sure my phrasing confuses the others.

“In a flash of light thou didst appear betwixt me and mine enemies. Thwarting their attacks. Was it some slight of hand or a godly power?” asks Lord Masatora.

Mana looks at me for help.

“Honey, I have no idea what happened before I arrived. You’re on your own for that explanation,” I tell her.

“Well… it’s kind of a long story…” she says as she looks from me to the Lord.

Mana launches into her recount of the past couple of hours. She had had a waking dream while at her archery club after school about the men who were present and a couple others who aren’t. They had been discussing important affairs of state. Then, when she was been coming home from school, she got a call from her sister that a much younger friend of hers had run away from his foster home. Worried about him she went to the spring of Lord Kenshin as it had been a place they had often gone to together. When she arrived she heard a child calling for help. Thinking that her friend had fallen into the spring she jumped into the typically knee deep water and was suddenly falling deep down below the water. Mana described a young boy who begged her to, ‘help him’. He assured her she was capable of doing it and that was when she suddenly appeared here in a blinding light. Shortly after that I arrived.

“So… thou and thine protector hast come from the next world,” says Lord Masatora after listening in silence. 

“That’s what it looks like. I can hardly believe it myself…” she agrees.

“Uh…” I cut in with a slight laugh. “Not entirely. While I am here with her, we did not come together. In fact, the way I came was through a western style door which seems to have gone missing…” I look around the clearing again. “Which is odd because it has never done that before. I’m going to have to go find it.”

“Oh?” asks Mana. “Are you sure it’s here?”

“Absolutely. One of its foundational rules is that it must always be in the same world as its Traveler. As I am here, I can conclude that it is somewhere nearby…” I fall silent to think for a moment. “You said we are at the foot of the castle?” I ask Akatsuki.

“Yes.”

“So there are buildings close by?” 

“Yes.”

“Fantastic,” I say with a smile and a clap of my hands. “I’ll go looking for it later. It’s not a necessary thing that I know it’s location right now.”

“Hmm,” says Lord Masatora to me then he looks at Mana. “And this temple page commanded you to save me, is that it?”  
“I’m pretty sure,” Mana replies. “You’ve got the same face as the man I saw in my dream.”

“With my countenance?” he asks her, surprised.

He receives a nod.

“Can I ask you something though?” she asks.

“Hmm?”

“Wasn’t your name supposed to be Kenshin?” 

His eyes widen as he says, “Kenshin? Of whom do you speak?”

“Kenshin Uesugi, I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be you.”

“There would be no reason for me to conceal something such as this. I assure you my name is Masatora Uesugi,” replies Lord Masatora.

“Oh, well of course. But according to my sister your name becomes Kenshin in 1570… or, uh, the first year of the Genki era.”

“Genki,” he says in thought. “I have not heard of such an era.”

_ Kenshin… huh, I actually know that name. He was one of the great warlords of the Sengoku period in Japan. I’m in the middle of the feudal era of Japan. That means samurai, ninjas, and possibly a shit ton of monsters… not again. Not so soon after the last story. _

I heave a muffled sigh as Lord Masatora goes on, “You speak of a sister. Is she, perhaps, a shrine’s clairvoyant?”

“Clairvoyant?” Mana asks with great confusion. “It’s not the future for us, this is history. For us this has already happened.” I shift my weight waiting for these folks to catch up to the concept I already know to be fact. Then Mana’s eyes widen. “Wait, what is history to me, in this period, would actually be a prediction… right?”

I nod to her wide eyed expression.

“I see,” says the Lord. “You did say you came from the other world.”

“Yes and my sister does take care of the shrine, but you wouldn’t call her a shrine maiden by any means.”

“Hmm,” he says again pensively. “In that case we cannot exclude the possibility of divine intervention. Kenshin… huh… Sounds rather like a Buddhist priest’s name.”

“That’s right,” Mana replies with an enthusiastic nod. “Because you’ll eventually become one. I’m not sure what year though. What year is this?”

_ Uh oh… _

“The fourth year of the Eiroku era,” replies Shu.

“Uh, can I get that in A.D.?” asks Mana.

“No, sweetie,” I interrupt. “They don’t do the Gregorian calendar here. See, he’s trying to say A.D. and there’s a question mark at the end of it for him.”

Mana looks at Shu who is very confused by our terms.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that. I’m afraid I don’t know how long off that is then,” she says with great unease.

“No reason for embarrassment, it’s a simple case of having the most information in the room and no way to relay it in the right language,” I assure her and receive a grateful smile.

“It matters not, in truth,” agrees Lord Masatora. “More important, is it true that I shall enter the priesthood?”

Mana nods, “Yes, you’ll get it from a very important priest.”

“Hmm… Kenshin… I think I like it!” Masatora cheers

“My Lord?” asks the dusky blue haired young man. 

“I was stopped by my guards many years ago from my spiritual journey. It pleases me to know that I will be given a second chance to achieve it,” answers the Lord. “Very well! From now on I shall call myself Kenshin!”

I laugh with pleasure at this newfound identity. 

“My Lord, surely you jest!” says Akatsuki as Mana at the same time says, “What?!”

“Congratulations, Lord Kenshin,” I cheer enthusiastically. 

He smiles gleefully at me and nods his thanks.

“It matters little in the end,” he tells his men. “This is but a borrowed body in this world. Until my general returns from his duty of pretense, call me Kenshin. Tell Yataro to do the same.”

“Pardon me, who is Yataro and ‘duty of pretense’?” I ask, holding up my index finger. “I’m not as up to date as Mana and might possibly need more information to do my job well.”

“It is not yet known that I am in Kasugayama Castle,” informs Lord Kenshin. “One of my generals is standing in pretense as myself to keep this fact hidden from mine enemies.” I nod in understanding and he goes on. “Yataro Kojima is another of my generals and my dearest friend. He has been protecting me since I was but a boy. He is currently not at the castle as he is on a mission.”

“My Lord, that is a considerable amount of information to give someone we are still unsure of…” says Akatsuki in concern.

“Thank you,” I say with a bow to Lord Kenshin.

“It is nothing that my protectors should not know,” replies Lord Kenshin with pleasure. 

“As you wish, My Lord,” says the dusky blue haired man. 

“Indeed,” agrees Shu.

“Anything you say, milord,” echoes Akatsuki.

“We should return to Kasugayama Castle,” announces the Lord. “Girl, Protector, join us.”

“Of course,” I agree.

“M-Me too?” she asks.

I just pat her on the back and nod.

“Do you really want to be left behind?” I ask.

“No!” she agrees.

“My Lord… I must question welcoming an unfamiliar pair of women into your stronghold!” protests Akatsuki.

“Hey! That sounds kind of mean!” growls Mana. 

_ She does have some claws. Good. _

“The words of the temple page aside and the manner of all the circumstances aside, this may be the will of Bishamonten. Revered messengers of Bishamonten must be given the proper hospitality,” Lord Kenshin reminds Akatsuki.

“A god, milord?” he asks with some skepticism.

“Hmm,” breaths the Lord with affirmation.

“This has gotten pretty weird pretty fast,” whispers Mana to me.

I smile back and reply, “I’m pretty sure this is only the beginning. Hold on tight.”

We begin our journey through the woods to the castle walls. We are very much on a mountain, the terrain is steep with trees clinging to their soil. Thankfully a well worn, flat path is what we are traveling on. As we walk something rustles around in the bushes to our left. My hand goes to my pistol again when a small white furry thing comes barreling out of the trees and lands on Mana’s shoulder. It looks like an albino ferret or weasel except it has pale blue and pale purple horns on his head. 

“What the hell is that?” I whisper in English to myself as I look at him closer.

“Ah! Oh. Uh, I don’t know,” replies Mana in Japanese.

I blink twice and then ask her in Japanese, “Mana do you know English?”

“I know more of it than I’m able to say,” she says as her cheeks go a little pink.

“That’s wonderful!” I cheer to her. “If I end up having problems with some words you can help me out!”

She laughs and nods. 

“What manner of creature is this? Is it yours?” asks Akatsuki.

“No, it isn’t,” replies Mana. “Is it a ferret…”

“With horns,” I finish.

“A hare-et?” he tries to parrot the word.

“Ferret, ffffeh-ret,” Mana replies. 

I smile in silent laughter. 

“Regardless, it appears quite fond of you, My Lady. Note how it rubs against your cheek,” says the dusky blue haired man.

It seems to tickle as Mana giggles. I tentatively reach my hand out to touch his back.

“I have no desire to make you nervous, little one, may I touch you? You look soft,” I ask it in a hushed tone. His little blue eyes look at me for a moment before he shoves his pink nose up into my hand and rubs against it. “You precious beauty,” I coo. “You are terribly soft indeed.”

“A truly curious creature… Shuya, have you ever seen such a peculiar animal around these lands?” asks the dusky blue haired man.

Shu, or Shuya, replies simply, “No.”

“If it isn’t yours, then leave it be. It wouldn’t do to bring one more unfamiliar thing into the castle,” instructs Akatsuki.

“What do you mean by that?” asks Mana with an edge to her tone.

“Come now. Do you mean to keep it, milady?” asks the dusky blue haired man, trying to get Mana to be definitive about the little creature.

“Throw it into the woods,” orders Akatsuki.

“I’m gonna throw you in the woods,” I say flatly to him. 

He squints at me challengingly as Mana announces she’s going to keep it.

“I’ll call you Shiro,” she says to him as he snuggles his head up under her chin. “Does that sound good?”

“That’s adorable,” I tell her.

“That is not your decision to make!” snaps Akatsuki.

“Acceptable,” announces Lord Kenshin, overriding Akatsuki’s protests. “How different is it from a cat? We’re returning, untether your horses.”

“...Girl,” I whisper to Mana. “I’m really beginning to see why Lord Kenshin is so favored in the future.”

Mana grins and nods.

They put Mana on Shuya’s horse and I ride with the dusky haired man who tells me his name is Suien. These young men aren’t wearing the same beautiful robes of their Lord. Their clothing is more for practical movement and comfort. Their pants are more close in fit, stopping about their calves. Boots, rather than sandals cover their feet. The sleeves on their robes are either shorter or less flowing. It’s been a hot minute since I last rode a horse and I groan internally at the fact that my legs are going to be sore tonight. 

When we arrive at a large house on a lovely and well tended estate we are offered the chance to take a bath. It is within walking distance of the castle keep. Mana and I happily accept the offer. The wooden tubs are in the garden surrounded by lovely greenery. I haven’t gotten to take a bath outside, with hot water, in years. I find I’m rather looking forward to this opportunity. Mana and I step closer to the tubs and peer into the steaming liquid.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen blue bathwater before,” says Mana.

“You haven’t used any bath bombs then?” I ask her.

“N-None that turned it that blue.”

“It has dyer’s knotweed added to it. I hope you will understand. It's a common procedure to have guests take a bath in this before having an audience,” says a gorgeous lady with perfectly proportioned, small features in her sharp chinned face. 

Her pretty, deep purple hair is in two braids, laying on her soft kimono covered shoulders. 

“Sounds like it might dye my skin blue by the time I get out…” says Mana softly with apprehension as she disrobes.

“You don’t want to look like a smurf?” I joke and Mana shakes her head. “I’ve never heard of dyer’s knotweed.”

The pretty lady chuckles and shakes her head, “There is nothing to worry about. Water with knotweed has powerful effects. It helps repel pit vipers and insects for instance.”

“Brilliant!” I exclaim. “Bugs love to nibble on me far more than I like.”

She grins again as she helps Mana into the water. 

“Excuse me while I attend to your hair,” she tells Mana. Then to me, she says, “Your bath water will be ready soon, my lady.”

“That’s fine,” I reply.

“Make sure you give her a good scrub, Tsuyano. We can’t have her sneaking in any vile bugs or whatnot.”

The voice, that was not preceded by any other sound of entrance to the garden, comes from Akatsuki. 

“Come on, already! …Wait a moment,” says Mana with at first irritation and then realization.

Just at that time, I’m taking off my wedge, waterproof boots, preparing for when it’s my turn in the bath. In the split second that Mana gets mad and then realizes he’s there while she’s naked in the tub, my left boot goes flying followed stealthily by the right. With lightning-quick speed, he bats away my left but the right slams into his face. 

_ Possibly a ninja… Well, you little shit, you’re not the only one who is quick. _

“Uff!” he grunts.

“I’m sure you know the procedure for a bath,” I scold him. “So, have you no common decency for a young lady when she is naked?”

His eyes go wide as he recovers and looks at me. 

“You’re quick,” he tells me.

“I’m a lot of things,” I snap. “Getting embarrassed about a petulant little boy seeing me naked is not one of them. Get your narrow ass out of here if you don’t want to see lily-white body prancing around in nothing but what the good Lord blessed me with.”

His face quickly goes red as he catches on to what I’m saying. Unable to help it, his eyes quickly move over my body before he turns away from us; his ears are even red. 

“Tsuyano, clean the white thing she brought with her too.”

“Why are you even here?!” Mana shrieks.

“I’m taking off my top nooow!” I call loudly at him as he moves to leave with a forced leisurely pace.

“Akatsuki, get back over here. Leave them to Tsuyano. A noble lady’s bath time is not a spectacle,” Suien’s voice calls from around the building.

“Tell me what part of that girl is a noble lady? What with her rash attitude and bizarre clothing… and her guard is even worse,” says Akatsuki loudly with his back to us.

“But she is pretty,” says a little boy with a monkey who is looking around the corner.

“Ook!” agrees the monkey.

“Mana, you’ve got some serious skills with popularity,” I tell her as I collect my boots and go back to sit down. 

“Right now I wish that weren’t true,” she replies mournfully.

“No one can see anything but your shoulders right now, don’t get too down,” I encourage her.

“But what about you?” she asks.

“Something like that doesn’t bother me. I like my body and in general, I can’t stand clothing. But for the moment I’m waiting until it’s my turn and it’s a little chilly for me to sit here completely nude.”

“Rurimaru? And Monkey, too… when did you get here?” asks Akatsuki.

“Ask somewhere else,” I shout at him. “Leave.”

“Tsh!” Akatsuki flings his hand at me as he grabs the boy, Rurimaru with the other and they disappear around the building.

“They're gone,” I tell Mana and she visibly relaxes.

When she’s done and drying off I strip off my waistcoat from Victorian England, my mid-arm, linen shirt, and am folding them up before I pull off my underwire bra and place it onto my small pile. Then my pants followed by my cheeky panties; all folded and placed neatly in a pile next to my duffle, rifle, pistols, and satchel. 

“You have such interesting things…” says Mana as she eyes my guns and then my clothes. “Oh!”

“I suppose I do for someone who comes from a country where guns are illegal for the populace to own,” I tell her as I step into the fresh blue water. 

When I look over my shoulder I see she’s noticed the tattoos on my upper back and the one going from my right butt cheek down my thigh to my calf.

“My Lady, here is a light Kimono for you,” says Tsuyano as she helps Mana into a deep blue, soft looking kimono. 

I smile when they both look stunned.

“That’s a lot of flowers,” Mana comments about my back. “And didn’t it hurt when they…”

She indicates her rear with her hand. I laugh.

“Yes,” I tell her with a nod. “The butt was a little sensitive, but for me it tickled in some spots.”

“It looked like line art and shading for a very big, very detailed flower,” Mana observes as she allows Tsuyano to adjust the kimono over her front. “Is that right?”

“It is,” I tell her. “Good eye.”

“You really like flowers then,” she concludes.

“Hmm,” is all I say.

I don’t have any desire to tell anyone about the flowers on my back. Those flowers are for certain people that I will never get to see again.

Sensing that I didn’t want to talk any further about it, Mana asks, “Have you had to use those often?”

Mana’s eyes go to my things.

“Yes.”

“Are they weapons?” Tsuyano asks me.

“Yes.” 

“I have never seen such weapons before,” she informs me.

“No, you wouldn’t have yet. They haven’t been invented yet… well not those kinds,” I tell her as she comes over to add more hot water. “The closest thing I can tell you they resemble is a match-lock rifle. Or a really advanced bow and arrow. The things they shoot are faster and more powerful than any arrow you can imagine and they are far more precise.”

“That is fascinating,” says Tsuyano with great interest. “I would like to learn how to use such weapons and I believe Akatsuki would be interested as well.”

“If he can get his attitude under control I wouldn’t mind showing him…” I mutter. 

Tsuyano laughs heartily. 

“He does have a temper, to be sure,” she agrees as she moves to address my hair. “How do you make your hair do this curling?”

Now it’s my turn to laugh.

“I just let it be itself. It’s always been like that. Both sides of my family have curly hair. It was inevitable that I would get curls too.”

“Amazing,” she says with astonishment. “And your color is like rich lacquered wood.”

“Thank you,” I smile. 

“Your hair is really pretty, Miss Vinnie,” agrees Mana. “You really don’t do anything?”

“After I wash it I’ll put in some oils I have that keep them shiny and happy,” I reply with a flip of my hand. “But that’s about it. In my line of work it’s hard to get other products with ease.”

We make small conversation about beauty regimens. Eventually, we get me out of the water and into a light red kimono. I shove my things into my duffle and pull out a pair of form fitting spandex mid-thigh shorts to prevent my gun holsters from rubbing my legs raw. Then Mana and I follow Tsuyano to a sliding paper screen door that takes us to a hallway of the house. The hallway has many options to travel throughout the house. Tsuyano leads us to another sliding door, kneeling down to the side, she pulls it open and encourages us to go in. The inner room, with tatami mats on the floor, is clean and smells like incense when we enter. Lord Kenshin waits for us in a seated position at a table in the middle of the room with several other people, some we already know.

“They return. What do you say, Kanehisa? I happened upon them… nay, the girl saved my life and the woman protected hers,” says Lord Kenshin

“What do I think?” asks an older man.

He has lovely white shoulder length hair, half tied back. His shorter facial hair is also a nice soft white. A big x shaped scar is on his left cheek down to his chin, this does nothing to diminish his mature and rather rough around the edges physical appeal. The subdued dark grey of his outer robes compliments his skin tone and hair nicely.

“My Lord, as your humble servants we need only  _ your _ opinion,” Kanehisa replies to Lord Kenshin respectfully.

With a disappointed sigh, Lord Kenshin says, “Come, come, your austerity offends me. Is it not curious that two messengers of Bishamonten descended from Heaven in a sphere of light and out of nothing more than air?”

“I’m just an average student though…” starts Mana.

“... You have yet to resolve this doubt in my mind,” interrupts Akatsuki.

“Hold your temper, Akatsuki,” reprimands the older man, Kanehisa.

“Sweetie, this is the only way they can rectify it in their heads. It’s what makes sense. They don’t have our terminology,” I tell Mana in English.

“What?!” snaps Akatsuki to me. “What is that strange tongue you’re speaking in?”

I sigh with aggravation as I roll my head.

“I would like to assume that it hasn’t escaped your attention that I don’t look like other people around here,” I say pointedly to the fiery red head. “That would be because I’m from a completely different country and my first language is English. I also know a lot of other languages. Now, as Mana has been taught some English, sometimes I’m going to slip up and speak to her in my tongue. If you want to know what I said… use your loud mouth and ask.”

“You! How do we not know that when you speak in this Eg-lesh that you aren’t plotting against My Lord?” demands Akatsuki.

“A great question, I could be some spy who magically popped out of thin air with the intention of killing like a rabid dog… I could get references from my previous charges, but I’m afraid they won’t mean much to you as they will, one, be in another language. And two, they will be from people you don’t know. So, I guess you’ll just have to monitor us until you are satisfied that we aren’t here to harm, but instead, to protect.”

“I suppose there isn’t any way we could prove anything, huh?” Mana asks with a tone of defeat.

“Well, if I had my door I could prove my innocence,” I tell her with a shrug. “Unfortunately, I can’t think of any way to do that for you.”

“Uh! So, do you think I’m a spy too?” she asks in a panic.

“Absolutely not!” I retort a little louder than I meant to. Bringing my volume down I go on, “I know you’ve been put in my charge because I felt it. That won’t make any sense to you, but trust that I know what kind of person you are. I’ve done this kind of thing many times and I have never been placed in charge of a villain. Well…” I laugh as I think of Sinbad. “Not a true villain.”

“What does that mean?” snaps Akatsuki.

“It means that villians and heroes are purely things of individual perspective,” I reply. “Anyways, just observe us until you are satisfied.”

“I am satisfied with such a solution,” concludes Lord Kenshin. “Good messengers, I present you with my close aide, Togi Kanehisa.”

The older man seems to be embarrassed as he closes his eyes, sweat forming on his brow.

“My Lord, you are too kind,” he says with reverence and sincerity. “We are the Nokizaru, merely humble ninjas.”

“This austere old spirit is the former head of the Nokizaru,” explains Lord Kenshin.

“What exactly are the Nokizaru?” asks Mana.

_ Hit that question right on the head, girl. Good on ya. _

“Ninja’s: my arms, legs, eyes, and ears throughout the provinces. They seek all manner of information for me. The boisterous man is Akatsuki. Calming him is Suien.”

“I… beg your pardon,” says Akatsuki to his Lord with embarrassment.

“Forgive him,” echoes Suien humorously.

Akatsuki’s clothes are just as worn as the other Nokizaru’s, his are burnt reds and browns. Suien is a bit more clean and tidy in his appearance, he wears more greens with a lighter green sun design on the outer robe.

Unphased, Lord Kenshin continues, “The one who bears a monkey is Rurimaru. The patient one, who lacks even the voice to berate that pestering monkey, is Shuya.”

“Happily met, My Lady and her guard,” says the adorable boy with the monkey.

Rurimaru is shorter, small, but muscular. His purple and green outer robes have obviously seen a lot of action. Probably from training and running through the woods with his monkey. He is a cheerful child, while his adorably chubby monkey seems just as happy; it wears a grey vest.

“Take the monkey off him…” says Lord Kenshin with wiriness.

“Yes, milord!” says Rurimaru quickly and without fear; rather with respect. “I’m sorry, Shuya. This little rogue loves you.”

“Eek,” agrees the monkey.

“...I see,” replies Shuya simply.

Shuya’s appearance suggests that he would rather blend into the background. His clothing is mainly in earth tones and quarter length sleeves. His very reserved manner makes him a curious person indeed.

“Is the monkey a part of the Nokizaru, too?” asks Mana.

“He is! He’s my partner!” says Rurimaru cheerfully.

“Personally, I do not condone the use of monkeys as ninja... But I digress. These are all the Nokizaru currently present in this estate,” finishes Lord Kenshin.

“In this estate?” Mana asks.

“So, there are more?” I ask.

“Yes. There are a great number of them, scattered across the provinces. These here are the finest of them.”

“Such flattery!” balks Sir Togi, Kanehisa that is. “However, it seems Akatsuki’s education is lacking. Punishment will be swiftly administered.”

_ Oh, snap! _ I giggle internally.

“G-ah!” gulps Akatsuki.

“Naturally,” says Suien with little visible emotion.

“Hmph,” is all that comes from Shuya.

Akatsuki’s mouth is agape at his comrades.

“Some fellowship, you two…” he says to them.

I’m suppressing such a huge laugh that I have to bite my lips together and turn my head to hide behind my hair.

“Messengers, from where have you come?” asks Rurimaru not at all interested in his comrade’s distress.

“The girl would have you believe she’s from the next world and the… older one says she comes from a door,” Akatsuki cuts in.

Mana perks up and glares at him.

“That is incredibly rude! Miss Vinnie isn’t  _ that _ old! You make it sound like she’s a matron with grey hair,” Mana chastises him.

I smile at her affectionately. 

“To be honest, honey, I’m old enough that calling me ‘miss’, is beyond flattering. But thank you for standing up for me.”

I pat her shoulder.

“No, but you’re only what? Twenty-six? Twenty-seven?” 

I laugh absolutely flattered.

“Thank you for saying so, but this body was stopped in it’s aging when I was thirty years old. In truth, I’m old enough to be your great grandmother. Times at least three.”

Her mouth gapes in shock and confusion.

“What?! How is that possible?”

The men are staring at me in confusion and astonishment, with no lack of disbelief.

“It’s a very long, very horrible story that I have no desire to talk about today…” I trail off and mutter to myself, “Of all days.” Then I speak up again, “But I was forcefully experimented on against my will and now I do not age, among other things.”

“Preposterous!” shouts Akatsuki.

“Temper…” mutters Suien.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not,” I inform him with a flat expression. “Your opinion means so little to me that I might fall asleep if I don’t  _ try _ to care just a little bit. As for  _ where _ we come from, Mana you’re family will end up living around here in the future. Right?” She nods. “I’m from a completely different country across a big body of water, in the middle of a huge continent. My original home is flat, with few trees, and the wind never stops blowing.”

“That sounds like a farce,” mutters Akatsuki.

“Do you mean America?” Mana asks.

“I do,” I tell her with a nod. “I was born in what will be called, Kansas.”

“Kon-sos…” Rurimaru tries.

“Pretty close, sweetie,” I tell him.

“I’ve never heard of Kansas,” says Mana using rather good pronunciation.

“Probably not. Most people forget about it unless they have to travel through Wichita, which used to be the air capital of the world,” I inform her, switching out of past and future tenses with ease.

“Hmm…” she says.

“Messenger,” calls Suien looking at Mana. “You said that the temple page asked you to save our Lord.”

“Yes, he did.”

“And you did. You blocked the path of our enemies…”

“Amazing!” cheers Rurimaru, his monkey chittering in agreement.

“I didn’t do anything, honest! I just appeared there…”

“But might it not have been that you were already to save our lord from those same curs?” Suien asks in general.

“If this be so, then you have fulfilled your purpose splendidly. Well done,” Lord Kenshin congratulates Mana.

“But I’m still here…” she mutters.

“As am I,” I remind her. “When my mission is complete it will be time for me to leave. When that happens I am always given two notifications and they have not yet sounded.”

“What are these two signals?” asks Sir Togi.

“I will be told the mission is complete. Then given a countdown for my departure time, this,” I point to my forearm. A small screen lights up there with information. “My communication device will make a sound and then show me how much longer I can remain in this world.”

“Hmm,” is his response.

I imagine he only has a small understanding of what all I just spoke about. Yet I can’t imagine how knowing more about it would help him. What good is the understanding and knowledge of electronic devices to someone who will never have to deal with them? How could there be any good to come out of knowing that my job is only temporary in any story I land and that I have no ability to ever demand or request more or less time in one story or another.

“Good Messenger, take heart,” Lord Kenshin calls to a crestfallen Mana. “Whosoever dispatched you can be assumed to have had good reason for it. You and your guard may stay here, until your path home should appear and she departs too.”

“...Okay,” Mana replies softly.

He nods then changes the subject, “ The enemy from before troubles me. One called himself Senryo…”

“Which?” I ask curiously. 

“The pale one that you gave a deft and effective kick to,” replies Lord Kenshin.

_ Huh, okay now I have a name for the weird pale guy. _

“My Lord, you mentioned he was neither of the Hojo ninjas nor Committee of Three,” says Sir Togi.

“He so named himself, as you will remember. Yet… I wonder still now, who truly was he?” replies the Lord.

“My Lord, might he be a ninja from…” starts Suien.

“A ninja from Dokisai?” finishes Akatsuki.

_ Dough-key-sigh… _ I wonder at the pronunciation. 

“But if he was one of Dokisai’s dogs, why did he speak of Shingen with such disdain? He said Shingen knows not of my return,” replies Lord Kenshin.

Mana takes that opportunity to lean over to me and softly say, “Shingen was another one of the warlords during this time. He and Kenshin were known for clashing a lot.”

“Ah, thank you,” I reply now more caught up than before.

“I see. A follower of Dokisai should belong to Shingen as well. He insinuated much for a servant,” Sir Togi adds in. “That is, had he known you were in the Echigo Province and chosen not to report to Shingen, there would be an absence of logic.”

“Meaning that he is no supporter of Takeda’s. This is but the most apparent likelihood, however…” Lord Kenshin trails off before his tone changes to annoyance. “Come then. What is to be thought of this? I sense something villainous. His form as he held his katana was coarse, and I would not praise him for his ability.”

“Hmm…” muses Sir Togi. 

“Akatsuki, Suien, and Shuya, I understand you saw battle as well,” Lord Kenshin says drawing attention to them.

They step forward.

“Yes, milord,” replies Akatsuki.

“Tell me of those you encountered.”

“My foe was of most monstrous size. He swung a monk’s staff of unusual length, with inhuman strength to rival Sir Kojima’s,” replies Akatsuki with a curious and impressed tone. “Yet, his speed was wicked. In spite of his mass, he was swift as wind…”

Suien speaks next, “I was faced with no less a strange one. A snake was wrapped around his neck, and his ninja sword was thin.” 

“My enemy was… a European, perhaps,” Shuya adds.

“A European? From across the sea?” asks Lord Kenshin.

“His head was wrapped in cloth, but his hair was golden, and his eyes were blue. He had a strange pattern on his skin as well.” More ‘hmming’ takes place from Lord Kenshin and Sir Togi. “His weapons were hand claws, very sharp. Its metal was like nothing I had ever seen. He may have been one of the Jesuits… a European.”

“A ninja with a samurai’s katana, a monstrous man, a snake charmer, and a European… what a mystery,” muses Sir Togi.

“What a mess, straight from the pages of fiction…” I mutter.

Mana looks at me quizzically. I just shrug. 

_ I’ve seen worse _ .

“Well, we will find out in time. They have promised to return after all,” says Lord Kenshin with ease.

“Excuse me… but isn’t that kind of scary?” Mana asks with concern.

_ Aww, she has no idea how times like this were. You can read all about it in books and watch historical dramas to your heart's content. But it holds not a single candle to the fact that this life was rough, dangerous, and hard. _

“Scary? Should I fear them?” asks Lord Kenshin sincerely.

I remain silent. This should come from him. Not me.

“It’s just… You’ve got these strange men trying to kill you, and you’re, like, ‘no sweat!’” says Mana flinging her hand into the air to showcase his flippantry.

“Wh- have some respect!” snaps Akatsuki, his brows furrowed in anger.

“B-but… the boy who called me here said someone was after his life… If these are the men he was talking about, doesn’t that mean they could be dangerous?”

Lord Kenshin doesn’t do or say anything as he closes his eyes in bemusement and the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. 

His shoulders move in amusement as he says, “Hmm… ‘Tis so, I may be in danger. But, Good Messenger. Am I not to assume that you will save me from them?”

“What?!” she asks astonished. “But I wouldn’t have any idea what to do…”

“Do not fret. There are too many men after my life to count,” he tells her and I internally nod to the punch line. “We have more important things to speak of, Messenger.”

“What?” she asks.

“Before he left, that man, Senryo, told me he would meet you again. Your own life may be in danger,” Lord Kenshin reminds her.

“What…?!” she goes pale.

“Should I have spared you the threat? Come, clear up your fearful countenance. You shall be secure among us. Is it not Kanehisa?”

“Indeed,” Lord Togi replies.

“And have you forgotten about your protector? Who has already protected you expertly with no other weapon other than her own heel,” Lord Kenshin nods to me with amusement.

“Lord Kenshin,” I smile in mock flirtation. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He lets out a pleasant laugh and I add, “In all seriousness, I do appreciate your confidence in me regardless of the fact you have not seen me in proper action.”

I bow my head respectfully.

“My Lady, you hold yourself in far too practiced a stance. I cannot help but be assured of your abilities,” he replies to me. Then to the room with all seriousness, “While the nature of our foe is unknown, there can be no excessive precaution. ...Akatsuki, Suien, Shuya, Rurimaru.”

“Sir,” replies Akatsuki at attention.

“As of now, you will be escorts to the Messenger. Understand me?”

“...Yes, milord,” says Akatsuki.

“Certainly,” adds Suien.

“Indeed,” comes the soft voice of Shuya.

“Understood,” says Rurimaru cheerfully.

“And of course they will be observing us as a precaution, yes?” I ask.

“Of course,” replies Akatsuki with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

“Grand,” I reply with a smile. Then I narrow my eyes at him. “But if you spy on this girl again while she’s bathing I will pluck your eyes out of your head.”

“What is this you speak?!” demands the thunderous voice of Sir Togi. Akatsuki goes so pale he could be related to me. “You dare watch a noble lady as she bathes?!”

“Sir Togi,” I say steadily to the older man who looks like he is about to strike the red haired ninja down right here. “While I feel there must have been a misunderstanding during the time, he was simply giving instructions to Miss Tsuyano about taking care of Mana, I, and Shiro. I don’t think it will happen again. I simply wanted to make sure he would remember in the future where the boundaries are.”

Sir Togi sits, his arms folded so tightly over his chest that it makes my arms hurt a little.

“Akatsuki you will be severely reprimanded for not only your behavior earlier, but for this slight against the Messenger and her guard.”

Akatsuki nods slightly as Mana grabs my sleeve.

“Do something, please,” she pleads with me quietly.

This really seems to bother her. Of course, I don’t have any idea what kind of punishment this boy would get, but I personally don’t like being punished. Not that it ever matters.

“Sir Togi,” I speak up smoothly, “as you were already going to punish him I honestly don’t think that this transgression is worth an additional punishment as it was part of his attitude that you found issue with before. Would it not be considered a bit like overkill to provide a double punishment for two things that were related?” 

The older man thinks in silence all while fuming.

“I quite agree,” says Lord Kenshin with a serious face as he looks at his aide. “And as My Ladies are in agreeance about the matter, I believe one is plenty.”

“As you wish, My Lord,” replies Sir Togi in a soft voice. “But it shall be one properly fitting the crime.”

Mana sighs, slightly relieved, next to me. 

“It seems My Lady has a care for your well being, Akatsuki,” says Suien with a teasing tone. “What say you to that?”

“What say I? What say you?!” snaps Akatsuki back at his comrade.

Lord Kenshin smirks while Sir Togi scowls with embarrassment and anger.

“Let them make merry, Kanehisa,” Lord Kenshin shushes him.

“But Lord… my failure as a teacher brought this about.”

“So it has,” agrees the Lord with a nod before turning back to us. “Now, Good Messenger and My Lady Protector.”

We both look at him.

“I’m liking that title, thank you, Lord Kenshin,” I say with a smile.

He nods to me before he speaks, “Your appearance in your light kimonos is not without its charms, but you two will need suitable attire.”

“Ahh! We are meant to have new clothes for the time period,” I say with realization to Mana as well as myself. “They don’t want us to look indecent for the time period. Very thoughtful, my Lord. However, I will not be able to wear as many layers as the ladies of your time. It would be impractical for my job and highly dangerous.”

This time period is full of women having to wear seven plus layers. I won’t be able to move as I need to and where the heck would I put my pistols?

“Just so,” he agrees with a slight bow of his head. “As I do not understand female apparel myself, I called for an expert. I trust she will come up with something to suit your needs as well as the Good Messenger.”

“Thank you very much, my Lord,” I say with another bow.

“What happened to my school uniform?” asks Mana suddenly. “And Miss Vinnie’s things?”

“Mine are back in my duffle bag. Don’t worry about me,” I let her know.

“Your clothes are being cleaned,” informs Tsuyano.

“The expert is a person I trust with all that I wear, bit, tabard, or kimono,” Lord Kenshin goes on informing us. “In her capable hands, everything becomes perfectly gaudy-- striking, yet subtle, yet frank. Kanehisa, bring in Princess Aya.”

_ Gaudy? _

“Yes, milord,” says Sir Togi as he stands to leave the room to collect the ‘expert princess’. 

There is a light snap when the door closes. We wait in silence for a few minutes. When he returns, a lovely young woman with loose long ash colored hair in a lovely yellow kimono, yellow, red, and also white under robes stands before us. 

“You called for me, My Lord?” she says in a sweet and kind voice.

Mana twitches next to me and blinks several times in quick succession. 

“Good Messenger, My Lady Protector, I present unto you the daughter of this estate, Princess Aya,” Lord Kenshin says with affection and a great flourish of his hand. “...Ah, yes, I forgot to mention it, but this is not my estate.”

“No?” I ask in surprise.

“I thought for sure when I saw you talking in my dream that it was yours,” adds Mana, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

“Ah, your dream took place here, then,” he says.

“Yes. In fact, I think it might have been this very room. You were speaking with the three over there…”

“Hmm… and was there anyone else?” he asks, looking over at his ninjas.

“Sir Togi and Rurimaru weren’t there.. But there were two other men.”

“Two men? What sort of men?”

“A big one, Yataro I think he was called. You were talking about ‘Arakawa’ and ‘the East’ or something.”

“What?! Then the one watching at that time was you?! How did you…” asks Akatsuki startled.

“...Ha, fascinating, is she not, Demon Princess?” asks Lord Kenshin to Princess Aya with a bemused smirk.

“Yes, verily. And how delightful is the curious creature with her.”

“Ah, I’m calling it Shiro. He popped out of the woods near the spring,” says Mana as she holds up the little furry noodle with horns.

“And your protector looks quite capable, I would possibly like to spare with her,” Princess Aya adds.

“Certainly, Princess,” I tell her a respectful nod. “My skill with a sword isn’t as good as I would like, but my hand to hand is exceptional.”

“You also have your projectile weapons,” adds Tsuyano.

“Yes, though they aren’t something that I encourage you to learn simply because they do not exist in your world yet. But I would be happy to show you what they can do any time you like.”

The Princess and Tsuyano smile with excitement.

“Now, Princess Aya, this is the Messenger from Bishamonten. I ask that you prepare her suitable attire and all that entails. The Lady Protector will also need to be looked after, however, she has some needs that must be met in regards to her attire. That she might do her job fully.”

“With pleasure, My Lord,” she replies. Then to Mana she says with excitement, “What color pattern, then, would look best for our young lady? Do you have a favorite color, Messenger?”

“Color? I like orange or turquoise. Oh, and blue too,” replies Mana.

“Perhaps with vermilion shading? Golden yellow might also suit you well.”

“Golden yellow, I like that,” agrees Lord Kenshin.

“And you, Lady Protector?” Princess Aya asks.

“First, I love all colors,” I let her know with a smile. “Second, I will need pants and only one layer on top.”

“…Oh my, pants?” replies the Princess in confusion.

“Oh, that’s right, that isn’t what you guys call them now…” I look at Mana for help. “What’s the word for pants? You know, those big fluffy ones?”

“Those are called, hakama,” she tells me kindly. “There are different kinds, but that’s the generic term for them.”

“Ah! Yes, I need some hakama for optimal movement. It must seem exceptionally indecent for me to make such a request, but as my job requires that I never be encumbered by too many layers. I need to be able to move quickly at any given time and not have to worry about catching on anything. Also, I need to be able to reach my weapons, which I can either have on my legs or right under my arms. Depending on what you come up with, I will choose the holsters accordingly.”

“No need to be concerned,” assures the Princess with a wave of her hand. “No one would ask the Nokizaru to dress as My Lord does. It wouldn’t suit their station or their occupation.”

_ My station… I absolutely despise social class nonsense. _

I smile and nod regardless. She does not mean to offend me.

“Thank you, I look forward to what you come up with.”

She smiles grandly before she turns her attention to Tsuyano.

“It’s been some time since I’ve made anything for a young lady. Would you kindly help, Tsuyano?” asks Princess Aya.

“Certainly, Princess Aya,” replies Tsuyano.

“My Ladies, henceforth will Tsuyano see to your every need,” Princess Aya says to us. Then to Mana, she says, “Leave your protection to the Nokizaru and your protector. All else, leave to Tsuyano.”

“What?! Come on, I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay!” Mana protests.

I look at Mana with a raised skeptical eyebrow.

“There are things you can only ask other women to help you with. Fear not, you’ll be treated well,” Princess Aya assures her.

“Please, ask of me anything, in change of clothes and other personal affairs,” says Tsuyano with a sweet smile.

“Accept help when kind people are willing to offer it,” I encourage the young girl.

“...Okay, then. Thanks for your help,” Mana bows her head appreciatively. 

Then Lord Kenshin jumps, eyes brightening before he reaches out to touch the Princess’s shoulder lightly.

“Ah, yes! My lady Demon Princess, call me not ‘Lord’, but Kenshin,” says Lord Kenshin. “And you too, My Lady Protector, you must refrain from ‘Lord’.”

“Certainly, sir,” I agree.

“As you like, my young Demon Lord,” Princess Aya replies.

Kenshin gets a grumpy look while the Princess adopts a playful smile.

“I assure you, it was ‘Kenshin’ I’d said before,” he tells her.

“As you like,” she replies. Then she turns to us and says, “Now My Ladies, allow me to show you to your rooms. This way please…”

“Ah, okay,” Mana says as she looks to me.

I give her a nod and we stand to follow the Princess and Tsuyano out of the room. Then I turn back to the men and say, “Forgive me, please, but it would be a great help if everyone could keep an eye out for a wooden door that doesn’t belong. There will be a knob on the left side about midway down from the top.”

“A… door?” asks Shuya with a raised eyebrow.

“I know how very bizarre that sounds, but it will have appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. If it were opened it would lead only to the wall it’s attached to. People will more than likely be talking about it because of this. It doesn’t slide like the doors to this room do, it opens out from hinges on the right side. The knob is an exquisitely carved flower.”

“We shall be on the alert,” Suien tells me.

“Thank you very much, good evening, gentlemen,” I say as I bow and walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Traveler Lavinia. I am two-hundred and ninety-four years old. What I do is travel story to story making sure they get to their critical fixed moments without fail. If something goes wrong it is reviewed by the Council of Three. Should they find the traveler was negligent, that traveler will be punished. Out of all the travelers that have ever existed, I am the only one who has a one-hundred percent success record. And yet I am the most hated by the Council. I suppose it's mostly because they don't like how I get attached to characters and make personal connections. But there's also the fact that I can't stay dead, which means they can't get rid of me.  
> They should never have taken me from my home in the first place. Some day, all their abuse and hatred of me is going to turn around and bite them in the butt. I hope to have a front-row seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

I wake at six to the soft chirping of birds outside in the garden. My communication device keeps track of local time and has been set to make sure I get up at a reasonable hour by vibrating my forearm. Grabbing my duffle bag from a small cubby under the window of my clean, traditional room, I pull out my yoga mat and remove the sleeping clothes I had been given the night before. I took them out of a desire to be courteous, but in truth, I hate sleeping in clothing. It’s too easy to get tangled up and I can’t feel my surroundings as well. Though I slept relatively well, I was still concerned about being attacked during the night and not being able to react as quickly as I would like. I put on a bra and cheeky panties and begin my morning yoga routine to wake up my body and stretch out sore muscles from riding the horse. 

After that, I put my mat away and proceed to get my black and brown leather fitted pants on. I pull on a pale blue long sleeved, thin, long shirt because I imagine folks here might have an issue with seeing the contours of my rear. The shirt will hide it a bit… Thinking better of it, I pull out my long dark grey overcoat with quarter sleeves and button it in the front. With some of the water leftover from the previous evening, I bring a little more life back into my hair by dampening my hands and scrunching my curls.

I open the sliding door to the garden we bathed in the day before and sit to enjoy the little early morning sounds in this new story. I used to hate the in between moments. It was hard to deal with what I had lost because of this job. The one thing I wanted least of all.

About an hour later I hear Mana stirring in the other room. Shortly after that, I hear her call for Tsuyano. 

“You called, My Lady?” Tsuyano asks.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you for…” says Mana.

I smile at her resourcefulness while I listen to her request. Twenty-first century girls realize the practicalness that is a good pair of pants.

In a short time, Mana and I are out on one of the lower tiers of the castle grounds with mountainous footpaths for her to run along. Trees are everywhere, providing intermittent shade. It’s a pretty place to exercise. Mana is quite the active young lady, I’m impressed. She’s currently stretching out her hamstrings as she does some warming up. We are seemingly alone right now, though I can feel and hear small noises that are beyond woodland animals. There are people around us.

“Ah! That’s enough stretching,” she says with satisfaction to herself. “But honestly, look at these clear skies. Exercise could get kind of sweaty…”

Suddenly there are several people around us. 

_ Interesting, they are pretty excellent ninjas. Suien has something wrong though, he’s quiet, but he moves oddly when he goes into silent ninja mode. _

“The rainy season is late this year, it looks,” says Akatsuki from his spot at my left.

“Whoa, there! Where did you come from?” asks Mana with wild eyes.

“What are you playing at? We’re your escorts, always attending you,” he replies to her. Then he looks at me out of the corner of his eye with her arms crossed over his chest. “I thought you were going to be guarding her. Explain how you will defend her from ninja’s who make no sound…”

I roll my eyes over to him with little patience.

“Darling,” I say slowly in English. Then in Japanese I continue, “Did you see me flinch when you ‘suddenly appeared’?” He looks at me with a placid face. “That would be a no. I could feel you moving quite a ways away. Now,” I turn my attention to the dusky blue haired ninja. “Suien, are you alright?”

He looks at me, momentarily startled before he nods slowly.

“Yes, of course,” he answers. “Why do you ask?”

“Because your movements are a little off and you make some almost perceptible sounds when you step on your left leg.”

“No he doesn’t!” snaps Akatsuki ferociously protective.

I glance at him unafraid of his anger. 

_ There must be something about Suien’s leg that upsets him. Perhaps he’s the cause? _

“Uh…” Suien steps in as he rubs the back of his leg. “Actually my leg was damaged a long time ago. It’s fine now, I just can’t run long distances without some pain.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” I reply knowingly. “Perhaps I could show you some yoga stretches to help with loosening some of the muscles and joints out?”

His eyes widen with slight excitement at the prospect.

“Are there such things?” he asks eagerly.

“For sure,” I reply with an enthusiastic smile. “Why don’t you guys go run and I’ll stay with Suien. I trust that I can leave Mana in your care?” I ask Akatsuki pointedly.

“That is an absurd question,” he snaps back at me.

“Miss Vinnie,” Mana gets my attention with a surprised tone, “I didn’t know you knew yoga. That’s amazing! I would also like to learn some things too.”

“Fantastic we’ll do some after your run,” I say with a smile. 

Ignoring Akatsuki all together the small group splits up and starts their run, leaving me and Suien behind.

“Alright,” I start to say to Suien.

“Oh! Uh… My Lady Protector,” he cuts me off with an apologetic expression. “I believe I may have found the door you spoke of the night previous. Please forgive me for forgetting your request and not telling you sooner.”

“What?! That’s great. It's not a big deal, can you take me to it?”

“Surely.”

Some time passes as we make our way into the little town within the castle’s walls. It looks about like I had expected it to look. Crowded, closely constructed buildings in the Japanese feudal era style. Straw roofs, wooden paneled exteriors, everything up on stilts for when it rains heavily. Without much said between us, we come closer to a good sized building that looks like someone’s home. There on the outside wall is my door. I gape at it slightly confused.

“What?” I mutter to myself. “Is this someone’s home?”

“Yes,” he says softly. “It is mine.”

“Yours?!” I reply with shock. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry. It’s never latched onto the outside of someone’s house. It’s obviously not an outside door, it is programmed to find a discreet location...”

“It is not troublesome in the least,” he assures me. 

“Still… I wish I could move it, but that isn’t possible for me to do until my mission is complete,” I tell him. “I’m confused though. Why in the world did it deposit me by the spring? I should have been able to just walk through it and have it at my back…” 

_ Maybe it was a glitch? Or is it something deeper? If so then how? Well, I suppose the best option is to see if it messes up again. That would be the best indicator that it wasn’t a glitch. Troubleshooting… what a pain! _

“Well,” I let out a sigh, “at least I know where it is.”

“It must be of great relief,” he agrees with a slight smile.

“Very much so.”

“...May I ask what it’s importance is as a whole?” he asks me softly.

“Certainly. It is my means of transportation from this world to the next and others. It allows me to meet with my superiors, the armory I pull from, the technicians that help maintain me and my door. There is always the possibility that I might have to depart from this world before my mission is complete for a side mission. In which case I would need Mana to be watched intensely. My side missions are never more than a day simply because my main mission is far too important to be gone longer.”

“I see.” 

“Do you?” I laugh in surprise. “Most people find this to be a complex situation.

“It assuredly is complex, yet I find it simple enough all the same. Thank you for explaining it to me,” he says sincerely with a polite smile. “Would you be willing to show me those stretches you spoke of earlier?”

“Of course I would. Shall we go into your house?”

The interior of Suien’s house was set up like a school and a place of learning it was. When Suien wasn’t doing work for the Nokizaru he was teaching the local children within the town of Kasugayama Castle’s walls. Small desks sit in rows, with an aisle down the middle of them to make up the classroom. Shelves with books and pictures line the walls to the left. There was a small spot in the back that Suien used as his private quarters. A small futon with blankets, a personal writing desk, and some cubbies to hold personal belongings are all that this room contains. That was where I showed him several easy stretches I knew many physical therapists use specifically for knee and thigh recovery. We took it slow and I encouraged him to not get discouraged if he didn’t see or feel any results for a couple of weeks. The least we could hope for was that his leg’s tightness wouldn’t go any further than it currently was. He agreed that if that was all we could expect it would be far greater than the alternative.

If a ninja loses his legs he is dead. He can no longer be a ninja. 

“If I can no longer use my leg,” he tells me softly as he lays on the floor. A little sweat on his brow. “I will no longer be a Nokizaru. It will be my death sentence. My life is the Nokizaru, I can do nothing more or less until it is my time to die.”

I nod.

“Did you choose this path? Or was it chosen for you?”

“We were all given the option,” he replies reverently. “Become a ninja for food and shelter or die on the streets.”

“Hmm… being a ninja would afford a lot more freedom than dying in an alleyway for sure.” With a nod to myself I tell him, “While I am here, Suien, I will do what I can to help keep you a ninja. If you’ll let me, that is.”

He looks at me with wide eyes.

“In truth, My Lady?”

“Yes, in truth.”

“I would be honored, but you have no reason or need to help someone like me.”  
“Sure I do,” I tell him with a flick of my hand. “You’re helping take care of my charge, first of all. That deserves some kind of thanks in and of itself. Also, my mother taught me that we must always take care of those who take care of us. It is kind and always needed.”

His mouth is agape for a small moment before he shuts it and bites his lip. Then he nods.

“I have never met someone who thought that…” he started before we hear shouts and screams from outside.

We both look to the front door and in a split second, we are on the front porch. There are women with children and bundles shuffling away from the end of the street. At the other end is the Nokizaru with Mana in tow.

“Suien,” shouts Akatsuki.

“I’m not sure,” he answers back. 

In the distance are two men walking with caution toward us. The villagers are either running away from them or pressing themselves up against the buildings lining the street. Stepping down into the street, I put my right hand on my pistol and squint my eyes to get a better view of these ‘dangerous people’. 

_ Something… is familiar about that shorter one. His skin is almost… blue!  _

Instantly I’m running at them, screaming with joy and surprise as I launch myself onto the shorter man.

“John!” I scream as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. 

Solid as a rock he stands as if I hadn’t just launched my entire body at him. Stunned at first he quickly recovers and wraps his arms around my back. The Nokizaru quickly arrive behind us.

“Haha, Miss Lavinia!” he laughs with surprise in his lovely English accent.

“What in the greatest wonders are you doing here?” I say delightedly. Then I notice the man next to him who, from his great height, is still able to look down to meet my eyes regardless of my new position. “Ethan Chandler! Sweet mercy. How are you two here?”

I unwrap my legs from around John and touch back down on the ground. John, with slight color in his cheeks, lets go of my back as well. Then I go to embrace Ethan. His smile is as bright as the sun. If I allowed myself to ponder it too long I might cry at the fact that he hasn’t smiled like that since way before the funeral.

“Well,” he says in his southern drawl, “that’s an interesting story. First, can you take stab at telling us where we are?”

“Yes, of course. But first introductions, this is my friend I went to see before I left yesterday, John Clare, not the writer. And This is my friend Ethan Chandler. You each know me because of Vanessa…” I trail off after saying her name. 

I feel like I’ve been hit by a hard, cold wind that sinks through my skin down into my stomach. The idea of throwing up doesn’t sound bad. Then I feel Ethan’s hand on my cheek and I look up into his kind, hazel eyes. I clear my throat and put on a smile.

“Yes, sorry. We’re in Japan, mid to late 1500s. You’re at Kasugayama Castle which is under the authority of Yataro Kajima who is a vassal to the warlord, Kenshin Uesugi.”

They look at me rather dumbfounded and I smile.

“Forgive me, I don’t understand,” John requests politely. 

“Hmm, well maybe if you told me how you got here I can explain a little more?” I suggest.

“Right,” says Ethan with a twitch as he gets ready to launch into his story. “Sir Malcolm and I were finishing up our preparations to go to Africa. I was putting my baggage in the entryway when your door made a loud click and opened...”

“My what?” I say astonished. A small amount of panic hitting me sharply. “No, it should have disappeared when I went through it.”

“It never left,” he assures me. “It’s been sitting there like you had gone off on one of your other missions and was waiting to bring you back to us. After the second month, we weren’t sure what was goin’ on.”

“Two months?!” I say with a startled squawk. “I just arrived here yesterday.”

There is a strange feeling in the air around us.

John nods in agreement, “I can attest to his date. It has been some time since you came to bid me farewell. I have already left England and gone on a journey to the Black Forest in Germany. I was hoping to find a quiet place to live… possibly in Germany or in the less populated areas of Russia. I stopped at a small village for supplies when a door appeared next to me and opened slightly. When no one emerged my curiosity took hold of my senses and I went through it. When I entered I found myself at the end of this street next to Mr. Chandler.”

“That’s not unlike what happened to me. When I opened the door there was the black nothingness you used to walk through. So, I thought, ‘what the hell, I’m already packed for an adventure’.”

“You just walked through, not knowing where it would take you?” I ask, suddenly annoyed. “Have you got any idea where you could have ended up? John doesn’t, therefore he has an excuse. But you? You know better!”

Ethan nods with patience.

“Yes, Lavinia, I do know. However…”

“You could have ended up in the middle of a cyclone heading to a really nasty, green faced witch who hates little kids and dogs,” I say with a raised voice.

“Yes, but…”

“Or what about the kakamora? Did you enjoy playing with those little goblins?!”

“Lavinia!” he says loudly over me; I go quiet. He puts his hands on my shoulders as he speaks softer. “Nothing has been the same since Vanessa died. What held us all together was her and you and when you left everything fell apart. There wasn’t any more laughter. No dancing. The food was bland and dry. You two where the rainbow in the grey. I would…” he sighs heavily, his eyes getting red. Leaning his forehead to mine, my eyes close as he finishes, “Rather travel with you and risk kakamora and cyclones then go to Africa with Sir Malcolm. You are what’s left of our home.”

I could feel tears springing to my eyes then, they burned and I really didn’t want to deal with them so I pushed them down as I pulled away from Ethan. No doubt my eyes were as red as his. My hand moved without thought to his cheek; he leaned into it slightly.

“You sure you don’t want me to try to send you back?” I ask.

He shakes his head.

“Back to what? The grey of London? What about the sunbaked red-orange of New Mexico?” he laughs bitterly as he shakes his head. “Thank you, no. If you’ll allow me to, I’ll stay.”

I look at John then. My empty hand goes to his. 

“What about you? I’ll try to send you back if you like.”

“I would rather you didn’t, Miss Lavinia,” he says with a slightly pleading tone. “There is nothing left for me in that world. And I must wholeheartedly agree with Mr. Chandler, there is no color there without Miss Vanessa and you.”

_ My chest hurts suddenly. It hurts in a way that I haven’t felt in such a long time. I thought I would never get to feel this kind of grateful love ever again. _

The tears don’t bother listening to me then as they flow over my lashes and down my cheeks. With a stupid sob, I wrap my arms around their shoulders and pull them into an embrace. There are soft laughs from them as they each wrap an arm around me and squeeze.

“NO!” shouts Akatsuki from behind me.

Ethan and John look up confused and alarmed. I hang my head in instant annoyance. 

_ Son of a bitch. I forgot about that part. _

“Sorry, Miss Vinnie,” says Mana in Japanese as I turn around with a flat expression. “He asked me to translate the conversation. I don’t think I messed up too many things…”

“It’s fine,” I reply to her in Japanese. “I’m sure the geist isn’t too hard to understand. I bet you didn’t know you’d get to practice your English so much in feudal Japan.”

She smiles graciously at me and bows her head.

“We’ve already let enough strange things into Kasugayama Castle,” snaps Akatsuki. “We’re not letting a blue skinned monster and what looks like a sunbaked demon in as well.”

My fists involuntarily clench at his rude labels.

“I get the feeling we’re not welcome,” whispers Ethan to me. “I’ve seen this when I was in the army. When the tribes didn’t want us there they had those same faces.”

I don’t reply to Ethan just yet, I speak in Japanese to Akatsuki, “I think we need to go talk to Kenshin. These men are with me and I will…”  
“Absolutely not,” Akatsuki jogs over me. “They’re probably assassins, here with the intention of killing Our Lord.”

“If you would have let me finish, I was trying to say I will vouch for them. If they do anything wrong, I will accept the punishment.”

“We shall take them to the Lord Kojima’ house,” comes the voice of Sir Togi from behind us. 

Ethan whirls around with his gun drawn.

“Ethan,” I say in English, my hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. He’s a good guy. If he wanted you dead, you would be. This is Sir Togi.” I indicate him with my hand. Then in Japanese, I say, “Sir Togi, thank you. These are my friends and companions, Chandler, Ethan,” I indicate Ethan. “And Clare, John,” I indicate John. “We will follow you to the house.”

Sir Togi looks at my friend wirily as he nods to me.

“They’ll need to be cleaned first,” says Suien to me.

“Of course,” I agree with several nods. “Will you be one of the ones watching over them?”

“I shall,” he tells me with a slight smile. I nod gratefully before I turn to Ethan and John. “This is Suien. He’s going to take you to the baths. It’s a mandatory thing for newcomers.”

We move as a heavily scrutinized group. As we walk I explain to Ethan and John what they can expect when we arrive at the nice estate where they will be cleaned. Mana stays close, listening curiously.

In smart, multi-layered robes, hair cleaned and combed back, John’s arranged into a top knot, my companions are shown to the same audience hall I had seen the day before. John is rather embarrassed about showing his scars so openly before anyone but does not touch his hair at my instruction. Once inside I seat them behind me, Mana to my right, while the Nokizaru, Kenshin and Sir Togi sit facing us. Kenshin Uesugi looks rather relaxed in his cross-legged position. He and Sir Togi listen to Akatsuki’s retelling of how my friends came to be here while I wait my turn to speak. I softly translate what is being said to Ethan and John. 

“There are far too many strangers in the castle for my liking, milord,” says Akatsuki with displeasure. “To give more generosity to people who look strange and are obviously dangerous would be inviting unnecessary turmoil.”

“Hmm…” replies Kenshin calmly. His eyes close as his long fingers go to his chin. Then they open and he looks at me, “What say you, Lady Protector?”

I nod to him first, then look at Mana, “Would you be kind enough to continue translating to them for me? They don’t speak Japanese at all.”

“Yes,” she nods.

“Sir,” I say looking back to Kenshin. “I have nothing to say that would contradict what Akatsuki has said. You have no reason on Earth to trust these men and typically inviting even more strangers into a situation as volatile as this would merit major reconsideration. All I can say is that these two were my companions from the previous world I was in. Mind you, it is not the world that Mana comes from. As you have been told, she and I came from two very different places.”

“Indeed. Yet, you have not told us from where you came previous to Echigo province,” reminds Kenshin.

“You are correct,” I agree with a nod. “Forgive my neglect. Before I found myself here I was stationed in a European country called England, many hundreds of years in the future.” 

Akatsuki scoffs loudly and rolls his eyes.

“Akatsuki,” barks Sir Togi. “Mind your temper.”

“Forgive me,” he says, chastised.

“There I battled demons, witches, and other nasty creatures of the shadow and dark,” I go on undeterred. “We lost… many people… none so precious to us as a woman named, Vanessa.”

I clear my throat and look up to stop the stinging tears from flowing. Ethan and John, who are seated behind me and have been listening to Mana translate to the best of her ability, suddenly each place a hand on my back. 

_ Fuck… boys, if only you hadn’t touched me. _

The tears come regardless and so I keep on with a tight voice, “She was important not only because she was my charge as Mana is, but because we loved her with all our hearts.”

“And yet she died,” Suien asks in a polite voice. 

“Did you not fail?” accuses Akatsuki.

Mana stutters at this translation.

“No, I did not fail,” I continue on with an even tone. “Her fate was to die. For her, it could have been no other way. My job was to make sure she reached a certain point without being killed or making a bad turn. My mission was…” I cough a couple of times, not wanting to burst into sobs at what I was about to say. “It… was to bring a lamb to sacrifice.”

Mana stops at the word sacrifice briefly before she remembers to translate. Then she looks at me.

“What is your mission for me?” she asks. 

“To make sure you protect Lord Kenshin,” I remind her. “Vanessa did not fully know why I was there. She simply was grateful that she was no longer alone and that she had people who cared. She had not been shown that for a long time previously.”

“That’s… horrible,” whispers Mana.

A sob escapes me as I close my eyes and nod. When I open my eyes I look back at Ethan and grab one of his hands. His eyes are glassy as he squeezes my hand and looks down. 

_ Don’t be ashamed. Never ashamed. To have been the one that ended Vanessa’s life… I’m so grateful it was you and I. With love, we helped her end the curse. _

“But she still died,” says Akatsuki pointedly. “Can we allow ourselves to assume many others died along the way?”

Mana hesitantly translates, my eyes snap back to Akatsuki as Ethan jerks violently behind me. With my hand still in his, I squeeze almost painfully hard, encouraging him to stay still. 

“You know, in my language, the word assassin has the word ass in it twice. Much like you!” I snap. “How many have you killed so that you can achieve the goal of keeping the Lord Uesugi alive? Do you count them? Do they haunt your dreams? Perhaps they whisper to you when you close your eyes. Don’t speak about a profession you know nothing about!”

That’s when I realize I’d just lost my temper. We’ve had snarky comments thrown back and forth between us. But this is nothing like that. My hands are shaking and I’m wanting to hit Akatsuki. I look at Lord Kenshin and Sir Togi. A little more than twenty-four hours and I’ve come to have great respect for these two men. Quickly I let go of Ethan’s hand and fold my knees under me, place my hands in front of them, and place my head just above the tatami mat.

“Kenshin, sir, Sir Togi, please forgive my loss of temper. I cannot say anything more than I lost it and in front of two people I have great respect for,” I beg for their forgiveness.

There is a moment of silence after Mana finishes translating. 

“I… I’d like to say something on our behalf. If I may,” says Ethan suddenly. 

I stay in place, I know enough about proper protocol to keep this posture out of respect. Mana translates. Another moment of silence fills the air.

“Do speak, foreigner,” encourages Kenshin.

“I have known Lavinia for over seven months now,” says Ethan, after Mana speaks. "I have never seen her be anything but respectful, kind, willing to get down in the mud and help any person in need regardless of their station in life. She’s smart and her life is her work. If she could have done anything to make it so… so our friend didn’t have to die, even if it had meant killing me, she would have done it.”

Mana tells Kenshin what Ethan said.

“We only want to continue to help and work with Miss Lavinia,” adds John. “Please forgive me this frightening visage. God was not kind when he gave me this form.”

There is no noise until a sudden chuckle comes from Kenshin.

“Rise, Lady Protector,” he tells me. I peek up at him first then do as told while he continues, “To have such true and loyal companions, is that not one of the greatest endeavors of life? And after such a great bereavement befalls us, should we not have a little time to allow our souls and hearts to mourn? Who has not felt the pricking of loss affect their words? There is no need for you to ask forgiveness, Lady Protector. You were justified.” 

My mouth almost falls open at the same time Akatsuki’s. I bow my head in thanks to Kenshin regardless.

“What say you about these peculiar men, Kanehisa?” asks Kenshin.

“Hmm… I find myself eager to put them under strict observation and scrutiny, milord,” replies Sir Togi. 

“Please do,” I say quickly. “Under no less observation as you have placed Mana and myself. I will take responsibility for their actions. All I ask is that you remember they are foreigners and have no idea of the customs and rules here. However, I can promise that they are complete gentlemen and will behave accordingly.”

“Then, it is settled,” says Kenshin with a clap. “I leave the rest to you Kanehisa.”

Kenshin stands then and moves to the door before he turns to me with a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“Lady Protector,” he says and I look at him expectantly. “If they are indeed here to help you in your duty to the Good Messenger and myself, I must confess I have never felt so overly protected in all my life.”

I stifle a laugh and bow again.

“My Lord, there is far too rarely an overabundance of security. Please enjoy it at your leisure.” 

He laughs and says, “Just so.”

After he shuts the door I turn back to Sir Togi.

“They would never imagine remaining as guests anywhere. As such they would prefer to work for their keep,” I tell him.

When Mana has translated this I hear Ethan and John nod vigorously. 

“What manner of work are they skilled with?” asks Sir Togi.

I turn to look at them.

“I’m pretty handy in the kitchen,” says Ethan. “Though… I guess you wouldn’t feel comfortable with me being around the food. I can clean, I know how to rope and ride.”

“Rope and… ride?” Mana asks me in English.

“Herding,” I explain to her. “He’s good with animals.”

“Oh!” says Mana before she translates to Sir Togi.

“Anything,” says John. “I’m not opposed to menial work.”

Sir Togi puts a hand to his white hair covered chin as he thinks.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea to teach them the sword or martial arts,” I suggest in Japanese. “Ethan knows weapons like mine and some hand to hand, though could easily be overpowered. John has brute strength on his side, however, he has no knowledge of hand to hand or weapons aside from probably being able to swing a club.” Then I add in English, “No offense, boys.”

There’s some slight grumbling, which I chose to ignore.

“I see,” says Sir Togi. “I will see where the best placement for each is, then I will consult with you.”

“Yes, sir,” I agree.

“Where will they be staying?” asks Suien.

“Obviously not here,” says Akatsuki. “Perhaps the forest?”

“That would be fine,” says Ethan after Mana translates and he gives a quick look to John. “Won’t be the first time I’ve slept on the ground.”  
“I can say as much,” adds John.

“No,” I say firmly in English and then again in Japanese. I receive slightly shocked looks from most of the Nokizaru. Turning sideways so that I can talk to my companions as well as Sir Togi as needed, I continue in English, “There are some nasty ninjas running around the outer walls of Kasugayama Castle trying to get their hands on Mana. You are  _ not _ sleeping out there.”

“After the vampires and witches we’ve faced,” says Ethan with a touch of skepticism. “You don’t trust me to be able to take care of myself?”

“You were never alone when it came to either of them,” I remind him. “These ninjas are silent, smart, and some have a desire to play with their victims. You are not spending the night in the woods, just the two of you and if you’re going to follow me you will do as you are told in this matter.”

There is a small silence from them while Mana translates in Japanese to the Nokizaru.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ethan and John say together.

“They will stay at my house,” says Sir Tog with authority. “It will be easy to watch them”

“Thank you, Sir Togi,” I reply gratefully in Japanese as I bow my head deeply.

“Thank you, sir,” says Ethan and John together again in English.

This time I translate for them. 

“One last thing,” I turn my full attention to Sir Togi. “When is the next full moon?”

“Not until another sixteen days,” he informs me.

“Ethan,” I ask in English, “Did you by chance bring any shackles for the full moon with you?”

He nods.

“They’re in my pack,” he tells me. “Are you trying to figure out what to do with me?”

“More like find a place, and/if we need to get some restraints,” I reply. Then to Sir Togi in Japanese. “So, that this is not a surprise, Ethan was unfortunately cursed with something akin to a demon that only comes out on a full moon. He has brought his restraints. We will need somewhere that is either very out of the way of people, or somewhere extremely secure to keep him until the full moon has gone down the next morning.”

“Surely you jest,” says Sir Togi with wide eyes.

“I’m afraid not, sir,” I tell him regretfully. “I’ve seen it in person myself and it wants nothing more than to feed, like a wolf that only gets to eat once a month.”  
“Unbelievable!” hisses Akatsuki.

“Admittedly, the beast can be put to work when it comes to a battle, that much has been proven. However, not every battle corresponds with a full moon and at night,” I explain.

“It is not uncommon for curses to bring about foul demons and beasts to plague good people in the midst of the night,” says Suien thoughtfully. “I think the dungeons would be suitable.”

“Yes,” agrees Sir Togi with a grave nod. “It would take a small amount of work to attach chains and restraints to the stone walls.”

I sigh with a smile, “What a relief. Ethan would be heartbroken if he hurt any innocent bystanders.”

“Would he, indeed?” asks Sir Togi with a raised eyebrow.

“Indeed,” I agree. “Ethan may be an ex-soldier, but he has never liked killing for the sake of killing. He needs justification, like protecting someone or self-preservation.”

“It shall be taken care of,” Sir Togi informs me.

“Wonderful! Thank you, sir!” I reply with great enthusiasm. “I will make sure to watch him on those nights. You can rest assured that he will be under control.”

“Be sure that he is,” Sir Togi tells me sternly.

I bow to them before I translate what all has just transpired. Quickly Ethan bows as well. I softly give him the Japanese word for thank you so that he can give them his gratitude personally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Traveler Lavinia. I am two-hundred and ninety-four years old. What I do is travel story to story making sure they get to their critical fixed moments without fail. If something goes wrong it is reviewed by the Council of Three. Should they find the traveler was negligent, that traveler will be punished. Out of all the travelers that have ever existed, I am the only one who has a one-hundred percent success record. And yet I am the most hated by the Council. I suppose it's mostly because they don't like how I get attached to characters and make personal connections. But there's also the fact that I can't stay dead, which means they can't get rid of me.  
> They should never have taken me from my home in the first place. Some day, all their abuse and hatred of me is going to turn around and bite them in the butt. I hope to have a front-row seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

The day after my companions arrived we are only separated by distance, which is small, and are happy to share a small meal together after they have been assigned jobs in the castle town. John, with his great strength, has been handed over to a smith to help with working the heavy metals into weapons. It was hard for the blacksmith to willingly accept him without being afraid; even after I told them he had been in a horrible accident, which was why he looked like he did. Fortunately, Sir Togi convinces the smith that it was necessary and a direct order from Lord Masatora, Lord Kenshin that is, and that the smith would obey. Ethan was taken to the stables to take care of the many horses. The horses took a great liking to him immediately. 

The day after that, Mana goes for a run early in the morning, Shuya and Rurimaru accompany her. I, on the other hand, do not run. If need be I will, but I find ways of working my body and getting cardio in without having to do something that makes me hate living as much as running does. For instance, while she runs, I pile big rocks into a bag, tie it onto my back, and climb trees until I break a sweat. My only justification for why that is better than running is that I honestly do more climbing then I do running. 

When night has finally fallen, Mana and I go to bathe in the garden and then are summoned to Princess Aye’s room. While she personally takes care of Mana’s hair, Tsuyano is more than happy to play with my curls. I have brought several oils with me to put into my hair. Tsuyano is happily opening each container and gently inhaling their scent. Meanwhile, I am struck by how similar to an all girls slumber party this is and I smile to myself. The princess’s room is decorated in pretty hand painted pictures of mountainsides and beautiful Japanese people in striking poses. Lovely white vases with blue motifs are filled to the brim with flowers, placed on shelves, tables, the floor. It’s a gorgeous sight.

“My Lady, was the water temperature to your liking today?” Princess Aya asks Mana.

“Yeah, it was perfect,” she replies.

“I am glad to hear it.”

“When I first came here, the bath was practically scalding, I’m glad it’s not always like that,” Mana adds.

“That was but a medicinal bath to repel insects. Now here, let me comb your hair,” says Princess Aya with a pleased smile.

“She reminds me of an older sister,” I smile as I speak softly to Tsuyano.

She smiles as well and nods. Pouring a little oil into her hands, she rubs her palms together and proceeds to gently scrunch the ends of my hair, pressing the oil into the spirals.

“The Princess has always wished for a younger sister,” says Tsuyano. “Unfortunately, it is only her and her older brother, Lord Kajima. Yet they are not unhappy, you shall see. They are very close.”

“I look forward to that,” I reply.

_ I miss…  _ I start to think.

I close my eyes and decide to focus on the feeling of someone playing with my hair. There isn’t any need to dwell on things that are no longer attainable.

“My, what fine, beautiful hair you have,” says the Princess to Mana.

“Oh? I’ve always left my hair wet after practice and worry about damage.”

“Nay, do not fear. It may be thin, but it is full of health and quality.”

“Mana, leaving your hair wet won’t cause damage,” I tell her with my eyes still closed. “Binding it tightly with a hair tie, over and over will, but only over time. Then there’s just the regular damage that comes from it getting whipped around by wind or brushed out harshly.” There is a small silence before I remember that they don’t know me that well. “I was a trained beautician before I started this job.”

“Really?!” says Mana in shock.

“Be-yu tish…?” says Tsuyano.

“She was a hairdresser,” explains Mana.

“Truly?” asks the Princess in astonishment.

“Yes, it wasn’t what I wanted to do, but I was good at it and had grown up in that world. It was a smart way to make money,” I answer, my eyes still closed.

“Did you do makeup too?” asks Mana.

“I did,” I smile and open my eyes. “My specialty was hair color though. I could get the best results out of anyone’s hair. And I was great with corrections too.”

“Do you know what ‘nun hair’ is then?” she asks.

“Um… well I assume it’s in reference to it being shorter than other women’s during this time,” I reply thoughtfully. “Princess?” 

“The hair of a nun? Ah, the form of your hair?” asks Princess Aya.

“Yeah. That’s what Lord Kenshin said about my hair, the first time we met…” replies Mana.

“Now, I see,” the Princess replies with a smile.

“Don’t nuns pretty much shave off their hair like Buddhist monks?” 

“It is as you say, but most women merely cut their hair at shoulder length.”

“Ooh!” Mana and I say together.

The Princess chuckles a little before she sighs.

“I have long wished for a sister, perhaps much like yourself,” she tells Mana.

“You don’t have any siblings?” Mana asks.

“I have an older brother, but I am the only girl.”

“I envy you,” this time it’s Mana’s turn to sigh. “I wish I had an older brother. I just have an older sister. It’s funny, but you look a lot like her and your names, Aya, they are the same.”

“Oh my, what a funny trick of fate,” muses Princess Aya.

“What’s even better is that she was a big fan of Lord Kenshin’s.”

“Fan?” asks the Princess perplexed.

“It’s short for fanatic, Princess,” I explain. “Mana’s sister was enamored with Lord Kenshin and no doubt immersed herself in the facts of his life story.”

“Yeah,” agrees Mana, pointing her finger at me. “Basically, she loves him. She’s why I know anything about him.”

“Loves… him…” murmurs Princess Aya sadly.

“She babbles on and on about him whether she’s asleep or awake,” continues Mana, inattentive to the way the Princess previously spoke.

It would seem that the Princess is in love with Lord Kenshin.

“Oh, my,” giggles the Princess.

Mana carries on painting her sister and her obsession with Lord Kenshin in great detail and ends up having to explain what a pop quiz is to everyone in the room except me. That was when we realized that Princess Aya and Mana’s sister were even more alike than originally perceived. 

“Yeah, she would put me on the spot with questions like, ‘When was Lord Kenshin’s first battle?’”

“The thirteenth year of the Tenbun era,” replies Princess Aya quick as a flash. Mana and I look at her a little surprised. “Oh! Pity me. In truth, I appear to resemble your sister in more than my semblance.”

“No kidding. I’d love to introduce her to you, but…” Mana trails off.

“What’s the matter?” asks Princess Aya. “My Lady?”

“...Will I ever be able to see my sister again? To go home?” wonders Mana allowed sadly. “I’m sure they’re all worried about me… It’s been two, three days since I came here, but I’ve never even stayed overnight anywhere without at least giving notice. They might think I may have gotten in an accident or kidnapped or… run away from home.”

Princess Aya looks at me and I nod at her to speak.

“Your family must be fearing for you. Of this I am certain. It is a great comfort to know that they care so much for one so dear.”

“Sorry… It’s a depressing subject, I know,” Mana trails off again.

“Oh no, My Lady. It’s fine to give thought to yourself,” encourages the Princess.

“I always thought of myself as an optimist, but this has kind of gotten me down.”

“You speak only as a distressed soul as yourself must speak, having been placed in an unknown land and living amongst unknown people.”

“Unknown land…” Mana says absently. “I want to go home. But will I be able to?”

“I have no doubt that there will come a time when you will have the option to stay or to go,” I step in. “I wouldn’t worry about what hasn’t happened just yet.”

“Verily,” agrees Princess Aya. “If Bishamonten has dispatched you to save our lord, then it stands to reason that his divine protection extends to you also.” 

“Is that true?” Mana asks me. “Do I have a Buddhist god’s protection?”

“I wasn’t sent by a Buddhist god, sweetie. All I can say is that certain things will happen because they must and you have a choice in everything you do,” I tell her.

“I hope so,” Mana sighs.

“Have faith, My Lady. Me also,” says Princess Aya.

“You too?” Mana asks.

“Yea, and perhaps my likeness to your sister comes by destiny. Did I not tell you how I myself wished for a sister? While we find no enemy of our Lord in you… I assure you, as my sister from the next world, I will do my utmost for you,” the Princess proclaims.

“I’m actually really happy to hear that,” Mana says with a smile. “Thank you!”

“Bravely done. Now, My Lady, this way. Something good awaits you.”

“As well as for thee,” Tsuyano tells me softly with a smile.

“Something good? What is it?” Mana asks.

“I sent for a light kimono for you and your protector, which is now finished. I am sorry for having you wear my old apparel,” the Princess tells Mana. Then to me, “And I am regretful nothing we have fits you and so you have had to wear your... interesting apparel.” 

I smile and wave it off. 

_ I didn’t mind. My clothes were chosen because they fit me and my lifestyle. Their clothing hasn’t fit because my shoulders are wider than theirs, my torso is longer and I have a bigger bust than them. Also, nothing they had that was for a woman allowed me to wear my pistols _

“Old clothing?” Mana asks. “But it’s all been so beautiful! I love it!”

“Oh my, you speak truly? Yet, I believe this will suit you far more than it might have ever suited me. Bring it forward, Tsuyano.”

“Certainly,” Tsuyano replies as she bows to the Princess before she enters a side room.

When she comes back she has two cloth wrapped packages, one of which she opens. Pulling an orange folded cloth with ghost pink flowers, hand painted, around the edges. A layer below it is bright golden yellow, and then several layers of soft white, a violet ribbon rests on the very top. This multilayer bundle she gently places in Mana’s hands and indicates the other room.

Turning to me, Princess Aya says, “For you, Tsuyano helped me design a much lighter kimono than that of the Good Messenger. It is rather formal, but it is proper for the warrior class I assure you.”

“Thank you, very much, Princess Aya,” I bow slightly.

Tsuyano indicates another attached room where I change into a seafoam green outer robe that is stitched up the back, the sleeves hang down in the traditional Japanese fashion and though they are sewn at my shoulders they are not connected to the body under my arms. Japanese Chrysanthemums are hand painted along the sleeves and front edges. They have been done so that I can wear my holsters underneath and be able to reach my pistols from outside. I’ll need to practice a bit just to make sure I’ve got the feeling down. A pair of soft grey hakama pants with embroidered flowers along the lower edge is what startles me. I find myself sitting on the ground staring at the fabric draped over my feet. The flowers are red and purple poppies.

The image of a small, round cheeked face comes to the forefront of my mind. There were big, round blue-ish eyes and a tiny toothed smile that produced a giggle that sounded like tiny bells. Long legs and a long torso that never seemed to really get chunky. Blonde hair that should have been curly, but genetics shocked all of us by being stick straight. The flowers, the poppies, were her birth flower. My soul is aching dully and it echoes out into my heart and my bones.

A light knock comes from the door and Tsuyano’s voice comes through.

“Lady Protector? Do you need assistance?”

I blink rapidly and realize I’ve been staring unblinkingly at the embroidered flowers. Checking myself once again, I stand up to open the door and step through. Tsuyano looks at me pleased before she presents me to the Princess and Mana.

“Miss Vinnie,” says Mana breathlessly. “You look lovely! Your kimono brings out your eyes!”

I smile politely.

“Thank you, Mana,” I tell her softly. “You, however, are the showstopper and with that wig, you look like a true lady of the Sengoku period. Give us a spin. Let me see the whole picture.”

“Yes,” agrees the Princess as Mana spins. “Your beauty, like the daughter of a noble!”

“You said it!” Mana agrees. “But I am a little embarrassed wearing something that is fit for a princess.”

“Go and show it to someone,” instructs the Princess.

“Well, fine, but… who?” asks Mana. “Oh…”

“My Lady?” the Princess asks. “Is something the matter?”

Mana doesn’t say it, but I know she’s thinking of all the people she would have shown herself off to in her own time. It’s hard being separated like this.

“Ah, no…” Mana says with a small smile. “I think I’m okay with not showing it off.”

“But, My Lady, the opportunity goes wasted. Such fine apparel must see the light of day,” informs Princess Aya.

“Maybe some other day,” agrees Mana politely. “I need practice with it anyway. I don’t want to trip over the hem.”

“A false step over the hem? It should become common practice in no time.”

“Uh… yes, but no, it’s a little long for me.”

“... I understand. I will not pursue it any further,” replies the Princess, a little downcast. “As for the hem’s customs, I’ll have Tsuyano teach you in your room.”

“Thank you,” says Mana gratefully.

“Tomorrow my brother will return from the East. I’ll introduce you to him come then. I bid you take your rest for tonight,” says Princess Aya with a great smile.

“Sure,” agrees Mana as she looks at me; I smile in return and nod. “We are looking forward to meeting your brother.

I nod again to the Princess.

“Yes,” I agree. “Princess, you have such a great and generous personality, I can hardly picture your brother as anything less than you.”  
Princess Aya grins as does Tsuyano.

“Verily,” she replies cheerfully. “Yataro is a grand personality that seems hardly contained in one body, though he be so large. He will be thrilled to meet you both, of that I am certain.”

Tsuyano nods eagerly.

“Well, then,” I smile. “Mana why don’t you head to your room? I’m going to go check on my companions before I do likewise.”

“Sure. Have a good night,” she tells me before she bows and heads for the door that Tsuyano has now slid open for us.

“Thank you again, Princess Aya,” I tell her before I head to the door.

“If you do not catch someone’s eye in that attire,” calls the Princess. “I will have words with every man in the castle grounds.”

There is a mischievous glint to her eye as I bow my head again with a smile.

“I shall have to keep a sharp eye then.”

She nods back.

I have no intention of catching anyone’s eye. What I intend is to find Ethan. I need someone I know and trust to sit with me until my soul stops hurting. Walking quickly out of the estate, I head to Sir Togi’s house. Rurimaru and another of the Nokizaru live there with him. Ethan and John are sharing a room there now too. The woods are getting very dark with the sun on the other side of the mountain. They are relatively quiet too, someone is following me, a Nokizaru for sure. Coming around a turn in the path I arrive at a lovely garden. Going around it I make for the front door where Rurimaru is sitting on the front porch with Monkey. 

“Hey, sweetie,” I call to him softly. 

He looks up at me startled, his ears are probably trained to listen to every slight sound. I receive a smile from him and a loud, ‘Ook,’ from Monkey.

“Lady Protector, do you need to see, Sir Togi?” he asks me.

“Actually, I was looking for my friend Ethan,” I tell him. “The taller one.”

“Ah, he is stacking wood around the side of the house,” he informs me as he points. “By the way, My Lady, that kimono is very nice on you.”

A small laugh escapes me.

_ Well, I’ve caught someone’s eye alright _ .

“Thank you, Rurimaru. That is very kind of you to say.”

He beams as I head around the corner of the house. Ethan is there with a lantern piling firewood against the house under a small A-frame roof. Standing for a moment, he wipes the sweat from his brow and exhales harshly. Several layers of his robes have been pulled off and laid with care on a log not far off.

“Need any help?” I ask him.

Ethan looks up sharply and then smiles.

“Not from a lady wearing such a fine outfit,” he replies with his drawl. “Don’t you look lovely?”

Using his index finger he tells me wordlessly to spin. I accommodate slowly so he can see in the small light of the lantern. With an incomplete smile, I stop, facing him once again.

“It’s a pleasant sight,” he tells me. “John will be sorry he missed it. He’s still at the smithy’s… What’s wrong?”

I come closer to him and pull my leg up to show him the embroidered flowers on the bottom of my hakama. Bending slightly to better see them, he looks back up at me quizzically.

“They’re poppies,” I whisper, unable to speak louder. “They… were,” I cough. “My daughter’s birth flower.” That’s when the really hard, stinging tears like acid, come and I’m grabbing at my chest. “I haven’t seen them…” I squeak in a sob, “...in years!”

That’s when Ethan pulls me into a tight embrace. His big hand is patting my back and rubbing it while the other is holding me tight. 

When the overflow of sorrow quickly passes I pull back and Ethan leads me to where his robes are to sit down. After he’s sure I’m settled, he sits next to me and pulls my face over so he can see it. Wiping away the tears he asks, “When was the last time you saw her?”

I hesitate. When was the last time I told anyone this? A bitter laugh bubbles up.

“I saw her the day I was taken away,” I tell him. “These people showed up at my house when I was going to go pick her up from school. That was almost two hundred years ago…”

If Ethan is surprised, he doesn’t show it. There’s only a simple nod from him.

“Have you ever thought about going back?”

“It isn’t possible,” I tell him with a shake of my head. “I don’t get to choose where the door goes. But so much time has passed. Even if I could go back and see her just one more time I wouldn’t be the same mommy she knew.” Another bitter laugh comes out as well as some additional tears while I look down at my hands in my lap. “For the first thirty years when August thirteenth came around, I would go into this depressive state and sleep for about forty-eight hours straight. It used to scare the hell out of The Council at the Citadel. A Traveler who isn’t active is always reported. Every year there would be an inquisition about it. Eventually, they just set up an inquisition and an action of reprimand for the next year in advance.”  
“Why wouldn’t they just let you go home?” he asks confused. “Wait, is that what happened a couple months back when we couldn’t find you for a whole day?”

I nod in answer to his last question.

“...I can’t go home because I was ‘chosen for this new life’,” I tell him. “They said it was an honor and that I should be grateful to be given the job. They didn’t care about my daughter or husband or anything else that I was forced to leave behind. I was supposed to just forget about them.”

“How can anyone expect a mother to forget her child?” he says in astonishment. “Not even my own father could move on from my little sister’s… death.”

I nod, “And he wasn’t a stellar father to begin with.” Then I shrug as I go on, “I don’t know. The truly insulting thing was that those first thirty years were spent in a lab with me strapped to a table most of the time, being cut open and experimented on. When it came time for an inquisition, they would come to my cell and take me to the Citadel. When they were done and they had finished punishing me they would take me back and leave me there.”

He stares at me in astonishment. 

“That’s worse than abandonment,” he tells me. “That’s… what? Is there a word?”

“I have no idea,” I tell him with a shake of my head. “But, well now that I think about it. This is the first time I’ve ever actually told anyone all of that together.”

I look at him with a hint of surprise and a great deal of appreciation. He smiles back at me with his kind hazel eyes.

“Thank you, for…” I start.

“There isn’t any need to thank me,” he says with a hand up as he shakes his head. “You have done more than enough for me.”

“I’m not keeping score,” I promise him. “I’m thanking you for being a true friend who chose to stick around. I haven’t had one of those in so long. I apologize in advance for when I fail you. It will no doubt happen as I’m out of practice.”

“I doubt the hell out of that,” he laughs.

Involuntarily, I place a hand on his far cheek and pull him close so our foreheads touch.

“Thank you, Ethan,” I say softly. After I pull away, I stand and tell him, “Tomorrow, Princess Aya’s brother is coming back from the East. I’m not sure what all that means to the folks here, but you and John might get to meet him.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him when he gets back.”

“Please do, and let him know I’m sorry I missed him. I’ll come see you two tomorrow though. At least I’ll try,” I say with a smile.

He smiles back and nods.

“Should I walk you back? It’s dark.”

“The thing that can take me out, even in the dark, isn’t roaming around Kasugayama Castle. I’ll be fine. Sleep well.”

He laughs and waves, “You too.

I turn and walk toward the front of the house again. Rurimaru and Monkey are still there, now working on sharpening the edges of throwing stars on a wet stone. Rurimaru looks up at me with a quizzical expression.

“Lady Protector,” he says gently. “Are you alright?”

It takes me a minute to wonder why he would ask that. I nod to him.

“Yes, I just needed to talk about old memories that hit me out of nowhere,” I tell him. 

“Truly?” he asks, a lack of skepticism in his voice.

I nod again as I go to sit by him and reach over to scratch Monkey under the chin.

“Ooo, Ooo,” he mutters.

“Before I was forced into this job, I had a little girl. She was five when I had to leave,” I tell him. Pulling my right leg up to my left knee I show him the flowers. “These were her flowers and I haven’t seen them for many, many years. It hurt on the inside when I did and I needed to talk to my friend to help it stop.”

“Truly?” he asks again, this time with sadness.

“Truly.”

“What was her name?” 

“Aria,” I tell him. “It means, lion of God. And, boy! Was she ever ferocious like a lion. She had such a great sense of justice and what was right and wrong. I hope she continued that way into adulthood.”

“Could you never go back to see her?” he asks me with his full attention on my face.

“...No,” I inform him. “I was not allowed to and was punished when I mourned her.” 

There is a long pause in the now slightly tense air. Then I laugh as a thought comes to me. Rurimaru smiles instantly with curiosity. 

“What is it?”

“It just occurred to me, that she would have been very enamored with you and Monkey.”

“Truly?” he asks with a smile. “Why?”

“You’re a sweet, smart young man. Truly her type, she made that very clear when she was four. And she adored monkeys. She told me several times that she wanted one.”

“Monkey is rather special,” he says with pride as he grins with pleasure.

“As are you,” I tell him as I pat his shoulder lightly. Standing then, I add, “Have a good night, Rurimaru, and thank you for encouraging me to talk a little more.”

He bows his head slightly, still smiling. I look behind him and see that Sir Togi is standing in the open door, pale light shining around him, it almost blocks out the view of his face. I’m not sure, but I imagine he heard me speaking to Ethan in English. Though he doesn’t understand what I said I hope the emotions I was emitting were strong enough to translate over. Otherwise, it could seem like Ethan and I were making secret plans, possibly to kill Lord Kenshin. I pray he believes what I told Rurimaru. 

Sir Togi doesn’t move, his arms crossed over his chest when he says, “Was that true?”

I nod. 

“I have no reason to lie,” I tell him sincerely. “Plus, it’s not something I do. I may omit things, but I don’t lie.”

There is another long pause.

“That kimono is quite becoming on you,” he tells me softly.

Suddenly I feel something happen that hasn't happened in many years. I feel my cheeks get warm. 

_ Am I blushing?! _

I bow my head with a small smile to him, Rurimaru is smiling back and forth from me to Sir Togi.

“Thank you kindly, Sir Togi,” I tell him quickly. “May you have a good night.”

He nods to me as he says, “And you as well.”  
With a much lighter heart than when I came, I walk back to the estate, to my room. Sleep won’t be as hard as I thought tonight.

Yataro Kojima, Princess Aya’s brother is arriving this evening, and Mana and I have been asked to stay in her room until it is time to be introduced to him. Ethan and John have not been invited, though I did go for a visit with John this morning. He was accompanied by Akatsuki who was to make sure he got to the black smith’s without incident. It seems that Ethan and John had talked the previous evening about my visit. I wasn’t too surprised. It wasn’t too long ago that I told Ethan if he felt there was information that should be shared it would be a sin to keep it to himself; that also applied to me. John gave me a kind, brotherly embrace and told me he understood. He too had lost a child, a son. 

“Keep your chin up,” he told me kindly. “You are not alone any longer.”

I pressed my forehead to his and smiled.

“Neither are you, we shall keep each other company in the dark until we find the light.”

“Yes.”

Shortly after that Akatsuki ushered him away. Still, I am grateful.

Now, as Mana and I wait, it isn’t hard to hear what Lord Kenshin and Sir Kajima are talking about. Sir Kojima seems to have a very loud voice; not ignoring the fact that the walls are literally made of paper. 

_ How does anyone have sex in private here? _ I wonder silently

“I acknowledge your news of the East. You’ve done well, Yataro. I bid you good rest,” Lord Kenshin says.

“Yes, milord,” comes the very distinct voice of Sir Kojima.

“His voice sounds like rasping thunder,” Mana whispers to me.

I nod with a smile

“The people of this estate must be pleased to have their master returned. The heart of your sister, Princess Aya, has also yearned for your return,” Kenshin goes on.

“Regrettable, then, that this vessel is fated to go back to the East with haste. By the by, My Lord…”

“Kenshin.”

There is a long pause.

“... Then, Lord Kenshin. I heard that you have again taken something under your wing.”

“How quickly word travels! Was it Kanehisa, perhaps?”

“Prithee, cease! Just how many stray kittens have you brought to Kasugayama Castle now?” Sir Kojima says with a strained voice.

I laugh quietly and Mana looks at me.

“How strange to hear thunder sound so stressed,” I say to Mana and we clutch each other giggling.

“What’s wrong with so lively a flourishing? I would that you give welcome to my life’s saviors. Princess Aya, bring forth the Good Messenger and the Lady Protector,” Kenshin requests.

“Yes, My Lord,” says the Princess dutifully.

“Showtime,” I tell Mana as we stand together.

Tsuyano knocks lightly on the paper door. I slide it open and step back so Mana can go out first. Tsuyano steps aside to wait as I shut the door behind me, then she leads the way. Mana looks nervous in her pretty kimono. She pinches at the fabric of her sleeves anxiously. I reach over to her hand and give it a light squeeze before I take my place behind her.

“Nothing to fear, I am with you,” I tell her softly. 

She nods as we reach the door to the dining room. Tsuyano knocks lightly and then waits.

“We’ve brought them…” the Princess tells the people inside before Tsuyano slides open the door for us to enter. After we’ve stepped in and Tsuyano has followed, shutting the door behind us, the Princess continues, “Now, Good Messenger, My Lady Protector, give welcome to my brother.”

“Ah, h-hello. I’m Shiraha, Mana.”

I pat her back slightly.

“Whoa! How rich in beauty you are, Good Messenger. You certainly have Bishamonten’s good offices, My Lord,” Sir Kojima declares with great humor as his eyes close in a laugh.

This six-foot and some change man is broad shouldered with muscles that are amazing even covered by all those layers of robes and kimonos. His hair is lighter from obviously being exposed to the sun often. His eyes are angular, his nose small and sharp with a wide mouth that is used to laughing often. He has the squarest jaw I’ve ever seen on a Japanese man. He is a rather impressive specimen to be sure. This is a man built to fight.

“T-Thank you. And this is my p-protector, Miss Vinnie,” she says searching for my hand to pull me up to her side.

Sir Kojima’s eyes widen in surprise from their earlier closed mirth. His eyes search my face and hair. No doubt because I look so foreign. A twinkle appears in his eyes.

“Yet another beauty,” he says with a happy grin. “And one from some foreign place at that. There must have been great distress when you left, My Lady.”

I laugh at his flirtation.

“Possibly,” I tell him coyly. “However, I was too busy to listen.”

“Ho-ho! A hard working woman with beauty is something to behold for sure,” he tells me with a flirty grin.

“You’re a shameless flirt, Sir Kojima,” I laugh as I call him out. “I’ll enjoy conversations with you.”

He winks at me as he says, “Yataro.”

I nod and wink back.

“Now, what better to melt weariness than sake? We shall have a banquet. Princess Aya, have all the preparations been made?” asks Kenshin.

“Yes, certainly,” she replies.

“Aya, will you drink with us?” asks Yataro.

“We’ve yet to determine the greatest drinker in the Echigo Province. Truly, we must have Her Ladyship, Princess Aya participate,” agrees Kenshin.

“I daresay I would not lose, even to you, My Lord,” she replies with a pleased smile.

“Can you really hold your drink, Princess Aya?” asks Mana curiously.

“She’s a right barrel-snake, she is,” says Yataro with a smirk at his sister.

“A what…?” Mana asks.

“Ever heard the expression, ‘drink you under the table’?” I ask Mana. She nods. “Meaning if you’re competing with them in a drinking contest, you’ll end up passed out under the table before they are even wobbling.”

“Good Messenger, I’ll have you know this elegant lady is well known as the Demon Princess of the Echigo Province, sister to Yataro Kojima: Princess Aya,” Lord Kenshin informs with his formal introductions.

“Demon Princess?!” asks Mana, startled.

“Ay, the drink suits this lady far better than most men,” agrees Yataro. “Woman though she may be, she is stronger than I. Stronger than any of the general’s guards.”  
“Seriously?” Mana asks in amazement.

I nod, “I could see that. The lady got two complete outfits done up in two very different styles for two very different body types in less than three days. On top of wanting to challenge me to hand to hand combat. That is a bodacious babe.”

“Bod-bo…” asks Yataro, confused.

“Oops,” I mutter. “Hmm… How do I describe that phrase? A woman not only gorgeous in appearance but stunning in ability. An exceptionally capable woman. Does that make sense?”

“Ah!” he bellows with a wide grin. “Yes, indeed. That is our Demon Princess. I shall not try to use your words out of a desire to not butcher them. But I dare say that is an excellent description.”

I laugh and clap my hands together at his delighted praise. Princess Aya looks at me with a different expression than she’s given me before. It is a mixture of pleasure, humility, and appreciation.

“We tested her, assembling all manner of boastful drinking fellows in the castle… but they were all done in,” he tells us with pride. “Other than His Lordship… I can think of no equal to her drinking. The two strongest drinkers, childhood friends two years separated. The Demon Youth of Rinsen-ji Temple against Echigo Province’s Demon Princess. You might say the match was fated.”

I laugh at Mana’s expression, she’s no doubt pitying their livers. Yataro seems to think it a challenge though.

“Lady Protector,” he calls to me. “Think you can best them?”

I look at him thoughtfully. 

“Well, I’ve never drunk sake before… Mana what would you say is the alcohol content of sake compared to vodka or whiskey?”

“Oh!” she says startled by my question. Then in thought, “Well, if you’re speaking of whiskey not from Japan, I’d say that sake is quite a bit lower than them. But that’s only what I’ve heard.”

“Hmm..” I muse. “My friend Logan said about the same thing. Said if he wanted a good drink he’d pick a strong whisky over sake even after his long time spent in this country…” I look back to the waiting Yataro. “I think I could go toe to toe with anyone in this room if I so chose.”

“Ho ho!” cheers Yataro. “Shall we challenge the Lady Protector, sister, My Lord?”

“What an interesting idea to see what kind of constitution a foreigner has,” agrees Kenshin with a jovial smile. “I mean no offense, Lady Protector.”

I laugh and wave my hand, “Of course not. It would be a pleasure regardless.”

Quickly food and bottles of sake are brought out and set on the wide table before us. Several soups, pickles, fish, and a beautiful salad. Mana is seated next to the Princess on the left, Kenshin on her right. I am seated at Mana’s left. Between me and Kenshin is Yataro. Yataro quickly picks up a bottle, holding his sleeve against his forearm in a practiced elegant fashion, he pours some into my bowl shaped cup. Gently so as not to spill, I put the cup to my mouth and take a small drink. My eyes widen in shock.

“It’s warm,” I remark to him with surprise.

“Of course, that’s the way to serve it,” laughs Yataro as he encourages me to drink the rest.

As soon as I do he pours more.

_ Warm alcohol is not my favorite, however, this could end up being a really wild night if they keep filling up each other’s cups every time one goes down on the table empty. _

After some time has passed with everyone eating and all but Mana drinking, the conversation eventually turns to Yataro’s thoughts about the new kittens mentioned before.

“...And so it is that another has been added to the flock of cats.”

“Lord Kenshin keeps a lot of cats or dogs, does he?” asks Mana.

“Yea, cats and dogs alike. And I’m the one made to take care of them!” says Yataro with a smile.

“What?! Here, at this estate?” asks Mana, looking around as if she’s going to find evidence of these creatures in the closed room.

“Some are here, yes. Some are at his villa. And more still we were compelled to search for owners.”

“I had a friend like that when I was younger,” I comment, a spoon of soup hovering just above my bowl. “Her family lived out in the country where it was popular to dump unwanted animals. They always found her. Cats, dogs, a strange number of rabbits. Her house was one of the best places to visit.”

“That does sound like fun,” Mana laughs. Then to Yataro, “Around how many strays has he picked up, then?”

“Yes, how many, Yataro?” asks Kenshin coyly.

“Do not you remember? Over the past ten years, you’ve picked up fifteen dogs and thirty-one cats!” replies Yataro with red cheeks.

“Oh, is that all? Were not there three monkeys, too?”

Turning to us, Yataro says, “Under Rurimaru’s training, they’re out with the Nokizaru in other provinces.”

“Yataro…” slowly Kenshin says in a stony voice. “Have I not said with some regularity that I do not wish for monkeys to be used in ninja work?”

“‘Even a monkey has to earn his supper, My Lord,” replies Yataro, a slightly uncomfortable feeling fills the air until Yataro moves on. Jutting his chin at Shiro, who never leaves Mana’s shoulders, Yataro speaks again, “You’ve an endearing creature of your own, young lady, this white-furred creature.”

“Ah, this little one came to me out by the shrine near the spring,” Mana replies affectionately as she scratches the little beast under his chin.

“Hmm, that spring?” Yataro asks Kenshin with a pointed tone.

“‘Tis true,” Kenshin replies as he sips his sake.

“Then it should be given honest care,” says Yataro reverently.

“Why’s that?” she asks.

“That spring is a place dearly cherished by His Lordship. It is a spring with Bishamonten’s divine protection,” Yataro tells her.

“Whoa, really?” she says with astonishment.

I control my urge to roll my eyes.

_ Obviously, they believe everything that happened around that spring has been because of this Buddhist god, Bishamonten. I have to remember that not everyone can follow the bouncing ball like I can… _

“With such an origin, this white creature may well be a fairy of the spring,” adds Yataro.

“Yes, undoubtedly,” agrees Kenshin with several deep nods.

“A pity the two of you, possessed with such idle dreams,” says Princess Aya softly.

“Oh, are we?” asks Kenshin.

Seems Princess Aya doesn’t believe in all that superstitious nonsense any more than I do.

“Verily, and since childhood no less.”

“Is that so… Haha!” smiles Lord Kenshin.

While she seems fed up with the men, she smiles at them fondly.

“But enough, no more about the spring, nor the white creature,” says Yataro quickly.

“Hmm? Enough, is it?” asks Kenshin.

“Yes. My Lord, rather, Sir Kenshin… Nay, Tora,” Yataro cycles tipsily through several names.

“Why, what is the matter?” 

“Fears and scruples shake me that my sister will not find a husband,” replies Yataro with a sad face.

I groan loudly by accident. They all look at me over their sake cups and I internally kick myself. 

“What say you, Lady Protector?” asks Lord Kenshin.

“Well, it’s the ‘way of the world’ isn’t it?” I ask with obvious annoyance. “The rules say that a woman is nothing unless she is bound in matrimony, regardless if it is with someone she loves or who will treat her well. It’s usually about transactions of commerce. Women are forced to play this disgusting game with rules we had no hand in making. You wouldn’t catch a man tolerating that. Yet we are expected to. I think if a woman wants to be alone, surrounded by cats and dogs, fighting for what she believes in, there is nothing more that needs to be demanded.” There is a look of slightly amused shock on Yataro and Kenshin’s faces. Mana looks like she just accidentally swallowed gum. While the Princess smiles with cat-like pleasure. “Of course, everything I said could be misconstrued as drunken thoughts by those with small intelligence. I doubt we have any of those here though.”

Then I get quiet again and push my sake cup back to Yataro to fill.

“Well, what say you, Aya?” asks Yataro with a smirk.

“More reproachful speeches about marriage?” she asks with obvious disdain. 

“I have no words on the matter,” remarks Kenshin quickly.

“Good man…” I mutter.

Mana splutters into her tea.

“I have given myself to Bishamonten. In a life of servitude to Bishamonten, I find my happiness,” Princess Aya adds with legitimate contentment.

“Miss Vinnie,” Mana asks me in a soft voice, I look at her and lean a little closer. “Don’t you ever want to get married?”

“I’ve already been married, honey,” I whisper back to her. 

“Oh?!” calls Yataro.

Obviously, he has good ears, I stop whispering and instead fain poorly done secrecy at a normal volume behind my hand as I look at him.

“As much as I loved that man, marriage is hard and I don’t know that I care to put myself through that kind of trouble again. Not even for certain really enjoyable perks…”

“Was he… not nice?” she asks me.

I laugh at the idea as I sit up and speak regularly.

“He was very kind and so very funny. Wicked smart, there weren’t many on average that could compete with his intelligence, but it also caused us many problems.”

“May I ask what?” she asks timidly.

I tilt my head and think about the right words. 

“He was very good at his work and would often get wrapped up in it. It became such a problem that he left his family in a state of neglect. But when he was there and present, he was terrifically enjoyable,” I explain. 

“That’s so sad,” Mana tells me sorrowfully.

“A man’s ambition is his first wife,” I inform her. “A man who places his wife and children first consistently is a rarity. Some men don’t think about it and some men have things they must do in their lives. Mine was the former, rather than the later. Still, for all his faults, he was my gentle giant and I loved him. So, devoting yourself to a cause such as a god, well!” I laugh and raise my cup to Princess Aya. “That is a cause worth staying unmarried for that I support with a full heart.”

She nods to me and raises her cup as well.

“You see brother? Already, I lead a happy life. Dearest brother, let your concerns lie with yourself,” she says, shoving it onto him.

“I… am well, so long as you are happy…” he says softly into his sake.

_ Uh-oh. I know that tone all too well. A fellow in sorrow sits to my left. _

“Oh, brother,” Princess Aya says sadly.

I nod to myself and without thinking place my hand on his forearm that rests on the table. He looks at me with a shimmer of knowing, of kinship, before he says, “...What need I fear for myself, when fine women do aboud? Life is good, and that’s good.”

I smile and pat his arm gently.

“Well said,” I laugh.

“Huh?” stutters Mana.

“What say you, Tora?” he asks Lord Kenshin. “This time, we’ll go together. The woman from Kozuku Province I met last was a fine, fair woman.”

“...My, what a troublesome man you are,” mutters the Princess, trying to avoid rolling her eyes.

I’m giggling into my sleeve.

“Why are you giggling?!” hisses Mana.

“Oh, Sweetie! It’s the greatest relief to me that men  _ never _ change regardless of location or time. Besides, as much can be said about us and how we view men. They don’t like to believe that we are as wolfish as they are. But the fact of the matter is, any straight woman wouldn’t mind a little eye candy of a guy to pass by at least once.” Mana’s mouth gapes open momentarily before her cheeks turn red and she covers her mouth with her big sleeve. I smile at her and gently pat her knee. “It’s alright, we’ll say you never look at anything then the ground? Yes?” I ask.

“I… but I never look at men like that!”

“Yes, dear,” I reply as I roll my eyes slightly.

_ Repressed societies are the fucking worst! _

She clears her throat and looks at Yataro.

“Um, Sir Yataro…”

“Come now, young lady, I’m no stranger. Call me Yataro as your protector does.”

“Okay… Um, do you have a wife?”

“Nay, I am a bachelor known to all the world. Tora tells me you saw me in a dream. Would you become my wife?” he asks teasingly.

“Wh…! Brother!” cries the Princess, dark purple eyes going wide in shock.

“...No thanks,” replies Mana as she looks from him to me.

“Good choice,” I reply with a smile.

“Haha, Yataro you seem to have been parried! And then hit while down,” says Kenshin with a laugh.

“Aye, hmm… I would have had some hope in being seen in her dream. Alas! And then to further be discouraged by another beauty…”

“You tedious fool,” grumbles Princess Aya into her sake.

“For a woman of such elevated mind, My Lady Protector,” says Yataro to me. “I am surprised at your encouragement of my rebutment.”

“You shouldn’t be and you can call me Vinnie,” I tell him with a dismissive shrug. “Mana is obviously not the kind of girl to give in so easily to anything… carnal?”

“And what about thee, Vin-ii?”

“Brother!” cries Princess Aya, once again shocked.

“First of all, you’re embarrassing your sister, that’s not nice,” I reply playfully. “Second, I only play with men that can keep up with me. You are still under scrutiny. Besides, my main priority is the safety of the Messenger.”

“Did this man you had before find himself able to ‘keep up with you’?” Yataro asks curiously.

“He found it hard most of the time, but yes,” I reply with a warm smile. “He seemed to like the challenge.”

“I can imagine…” murmurs Yataro.

I take up a sake bottle and pour him another cup full.

_ Time to let this conversation go, however fun it might be, _ I muse to myself.

Mana soon learns how well they can hold their sake. They will realize tomorrow how well I can hold mine when I am the only one without a hangover.

_ Thanks for the genetic remodel you assholes, _ I raise my sake cup in silent remembrance.

Just when Mana and I are thinking we’ve polished off the last bottle in the entire estate, Sir Togi arrives with another man in tow. Looking at this tall, older man, I am struck by how much I want to touch his beard and hair. I’m not surprised. When I drink enough I get touchy. Fabrics, furs, textured things, hair, I want to touch everything. I keep my hands casually against the table and my cup of sake.

“My Lord, your servant Masato has returned,” says Sir Togi to Kenshin.

“Ah, I commend your efforts. How is the matter at hand?” asks Lord Kenshin, attention now on the young man though obviously sloshed.

The pretty young man that steps forward has darker teal hair, a patch of a beard at his chin. Tall, broad shouldered, lithe in body though obviously muscled. 

Masato speaks, “...Here, My Lord. A missive.”

“Good, a letter. I’ll read it now, wait upon’t,” replies Kenshin as he takes it.

Mana leans closer to me to whisper, “The one called Masato, he was in my dream too. Although I couldn’t see his face very well.”

“Are you sure it’s him then?” I ask back softly.

“Yes, I recognize his voice… huh?” she stops suddenly as she looks closer at him.

_ Is she looking at his exposed pectoral muscles? His kimono is loose and they are showing ever so slightly. _ I follow her line of sight and realize she’s looking intently at his face.  _ Hmm. He’s attractive… _

“What’s up?” I ask her.

“It’s that he… looks familiar.”

“Well done. Matters grow to my liking. You must be weary. I prithee, go and rest,” says Lord Kenshin to him.

“Yes, milord,” Masato replies dutifully with a bow.

“... Ah, I had forgotten. A new task for you, Masato. You will join Akatsuki and company in the protection of this young lady and watch over her protector’s comrades,” Lord Kenshin indicates to us.

Masato looks from me to Mana and his whole face stutters.

“How?!” he whispers. Then to Kenshin, “My Lord, who is she?”

“My life’s savior, Messenger to Bishamonten,” replies Kenshin.

“Um, my name is Shiraha, Mana.”

“Shiraha…” he replies faintly.

“This is my protector, Miss Vinnie,” she indicates to me before she clears her throat. “Um… have we met somewhere before?”

I burst into laughter at the unintentional pickup line and quickly cover my mouth when she glares at me.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gotten that pickup line,” I say as I repress another laugh. “Please ignore me.”

“...A fine jest. Such words as those, used by men on women in hopes of seducing another…”

“What? No, I didn’t mean it that way!” cries Mana in a panic.

“She’s telling the truth,” I inform him. “She was just telling me you looked familiar.”

“Masato, you mock the Messenger!” barks Sir Togi.

_ Oh shit! _

Masato looks away from us, shifting slightly.

“Forgive me my transgression,” he says softly.

“No, it’s okay! I’m sorry too,” she says hastily. “I felt like I had seen you somewhere… It’s fine if it’s just a mistake.”

“Maybe he has similar features to someone you knew before,” I suggest. 

She nods.

“That must be it.”

“Good Messenger, might your dream’s man of unknown countenance be this man, Masato?” asks Lord Kenshin.

“... That could be it. I’m pretty sure you called him Masato in the dream,” Mana confesses.

“A dream?” asks Masato looking back to Mana.

“From far-flung world, she says she gazed upon a private conference of ours in a dream,” Lord Kenshin tells him.

“The next world, My Lord?” asks Masato with a raised eyebrow.

“How now, young lady? Is Masato more to your liking than I?” ask Yataro.

I smirk at this. He’s trying to ease the tension. 

“What?! Seriously, that’s not what this is about…” cries Mana.

I pat her knee again.

“I’m not so assured,” replies Yataro in a playful pouty fashion.

“For Heaven’s sake!” she cries again.

“Shh!” I tell her soothingly.

“Brother, I daresay it’s an excess of rice wine what has set you on,” says Princess Aya snappishly.

“On the contrary, I will yet drink,” Yataro announces to his sister. 

“Is that what sake is?” I ask in startlement as I look down at my cup. “Rice  _ wine _ ?” I ask Princess Aya. She nods with slight confusion at my words. “Well, no wonder I’m only tingling in my hands and toes. I’ve been downing this stuff like it’s water in the desert. Sweet sister!” I laugh as my hand goes to my mouth. 

“What do you mean?” asks Mana, finally a little calmer.

“I had nothing to gauge sake on. Knowing its wine lets me know where to put it on my scale. I shoot vodka and whiskey when I drink,” I explain to her. “I need a gallon of vodka to get me buzzed. I’ve drunk over a gallon of sake and only feel tingling in my outer extremities. I’m not going to get anywhere with this stuff.” I’m laughing as I wave my hands at Yataro. “You keep the sake, sweetie. I’ll stick to my spirits.”

“What is a gahl-on?” he asks. 

“Hmm… picture a bottle about this tall,” I show him with my hands, “No neck to it and this big around. Got it?”

“That is a fairly large amount of liquid,” says Yataro impressed.

“Enough water to sustain a man for a day in a barren land, I’d say,” says Kenshin.

“Now, picture when you have this much,” I show them the general size of a shot glass. “It burns so bad going down that if you were to exhale anywhere near an open flame you might end up breathing fire.”

The looks I receive from the people at the table who aren’t from the twenty-first century are astonishment and in wonder. Sir Togi has a rather indecipherable expression as he listens to me. Masato is rather wide-eyed.

“My Lady, what you describe sounds like dragon fire,” says the Princess.

“Well, that's probably closer to Everclear, that’s pure grain alcohol. But now you’ve got an idea,” I reply.

“Why would one drink something as volatile as that?” asks Lord Kenshin with confusion.

“Depends on the situation, sometimes it’s in celebration, sometimes to forget something for a little while, in general, it is used to loosen the body and mind up for a little while. It isn’t something most folks drink by itself,” I warn them. “Vodka is usually mixed with other things like juice and other alcohol. Whiskey on the other hand is drunk for the flavor. It’s stored and fermented in large wooden barrels that have been lightly burned on the inside to give it a smokey flavor. Still, it’s wicked strong and can be used as lighter fluid upon occasion.”

“Where you come from must be a very amazing place,” marvels Yataro. “By the by, young lady,” he says to Mana with a new idea in his head. “You come from the next world, five hundred years hence, yea?’

“Yeah…” she says slowly.

“Meaning thereby, you’ve knowledge of what comes to pass in those five hundred years, yes?” he asks.

_ Ah! And there it is. I knew it was a matter of time before someone got the smart idea to ask. _

Mana stutters as she replies in the affirmative. Soon Yataro is asking about battle formations and strategies that their enemies will use. He wants to get the leg up. Smart man. Unfortunately, Mana has absolutely no idea how any of that stuff will go down specifically. Poor Yataro is let down very much. The only information she can give him is that sometime soon they will go to battle at a place called Kawanakajima. Yataro balks a little at the fact that it will be their fourth time battling there. Aside from that, Yataro is disappointed.

“Yataro, enough of this. We need not know about the next world. I will fight and win. That is all,” says Lord Kenshin with firm belief in himself.

“Ah, aye,” agrees Yataro. “What you say is true.”

“Now, Masato… You must be weary. Sake should have arrived at Kanehisa’s house by this late hour,” says Lord Kenshin. “Go and make merry with your comrades.”

A smile comes to Mastato’s face, making him look more pleasant whereas before he just looked tired.

“Your hospitality is accepted with gratitude,” he replies to his lord.

“Then, if Your Lordship will excuse us…” says Sir Togi respectfully.

“Yea, take good rest, “ Lord Kenshin dismisses them.

Sir Togi and Masato leave without another word, only a bow each.

“Now, let us return to our drinks. In truth, Tora, I have some of the finest sake under lock stowed…” says Yataro encouragingly. 

“...You mean to drink still?” asks the Princess in surprise.

“Take no heed of it,” Lord Kenshin tells her. “‘Tis a rare occasion. We shall drink to our heart’s content.”

“Aye! That is the way of it,” Yataro cheers Lord Kenshin on. “Perhaps, My Lady would like to try some? It might be more to your liking.”

“Certainly,” I reply, giving him a smile. “I’ll try it. Only if you can concede that I am unparalleled in my capacity for drink,” I say with a catty expression.

Yataro, Lord Kenshin, and Princess Aya look at me with wide eyes and rosy cheeks before there is great laughter and nods.

Clapping and nodding still, Princess Aya says, “I do concede my title of Demon Princess!”

I laugh and wave my hands quickly. 

“I wouldn’t have it,” I tell her joyfully. “I am no Demon Princess of Echigo Province. I am simply a traveling guardian… who can drink the whole barrel and ask for thirds!”

We laugh more, even Mana is grinning at the frivolity. The drinking and talking go well into the night and eventually we do actually run the estate quite literally dry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rainy season starts, but it doesn't fall making the days humid. Lavinia and Mana make a trip to the stables where Ethan works before the Traveler makes a philosophical point about the creations of God with a blacksmith and John. Beating the humidity results in a cooking session that goes hilariously wrong before the full moon hits Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

The next morning I have the window open to the garden as I do my usual yoga routine. No one seems to go into the garden outside this window at this time of the morning and so I’ve taken to inviting fresh air in while I stretch. It seems to have rained during the night. The breeze is mostly cool though a little humid as it comes in.

With a new short kimono and hakama on, I check my guns and make sure I’ve got the motions of drawing them down while this clothing is on. Though it’s supposed to be the rainy season now, with several days having passed, it still hasn’t rained in the afternoon. I follow Mana as she wanders around the grounds.

“Some rainy season,” she says to me grumpily.

I laugh. 

“Kansas doesn’t really get a rainy season,” I tell her conversationally. “It should be during spring, but it’s usually two weeks of sort-of-wet before it turns into instant summer dry heat.”

“That’s awful,” she tells me with sympathy.

“It can be,” I nod.

“Oh! Whoa, why are there so many horses here? Is this the stable?” she asks looking around wildly.

“Yep,” I tell her as I spot my friend. “Ethan!” 

I wave to him when he looks up. A bright and happy smile greets me as he waves back.

“Hey! What’r you doing here?” he asks as he walks away from grooming a rather pretty mare.

“We were walking around and Mana stumbled onto your hiding spot,” I smile. 

“Hiding, huh!” he sort of laughs. “Feels kind of like that’s what they’re are doing to John and me.”

“Oh?” I ask with instant worry. “Are you and John getting close?”

“As close as two fellas who share a room and a foreign language can.”

I laugh again. 

“I’m sorry. Well, now that you have your jobs down maybe I can request that you get to come with us later in the day? Maybe then I can teach you some Japanese?” 

“That would be a welcome treat,” he confesses. “That little guy, Ruri… uh...”

“Rurimaru?” 

“Yeah, he’s been teaching me and John a little. Nothing to have a conversation about, but he’s trying.” 

“What a sweetheart. I’ll have to thank him,” I grin again.

“He’s runnin’ around here somewhere. You’ll probably find him with little trouble.”

Just then a tall man who is none other than my new favorite drinking buddy comes toward us.

“How now, young ladies? You’ve stirred quite early this morning,” says Yataro to us.

“Hmm… pretending to know a lady’s habits, Yataro?” I ask coyly. “That’s a way to get yourself into trouble.”  
He smirks joyfully at my playfulness.

“Good morning,” Mana says. “Are you taking care of the horses?”

“I am. Along with this young man,” he says as he roughly pats Ethan on the shoulder. Ethan doesn’t know what’s been said but recognizes it was good and so smiles. “I am taking care of my own and My Lord’s horses.” 

Yataro goes on telling Mana about his and Lord Kenshin’s horses while I walk over to the horse that Ethan is brushing down.

“This is a nice herd,” I tell him as I pet the horse’s big, thick neck.

He nods, getting back to work.

“These folks do a good job of taking care of them too,” he tells me. “I haven’t seen a single one of them that looks mistreated or underfed.”

“Not like that back home, huh?” I ask with a smile.

He shakes his head as he continues to brush.

“I’ve seen so many horses abused by soldiers and commanders when I was in the army,” he tells me with distaste. “It was disgusting. There was a captain… real nasty son of a bitch, liked hurting people and animals equally. His horse got spooked because of a rattlesnake that was just giving warning. It took off with him on its back. When he finally got it under control he dismounted, pulled his revolver, and shot it right in the eye.”  
“Fucker,” I hiss.

Another nod.

“It’s refreshing to see these folks take such reverent care of these beasts,” he says as he looks around at Yataro who now has Mana on a smaller, docile horse. “It reminds me of the Apache and how they took care of their horses.”

I smile at this. He hardly ever talks about his times with his adopted Apache family. There aren’t many good memories as I understand it. 

“What?” he asks when he looks back at me. “Why are you smiling?”

“I’m glad you have some happy things to remember from those days,” I tell him softly. “And I’m glad you are finding some small amount of peace here. Seeing animals taken care of tends to cleanse my soul a bit too.”

Ethan smiles and shakes his head at my words.

“That is true.”

“How is John?” I ask eagerly.

“He’s doing as good as he can, I think.”

“Oh?” 

“Said he wasn’t sure if they were less scared of him now or just amazed that he’s so strong.”

I laugh. 

“Well, maybe it’s both. I’ll go visit him to check.”

“He’ll like that.”

As I walk over to Mana and Yataro, they are working on Mana doing a slow trot around Yataro, I notice Masato is watching Mana as he brushes one of the horses nearby. Tsuyano stands off a ways, watching as well. Rurimaru is mounted on a horse and trotting alongside Mana while Monkey clings to his arm as usual. The only difference between Mana and him is that he’s riding backward.

“...trick riding,” I catch some of what he’s saying. “See, watch.”

With little effort on his part, he puts his hands on the saddle and pulls his body up into a handstand while the horse continues to trot alongside Mana; Monkey still holding on, though upside down now. 

“That’s amazing!” Mana tells him with a cheer.

“Isn’t it? The Nokizaru don’t ride their horses, they become one with them,” Rurimaru tells her.

“And now you’ve the place to say it, boy,” agrees Yataro.

Rurimaru must have just become a full-on Nokizaru recently.

“One is quick to fear Sir Kojima,” Rurimaru says with a smile as he comes back down to his backward sitting position on the horse. “But he is an amazing master. … Though he is want to touch a lady’s buttocks, so you had best take care, Messenger.”

“Oh, my,” Tsuyano says with a smile before quickly hiding it behind her delicate fingered hand.

I blurt a laugh and quickly cover my mouth with a hand as I turn my head away trying to cover my laughter.

“I thought so…” mutters Mana as she glances at Yataro warily.

“You knave!” shouts Yataro.

Now I’m laughing harder and start to feel tears coming to my eyes when Monkey starts shouting, “Oo-kee-kee!”

“Fie, the monkey also laughs,” grumbles Yataro. Who then looks over to me, holding my stomach with one hand and covering my mouth with the other. I can barely see him through my teary eyes. “Nay! My Lady Protector, you as well?”

“You’ve been outed, Yataro. All that can be done is to bear it until it passes.” Wiping at my eye I look up to Mana on her horse. “Mana, since you are in such good hands…” I giggle again at my pun. Yataro scowls at me. “I’m going to go check on my other companion. All right?”

“Sure,” she tells me with a smile and a bow of the head. “I hope he is doing well.”

“I’m sure he will be grateful to know you said that. I’ll be back in about an hour.”

She waves me off quickly before grabbing the reins again. 

It takes me only a little time to get to the metal works building. It’s an open construct to allow air to come into the extremely heated space around the hot pit. This is where the metal is heated before it is worked on. There is a man without a shirt on, a headband wrapped around his forehead, beating a red hot piece of metal on a Japanese anvil. The  _ ting! ting!  _ sound is pretty in its loud ringing way. 

“Excuse me,” I call loudly in Japanese.

He briefly looks at me before he goes to strike again. Then he stops midway down and looks back at me with a small amount of fear and awe.

“Uh… M-My Lady,” he stutters with a quick bow. 

I bow back. 

“I came to check on my companion,” I tell him. “Is he around?”

“Yes, My Lady,” he tells me with another bow as he shoves the hot metal back into the coals behind him. The hammer he places on the anvil before he wipes his hands on his apron then he hastily holds his hand out to indicate where we are going to walk. “This way, he is cutting wood for the fire.”

“Ah, of course,” I reply with a polite smile as I move in the direction he indicates. “Is he doing well in your service?”

“Yes, My Lady,” he replies with another quick bow as he walks beside me around the building. “He does not understand my words, but when I show him what to do he is quick to take action.”

“Good.” There is a small silence, then the man slows to a stop. I also stop and look back at him curiously. “...Was he truly sent by Bishamonten?”

“Is that what you were told by Sir Togi?”

He nods.

“Forgive me, milady, does his appearance not frighten even the great god, Bishamonten?”

“Hmm…” I muse over his words. “Do you find your god to be good?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Then let me pose a question to you as an answer. What good god would be afraid of a creature he made?” The man seems surprised by my question for a moment before he nods. I place my hand on his sweaty shoulder and smile kindly. “It is the mark of a good soul to be kind and understanding of the differences of others. Wouldn’t you agree?”

He thinks about this for a moment before he bows deeply and replies, “Yes!” 

Then he ushers me to John who is indeed chopping wood, then he leaves. 

“Seems like you’ve made a confusing impression on the blacksmith,” I tell John as he sets down the ax.

He wipes at his brow and nods.

“He’s afraid of my monstrous appearance,” John informs me.

“Ethan told me. I was just at the stables with Mana and I saw him.”

“How is the little miss?” John asks, happily ready to change the subject.

“She’s learning to ride thanks to Sir Kojima. Several of the ninjas are with her too so I felt it was safe for me to come see you. She asked me to wish you well.”

“What a sweet child,” he says with a soft smile. “Please relay my thanks. It is refreshing to have someone so young not be afraid of this cursed...”

“I will tell her,” I interrupt him. “But you have to stop saying things like that. Your face isn’t cursed. It’s just different.”

“Do not you think that I am hideous?” John asks me skeptically.

“Absolutely not.”

He laughs bitterly.

“It is kind of you to say, but you can not fool me. This face has never garnered love.”

“What crap,” I snap annoyed. “Vanessa loved you and so do I. Stop being so self-deprecating. Listen, you’re not the first person I’ve met with blue skin. In fact,” I cross my arm over my chest and rest my other elbow on it in thought, “I knew a woman with cobalt blue skin, yellow eyes like a cat, and red hair. I thought she was beautiful. Then there was the man who trained me, his skin, from head to toe, was covered in one big pock-marked scar. No hair. No eyebrows. No eyelashes. Just gnarly scar tissue. To top that he was quite literally insane, but I still adore him. So, what makes you so special?”

I stared at him expectantly.

“I…” was all that came from an astonished John. Then he smiled as he shook his head. “I am at a loss for an answer, Miss Lavinia.”

“Good!” I smile back. “Now, I’ve just gotten done talking to the blacksmith and I think he might look a little more kindly at you from now on.”

“What did you say that he would do that?”

“I just mentioned that if god made you and was not afraid, perhaps he should consider another reaction other than fear when he looks at you. Everyone seems to think that you and Ethan are a follow up team to me and Mana. And they all think she is a messenger to one of their Buddhist gods.”

I shrug and give him a smile.

“They think I have also been sent by this god?” he asks in astonishment.

“So it would seem.”

“I shall try to behave as such then,” he says with a smirk.

I laugh.

“Well, you’ve got the strength of someone who is otherworldly, so it shouldn’t be too hard, just be careful and try to be as open about your actions as you can. We are being watched constantly and we don’t want them to think we are spies.”

“Spies?”

“Yes, right now we are smack-dab in the middle of a huge civil war. Spies are a very real issue for these folks and some of the Nokizaru aren’t too sure if we are here to actually help.”

“We are, aren’t we?”

I nod gravely.

“Very much so. My job, which is now yours, I suppose,” I say with an enlightened smile. “Is to make sure Mana protects Lord Kenshin from whatever danger is going to befall him in the future. Something is going to happen and she has to stop it. We have to make sure she’s there to be able to do it.”

“How do we ensure this happens?”

“We just stick close and protect her. Since you and Ethan have gotten used to your jobs now, I will be coming to collect you to train with some of the Nokizaru and so you can have lessons in Japanese. It will be much easier for you if you know at least some conversational Japanese.”

“Has the older man… Sir, um…” John looks up in thought.

“Sir Togi?”

“Yes, Sir Togi, has he agreed to this. He seems like a force to be reckoned with,” he says with a tone of nervousness.

I chuckle lightly at his estimation of the older man.

“He certainly does seem that way. I haven’t yet talked to him. However, I will be doing that today. I doubt he will object. I get the feeling he’s actually a truly good man. His only goal in life is to take care of his lord. And another set of hands that can and will do that would only make him happy, at least I think. Perhaps I shouldn’t assume.”

John chortles at this, crossing his arms over his chest, “Perhaps.”

I stick my tongue out at him playfully then quickly pull it back in.

“Forgive me!” I say quickly realizing what era he comes from. “I just realized that a Victorian Era person would perceive that as very rude. When I come from it’s simply a playful action for a moment of levity.”

John, who had originally raised an eyebrow at my tongue, suddenly crinkles the edges of his eyes in a kind smile.

“I confess I was taken aback at first. But I see now that you were merely having fun with a friend,” he says as he puts a hand to his chest, above his heart. “Thank you for being so comfortable with me that you could stick your tongue out at me?”

I cover my face in embarrassment. 

“Oh, John! I am so embarrassed, I could dig a hole and hide in it.” I hear him chuckle. Letting my hands down from my face I reach out to him and pull him into a hug as I add, “But of course I’m comfortable with you. Are we not friends? In fact, such good friends that you chose to stay with me in a foreign land in a different time than your own?”

John doesn’t answer me at first. Wrapping his cool arms around my shoulders he returns my embrace.

“Well, at that thought, I suppose you are right.”

I can hear the grin in his voice and when I pull away I see that I am right.

“Good. Now, I’m afraid I need to get going if I’m going to talk to Sir Togi and get back to Mana within the hour,” I tell him this as I pat his ribs and step back.

“I look forward to my lessons,” he tells me.

“Really?” I laugh.

“Truly. When I learned English, I had to do it on my own as my… creator had deserted me and left me with nothing but books.”

“And yet you speak so beautifully, John. Perhaps it was for the best.”

He seems to think about this before he nods.

“Perhaps.”

I smile before I turn to leave. Waving back at him I head for Sir Togi’s house, hoping to catch him there. When I get there I find no one around. 

“Of course not,” I bump the heel of my hand to my forehead as I make my way back to the stables. “It would have been smarter to assume he wasn’t there and just ask the next Nokizaru I see where he is. ...Maybe Rurimaru will know where Sir Togi is…”

“What are you speaking about in your strange tongue?” asks a voice from behind me.

As I had not heard them come up behind me, I instinctively grab my right pistol and whirl around in less than a blink of an eye. The barrel of the gun is aimed at the heart of the man before me. Standing there, unaffected by this and less afraid of my weapon than a knowledgeable person should be, is the white haired man I was just looking for.

“Sweet mother of god!” I hiss in English as I put my pistol back in the holster hidden in my kimono. Then in Japanese, I reply, “I was saying I should have asked one of the Nokizaru where you were.”

“Why?” he asks suspiciously.

“Because, now that my comrades know their jobs, I would like to ask if you would at the very least teach them some martial arts. Possibly some weapon usage? I plan on taking time every day to give them lessons in Japanese. It would be easier for them to be helpful if they can understand what people want them to do.”

Sir Togi stands there looking at me in thought and I wait patiently.

“Can you truly have no other motive than to make yourselves useful to My Lord?” he asks finally.

“I shall say this as many times as I need to,” I let him know. “My only goal is to take care of Mana, and as her job is to take care of Kenshin he is under my protection as well.”

“Hmm,” he replies as he nods. “Your comrades will be taught martial arts and the sword.”

“Thank you, Sir Togi,” I say with a bow of my head. “And I apologize for pointing my gun at you earlier.”

“I have no understanding of what a ‘gun’ is, however with the stance you took I will assume it was a weapon of some sort,” he says to me. I nod in agreement. “Your stance is well practiced and confident. Your speed is in need of some practice.”

“I agree,” I reply to his criticism. “It’s the kimono, I’m not used to drawing from so much cloth. I typically have much less fabric getting in my way.”

His eyes look over my clothing for a moment before beads of sweat suddenly appear at his temples. As he looks away he mutters something about, “...much less fabric…” Realizing what’s gotten into him I suppress a giggle. I wonder if he thinks I go around with no clothes on while I fight. The hindrance of an unbound bosom aside, it would be a lot easier to fight if I didn’t have to worry about clothes getting in the way.

“I do, typically wear clothes when I fight,” I tell him in the hopes of relieving some of his tension. I get a grunt before he turns around and starts to walk away. “I’ll bring my comrades to your house tomorrow then?”

I get a wave of the hand from him as he keeps walking. Turning to head to the stables I let out a giggle. For a person who has no sense of shame or embarrassment about my own body, a highly restricted and oppressed place like Feudal Japan is positively rife with amusement. There is a sick pleasure that I get out of making some people uncomfortable and nervous. I do try not to do it too much, but goodness! 

When I get back to the stables I inform Ethan that Sir Togi will be training him and John in martial arts and the sword starting the following day. For the rest of the afternoon, I watch Mana and Yataro work on riding lessons. Taking some time while sitting on the fence to wrap my legs around the lower rung I lay back over the other side and do several sets of sit ups. Several other exercises come to mind and I do them on the fence as well. Once I’ve got a nice little sweat worked up I quit and reach out to pet one of the passing mares. She doesn’t seem to care about me at all as I slide my hand over her shiny coat. Eventually, Mana decides that she’s done and asks if I’d like to go for a walk with her. 

“Definitely,” I tell her.

We set out along the winding mountain path just a little beyond the stables. Barely out of the sight of them we hear Rurimaru call to us.

“Messenger, Protector, what are you doing?”

“Ah, Rurimaru. We’re just out for a walk,” Mana tells him.

“May I walk with you?” he asks.

“Of course,” I tell him with a warm smile. “By the way, thank you for trying to teach my friends your language.”

He grins at me then.

“It is my pleasure, Protector.”

Shiro, who hardly ever makes a noise, is sitting on Mana’s shoulder while Monkey rides Rurimaru’s as we walk leisurely.

“Miss Vinnie,” says Mana to me. “I can see a rice paddy up on that mountain slope.” She points to it up ahead. “Have you ever seen one?”

“Not in person,” I confess. “It’s rather neat.”

“There are many terraced rice paddies around these parts,” Rurimaru tells us with a smile.

“Terraced, you say?” I ask with interest as I look at them. “That’s amazing and smart.”

“Yes and as you can see, the sky is reflecting off the water on the rice paddies,” he adds.

The scene is like from a movie or a fantasy picture. Large pools of water along varying layers of the mountainside look like mirrors laying on the ground from our position above them. They reflect passing clouds and the colors of the evening sky.

“Pretty, huh?” Mana asks me.

“Wow, it sure is!” I say as I gaze at the mirror-like terraces.

“And the Messenger as well, wouldn’t you say, Protector?” Rurimaru asks, watching my charge.

I smile and wink at him.

“For sure,” I agree with him.

“Huh?” she asks.

“You too are the color of the setting sun,” he tells Mana.

She looks down at her kimono and then over to the rice paddies.

“How about that! I am. So’s Shiro and you two as well,” she exclaims happily.

“And this fellow,” says Rurimaru as he points to Monkey who hoots back at him.

“The water and world itself are all dyed in the sunset,” Mana marvels at the colors around us.

I smile at her innocence and poetic speech.

“I’ve heard that the sea is blue because itself reflects the sky,” says Rurimaru.

“Sounds like you’ve got a mind for trivia,” Mana tells him.

“Masato taught me. Light has the seven colors of the rainbow, and amongst them, the...hmm… oh, me,” murmurs Rurimaru, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“You’ve forgotten? Poor Masato!” Mana laughs which causes Rurimaru and I to giggle a bit too.

With that, we continue to watch the setting sun in a happy calm.

Later that evening Mana comes to my room with a piece of paper, various Japanese characters on it in neat little rows. 

“Did you make this and leave it in my room for me?” she asks curiously.

Taking it into my own hands I look it over and shake my head.

“Sweetie, I don’t even know what this says. I don’t know kanji,” I tell her. “Let alone how to write it. Did you just find it in there now?”

“Yes, it was on my desk when I got back to my room this evening.”

“What does it say?”

She looks at it and reads, “One shaku equals thirty centimeters. One sun equals three centimeters, Month of Affection equals January…”

“Measurements from this era to yours… how odd.” I put my hand to my chin, then say, “Question one, why would someone leave this for you. Question two, how would they know how to convert from now to the future?”

“I don’t know,” she confesses as she bites her lower lip. “I was talking to Yataro about measurements earlier at the stable, but he had no idea what a centimeter is.”

“Someone must have heard then… but they know about the future?” I ask curiously.

“They must…” she says.

We look at each in silence for a moment.

“We’ll address it tomorrow,” I tell her finally. “Why don’t you go to bed. You’re going to be sore from your riding lessons today.” 

“Good idea,” she tells me. “I already am.”

However, the next morning the paper has disappeared and no one has any idea what we are talking about. We decide it really isn’t a priority to know who the author is right now. I do file it away in the back of my brain for later. There is someone around here who has knowledge of the future and modern measurements. January isn’t a Japanese month. 

The rainy season has finally arrived today. Mana decides that because she can’t do riding lessons or practice archery that she’s going to do some cooking. She reminds me of me when I was younger. I used to love cooking, baking especially. The kitchen is good sized, an earthen floor section is where several furnaces are positioned with holes at the top to put pots into for cooking or using woks. Another raised section of the kitchen is where a cooking pit is, a suspension hook hovers above it, waiting for a kettle or a pot of soup to be made. Rurimaru comes to tell me that Sir Togi will be instructing Ethan and John in martial arts today at his house. Afterward, he will bring them to me for language lessons.

As Mana gets ready to start working in the kitchen I’m sitting by the cooking pit watching her. A small gaggle of people comes clustering around us. 

“Hey, Rurimaru, don’t eat that! And Shiro, enough tricks!” she orders with exasperation. “That goes for you too, monkey!”

The two creatures seem to be having a jolly time moving around the utensils that Mana is trying to use.

“These walnuts are delicious. Why don’t you try one, Messenger? Lady Protector?” asks Rurimaru eagerly.

I gratefully take one and pop it into my mouth, giving him a smile as I do.

“Hey, you're right,” Mana exclaims. “Wait, no! I need them to make cookies, so we can’t eat them all.”

“Cook..ee?” asks Shuya as he comes over to us, obviously lured in by all the noise.

“Oo-kee?” mimics Monkey.

“See, I actually had some walnut cookies in my uniform pocket. Tsuyano was holding onto them for me,” Mana tells them.

“Cookies?” Shuya parrots.

“Mmm, old, stale cookies,” I tease her.

“They actually held up pretty well,” she tells me before she sticks her tongue out at me. Then to him, “I gave one to Rurimaru, he wanted more. So I decided to make more.”

“They’re amazingly good. Try one, Shuya, here,” says Rurimaru as he thrusts the last whole one at Shuya.

He takes the small disk into his hand and then puts it to his mouth. After he takes one tentative bite his eyes go wide and he whispers, “What is this?”

“Shuya, the look on your face!” howls Rurimaru.

“What’s wrong?” Mana asks as she looks up from her ingredients.

I smile at his astounded expression and then a slow hint of a smile creeps up onto his lips.

“It’s… sweet…” he says.

“Aww!” I whisper to Mana and she nods.

“An amazing thing, these cookies, to have Shuya making such a face,” says Rurimaru with astonishment.

“Ah, but now we’re out! That was the last one,” Mana tells him sadly.

Rurimaru and Shuya’s mouths drop open in horror.

“What?! That was the last of them?” Shuya whispers as if he’s afraid to say it out loud.

“Alas, have you seen a sadder looking man?” asks Rurimaru.

“No joke!” I marvel, watching him. “Perhaps something should be done, Mana?”

“Yes, absolutely,” she agrees. “Hold on a moment, I’ll make some more. So hold on!’

“I’ll help,” Shuya informs her.

“Huh?” says an astounded Rurimaru.

“Tell me the ingredients. I’ll prepare them,” Shuya goes on.

Now it’s my turn to stare with an open mouth. I don’t think Shuya talks this much, ever.

“Ah… Alright,” Mana says. “We need flour, eggs, sugar, and…”

“Sugar?” asks Shuya.

“It’s a white, sweet sort of grain, she says,” Rurimaru informs him. “Might honey work?”

“I don’t… know,” replies Mana.

“Yep,” I tell them. “Honey is a more healthy substitute for sugar too.”

“I know of a hive we might be able to get honey from. I’ll be back soon,” Shuya blurts before he’s suddenly gone.

A low whistle comes from my mouth as I look from the place he just vacated to Mana.

“Two, wordy sentences from Shuya the Silent,” I say with raised eyebrows.

“Who knew he could?” replies Mana.

Sometime later, when Shuya has returned with the honey and plenty of eggs, Mana sets to work. 

“My, what’s all this, then?” asks Princess Aya coming into the room.

“The kitchen’s blanketed in flour,” Tsuyano adds as she looks around in wonder.

That would be because Shiro and Monkey got into flour and were acting like fools.

“Ah, hello Princess Aya, Tsuyano,” Mana says over her shoulder. “I was thinking I’d make some cookies.”

“Somewhat?” the Princess asks.

“It’s a sort of sweet I brought with me here. There’s only broken pieces left of it now, but if you’d like to try it…” Mana says as I place some onto my hand and extend it out to them.

Delicately they each take a piece and place it into their mouths. In no time their eyes go wide.

“Oh my!” says Princess Aya.

“And how!” agrees Tsuyano.

There is a moment of silence from them.

“Tsuyano, Shuya, bring everything we have from the storehouse immediately,” the Princess instructs.

“Huh?” Mana asks.

“They appear both nutritional and lasting, marks of good provisions. Would you not agree, Tsuyano?”

“Yes, indeed,” Tsuyano agrees enthusiastically. 

“We’ll consider it research. Spare no material nor labor. You have my permission, go to it,” orders Princess Aya.

“As you wish,” Shuya snaps to.

“Provisions?” Mana asks.

“What do they teach you in school?” I ask with a smile. “Provisions are food that the military brings with them during times of war.”

“Like army rations?” she asks.

“Correct.”

“My Lady, how are these made in your land?” asks the Princess. “Are they cooked in a furnace?”

“Um, we bake them in this thing we call an oven, not sure what we’ll do here,” she says as she looks at me.

“It would be rather hard to gauge the temperature in a furnace,” I agree. “An oven would be easy to construct outside, but it would take several days to make it. They want cookies now. The smartest choice would be to use direct heat over a small fire. Then you can watch them and possibly flip them if they need it. Like a pancake.”

“Pan-kak?” the Princess asks me.

“Those are delicious too,” I inform her. “Sometime we’ll have to make them for you.

“Yes!” agrees Mana. 

“What if we were to coat a plow in oil, place them on top, and place it over a fire?” Shuya asks as he pops out of seemingly nowhere with a huge sack of flour.

“How thick is your typical plow?” I ask.

“Hey, that might work,” says Mana encouragingly.

He shows me about two centimeters with his fingers.

“I feel like that would be too thick,” I regretfully add.

“Hmm…” says Shuya in thought. “We do have the means to locate an old iron plate. A blacksmith ought to have something applicable…”

“I’ll begin preparations now,” says Tsuyano.

“Incredible how much Shuya’s talking,” comments Rurimaru. “These cookies are truly amazing things, Messenger.”

“Seriously,” agrees Mana.

“Magical, talking cookies…” I mutter.

In no time, there is a good fire going with the thin metal sheet suspended over it. A batch of cookies has been placed on it and we sit around watching them bake. Mana looks around us with a smile on her face until she seems to notice something.

“Hey, Rurimaru, where is everyone today?”

“Everyone?” he asks.

“Yeah, like Akatsuki, Yataro, or Lord Kenshin?”

“Akatsuki and Suien are at work around the castle town. Masato and Sir Kojima have returned to the East,” Rurimaru answers. “Lord Kenshin has secluded himself in the Bishamondo Hall.”

“Oh, I see… Everyone’s busy, huh?” she replies with a tone that sounds like she’s put out.

“Hmm? What worries you, Messenger?” he asks.

“Ah, no… It’s not ‘worry’ exactly, but… never mind,” she smiles at him and waves off his concern.

“Messenger,” calls Shuya.

“Ah, yes?” 

“They’re baked.”

“What?! Aw, they’re burnt…” she cries sadly.

“They’re just more crispy than the others,” I tell her.

As she pulls them off the metal. Rurimaru collects two from the plate Mana places them on and tastes one while he hands the other to me.

“And they’re still good,” adds Rurimaru.

I nod in agreement while making a pleased sound. Princess Aya and Tsuyano take one each then.

“Provisions require this level of toughness,” Princess Aya tells her. “My, what exquisite taste.”

“Truly,” Tsuyano adds with a sigh of satisfaction. “‘Tis food of the gods.” Just after speaking, Tsuyano’s face darkens somewhat as she looks past us to Shuya, Rurimaru, and Monkey. “...But, Princess Aya, I suspect that they may not be suited for provisions after all…”

“Ah… I must agree,” Princess Aya agrees.

“Uh-oh…” I mutter as I see where they are looking.

“What? Why not?” asks Mana as she looks at me.

I push my chin in the direction of our gaze.

“Behold, Shuya’s silence,” Princess Aya says to her. “And what’s more, Rurimaru and his monkey are engrossed.”  
Shuya, Rurimaru, and Monkey have literally devoured most of the fifty-some cookies in the time it takes me to put on my boots.

“What?!” cries Mana in horror. “Did you… eat them all?!”

Shuya’s back snaps up straight and he turns slowly with a very red face to us.

“Ah! I-I have no excuse…” he says as he hangs his head.

“They’re just too good!” says Rurimaru with absolutely no remorse.

“Huh, apparently too good to share with anyone else,” I say flatly.

“Aye,” Princess Aya agrees. “Excelling in nutrition and terribly delicious. So terribly good, in truth, that it may damage morale.”

“That is true…” says Mana.

“Aye,” Rurimaru smiles.

The day after the cookie incident, Princess Aya, Tsuyano, Mana, and I head to a room filled with wooden practice swords as well as real metal ones. The Princess and Tsuyano are going to teach Mana to use a short sword while I sit in a corner and work on cleaning my pistols. In a flash, I have one pistol disassembled and am cleaning out the barrel as the Princess hands Mana an actual short sword.

“Listen to me well, My Lady, for on the battlefield women too must their lives guard. Negligence beckons death,” Princess Aya tells her.

“Got it!” Mana replies enthusiastically.

“Now, begin!” says Princess Aya loudly to Mana and Tsuyano.

Tsuyano has been enlisted to be Mana’s sparring partner. It seems, from the conversation, that Tsuyano is quite proficient with a number of weapons.

“On the offensive!” calls Tsuyano to my charge.

I internally shake my head at this teaching method. Mana has no idea of the basics of sword fighting. They are just throwing her in the deep end before she even knows how to doggie paddle properly.

“Okay!” Mana calls back.

“Think of Tsuyano as your enemy, and face her in profound earnest!” Princess Aya tells her as I grab my trigger piece and examine it.

Tsuyano thrusts her sword at Mana with a controlled force. 

“O-Okay!” Mana replies earnestly.

“Lower your chin,” shouts the Princess.

“...Gah!” grunts Mana as she twists oddly away and falls. “Oof!”

“I beg your pardon!” says Tsuyano as she reaches out a hand to Mana. “Are you injured, Messenger?”

I don’t move other than to start oiling my pistol as I watch them out of the corner of my eye.

“Nah, I’m fine. But my leg…”

“Shuya?” calls the Princess with worry.

“Yes, Princess?” he asks, appearing out of nowhere. She indicates Mana and he kneels down to examine her foot. “Show it to me.”

“Ah, okay…” Mana murmurs.

I continue cleaning my pistol as I watch. It would do no good to get in a snit about a twisted ankle, which is what it looks like to me. She’ll be laid up for a couple of days, which will mean she will be safely tucked away in the house. This will allow me to do longer Japanese lessons with Ethan and John.

“You’ve twisted it some,” Shuya tells her as he examines her ankle. “Are you in pain?”

“Ah… um…” Mana stutters. “I’m fine, it’s nothing much. Watch, I can stand… Ow!”

“Park it, Mana,” I say with a raised though kind volume as I start to reassemble my gun. “A sprain can only get worse if you don’t let it rest. You don’t want torn tendons simply because you wouldn’t let people help you for a couple days.”

“I must agree,” says Shuya. “Enough false endurance. Such risk may well be your undoing. I’m a chemist, I speak frankly.”

_ Chemist, huh? Does that hold the same weight as a physician these days? _

“Oh… Well, it hurts. My ankle, and the top of my foot… Around there,” she says as she shows him where it hurts. 

“It’s a light sprain. Rest in your room for today,” Shuya tells her.

“Okay…” Mana says to him before she looks over at me.

I nod to her as I push a clip into my pistol and pull the slide back, loading a bullet into the chamber before I place it back in its holster. Grabbing my things up and placing them into the folds of my kimono, I go over to her and pull her up to stand on her good leg.

“I can carry her…” Shuya tells me as I pick her up with little effort, one arm around her shoulder blades, the other under her knees.

“Well,” I reply thoughtfully. “If you are the Nokizaru watching her today you could take her back to her room and I’ll head to Sir Togi’s.”

“More language lessons?” Mana asks me with a slightly startled look on her face.

Obviously, she wasn’t expecting me to pick her up.

“Don’t look so astonished,” I laugh. “The kimono hides it, but I’ve got a lot of muscle. I could carry Shuya with no trouble. And yes, language lessons for the boys. Might as well strike while the iron is hot, as they say.”

“You don’t waste any kind of time, do you?” she asks me with a smirk.

“Not if I can help it,” I reply before I look at Shuya. “Well?”

“Yes,” he replies as if he’s just been startled out of thought. “Of course.”

He comes closer and we exchange Mana from my arms to his. 

“Play nicely, kids,” I say with a smile. “And Mana, ask for help when you need it while you rest.”

“Yes, I will,” she tells me.

I wave as I walk out of the room. Making plans to clean my other pistol when I get to Sir Togi’s I make a small lesson plan in my head for the next couple of days. It will be at least three before Mana is able to limp around without fear of hurting herself more. We should cover basic sentences that are used every day, ‘I would like some rice,’ ‘Is this the way?’, so on.

While Mana is laid up with her sprained ankle, the day of the full moon comes. The shackles that Ethan brought with him have been secured to the stone wall in the dungeons. The Chamber walls are sturdy stone, separated by thick wooden beams. Small windows only big enough to put a person’s face through allow viewing into each cell. The earthen floor is covered in a thick layer of fresh hay. Before the sun goes down I’ve made sure that Mana knows where I will be and talk to sir Togi about making sure that no one is to come down, no matter what they hear. This garners me a rather concerned expression from the older ninja.

“My Lady,” he says tensely. “Are you certain it is wise for you to be down there? If what you say comes about, would it not be wiser to have one of the Nokizaru watch over your comrade?”

“I am far more expendable than they are,” I tell him. And as he starts to shake his head I smile and put my hand on his arm, “Truly, I am. I will be fine and as I have taken responsibility for him. I will do this.”

I get no other reply from him other than a nod before he walks away. 

Once down in the dungeon, John and I have been working on getting a comfortable place for ourselves. Ducking, I go through the short door of the cell and lock the door behind me before I give John the key. I have placed him outside the cell as our third line of defense; the first being the shackles, the second being me. If Ethan gets through the shackles then I will distract him as long as I can. If he tears through me and my accelerated healing isn’t fast enough to keep him in the cell, John is to, by all means necessary, keep Ethan in the dungeon until the sun comes up. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Ethan says as I lock the heavy metal restraints around his wrists.

“Don’t be,” I tell him with a kind smile. “After everything, this is barely a drop in the bucket. Besides, if you’re gonna stick around, then this will give us a chance to fine tune our procedure.”

“Miss Lavinia,” John says with a grin through the thick cell bars. “You are delightfully positive in seemingly dark times.”

“That’s me,” I laugh as I go over to my makeshift pallet on the floor. “Little Miss Sunshine.”

“It does make things a little easier,” Ethan tells me with a half hearted smile. “Still, I’m sorry you have to take care of me when you should be looking after Miss Mana.”

“She’s perfectly fine with Rurimaru,” I tell him with a dismissive wave. “In fact, I think Akatsuki is also on duty tonight. More than enough protection while she’s in the heart of the protected house of Sir Yataro.”

Silence fills the dungeon then. I look at my forearm, tapping the camouflaged screen to see when the moon is supposed to come up. We’ve got another hour yet. I easily turn the screen off, thankful that I have this device. One of the few perks of being a Traveler is this device. Any information I need about my own personal timeline, the current one I’m in, or if I need to get in touch with my I.T. guy, Gersham. This is better than a smartphone and it’s tuned into my door. Allowing us a modicum of communication between ourselves. I lean back and look up at a small window high above us on the cell wall. 

“...Lavinia,” Ethan hesitantly asks. “Why didn’t you tell me about Victor and John?”

The question hits me like a spike through my sternum and I close my eyes, the hairs on my arm and neck rising up. I’m disappointed and embarrassed that I’ve been asked. After a deep breath, I answer, knowing John is quietly waiting for the answer too.

“I did not want John to carry the burden of knowing that I knew. I could envision no other plausible scenario where he wouldn’t feel some sense of shame and embarrassment at my knowing. Because I felt that he should never feel those emotions for this situation, I chose to keep the information to myself to save his heart the pain. As for why I didn’t tell you, Ethan; It wasn’t that I didn’t feel you shouldn’t know, it was simply that this was never my story to tell others.”

Ethan nods as he looks behind me at the poor man I know must have felt like the biggest blight. I couldn’t bear to bring myself to look at him. Until I felt a hand reach through the thick bars and touch my shoulder gently. It’s cold to the touch, but full of affection.

“Thank you, Miss Lavinia,” comes John’s English accented voice. “I have never been given such consideration before. Thank you.”

I touch John’s hand and look over my shoulder through the bars at him with a weak smile.

“If I could spare you more pain from your creation, I would try my hardest to make it happen.”

“Perhaps the love of a friend is better than the love of a significant other,” he muses to me.

“A friend that becomes family,” I correct with an affectionate smile. “That is a kind of love that is most needed indeed.”

“Indeed,” Ethan says from across the cell with a smile.

There is a light squeeze to my shoulder before John goes back to his spot in the corridor across from the cell. The minutes tick away while we discuss the horses Ethan takes care of and the work John does at the blacksmith’s. When the time comes we know because Ethan goes quiet and stands. It’s as if he’s sensing something in the air as his eyes seem to focus on nothing. Then he grunts and falls to the floor.

“Miss Lavinia,” says John behind me.

“Don’t move,” I tell him in a whisper. “Don’t attract his attention.” To Ethan, when he looks up at me with eyes that are still his own, “We’ll be here when you come back.”

Then his fingers start to grow in length and size, cracking and snapping in the fresh hay beneath them. The bones in his face twist, contort and bulge in places. His cheek’s getting thicker and sharper as his mouth and nose push out into a slight snout like a wolf. He screams in pain at this transformation bearing sharp canines, some of the others sharpening as the process goes on. His eyes go more wolf-like as his facial hair gets a little longer. The muscles of his torso bulge under his once loose robes.

When the process is seemingly done he growls like a large predator would and lunges at me, trying to bite at me. I remain calm as I look at him while he growls and snaps. A wolfish bark escapes his mouth.

“Did you forget that I’m in your pack?” I ask this beast. “We once fought together.”

I know he hears and understands me when he stops straining against his chains. He paces back and forth, eyeing me as if he were trying to remember. “I suppose my absence for two months must have felt like abandonment,” I say regrettably. “It must be hard to forgive that. I did not want to leave you.” 

This seems to encourage him to squat down against the wall and look at me as he pants. A huff comes from him at me and I smile with closed lips. 

“I’ve brought someone to join our pack,” I tell him gently. “He’s trustworthy, would you like to meet him?” 

There is another huff as he puts his hands to the ground, readying his body for confrontation. I call for John to slowly come from around me to show his face between the bars. Ethan’s eyes dart from me to John and he growls low in his throat. 

“Don’t move John,” I instruct softly. “He’s testing you. Don’t smile just stay still.” Several minutes go by with Ethan growling in various volumes until I cut in softly, “He will stay out there, I will stay with you in here. Why don’t we call this our den for the night? John? Why don’t you go on back to your spot?”

“Yes, Miss Lavinia.”

Ethan’s growling gets softer and I rest the back of my head against the cell bars, settling in for the night. 

“Rest well, my small pack,” I say softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mana's ankle heals she, Lavinia, and Rurimaru go out berry picking on the castle mountain. This leads to an encounter with the ninjas who attacked Lord Kenshin at the spring. The white haired tactician of Shingen Takeda reminds Lavinia why she typically refuses to conform to traditional clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

“Running in the morning and evening, practicing horse-riding and swordplay and such, it feels like I am at a training camp,” Mana tells me absently several days later as we walk down a path with Rurimaru. “I wonder if I’ll ever get to go home,” she mutters under her breath.

“Shall I tell you again?” I ask her patiently. She looks at me quickly and nods with eager eyes. “There will come a time when you have the chance to go home. You will be able to decide which path to take, but it cannot come before you have finished your job here. Enjoy what is here and look forward to your return.”

She smiles at me and nods.

“Thank you.”

“Glad to help.”

“This way, Messenger,” calls Rurimaru just a little ways ahead of us. “There are yellow raspberries to be had.”

“Raspberries? Where?” she calls back picking up her pace.

“Just over there,” he says as he points his finger.

Mana has been quite a bit sadder these last few days. I think her injury exacerbated her fear of being stuck here forever. The forested mountain around us is bright green with life now. The scent is fresh and earthy. I hope it cheers her up.

“Wow… They really are yellow,” she says in astonishment. “Miss Vinnie, you should see these.”

I come closer and peek over her shoulder.

“So they are,” I say in awe. “Their color is similar to apricots.”

“Yes, they are,” agrees Mana.

“There are some that call them autumn raspberries,” Rurimaru tells us. “Try one.”

Mana plucks two and hands me one. 

“Wow, that’s good!” she cries happily.

“That’s a sweet tartness,” I agree.

“Isn’t it?” Rurimaru asks with a grin. “Amongst the mountain-grown berries, these have the best taste.” 

“I don’t know if I would have realized these were raspberries if you hadn’t told me,” Mana tells him. “You know quite a bit, don’t you?”  
Rurimaru giggles.

“Nothing as great as you so say,” he replies. “This fellow and I are oft to go gathering.”

“Eek!” Monkey replies.

“There are more beyond that way. I’ll go hence and find them, you continue gathering here.”

We nod as he walks off into the trees. I pick a couple and stick them in my mouth slowly. 

“I’m glad Rurimaru asked us to go berry-picking,” Mana tells me.

“It’s nice to find something like this to do during a break from all the days of downpour,” I agree.

“These are sweet enough to bake with, probably,” Mana tells me. I half listen to her as something in the air has changed and caught my attention. My hands cross over my chest casually as I place my hands under my sleeves to rest my fingers on my pistols. “I wonder if everyone would like that?”

Keeping my head tilted down and pointed at Mana. I listen intently to the area around us. There’s someone moving quietly, almost undetectable, in the trees. I feel them more than I see them. At least three… no four.

“What do you think?” Mana’s voice asks me. 

“I think…” I start.

“What delicious looking fruit,” says a man’s voice I don’t recognize.

I don’t turn yet as Mana says, “Huh?”

We turn together to look at the man behind us on the mountain path.

“Just a passerby, am I,” he tells us calmly. “May I partake of one?”

_ Passerby, my ass. He reeks of ill intent.  _

“Go ahead,” Mana tells him completely unaware. “It’s not my mountain though.”

He has white hair, the right side is braided with care. There are scars across his face, partially hidden by his eye patch. Other scars peek out from his loose kimono. The way he holds himself is filled with confidence and power, though no arrogance graces him. He would be attractive if he weren’t so obviously dangerous.

“Don’t mind if I do… Hm?” he starts. His angled face suddenly zeroes in on Mana’s face as he gets closer to her. “You… Show me your face.”

He reaches out to grab her chin as she says, “Hey, what are you…”

“Hey!” I shout at him. 

He ignores me.

“Have you ever been in Nantsukagi Village?” he asks her.

Letting go of my pistols, as now is not the time to play that card, I grab his wrist with my left hand, yank it past me as the heel of my right palm uppercuts his chin with great force and precision. He grunts loudly as his teeth crash into each other hard. Letting go I quickly bring my hands back to my center and shove him away from us about three feet. As I grab up Mana and place myself in between her and the stranger, he recovers and looks at her with great interest.

“Answer me,” he demands of Mana calmly.

“Nanatsukagi?” she replies. “Where’s that? My family’s always lived around Joetsu City in the north coast of Japan.”

He looks at her with some confusion and sadness at her answer.

“Messenger! Protector!” calls Rurimaru as he races back to us, Monkey clinging to him. He stops next to Mana where he looks at the stranger. “Who are you? What are you doing to her?”

“Pish… ‘tis the runt-monkey,” says and sadly familiar voice. It’s the pale blonde with the metal claws. “I’ll take care of the youngin.”

“Gah, fie on you!” Rurimaru shouts at him with determination. “Out of my way! Whoa, those eyes!” Rurimaru exclaims as he gets a good look at the other guy. “You must be the European Shuya spoke of!”

Rurimaru throws a ninja star at the man which he easily deflects.

“Rurimaru!” calls Mana while I continue to stare down the white haired man.

“Go hence! Call Akatsuki and the rest!” Rurimaru tells her.

“Ook!” Monkey agrees.

I push her gently with a hand, agreeing with Rurimaru myself. Instead, Mana steps just a little out of my shadow and asks the white haired man a question.

“Who are you? What do you want with me?!”

“My name is Kansuke Yamamoto… for the moment at least,” he tells her. “See that you remember it.”

“For the moment?” she asks, completely confused.

“He’s obviously used several aliases,” I tell her. “A typical trait for a con man.”

He smiles as he notices me for the first time.

“Kansuke Yamamoto?! You’re Shingen’s tactician!” Rurimaru says as he hops away from a slice of metal claws.

“Little monkey, your head will fly if it’s turned the wrong direction,” informs the blonde.

“My, you two really have piqued my interest. If you, girl, truly know what the future holds, why don’t you come with me?” Kansuke Yamamoto says. “And you, woman. You’ve got some skill and a very interesting appearance, I wouldn’t mind acquiring another skilled person to my ranks.”

“You can’t afford me,” I reply.

“Wh… Hello, I just met you!” says Mana with exasperation.

“Rurimaru! Lady Protector, are you there?!” calls Akatsuki.

“Messenger, Protector,” Shuya shouts to us.

“Akatsuki! Shuya!” Rurimaru yells as he throws more stars and dodges another swing of the claws.

“Hey, boys!” I call. “Glad you could make it. This party was turning weird.”

“‘Tis good you came, red-haired Nokizaru! I’ve longed for what’s now to come,” says Senryo, the pale man I’d kicked in the sternum when first arriving.

He steps out of the trees then, shifting his gaze slightly from Akatsuki to me.

“You again?!'' asks Akatsuki.

“Ah,” Senryo says to me with a disturbing glint in his eyes. “I was hoping to see you again, My Lady.”

“Huh,” I reply crossing my arms again, placing my fingers around my pistol’s handles as I look back at him with little interest. “Can’t say I’ve felt any such longing.”

He smiles viciously at me.

“I think you might consider changing your tune. I have vetted you for My Lord,” he tells me and my eyebrow goes up. “He is certainly interested in you joining us.”

“I am amazed and know not what to say,” I reply with heavy sarcasm. He seems to take this as a compliment. “I take it you fancy us enjoying each other’s company after I join your side?”

“Protector, no!” cries Rurimaru.

“Silence, monkey!” hisses the blonde.

“I enjoy seeing what you can do,” Senryo tells me.

“Ah! Well,” I reply with a straight face. “I should make it clear that I don’t play with men who don’t bathe regularly. Find yourself another woman to fantasize about. Be on guard, Akatsuki.”

“Yes,” replies Akatsuki.

Senryo turns his attention to Akatsuki then and glares.

“Today, I’ll give you a wound to match the one you gave me!” Senryo hisses through gritted teeth to Akatsuki. “And I shan't be giving up on you, Lady!”

I sigh and roll my eyes as he lunges at Akatsuki with a slash of his sword.

“Oof! You’ve some skill with that sword!” Akatsuki tells him.

“Mere ninjas are but rust on my sword,” replies Senryo.

“You’re a damned ninja yourself!” Akatsuki tells him

“Hardly!”

Shuya jumps in next to Rurimaru then.

“...You again,” Shuya tells the blonde with the metal claws.

“The young monkey bores me. I am well met, at last,” replies the odd blonde “Come, and die.”

“You scaly bastard,” Rurimaru hisses at him. “Are you running away from me?!”

“I am here, boy,” says that huge monster of a man I saw at the spring.

“Sweet sister!” I marvel at all these people. Looking at the white haired man who has slowly started to try to circle us, “Did you bring a small platoon of people to come collect this girl?”

“Goodness, this block looks like a simpleton but moves like an acrobat!” Rurimaru exclaims.

“Hmph… Who is simpleton?” asks the beast.

Kansuke Yamamoto smiles at me before he says, “I leave the Nokizaru to you fellows. As for you, girl… you are coming with me. Woman,” he says looking at me as he pulls out two long needles from a pouch at his waist. “You may join us or you may choose to die with the Nokizaru.”

“Ooh, buddy!” I say with a bitter laugh. “If only you knew what you were saying to  _ me _ . Acupuncture needles?”

“You’ve a good eye,” he tells me with a nod.

“My Lord,” calls Senryo after he perries an attack from Akatsuki. “Do not forget your promise.”

There is a slight nod from Kansuke Yamamoto. 

“Perhaps not death, perchance, temporary paralysis?” he asks me.

I laugh as I tell him, “We can try it. Come at me then.”

In a moment, while I’m trying to move, he has moved close enough to Mana and I and there is a slight prick somewhere on my body. I had plenty of time to pull my pistols, but the fabric of the kimono I’m wearing gets in the way! Then I feel my muscles start to give up on me. I start to fall to the ground as does Mana. 

“Ay, what is the matter?” cries Akatsuki as he blocks an attack from Senryo.

While Mana falls all the way to the ground in a heap I have come to an awkward position on my knees with my torso leaning into the damn raspberry bush. My hands held in place around my pistols because of the fabric on my kimono.

_ Huh… so this is what that feels like. _

“A well-aimed needle has robbed them of movement for a time,” Kansuke Yamamoto says. “Now, the girl comes with me. Senryo, I leave the woman to you.”

“Not happening,” Suien says as he puts a flute to his lips and starts to play a beautiful melody.

It’s lilting, sweet, and well balanced. This seems to upset the men who have come to collect Mana and me.

“...Curses!” hisses Kansuke Yamamoto, his eyes narrowing with irritation. “Is that the phantom flute?”

“What on…?!” Senryo shouts as he eyeballs Suien.

“Oo..OH…” groans the big beast, clutching at his ears.

“Gwah… This vile tone,” hisses the blonde ninja, bending at the waist like he’s trying to crawl into himself. “It assaults my ears! Confound this dizziness…”

“There’s one amongst you with some horrid skill, aye,” says Kansuke Yamamoto. “Gentlemen… We leave for today.”

“Aye, sir,” says the blonde.

“All… right, ngh,” agrees the beast.

“Pah!” Senryo shouts. “Contemptuous knave! I shall see thee again, woman.”

I’m seething as my control is coming back. 

“Get bent!” I shout from the right side of my mouth as they all disappear.

_ Fucking kimono! I’m burning this thing as soon as I can get up. I hate hindering clothing! _

“Messenger,” Rurimaru calls as he comes running. “Protector, are you alright?”

“...I’m…” Mana mutters through a half-closed mouth.

“I’m absolutely furious,” I spit out as I feel my fingers again.

“Can they not move?” asks Akatsuki with great concern. “What did he do to them?”

“Fucker used acupuncture needles to paralyze us,” I hiss as I fumble clumsily with the belt around my kimono.

“He must have struck a nerve,” Suien says with a hand to his chin.

“Can you treat them, Shuya?” Akatsuki asks.

“I can’t say. Let us first bring them to Sir Kojima’s residence,” replies Shuya.

“Very well, let’s go,” agrees Akatsuki. Then he looks at me, his eyes going wide. “What are you do… How is it that you are moving more than the Messenger?”

“My body is different,” I tell him through gritted teeth as I try to force my fingers to do as I wish. “I heal faster than anyone else. Gah! Get this fucking kimono off me!”

“What?!” squeaks Shuya startled.

Suien’s eyes go wide while Akatsuki’s cheeks go pink.

“Shuya,” I tell him sternly. “Get Mana to the castle. I will be fine soon, she needs your attention.”

“Aye,” he tells me, more than happy to not be the one to have to pull my kimono off.

Quickly he pulls Mana into his arms and runs to the castle.

“Now, I’m not playing around here. Pull this stupid thing off my body or I’m going to beat the hell out of everyone still standing here when I get feeling back. I have clothes under this, so stop acting like you’re going to see me naked.”

“But… uh, why?” asks Suien in a small voice.

“I could have killed Kansuke Yamamoto before he even reached Mana and me with those needles but this stupid kimono got in the way. I’m done being hindered by all this fabric. If I could get my fingers to do what I want I would do it myself, but I can’t. Now, GET IT OFF!”

Suien hesitates to move toward me. When he does he kneels next to me, undoes the belt holding the kimono closed. Then he pulls me up out of the raspberry bush so that I’m sitting, he holds the back of my neck with a hand. Gently, without touching my skin, he pulls the kimono open. Rurimaru comes over to us and helps on the other side of my body. Together they pull the cumbersome robe off my shoulders and arms. My undershirt is form fitting and v-necked which means that the boys have a perfectly great view of my cleavage if they stand above me. They quickly avert their eyes, cheeks pink.

“Huh! Yes, thank you!” I tell them while Suien continues to hold me in my sitting position. “Unfortunately I still can’t move my legs.”

“We-We-We are not removing…!” stutters Akatsuki.

“Breath deeply,” I tell him calmly. “I’m meaning I can’t get up and walk back to the castle. Can someone carry me?”

“Oh!” is the relieved response from Suien.

“Sorry, boys,” I tell them sincerely. “I didn’t mean to startle anyone.”

“I’ll carry you,” says Akatsuki. “Place the Kimono over her.”

“No,” I reply sharply. “Keep that thing away from me. I’d rather fight naked than be forced to wear so much junk.”

As Akatsuki gathers me up, Rurimaru throws the kimono over his shoulder, saying as he does, “You must have poor, thin armor then.”

I laugh at the thought.

“I don’t wear armor,” I tell him. “Some padding, but that’s it.”

“That is but a death sentence,” he says astounded.

“Huh,” is the only reply I give him.

_ If only, baby boy. If only, _ I think to myself.

Once word got around that Mana and I had been ‘hurt’ people started crawling out of the woodwork to come to take care of us. Ethan and John knew enough Japanese at this point to know something was wrong and so rushed to my room. At that point I was sitting up on my own and refusing point blank to put on any other kind of kimono again. Mana was still laying down in her room, Shuya had given her something to sleep off the paralysis. 

“But, My Lady Protector,” says Tsuyano earnestly as she holds a much lighter kimono up to me. “It would be unseemly for a gentlewoman to wear nothing.”

“Tis true,” agrees Princess Aya eagerly.

“Listen,” I tell them with waning patience. “I will wear the Hakama, but I’m wearing my own clothing from my neck to my hips. I am not playing the victim again for the sake of fashion. Please drop it and go look after Mana.”

“Lavinia?” calls Ethan’s strained voice in English from the garden.

“Here,” I call back.

There is a collective sigh from Princess Aya and Tsuyano as they nod to me. Tsuyano kindly slides back the paper door from my room to the garden. Then she and the Princess are replaced by Ethan and John.

“What happened? Are you okay?” asks John as he forgets to take off his shoes and comes into my room.

He looks me over, moving my chin back and forth.

“I missed my shot because of stupid ass clothing,” I gripe. Clearing my throat, “Shoes, sweeties.”

With a sigh, I encourage them to sit down so I can tell them what happened. When I finish, John is looking at me dumbfounded while Ethan has his head in his hands.

“Sounds like you needed backup,” Ethan tells me when he’s pulled his face up from them.

“I had backup,” I tell him. “The Nokizaru showed up just in time. The problem is I tried to please these people’s delicate sensibilities by wearing their clothing and it screwed me royally.” 

“Sounds like the time Sir Malcolm tried to convince you to wear a corset and bustle,” smirks Ethan with a snort.

“And you remember how well that turned out for him,” I mutter.

Ethan turns to John, more than happy to tell the tale of my refusal to conform.

“She took several garments from his own closet and tailored them to fit herself.”

“He was livid,” I smile with a little wistful viciousness. “But I looked great.”

Ethan nods, then adds, “Eventually he got over it and took her to his tailor.”

“Miss Lavinia,” John says with awe. “I never realized how audacious you truly are.”

“Nonconformity... is kind of my specialty,” I agree. Changing the subject I say, “Shuya wants me to sleep the paralysis off like Mana. But I’m too annoyed to sleep.”

“I think I agree with Shuya,” John tells me. 

“My body isn’t that weak…” I start.

“But what else do you have to do while you wait?” Ethan asks pointedly.

I look at them both in slight awe before I sigh.

“You two have started your own little team, I see… Fine. I’ll sleep.”

“Good,” Ethan says as he and John get up to pull out and set up my futon. 

With no effort at all John picks me up and sets me down on it. I pull off my gun holster and lay it down just above my head. After I lay down Ethan tucks me in like I’m a little kid.

“We’ll come to check on you tomorrow,” he tells me.

“I’ll be fine by then, so I’ll come see you,” I reply.

He chuckles and nods.

“Alright, then.”

They leave with that and slide the door closed behind them.

I’m woken up by the soft sliding sound of the garden door in Mana’s room. In a flash, I’m peeking out my garden door and noticing Mana sneaking through the garden in the dark. Grabbing my holster I pull it on as I race out of my room after her.

_ Thank you, God, that I can move again. Where the hell is she going in the middle of the night? After everything that happened during the day? _

The mountain path she is taking is dark even with the big moon shining through the leaves. She has a distressed look on her face I notice as I travel parallel to her at a distance. There’s someone else following us, Masato I think. I’m pretty sure he knows I’m here but we don’t acknowledge each other as we follow silently. We get to the spring that brought Mana here. She doesn’t stop at the edge of it, she splashes directly into the water and falls to her knees in the shallow water.

“Hey, are you in there? Please… send me home! I want to go home!” she calls across the water. “..I’m not sinking… why? Shouldn’t I be able to go home through it?”

She gets quiet for a moment and seems to be lost in her thoughts before she shouts at the water, “This is how you took me here back then, isn’t it?! You called me the Keeper of the Spring… but why? Why does it have to be me? You said, ‘his life is in danger…’ ‘The danger has not passed…’ I can’t do anything about that! Just send me home!”

Her hair dips into the water as she hangs her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. They fall into the water and are lost in the ripples her body makes.

“Let me go home... Please… I’m begging… you.”  
Masato steps out of the shadow of a tree not far from me then.

“How long do you intend to sit there?” he asks with a hand on his hip. “Tsuyano, Princess Aya… everyone is worried about you. Even your protector was worried to the point of following you. Pray, try not to raise such havoc. Come and let us return.”

I step out of the shadows too, looking at her without expression. She seems to have lost her voice.

“I wasn’t worried,” I snap in her direction, she flinches. “I’m irritated as hell. Did you enjoy today? Being hunted by those nasty psychos?” She shakes her head. “Did you forget that this is where they met you the first time? Why would you come here in the middle of the night, seemingly alone? If you wanted to come here you could have asked me to take you. Get up and do as Masato says.”

Mana finds her voice then, “Wh-Why should I, with you of all…” she says to Masato. His expression becomes one of shock. “I’m not here because I wanted to make a fuss! You’re just being rude! I bet you don’t even like me! Well, newsflash, I don’t like you, either! So leave me alone!” 

She stumbles up to standing and wades over to where I stand.

“...Ay, hold it…” Masato starts, his expression changes to slight shame.

“This isn’t my world! I want to see my friends! I want to go home!” she yells at him. 

I watch her expression and what I see is someone who is hurting and who has been holding in their fears and anxiety too long and now the cork has come off the bottle. She probably doesn’t mean any of the hurtful things she’s yelling at him. Certainly, she isn’t yelling at me, but perhaps it’s because I’m her safe place here?

“... I know all that,” he tells her. She looks at him quizzically as he goes on, “Even I understand your wish to go home. But, standing here will not open the gates.”

“Why…? This is where I came through…” she reminds him.

“Mana…” I sigh with exasperation. “How many times must I say it until it sinks in?! You  _ cannot _ leave here until you have  _ finished _ your job. Neither can I. Stop trying to rush through this.”

“The Protector is right,” Masato tells her. “Even I know jumping in there isn’t getting you anywhere and you should too.”

She looks down at the water and her knees buckle again at the realization.

“...Yeah…” she says sorrowfully.

“Ay, keep yourself standing!” he tells her as he reaches out his hand for her arm. “I didn’t tell you to give up. Neither has your protector. Listen to what I say. Do not give up on everything merely because you failed once. Now, let’s retire for the moment and wait for your chance. The day may come when you can go home.”

“May come…?” she asks with horror in her eyes.

_ I might smack the hell out of this boy,  _ I think with murderous eyes

“Will come,” he corrects, catching my expression.

_ Nice save… _

“...Will come, huh?”

“So, go back and sleep. Understood?”

“Alright,” she concedes.

He brings her to stand next to me. I take her arm as he lets go. He closes his eyes with a deep exhale.

“Ah, and one more thing. I don’t dislike you,” he tells her.

“What?!”

“I don’t dislike you, in truth. I apologize if I sounded harsh. Therefore…” he glares at a patch of grass to his left. “Try not to… dislike me, excessively.”

“Merciful heavens,” I mutter under my breath in irritation.

Mana doesn’t seem to notice as she says, “Whowah?”

“...What?” Masato responds.

“Never mind…” she says as an odd smile comes to her lips.

Masato’s eyes go wide when he sees this and he tells her to wipe the smile off her face.

“But…”

“Here, give me your hand,” he tells her.

“For the love of God,” I snap loudly. “Get your asses back to Yataro’s house!”

“Aren’t you coming?” Mana asks me with startled eyes.

“Eventually. Go,” I order.

Masato nods as he pulls her along telling her how the moon might be out but the mountain path is dark, ‘walking without proper heed is dangerous…’ blah, blah. They might not have any idea what’s brewing, but I’m old and certainly not blind. I’ve seen this dance too many times to count. 

“Crappy day gives way to crappy night,” I mutter with irritation. “It could have been doable if she had just stayed in her room. Still, I get it. Mortality is hard to face... I want some vodka.”

Muttering to myself, getting all the bad words out, I head back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

The next day Mana seems to be exhausted and I don’t complain as I was too pissy and agitated to sleep well when I got back. It’s hard for her to not let despair take over. It’s one of the stages of grief. I tell her as much when I came in to check on her. Didn’t seem to help. So, I grabbed a cushion and laid down by the open window where she was seated and closed my eyes. There is a light tap on the door inner door, Rurimaru’s head pokes in with an expression of concern.

“Messenger, Protector… Good morning.”

I wave my hand to him.

“Ah… Good morning, Rurimaru,” Mana replies rather blandly.

“I heard you’ve yet to leave your room. Thinking what an idle time that must be, I thought I’d come to play.”

“...Is that right?” she asks absently. “Thanks.”

“Beautiful rain, would you not say?” he asks, trying to get her to talk.

“Huh…?” 

“Ah, you’ve been looking outside the lattice window for some time, so I thought you might have been looking at the rain…”

“The what?” she says vacantly. 

“I, um… suppose not.”

“Don’t mind the matter,” I tell him with my eyes closed. “She’s having a rough day of thought. It’s to be expected after the run-in.”

“...Oh, you’re right, it was raining,” she says looking out the window again, not hearing a single word I said. “...Sure, it’s beautiful.”

A disgruntled expression crosses her face as she seems to realize that she’s totally out of it. Who knows, she might not have even realized I’m in the room.

“Messenger?” Rurimaru calls.

“Hmm?”

“Are you concerned about Dokisai?”

“Dough-key-sigh?” she asks.

“Who?” I ask as one eye opens.

“Ah, perhaps you wouldn’t know of him. He’s the man you met yesterday. His actual name is Kansuke Yamamoto,” Rurimaru tells us.

“So, he has even more names…” I muse.

“Don’t concern yourself with a knave like him!” Rurimaru tells her. “If he comes again, I’ll do him in!”

“Nope, sorry,” I interrupt with a wag of my finger. “He’s all mine. Now that stupid clothing is no longer an issue, I’m killing on sight. You work on the nasty one with the metal claws.”

“Tis a deal!” Rurimaru smiles for the first time this visit.

“Ook!” says Monkey.

“Yea, and we have Lord Kenshin to help you. What’s there to fear? Have cheer,” he says with a soft smile to Mana.

“Ah, ‘what have I to fear when The Lord goes before me,’” I smile with my eyes closed, I can hear my mother saying that to me in my mind.

Her voice always reminded me of satin and vanilla sandalwood.

“Yeah… Sorry to worry you,” Mana tells him.

“Would you care for a game of sugoroku?” he asks

“Sure… I guess,” she says apathetically.

“What terrible lack of spirit,” Rurimaru grouses mournfully.

“You said it,” I tell him.

“Lord Kenshin told me to raise her spirits, but what should I do?” he asks me and Monkey. Then to his monkey, “You haven't any good ideas either, then?” 

“Don’t worry about it today,” I tell him with both my eyes open now, I look up at the tiled ceiling. “A little time full of sorrow isn’t dangerous for the health. Let her be sad for a while. She’ll work through it.”

Several days pass and even Lord Kenshin has tried his hand at trying to put a smile on her face. I was willing to let her mope for a while. What good comes from rushing someone through the process of grieving. And grieving she is, she’s had to give up on the dream of being able to return to her safe, sweet pacifist life of the future, for a world embroiled in civil war. With no guarantee that she’ll be able to go back anytime soon at that. However, she won’t talk about that and she doesn’t seem to be dealing with it, she’s just wallowing.

Once again, several days later, I’m laying on the tatami floor with a cushion under my head. I have one leg pulled up so my knee is in the air while my other leg rests on it. My foot bobs while I sing an old song in my mind. There is a loud sigh from Mana, which I chose to ignore.

“It’s not raining today,” Mana says.

“Correct.”

“I’ve… had a lot of things on my mind,” she tells me, I keep quiet. “But I don’t think moping around all day is going to get me anywhere. I’ve been feeling terrible the last couple of days, maybe it’s because I’ve been cooping myself up in my room.”

“It’s possible,” I agree.

“I don’t want to go outside, outside,” she tells me. “Would you be willing to go for a walk in the garden? With me?”

“Sounds like a plan,” I tell her as I roll over and stand up.

Pushing the sliding screen door open, we step out and put our shoes on. As we get out into the garden a voice calls to Mana from behind us.

“Where are you going?”

We turn to see Masato with a hand on his hip.

“Oh, hi, Masato,” Mana says. “Nowhere, really. Just going for a walk.”

“You don’t look well. Are you ill?”

“No, I’m okay. It’s just, if I stay cooped up in my room all day, I start thinking…”

“About what?” his eyebrows crease together in concern.

“Um, well… How should I say it?”

“Are you concerned about how you will return to your time?”

“Yeah, actually,” she says with her head tilting slightly. “How did you know?”

“It’s written all over your face,” he answers with a smile. “I’m a painter, so I can tell these things.”

_ Not to mention the fact that ever since she had her meltdown at the spring she’s been in this frumpy state… Two plus two… that’s, uh, four. At least they’re getting friendlier. _

“Really?!” she asks with a shocked expression.

_ Saints preserve us,  _ I turn away silently as I pray this.

“It was a joke,” he says in exasperation.

Mana stomps her foot and shouts, “Hey!”

It’s possible he’s trying to distract her, which is thoughtful. However, it’s always young men who think it’s smart to distract a young girl by annoying them.

“I’m gonna sit over… there,” I announce softly to the air, pointing to a small bench a ways off.

Neither of them responds, not that I expect them to.

“Sorry, sorry. Truly, it was a joke,” he tells her with his hands up in the air defensively. “Enough about that, now. Tell me everything that’s on your mind.”

I sit there dozing lightly while they chat about her fears and desire to go home. Masato sits patiently, listening to everything she says. When she gets upset about not knowing what she’s supposed to do to help Lord Kenshin he responds with, “Perhaps you will know when the time comes.” I’m impressed with this ninja “There maybe some kind of sign, some indication that will tell you, ‘this is the time’.” 

This is quickly followed by Mana’s waffling between reassurance and uncertainty. 

Finally, she seems to have reached a conclusion in her mind as she says, “Thanks, Masato… I feel better now. I have to remind myself to stay positive! See you around, okay?”

He nods to her, “See you.”

Mana comes over to me then and nods.

“I’m ready to continue our walk,” she tells me with a lighter tone than before.

I pet the fat, white and tan cat that has climbed up onto my lap one last time before I set him down on the ground and stand. He seems to not care as he saunters off. We walk around the garden for another twenty minutes, stopping every now and then to look at flowers or to pet a needy cat. A little color has returned to Mana’s face as we head back to her room and she seems a bit more cheery than before. 

The rest of the day passes without anything interesting. I give lessons to Ethan and John just outside of Mana’s room on the porch. Her window is open and upon occasion, she participates in conversation or helps with enunciation. Eventually, they go back to Sir Togi’s house, we have dinner, and then the house goes oddly quiet. We find out why when Rurimaru comes to visit. 

“Lord Naoe is visiting right now,” Rurimaru tells us. “He and Lord Kenshin are having a secret meeting.”

“Who’s Lord Naoe?” Mana asks. “Was that um… Kanetsugu Naoe?”

That name means nothing to me and it would seem that Rurimaru has no idea who that is either judging by his confused expression.

“Kanetsugu? I’ve never heard of anyone named that. I’m talking about Lord Sanetsuna Naoe. He’s the acting lord of Kasugayama Castle.”

“Acting lord?” I ask, confused.

I thought that was Yataro.

“The acting lord is the person who is in charge of the castle when the governor-warlord is out,” Mana tells me. “Oh, right. Lord Kenshin isn’t supposed to be here.”

“Ah,” I remember finally.

“Yeah,” Rurimaru nods. “Everyone thinks he’s in the east, so that’s why they’re meeting in secret.”

“But what does the acting lord want to talk with Lord Kenshin about?” Mana asks.

Rurimaru closes his eyes and frowns at her.

“How am I supposed to know? It’s a secret meeting,” he reminds her with exasperation. Mana apologizes and Rurimaru goes on, “Well if they give us some orders afterward, we might get an inkling of what they talk about.”

“Orders? At this time?” Mana asks, looking out at the dark garden.

“We never know when we get new orders,” Rurimaru tells her. “ There’s no rest for a Nokizaru.”

“No rest? All year round?”

“Weekends aren’t going to be a thing for another four-hundred and fifty years,” I remind her. “And even then, espionage and intelligence gathering is a business that never sleeps.”

“Precisely,” agrees Rurimaru, nodding to me. “Right now Akatsuki’s duty is guarding you, so he’s posted outside the room. But who knows where he’ll be tomorrow.”

“Wow… You guys are really busy,” Mana says softly.

“That’s our job.”

She looks at me then and marvels as well, “You know a lot more about this stuff than you let on.”

“Well,” I say thoughtfully. “It’s not a typical conversation topic. But the man who trained me was a mercenary assassin.”

“Protector, are you a ninja too?” Rurimaru asks with excitement.

“Uh… well sort of. I’m what’s known in some cultures as a Jack of All Trades. So, I can play spy, mercenary, businesswoman, ruthless killer… and a bunch of other things.”

Eventually, when the conversation has dwindled, Rurimaru bids us a good night and then leaves. I follow suit and go to my room. Sometime much later in the night, Mana’s inner door slides open and I hear her heading toward the kitchen. With little concern for her inside the house, I patiently wait for her to go back to her room with no doubt a cup of water. Some considerable time goes by, I hear Sir Togi’s voice in the distance with Mana’s. The conversation isn’t too obvious, but their tone is nothing to be concerned about. Eventually, Mana returns to her room and settles back down for the night. 

The next morning while I’m doing my yoga in my underwear, there is a knock at my door before it quickly slides open. In warrior two pose, I look behind me to see Mana looking at me in slight shock. She recovers quickly enough and pulls the door shut behind her quickly. 

“I’m sorry to barge in like this,” she tells me, mild embarrassment evident in her tone.

“Don’t be,” I tell her smoothly. “I do this every morning, but usually you’re just getting up and around right now.” I note that she’s still wearing her white nightclothes. “What’s up? You okay?”

“Uh, yes… sorry,” she nods in apology. “I’m tongue tied at the moment, you do that in your underwear?”

“Sure,” I nod as I shift into reverse warrior pose. “Less clothing to get in the way means I’m more comfortable while I stretch out and get some energy for the day.”

“And your door to the garden is open,” she notices. “Aren’t you worried someone might see you?”

“No.” I smile at her shock and continue, “That would indicate that I’m embarrassed by my body, which I’m not. Also, there’s rarely anyone in the garden at this hour, they are usually getting food ready. I don’t open the door as wide if there is anyone out there so that way they don’t feel uncomfortable about seeing so much of my skin.”

She seems relieved by my confession of concern for other people’s modesty. 

“I see,” she says with a nod and small smile. “Oh, I wanted to come to talk to you about last night.”

“Yes?” I ask as I go down into cobra pose, then up into downward facing dog. “Did your talk with Sir Togi go well?”

“Y-You knew about it?”

“I didn’t hear what you said, but I knew it was him by the tone of his voice.”

“I went to go get a drink because I was thirsty and he practically told me that he was worried I might do something to the water,” she whispers to me. 

“Well, it makes sense that he would be concerned about that,” I tell her as I place my feet between my hands and swan dive up into sun salutation. “The poisoning of water by an enemy is a very real threat and folks these days tend to think that poisoning is a ‘woman’s technique’. They still aren’t one-hundred percent sure if we are friend or foe.”

Mana shifts slightly in a defeated fashion.

“That makes sense,” she says looking down.

“Were you taking it personally?”

“Well…” she starts, looking up at the ceiling. “I realize it’s silly now though.”

“Good,” I smile at her.

“I also found out that Sir Togi is afraid of animals,” she says as she scratches Shiro’s little head. 

“Oh?” I ask as I look at the oddly pleased air about the little white creature.

“Yeah, Shiro jumped onto his shoulder and he froze instantly. Sweat formed on his brow and he practically begged me to remove Shiro. After I did he quickly bid me good night and then disappeared.”

“Poor man,” I say in thought. “Maybe he had a bad experience as a kid with animals?”

“Maybe,” she agrees. “Rurimaru said he’s been like that forever. Said he is deathly afraid of them even though he puts on a show that they don’t bother him.”

“I guess he can’t keep up the act when they touch him.”

“That’s what Rurimaru said. He said that his monkey won’t touch Sir Togi because of it. Monkey will only sit on people who like or don’t mind animals. But then he said that Shiro knew Sir Togi is afraid of animals and went and climbed on him anyway.”

“Ah,” I say as I reach over to scratch under Shiro’s chin. “So you knew… you cheeky little brat. You should be nice to Sir Togi. He’s doing his best to take care of Lord Kenshin too.”

Suddenly, as if the sky just opened the floodgates, rain pounds down on the garden outside. We turn together to look out past the porch.

“Well, I guess a walk is out of the question,” I murmur looking out into the garden. “I hope it lets up later so the guys can come for their lessons.”

“Me too,” Mana says as she watches the rain out the door. 

“Why don’t we get dressed and I’ll meet you in your room?”

“Like usual?” she gives me a light laugh.

_ Oh good. Looks like her talk with Masato really lifted her spirits. _

“Yes,” I agree with a smile.

Rurimaru comes to visit us again, he does this whenever he can. It’s mostly because he adores Mana, though he does enjoy talking to me too. Since the day is rainy and gloomy Mana decides to show Rurimaru how to make something called a Sunshine Monk. A balled-up piece of paper covered in a white cloth with a piece of string tying the fabric around the paper ball. She draws a face on it and tells us that it’s so that we can make a wish for sunshine the next day. Rurimaru makes a Happiness Monkey, he says it's for Mana so that she can be happy again. I hope it works. They hang them on the eaves outside and watch them dance around in the light breeze brought about by the rain. 

It reminds me of the fun things Aria and I used to do. Making wind chimes out of mismatched cutlery in the drawer. Or painting smooth rocks to leave around town for people to find. These memories bring about a sudden pressure in my chest. The pressure will build until I can’t breathe. That isn’t something that will get me anywhere good. I excuse myself and go for a walk on the porch. Getting emotional about her won’t help anything. I pray a little prayer for her and inhale deeply a couple of times before I go back. 

_ How long can you mourn, Lavinia?  _ I wonder silently.

The sunshine monk seems to have worked. While the sky is overcast there is no rain the next day. Mana has taken the chance to go to the archery range and practice. Rurimaru is walking with us on our walk. 

“Is that…? Mana starts.

I look to where her face is turned and see who she’s staring at.

“What is it, Messenger?” asks Rurimaru.

“Doesn’t that look like Sir Togi over there,” she points. “Can you see him? Wait… he’s gone now.”

“It was,” I reply softly.

“Master? I think that it is probably…” Rurimaru starts then cuts himself off. “Er, it’s nothing.”

My eyebrow goes up at this comment.

“Probably… what?” asks Mana.

_ Smart girl, she caught that too. _

“... I don’t know. Master is a very mysterious person.”

“What do you mean by that?” I ask.

“He used to be the head of the Nokizaru, so it’s no surprise to see him show up mysteriously. He never speaks of his past in addition to that.”

“Is he the quiet type?” Mana asks.

“Very much so. He won’t tell a single joke even after countless cups of sake.”

I chuckle at the idea of a drunk Sir Togi. They both look at me.

“Forgive me,” I giggle and cover my mouth. “I was just picturing a drunk Sir Togi and now that you mention it, I can’t imagine him being chatty or joking when drunk. As if he came from the womb as serious as he is now. For some reason, it’s hilarious to me.”

Rurimaru smiles at my laughter.

“I agree. It would actually be scary,” he tells me.

“No doubt!” I reply grinning.

We part from him shortly after this. He goes off to his training and we go to practice archery. When I first got here it had been some time since I had picked up a bow, but it comes back to me in no time. Unfortunately, my fingers and shoulders had to get used to drawing again. Only my index finger was used to pulling something so tight. Now, almost a month here and it’s like I never stopped.

After several hours of practice, Mana and I go back to the house. On our way back to her room we bump into Sir Togi again.

“Hello,” Mana and I say to him in unison.

“It is a pleasure to see you, Messenger, Lady Protector,” he tells us with a small bow of his head. “Is there any way I could be of service to you?”

Though he is very polite, it is obvious he is trying not to look at the ferret on his constant perch that is Mana’s shoulder. There’s a little sweat forming at his temple and I fight back a smile. 

“I actually saw you earlier outside,” Mana tells him as she shifts the shoulder with Shiro on it a little farther from Sir Togi. “Where were you headed?”

“...I was out running an errand for my lord,” he replies hesitantly. “How disrespectful of me to fail to greet you, Messenger, Lady Protector. Please accept my sincere apologies.”

“No need,” I say just as Mana replies, “Oh, no, it’s fine… Well...”

A small silence fills the air and I muse at how awkward it might feel for someone like Mana. She’s trying so hard to make small talk with Sir Togi.

“I hope Rurimaru and the other Nokizaru have been treating you well,” Sir Togi says, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, they all have been really good to me and Miss Vinnie,” Mana assures him.

I nod with a smile.

“I’m pleased to say,” I add. “I think Akatsuki and I have been getting along much more as of late.”

As soon as I say this Shiro shifts on Mana’s shoulder and Sir Togi’s jaw clenches tightly, his eyes widening a bit. 

“I am relieved to hear that, miladies. If they commit any misconduct or insolence, please call upon me anytime,” he says in a rush before he disappears like smoke through a keyhole.

“He definitely does things quickly enough to be the previous head of the Nokizaru,” Mana mutters to me.

“Uh-huh,” I reply as we both look at the white creature on her shoulder. 

It’s grooming its fur, seemingly indifferent to Sir Togi’s uneasiness. However, Shiro seems somewhat satisfied with itself.

“He probably knows exactly what he’s doing…” she mutters.

“Yes,” I agree. “Little ass.”

A little over three weeks have gone by since we arrived. Mana’s emotional state has improved as well as her physical strength. She’s running this morning while I’m doing strength training at her starting point. When she comes back around to where I am she pauses for a moment. Rurimaru pops out of seemingly nowhere then with a bamboo flask.

“You’re still running Messenger?” Rurimaru asks.

“Uh… yeah…” she pants.

“Well, keep it up!” he tells her while Monkey screeches with excitement.

I laugh at the encouragement from my spot up in the tree. Quickly I descend it and unload the bag of rocks I had on my back. 

“What great encouragement!” I say as I pet Monkey’s head.

“Ook ook!”

“Right?” Mana smiles as she pants. “How far… Have I run…today?” 

“Maybe a little less than a league?” Rurimaru says.

“A league?” 

“Almost five kilometers,” I tell her.

“That’s what I thought,” she replies with a nod to herself. “I think I’ll call it a day, then,” Mana tells us.

“Good work, Messenger. And you, Lady Protector, you climb trees with much extra weight and with great speed. You two should have this water,” Rurimaru tells us.

“Thank you,” Mana tells him as she takes it in her hands.

“Yes,” I add. “Thank you. You know, I think all those rocks might be about the same weight as you, Rurimaru. I wonder if I can climb as fast with you on my back.”

He grins at me.

“Like a mother monkey with her baby,” he laughs.

I laugh and nod. 

“Maybe we can try sometime,” I suggest as I take the flask when Mana offers it.

“The water is…” she starts, moving her tongue around in her mouth. She retries, “It tastes like…”

“Like a sports drink,” I mutter as I look at the flask. 

“Shuya added a little salt and sugar to the water. It’s his secret recipe. He told us to drink it whenever we sweat,” Rurimaru explains.

“So, it is a sports drink,” Mana says to me.

I nod. Rurimaru doesn’t have any idea what we’re talking about but that doesn’t stop him from going on with his own wonderings.

“What are you going to do for the rest of the day?” he asks.

“Today? Let me see… I don’t know. What do we do?” Mana asks as she looks up at the sky. 

“It’s probably going to rain,” I tell her as I wipe sweat from my brow and look up as well.

“Yes, I think we should head back to the castle then.”

“Agreed.”

“That’s probably best,” Rurimaru agrees. “I have some training to do, but maybe I’ll come to Sir Kojima’s house later.”

“Okay. Good luck with your training,” Mana calls to him.

“Thanks!” he replies before he and Monkey run off.

When we get back we are met by Princess Aya.

“Oh my, you’re both soaked with sweat,” she says to Mana and me in amazement. “Were you out training again?” We nod. “It’s good to see you so active,” she replies. “You must change out of these clothes. I’ve had Tsuyano draw a bath for you both in the outdoor tubs, so why don’t you soak first?”

“Great!” Mana smiles.

“Thank you!” I tell her with a bow of my head.

She returns the bow. Then we head down the inner hallways of the estate to our rooms to grab clothes. As we head to the garden I’m already pulling off my shirt. I’m so hot and sweaty, clothing clinging to me makes it feel like it’s hard to breathe.

“A nice soak in cool water is going to feel so great!” Mana exclaims.

“Amen!”

“Around here,” she says with a grin as she directs me. “Oh, I can hear splashing water. Must be Tsuyano.”

With my clean clothes piled in front of me, my dirty shirt on top of the pile, I reach behind my back and unhook my bra. The tubs are hidden behind the grove of trees. When we make our way through them we see someone that is definitely not Tsuyano.

“Urgh?” says Yataro in surprise.

“No way…!” Mana cries, covering her face with her clean clothes.

He adjusts his robe back over his very muscular torso. Then he grins broadly at us.

“So you’re here? I wasn’t expecting two ladies to come attack me. Impressive,” he tells us as he eyes my bare shoulders with interest.

“Messenger,” Tsuyano asks as she appears with a pail of water. “What’s going on here?! Milord?!” she says with a start at seeing Yataro who is still grinning. 

“Ah, Tsuyano!” he booms as he looks at her. “Looks like it’s the girls peeking for a change this time.”

“A peek…?” Mana stutters, peeking out to where she thinks Tsuyano is. “N-No, that’s not it! Wait… what do you mean, ‘this time’?”

“He is joking, of course,” Tsuyano assures Mana. Then she sharply tells Yataro, “Here, please come this way.”

“Aw, don’t look so put out, ladies.” Yataro adds playfully to Tsuyano, “It was just in fun.”

“Hells bells,” I mutter as I drop my clothes on the ground, reach around and redo my bra. “The man reminds me of my husband.”

He looks at me as I drop my clothes and realizes that my torso is practically bare and a pleased smile curls his lips while his cheeks go a pleasant pink. 

“Thou hast been married. I had forgotten” he tells me coyly.

“I’d forgotten about that too,” Mana tells me.

“It’s not something I talk about often,” I reply and I cross my arms under my bosom. 

“Why isn’t he with you?” she asks and then realizes that it’s a rather personal question.

“Because he’s gone,” I tell her softly. “Remember what I said before? I was taken away and forced to never return.”

“Oh, yes…”

Yataro and I continue to look at each other as I explain this, when I mention that my husband is gone, the corners of his eyes twitch in a telling way. He knows what loss is. The expression that takes its place is one of interest, but not just in my body.

“My Ladies?” calls the Princess’s voice, shaking us out of the tense topic. “Tsuyano? What is all that fuss about? What in the world is happening?” Once she gets to us, her eyes go wide at the sight of her brother in a short men’s kimono. “Oh, elder brother, when did you return?”

She looks briefly at me in my state of undress and I wonder if she’s finally getting used to me not wearing the ‘proper amount of clothing’ because she doesn’t even bat an eye. 

“A little while ago. I thought I’d get cleaned up first and say hello to the young ladies here, but they beat me to it,” he replies with a well practiced grin.

“What do you mean, ‘they beat me to it’?!” snaps Mana.

“It’s because you didn’t send us a notice of arrival that this nonsense happened,” Princess Aya scolds her beloved brother.

“What’s the big deal?” he asks as any blockhead would. “I was wearing a robe after all. Besides, what do I care if someone sees me naked? Obviously, the Lady Protector feels similarly.”

Princess Aya doesn’t bother to look at me as she glares at him.

“He’s not wrong about me,” I mutter to Mana.

“That’s not the point!” she hisses at me.

“I know, dear. Calm down and let the Princess handle it,” I say soothingly

“I couldn’t care less about you, elder brother. As for the Protector, she has a certain way of doing things that I will leave purely in her own hands. But the Messenger is still an unwed girl. So, no more of your silly teasing,” Princess Aya says with finality. 

“You’re one to talk, Aya,” he tells her with annoyance. “Despite that, you aren’t married yet either, you talk as if you were her mother.”

_ Snap, shots fired!  _ I think to myself with amusement.

“Feel free to think of me as her mother or older sister,” retorts his sister waspishly. “Now, if you have time to be flapping your gums, dearest brother, why don’t you go ahead and change into some decent clothes?”

“Princess Aya is a beast!” I whisper with a grin as I watch her push around this giant samurai.

“You said it!” Mana whispers back.

“Yeah, yeah,” he tells her. “...Hey, ladies.”

“Yes?” we ask together.

“If you really want to see me naked that badly… all you have to do is ask.”

I roll my eyes and Mana turns away from him to me blushing. 

“...Brother!” yells Princess Aya as I give Mana a one armed hug.

“Ooh, scary!” he tells his sister playfully.

“Yes,” I say aloud to no one in particular with a hint of sadness. “Big and playful, like my husband.” My chest hurts suddenly and I accidentally squeeze Mana a little tighter. She looks up quizzically. “Sorry,” I whisper back to her as I let her go and bend to pick up my clothes.

“If you ever want to talk,” she tells me as I walk over to one of the tubs. “I’d be happy to listen.”

I don’t respond at first as I pull the rest of my clothes off and step into the water. I stand there for a moment, Tsuyano, Princess Aya, and Mana watching me. Slowly I move my left arm across my chest and point over my shoulders at the African violets and primroses in vibrant colors on my right shoulder. They are mixed in with the other flowers like an English garden.

“The violets and primroses were his birth flower,” I tell them without looking back. I feel numb as I sit down in the water. “The daffodils and jonquils are mine. The poppies and gladiolus are my daughter’s. There are birds, bees, and butterflies hidden in there too. All are from the garden in our backyard.” I look back at Mana finally and tell her, “You might feel like you will never get to go home. But I truly will never be able to because it’s gone.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

Several mornings later Mana and I are sitting at the breakfast table in the dining room. Today is one of those rare times that Lord Kenshin is sitting with us as well. Usually, he is in a meeting with someone or he is at the temple praying. I truly do marvel at people who can spend their whole day praying. That’s an amazing amount of faith and devotion. Ethan can do things like that. Vanessa was better.

I suck softly on my soup, my hair pulled up into a ponytail at the back of my head. It’s exceptionally humid today The doors are open in the house, trying to encourage any kind of breeze to come in.

“For the past few days, the sky has been clear,” Kenshin says with barely concealed annoyance. “It would appear the rainy season is finally over.”

“At last, we can welcome summer,” adds Yataro in a relaxed tone while he strokes the back of a cat on his lap. “The rainy season of the East is way too long and depressing. I must say, to me, it has been more agonizing than any battlefield.”

Lord Kenshin shoots him an irritable glare.

“Summer? What about this is summer?” he growls like a wet cat. “Though the rain is supposed to have ended, why does this humidity still linger?”

He’s right. Even without the rain, the air is damp and full of oppressive heat. Mana and I have had a hard time falling asleep. Me less so than her because I don’t sleep with all that extra clothing like the others do. Still, sleeping in sweat is absolutely foul. 

This morning I didn’t even care who was outside in the garden. I pushed the windows and doors wide open and did my yoga begrudgingly in my underwear. Naturally, this was the one day that someone did see me in my almost nakedness… Sir Togi. In the middle of a forearm stand with eagle legs, I’m staring down at my hands and focusing on my breathing. Then something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. Not moving anything but my eyes, Sir Togi and I watch each other for a moment. I was tempted to be embarrassed for a second but chose to look back at my hands and focus. He quickly disappeared. Of course, after that, I had to go pour a pail of water on me to cool off and get rid of the sweat. If anyone saw I didn’t care.

“I would bear with the heat of the summer without a word.” Lord Kenshin snaps me out of my thoughts as he goes on, “This endless humidity, however, is unacceptable.”

“Unacceptable, indeed,” Yataro echoes.

I nod with his reply.

“I despise matters which do not resolve themselves clearly,” Lord Kenshin goes on. “Once the rain leaves, I need the brisk summer sun to take over. Otherwise, I would rather have rain back.”

“I understand your temperament requires that, Demon Lord,” says Princess Aya sympathetically.

“I understand you, too, have been suffering over this dragging humidity, Demon Princess. Of late,” says Kenshin, “you never seem to miss your morning and evening baths.”

“How observant you are, milord.”

_ Hmm… yeah, observant. _

“...What can I say?” he asks hastily. “I do not intend to listen, but it is impossible to shun the sound of water.”

“Oh, I did not realize the nuisance I was causing you. My sincere apologies…” 

The Princess bows her head apologetically.

“I do not mind the sound of water,” he tells her with yet more haste. “It is never a nuisance. The sound only freshens and clears my mind.”

“I understand the sounds of a creek are often pleasing to the ears of a tired soldier,” she replies casually.

“As you say,” Kenshin says with an air of relief. “The sound of water is pleasing. Never pleasing is this foolish humidity. It grows mold in houses and in our minds, calling for illness.”

Mana and I have noticed that when these two start calling each other Demon Lord and Demon Princess that’s an indication that they are about to start chatting casually. These special nicknames seem to bring them back to their childhood. It’s obvious they miss those days. Days when they could be just good friends and had no social responsibilities.

“The sound of water is always pleasing to the ear,” Yataro agrees. “Even more delightful is the sound of a woman bathing. It stirs up the fire in a man’s soul. Nothing beats that.”

He smiles like a schmuck the entire time he says this.

“That sounds a bit different from what Lord Kenshin and Aya are saying….” Mana says to me in a whisper.

“That’s because it is,” I tell her.

“...Unlike you, Yataro, voyeurism has never appealed to me,” replies Lord Kenshin as I’m taking a drink of my tea.

Unfortunately, I’m caught off guard by his statement and I end up spitting my tea back into my cup as a laugh bursts from my mouth at the same time. Grabbing my napkin I start cleaning up my face. Mana helps while I am in a fit of giggles that bring tears to my eyes. 

“Goodness, Lady Protector, are you alright?” asks Princess Aya while her brother blusters, “T-That was absolutely not on my mind…”

“Oh? I have heard rumors of some shameful behavior,” replies Lord Kenshin, ignoring my uncontrollable peals of laughter. 

I’ve put Kenshin on the hunt to embarrass his old friend.

“Nonsense!” cries Yataro. “Let me explain, milord! Once in a blue moon life presents you with what you might call a ‘moment of serendipity’...”

_ I can’t breathe! I’m laughing so hard I can’t breathe! If this is one of the ways I die, I’m cool with it. _

“...I shall advise Tsuyano to be wary of my brother’s ‘serendipity’,” says Princess Aya with tired eyes.

“That would be wise,” Lord Kenshin tells her with similarly tired eyes. “Make sure the rest of the maids are warned, too.”

Another shriek of laughter comes from my mouth uncontrollably and through tears, I’m trying to get up to stand.

“...I-I can’t!” I squeak through laughter and tears. “I’m going to die! I… I have to  _ leave! _ ” 

“Hey, since when did this conversation become about condemning me?!” cries Yataro yet again. 

“You’re the one who dug your own grave, you giant goose!” I laugh at him. 

I give up on standing and resign myself to just trying to make my stomach muscles stop hurting.

“Goose, am I?” mutters Yataro.

“...Ah! Let us head for Myoko!” says Lord Kenshin in brighter spirits.

Thrilled at a change of conversation, Yataro says joyfully, “Oh, Myoko!”

“Myoko it is. Hot springs are perfect for this weather,” says Kenshin with a much happier expression.

“What a delightful idea,” agrees Princess Aya pleasantly.

Once I have myself under control again I take a deep breath and wipe at my eyes.

“I suppose if you’re going to sweat it should happen for a reason,” I muse.

“Hot springs?” Mana asks the group.

“There is a spring I reserve for special occasions,” Lord Kenshin tells us. “I will take you there, Messenger and Lady Protector. Nokizaru, you are to follow us.”

“Yes, My Lord,” says Akatsuki with a pleased smile, popping out of the hall.

“Yay!” replies Rurimaru joining him with a grin.

“Ook!” adds Monkey.

The air, though still humid, seems to be buzzing with excitement now.

“And your comrades must come too,” Lord Kenshin tells me eagerly. “E-tahn and Jo-hon. I understand they are much improved in their knowledge of our language as well as with martial arts and the sword.”

“Really?” I ask with great pleasure, he nods with a smile. “Thank you so much, Lord Kenshin! They have been working so hard to be helpful and learn. I know they will be exceptionally grateful for your kindness.”

“I am pleased,” he tells me sincerely with a warm smile.

Rurimaru gets permission to leave before he runs off to tell the other Nokizaru and my friends what is going to happen. Within a short amount of time that morning, we are all packed, mounted on horses, and headed for Myoko hot springs. For Ethan and John a hot spring will be a first-time experience. For me, it will be my third time. I look forward to the relaxing experience not just for myself, but my friends as well. They deserve it. 

The trip is pretty with the bright green scenery and a light breeze. It’s amazing how much a couple of miles can change the atmosphere. The breeze is less humid the farther away we get from Kasugayama Castle. We pass by a stone and wood shrine that seems to be popular enough for vendors to have set up stalls to sell their wares. Mana and I look briefly as we pass by them heading further into the woods to a hidden away cabin. After dismounting our horses we are directed to the hot springs by Tsuyano and Princess Aya. Upon changing into light single layer white robes, we step into the steaming pool of water. Rocks and boulders are all around creating a private space. Where there is less natural shelter, a fence has been erected. 

“Ahhh, this feels so good!” sighs Mana as she sinks into the milky blue-ish water. “I wasn’t sure about bathing in hot water in the summer, but I take it back now.”

“It seems odd, doesn’t it?” I laugh as I sink in up to my shoulders.

We are in a separate section of hot springs while the men are in another. The Nokizaru, along with Ethan and John are in a third. I wonder how the other sections look. Is it similar? Do the men’s sections look more, I don’t know, rustic?

“I bet this place would look so beautiful in the autumn with colored leaves,” Mana says to me. “It’s pretty now with everything so green and that pretty blue sky. But in autumn...”

“Yes,” I agree deeply. “That crisp cool air of autumn would be delightful.”

“It is indeed,” Princess Aya tells us knowingly. Then something seems to come to her. “Forgive me, if you have already heard, My Ladies, but legend has it that this spring was opened by the great Kobo-Daishi.”

“Kobo-Dashi?” Mana asks.

“I’m afraid that name is unknown to me,” I confess.

“Namu Daishi Henjo Kongo…” the Princess tells us. “His name is Kukai. He is the most admired and respected of the Buddhist monks who lived about eight hundred years ago.”

“So, he was a monk, and he dug for hot springs?” Mana asks.

“That’s an… interesting thing to do,” I say, not quite sure why a monk would do something like that.

“That would be right to say,” Princess Aya tells us patiently. “They say the great Master Kukai opened numerous hot springs not only in the Echigo Province but also Kai and Shinanol. Truly, all over the country.”

“That’s great!” Mana says enthusiastically. 

_ That’s some odd business considering the time period… _

“...Messenger, the Master did not walk around the country to find hot springs,” Tsuyano corrects.

“What?! Er, o-of course! I knew that… Haha…” Mana goes red.

_ Well, that’s how it sounds… I’m right there with ya, Mana. _

“You are such a charming lady,” the Princess tells her with a cheerful and teasing smile. “Oh, your face is flushed. Is the water too hot for you?”

“Ugh…” Mana mutters at their teasing.

Can’t say she isn’t fun to tease, that’s why everyone does it to her.

“...Tsuyano,” Mana says, changing the subject. “I can really tell that Princess Aya and Yataro are siblings.”

“Certainly. I believe it is not hard to recognize the same streak of mischief in them.”

“Come now,” the Princess says sassily. “My brother and I are very different. Let me remind you that I have neither his loud voice nor crude conduct.”

“I can hear you, Aya!” comes Yataro’s booming voice from over several large boulders to my right.

“Y-Yataro?” Mana mutters startled as she looks around.

“That is my intention, brother,” the Princess calls back, not as loud. 

“He seems to be listening to ladies bathing, again,” I say with a wicked smile.

“It would seem so,” adds Princess Aya, winking at me.

“Indeed,” agrees Tsuyano mischievously.

“Hey!” he calls back loudly. 

He’s not truly angry, but it’s obvious everyone is enjoying the banter. At least those of us that are involved.

We share a giggle while we hear, “How pleasant my sister is! What do you say?”

“I would rather stay out of the bickering of siblings,” replies Lord Kenshin apathetically.

“Smart man,” I whisper.

Princess Aya nods to me with a smile.

“I have found this spring gorgeous in autumn color,” comes Yataro’s voice, obviously over his sister’s words. “But it is refreshing in summer as well. Makes the booze ever more tasteful.”

Of course, they have booze. We do too on little floating trays but we haven’t really paid much attention to them. 

“You drunkard,” Lord Kenshin accuses with a slightly playful tone. “What is life for you without liquor…?”

_ I remember what that’s like, alcohol numbs everything so you don’t have to feel what’s missing anymore. Miss that. _

“Indeed, as long as there is booze… Well, you are speaking of yourself, Tora. For me,” then he says this much louder, “good women are just as essential.”

“I’ll bet,” I say softly.

Princess Aya smiles at me with knowing eyes, before she starts talking to Mana about clothes at a reasonable volume. She hands me a small cup of sake like a dutiful host.

“Then why don’t you find a second wife?” asks Lord Kenshin. “I’d say it is about time you may think about it…”

“Come now! Me, tying the knot? It would leave a mountain of women in tears.”

“You are hopeless, my man.”

I smile at Lord Kenshin’s remark as I start sipping at my sake.

“All you need in life is good liquor and good women. Don’t you say so, Kanehisa?” Yataro asks.

Suddenly I’m choking on the sweet wine.

“My Lady?” asks Tsuyano. 

I wave and smile to let her know I’m okay. Turning around to avoid coughing on them, I train my ears to listen. 

“...Indeed,” is Sir Togi’s reply.

“What are you cramping your enormous body into the corner for?” asks Lord Kenshin with concern. “Come and join us, Kanehisa.”

“That would be more than I deserve, milord. I am already greatly humbled in awe at being in the same water as you lords,” replies Sir Togi genuinely. 

“No need to be so formal,” says Yataro cheerfully. “Your Lord is giving you permission. Why not relax a little?”

“I would be struck down by this honor…” he replies.

“Tora, say something to this square man,” Yataro begs Lord Kenshin.

“...Kanehisa.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Thou art no longer ninja. Once the head of the Nokizaru, you are now a legitimate samurai by the name Kanehisa Togi. You need not regard yourself in a lower position.”

“My Lord, such an honor is above me. I am humbled to hold the name of Togi, but my status remains low,” Sir Togi insists. “Not unlike the other Nokizaru, I deserve to soak in the hot spring at the foot of the hill.”

“If that vexes you, think that you are guarding us,” suggests Lord Kenshin. “Even in the bathtub, you must have smuggled a few throwing stars somewhere.”

_ That’s an image I wasn’t quite expecting to get in my head. _ But I am suddenly reminded how magnanimous Lord Kenshin really is. I’ve heard stories about the warlord, but this is my first time meeting even a fictional version of him. Still, if the real Masatora Uesugi was this charitable and honestly caring about his people then Japan was truly fortunate to have him as a figurehead.

“...I see nothing can escape your eyes, My Lord,” Kanehisa replies.

“Once a ninja, always a ninja, huh?” asks Yataro with what sounds like a smile. “Look at those old scars on you.”

“Wear them with pride,” Lord Kenshin encourages. “Medals from the numerous battles you won.”

“Makes sense,” says Yataro. “Those are indeed proof that you have risked your life for the lord. Let me pour you liquor, Kanehisa. Hold out your cup.”

“Pardon me for declining the honor, My Lord.”

With a resigned sigh, Lord Kenshin says, “Yataro, leave him there.”

Their side hushes to low toned conversation. The ladies spend the rest of the time talking about clothing and accessories. Hardly anything I care about at the moment. Getting the image of Kanehisa with scars out of my head is where I’m at. After some time, our fingers all pruney and sweat on our foreheads, we finally get out, dry off, and change into clean clothes. As we exit the sectioned off hot springs, Mana exhales happily.

“Ahh… It felt great!”

“I have prepared cold herb water for you,” says an older gentleman kindly as he pops out of nowhere with a tray of full, beautiful teacups.

We each take one and sip at them as we stand on the manicured path. A breeze blows through the trees a short distance away. The herb water is crisp and delicious. 

“Thank you, Kihei,” says Princess Aya. “I hope we are not troubling you much.”

“Always a pleasure to serve you, milady,” he tells her with a pleasant smile and slight bow at the waist.

This older man seems to be taking care of us, the hot spring, and the secret cottage where we are staying. His hair is greying and cut short. His kimono is simple and obviously comfortable covering his big, wide frame. He’s probably close in age to Sir Togi judging by the skin on his neck and face.

“Kihei, you look rather pale,” observes the Princess worriedly. “Are you feeling well?”

“It is from a surfeit of liquor last night. Ashamed I am, indeed…. An old man like myself needs to learn moderation,” he tells her.

This feels like a lie to me, but I say nothing.

“That is unfortunate,” replies Princess Aya, genuinely sad. “Sharing liquor with you has always been the appeal of coming to this place for me, but it appears I ought not encourage you to drink today. Take care of yourself and feel well.”

“I do not deserve such kindness from you, My Lady…” he says as he bows his head.

Princess Aya nods to him then she turns to Mana and I. Kihei waits patiently beside her, out of the way.

“Well, Tsuyano and I shall rest in our room till supper,” Princess Aya tells Mana and me. “However, I hope our Good Messenger and Lady Protector will not be too bored.” She drinks some of her cold herb water and looks to Kihei then. “Kihei, I recall there are merchants selling their goods at the shrine on our way here.”

“Indeed, My Lady. It would be my pleasure to take them there,” Kihei replies, eager to please. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Mana asks, obviously worried about the older gentleman.

Princess Aya nods as she pulls out a bag that jingles from her pocket. Handing it to Mana she smiles.

“Take Akatsuki and the other Nokizaru with you. And your two comrades,” the Princess tells me. “They may need entertainment as well. Enjoy browsing the stalls.”

“Thank you,” I say with a smile to our kind hostess.

“It sounds fun!” Mana tells her enthusiastically.

Kihei smiles at Mana’s innocence before he holds out his hand to indicate the direction we should go. In little to no time, we have found and gathered all the Nokizaru as well as Ethan and John. Heading down the wooded path from the springs to the stalls by the shrine, Kihei leads the way.

“Kihei, take this,” says Shuya as he comes closer to the older man and hands him a packet.

“Oh, Shuya… What is this?” asks the older man, taking it and looking inside.

“Herbs for the ill stomach.”

“...I see your eyes cannot be deceived,” says Kihei in a low voice as he places the packet in his pocket.

“For how long has this aggravated you?”

“Hmm…” Kihei looks around at Mana who is happily chatting away with Rurimaru. “About half a year, I’d say. Lately, I vomit blood now and then. It seems my time is nearing.”

“I have medicine to relieve pain if you need,” Shuya suggests.

“It would dull my sense of my own health. Good of you to offer, but I’d rather you forget about it.”

“...Understood,” Shuya says hesitantly.

_ The poor man, sounds like stomach cancer,  _ I think to myself.

“Did you guys enjoy the hot springs?” I ask Ethan and John trying to make it seem like I’m not listening to that conversation. 

“Having a hot bath in the middle of a humid day is not my idea of a good time,” Ethan tells me plainly. “Still it was an interesting experience.”

I laugh and nod while I wrap my arm around his extended one.

“It’s odd, an acquired kind of thing for some.”

“I thought it was very interesting,” John confesses. “I’ve never done anything like it before.”

“Overall did  _ you _ enjoy it?” I ask him.

“I think I did,” he tells me with a grin.

I nod with pleasure at this. We chat more as we walk, quickly coming to the shrine.

“Wow, it’s so crowded,” Mana says in awe. “There are tons of stalls, too.”

“It has a feeling of a festival,” I say with interest at the bustling crowds.

“Yes, it does,” agrees Ethan in American accented Japanese. 

I smile. We see many vendors along the main street lit up by lines of torches on each side.

“These merchants must have come from all over. I see many goods from Kyoto,” observes Rurimaru.

“Does Kyoto have great wares?” I ask genuinely.

“Yes,” Kihei tells me. “They produce some of the best items for ladies such as makeup and hair accessories. I am sure they have many items that would fit My Ladies. It will be fun even to just browse.”

“For sure,” I reply with a smile as Mana grins at me excitedly. 

She bounces on the balls of her feet like a small child which gets me smiling. The Nokizaru seem to react the same way to her happiness because none of them comment on how silly she looks.

“Why don’t we start at the nearest vendor?” she asks me.

“Sounds fun,” I agree.

Ethan and John follow along as we walk over. The bag Princess Aya gave us has money to buy whatever we might like in it. At the vendor we’ve chosen there are round disk-like candies with the most amazing little pictures in the center. Some look like cherries, some look like an orange cut in half, there’s one that has a pretty dragonfly on a blade of grass. The complex artistry is amazing. Mana buys a bag and we each take a piece. It’s sweet and lightly flavored.

Heading further along from that vendor we see Masato. He’s talking to a vendor at the end of the street. When we get closer to him Mana asks what he’s looking at.

“Oh. It’s you,” he replies with covered surprise. 

I roll my eyes at his lack of tact. 

“Here,” Mana holds the bag of candy out to him.

“...Candy, huh?” he asks with his mouth partially open.

“It’s good. Try it,” she urges him.

He closes his eyes as he says, “Treating me like a kid, are you?”

Then he kind of smiles, which is obvious because he shows almost less emotion than Shuya. He doesn’t bother to take a candy so Mana moves on.

“What were you looking at?” Mana asks as she looks down at the table. “Oh, combs?”

I tilt my head in curiosity as I watch Masato and how he reacts to Mana. When he looks at her his eyes are just a fraction softer than before. There is a familiarity in them when he looks at her.

“They were brought all the way from Kyoto,” he tells her. “Made of box tree and adorned with seashells and fretwork.”

“That one in the corner is really pretty,” she tells him as she points. 

Ethan, John, and I watch them closely. Masato’s eyes don’t leave her quickly. When he does look at the one she’s pointing at he shakes his head.

“That wouldn’t suit you,” he tells her. 

“...I didn’t ask if it’d suit me,” she tells him with an annoyed tone.

“This one would,” he tells her as he takes her hand and pushes a comb into her palm that he’d had in his hand already.

_ Bam! He already got it for her! Time to move over and let them breathe a bit. _

I gently, subtly take the purse with coins from Mana’s hand. She’s too busy looking at the pretty comb in her hand to notice me much.

“I’m gonna get my friends some dumplings,” I say softly with a smile. 

She nods absently as she looks at the comb.

“...It’s cute,” she tells him.

Masato proceeds to tell her why this one is best for her as I gently grab the kimono sleeves of my friends and pull them away with me.

“Should we leave Mis Mana?” John asks me in English.

“With Masato?” I smile at his protectiveness. “She’s very safe. Besides the other Nokizaru are around and we’ll be over here. They are working on developing a thing for each other and I’d hate to get in the way.”

“Is that so?” Ethan asks as he looks back. “Best to let young love grow, then.”

“My thoughts exactly,” I reply. “Besides, I don’t think you guys have gotten to try red bean paste dumplings before and it’s a must.”

Ethan makes a rather disgruntled sound at the idea. I assume it’s because he’s grown up with beans being a side dish that is never sweetened. At least not like these. When we get to the stall I order a batch of six and we wait. 

“It was quite considerate of Lord Kenshin to bring Ethan and me,” comments John cautiously.

“I thought so too,” I agree calmly. He’s still worried about being shunned. “It seems that His Lordship has heard great things about you two and your hard work. I must admit I am very proud of you two.”

“For doing our job?” Ethan asks with a scoffing kind of laugh.

“Yes, actually,” I smile big at him. “I haven’t been able to depend on anyone to do as they should for over fifty years but to have you two not only do that but do it because you want to work with me…” I laugh in honest disbelief. “It’s like some crazy dream I didn’t know I would never want to leave. Thank you!”

Overcome with gratitude and emotion I gather them up and wrap my arms around their torsos as best as I can. They are wider than my short arms, but they don’t seem to mind the group hug.

“I am relieved that you feel comfortable enough to depend on me,” John says in his usual, self-deprecating way.

“Quit it,” I tell him with a smile. “Of course I’m comfortable with you.”

The man behind us calls loudly, holding up a container.

“Seems that they’re ready,” Ethan says as he extracts himself from my grip to turn and accept the small basket from the vendor. 

I let go of John so that we can find a nice, out of the way place to eat and keep a close eye on Mana. When we settle we see Rurimaru run off with a naughty, though pleased, the expression on his face. Masato looks like he’s ready to strangle Rurimaru next time he sees him. Then Mana says something as she holds the comb a little closer to her chest, he replies. There's a little more back and forth then she smiles, her chin rising up in joy, as she sticks a candy in his mouth quickly. He looks shocked while she looks giddy.

“They’re doing well,” comments John. 

“Mhmm,” I agree as I bite into my dumpling. 

They do a little more back and forth then, suddenly, a lovely smile curls up Masato’s lips. 

“Oh, ho!” breathes Ethan. “She’s hit the nail on the head.”

“Good girl,” I say with a grin. “What is life without a little romance?”

We smile collectively. When we’re done we go back over to Mana and Masato. Once together again, with no particular haste, we walk over to the shrine grounds, where a troupe of street performers are doing acrobatics. 

“Such amateurs,” grouses Akatsuki when we come over to him with Mana and Masato bringing up the rear.

“Akatsuki, you’re a street performer too?” Mana asks.

“I am, and I perform better than that at least,” he replies with pride

“Can you do a show for me sometime?” she asks.

“Ooh! That would be fun,” I add with a smile. “Maybe I can learn a thing or two.”

“If an opportunity presents itself,” he replies with a kind smile to us. “Protector, you do such things too?”

“I do,” I reply. “I had an opportunity to learn some routines a couple of years ago…”

“Ah, yes…” Ethan says with a knowing tone as he looks at me slyly. “I’ve seen some of it…”

“Shut up,” I hiss with a smile as I shove at his shoulder.

“What?” Mana asks curiously. “Why?”

Akatsuki and Masato look at me curiously.

“Don’t worry about it,” I reply shrugging her questions off. 

Akatsuki watches our exchange with amusement before he looks back at the show. Suddenly his eyes get narrow as he watches the performers. Then he leans over closely to Suien and whispers to him. Suien replies softly back. The area is too noisy, I can’t hear their voices clearly, but from their body language, I sense something concerning brewing. Keeping myself close to Mana, I cross my arms over my chest and rest my hands on the handles of my guns. Masato crosses his arms over his chest as does Shuya just as a little boy comes barreling into Mana.

“Sorry!” calls the child as he bounces off her legs and runs off.

“Oh, are you okay? Huh?!” she says as she starts patting her kimono. 

The little boy is out of sight as she reaches into her breast pocket and gasps.

“What? It’s gone! Why?!” she says frantically, looking all around the ground.

“What’s wrong?” I ask at the same time Masato asks, “What happened?”

“Masato, what should I do?! I can’t find the comb you gave me!” She’s almost in tears. “I had it here just now!”

“...That little thief snatched it,” says Akatsuki glaring in the direction the boy ran.

“I shall get it,” says Kihei, appearing suddenly.

As soon as he speaks, Kihei dashes off, chasing after the boy.

“What…? Can Kihei do that?!” Mana asks with concern.

“I’m thinking yes,” I reply as I watch him in amazement.

_ He’s quick as a bunny! _

“Leave it to him. He may look old, but he is a former Nokizaru,” Akatsuki assures.

“Is he?!” Mana is shocked.

“Kihei is the one who trained us to be ninjas when we were younger,” Masato tells us.

“Well…” says Suien with a bit of a smile. “It wouldn’t be wrong to say he’s somewhat of a father figure to us.”

“Aww!” I say with a smile.

“He trained us like a demon would,” adds Shuya reminiscently.

“A demon figure,” muses Masato.

“Well said,” laughs Akatsuki.

“We shall wait till Kihei brings it back,” says Masato to Mana.

Akatsuki nods, “Let’s head back. There are other matters we need to attend to.”

I do not find out what ‘matters need to be attended to,’ by the Nokizaru, but I can speculate it has to do with another ninja group, probably posing as the acrobats. However, it doesn’t concern Mana and so I do not have a real reason to care. We eat a very delicious dinner when we get back to the cabin. There is some drinking by Kenshin, Yataro, and Aya late into the night. Mana and I excuse ourselves around ten to go to bed in our shared room. Ethan and John are bunking with the Nokizaru and are no doubt being well taken care of by the ninjas. 

In the morning we pack our things and depart for Kasugayama Castle without any word from Kihei. Mana and I are concerned only slightly. A grown ninja is more than enough of a match for a boy. As we start down the mountain road on our horses, Akatsuki walks over to Mana and lifts up his hand to her.

“Take this,” he tells her.

It’s the comb that Masato had given her the night before.

“Thank you,” she tells him enthusiastically as she accepts it. “Did Kihei get this back for me?”

“He did.”

“I need to thank him. Can I go back to see him?”

“He left last night on duty as a Nokizaru. He asked me to send you his regards.”

_ That feels like a lie... _

“Really? I hope I see him again,” Mana says affectionately.

“You might… someday,” Akatsuki says softly.

“Akatsuki, are you okay? Your eyes look red…”

“Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“...Oh?”

Suien, Shuya, and Masato huddle together, following us at a distance. Something’s up. I’m wondering if that poor old man died chasing that little boy down. Or maybe after. He did say his time was nearing. That’s too bad if he did. I liked him. Still, I guess if a Nokizaru must leave this world, the best way for them to do it would be doing something in the service of their lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

One afternoon, while Tsuyano is teaching Mana how to sew, I’m sitting on the porch working on Japanese with Ethan and John, Mana’s door to the hallway slides open.

“I have need of you, Messenger,” says Lord Kenshin. “I promise, Lady Protector, she will be safe with me and Yataro. Would you be so kind as to stay here?”

“Certainly, Lord Kenshin,” I answer with a bow of my head.

Turning back to Mana he says, “What would you say to a ride?”

“A ride, Lord Kenshin?” she asks with some confusion.

“Luck is with us. The weather seems to be mild today. Come, there’s something I want to show you.” He turns his head and calls over his shoulder, “Yataro, my horse. I’m heading out with the messenger. You shall join us as well.”

“Yes, as you wish!” calls back Yataro boisterously.

“Well, if that is the case,” I say in Japanese, slowly, to Ethan and John. “Why don’t we go for a walk while we practice?”

“Yes,” agrees Ethan as he stands. 

“Good idea,” says John.

“Have fun, Mana,” I tell her as she heads out into the hall with Lord Kenshin.

She waves back with a smile.

It's a leisurely walk to the castle town. As we go we talk about the weather, plants, various other things. Working on inflection as well. John has the hardest time lightly flapping his Rs. Ethan seems to be getting a better hang of it, which I think has to do with the fact that he knows Apache, Latin, and some Spanish already.

Right as we step into town, on the main street, my forearm starts buzzing and chirping an alert. Suien is suddenly standing before me with an expression of concern. 

“Lady Protector,” he says tensely, “your door, it makes strange noises as if someone is beating at it from the other side.”

I look down at my communication device to see an alert.

[Alert! Intrusion.]

“What the hell does that even mean?” I mutter in English at it. Then in Japanese, “Quickly, back to the door.”

We run down several streets, through several alleys, and finally arrive at Suien’s house. As I go up on the porch to inspect my door there is a huge  _ bang _ when I step right in front of it. The explosion of power that comes from the door as it bursts open sends me flying backward about ten feet. My body tumbling in the most awkward way until, at last, my face and body are dragging along the dirt road. There’s a ringing in my ears as I slowly pull myself up to look through the only good eye I have at the moment. 

_ Shit, the other one must have been scraped up too bad,  _ I think to myself.

As the ringing subsides I hear a loud voice shouting through my door while other people on the street are running away screaming. While my destroyed eye is quickly healing I look with the good one at the door and see large purple crab legs jutting and straining through the door. Ethan, John, and Suien are thankfully out of reach when a large crab claw reaches through the door. There are smatterings of gold decorating the top of it. It clacks loudly, angrily in the air while the voice beyond. It’s got a heavy Pacific accent. The tone is rumbly and deep; I know it. 

“Toma...toa?” I mutter. 

He’s shouting from the other side in a New Zealand accent. It is only when one of his huge eyes peeks through the door around his claw that he spots me and glares. Another roar and he renews his scratching with more fervor, trying to get to me. 

“Lavinia!” calls Ethan with worry from Suien’s house. “What do we do?”

“Ugh!” I groan as I get up. “We’ve got to close the door.”

My shirt is ripped up, my hakama too. As I take a step to rush over I fall down. Looking at my right ankle I realize that I must have broken it when I was tumbling backward.

_ Great, that won’t make things easier. _

Hobbling as quickly as I can, using my arms like crutches, I do a sort of gorilla style movement to the door. When I’m close enough, though still out of the way, I pull my pistols out and get ready to explain my plan. Just then Akatsuki and Masato appear, no doubt brought by some ninja signal given by Suien.

“I’m going to start shooting at him,” I say in English to Ethan and John. “It should be enough of a shock that he’ll retract his claws. When that happens rush the door and try to get it closed.” In Japanese, I say, “Follow their lead.”

There is a communal nod from them as I aim and start firing round upon round,  _ pop, pop, pop! _

“Ack!” shouts Tamatoa when I graze his eyelid.

That’s when his claw and legs retract slightly.

“Now!” shouts Ethan as the guys rush the door to shut it.

There is another loud shout as Tomatoa realizes what is going on and he shoves one of his legs through the door again.

“...give… to me!” he roars at me.

“What?!” I snap back as I fire at his leg. “Damn the armor is too thick for these bullets. I’m coming!”

Rushing as best I can to help I lend my weight to the door.

“You stole them! Give…” Tomatoa shouts at me, his eye looking at me with hatred. 

“Gone!” I shout back at him. “Not with me!”

“Grah!!” he shouts and shoves his claw against the door.

“You greedy, fat assed crustation!” I shout in English as we are all suddenly flung away from the sudden push. 

Regathering, we push as one against the door to pinch his leg.

With one quick motion, I grab one of my pistols, press it point-blank against the softer, slightly exposed joint of Tamatoa’s leg.

“John!” I shout over Tamatoa’s roaring. “Get to the hinges. Pull out the top and bottom ones. When I tell you, pull the middle one, not before.”

“Yes, ma’am!” John moves quickly. 

In quick fashion, though it is obvious this strain on the door made pulling them out hard, John has them out and is waiting for my signal to pull the middle one. With a practiced rapid flick of my trigger finger I fire three quick rounds into the soft leg joint sticking through the door. Tamatoa screams in pain as he yanks his leg back. The door slams shut and I shout, “NOW!” 

John yanks the last pin out. In one quick motion, as the guys slide down the door, I turn the knob and rip it out of the doorway. With the force I use, the door and I go flying off the now broken porch and down into the street. The landing knocks the wind out of me while the door landing on my body makes sure I won’t be able to breathe for a good couple of minutes. The door is quickly lifted off of me by John and Ethan who look down at me with worry in their eyes. The Nokizaru are standing there not far off. Everyone is breathing hard and wide-eyed.

“There’s something wrong... with my door,” I say in Japanese. 

Trying to stand up again I stumble on that still broken ankle. Shuya, who has just appeared, is the one who catches me.

“Thanks, babe,” I say with a smile.

“You were hurt,” he replies without any expression aside from a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

He seems to have noticed my very visible stomach and scraped up bra through my torn up shirt.

“Yeah,” I agree as I pat his shoulder. “I’ll be fine though. What’s more important is that I get this door somewhere I can take it apart.” 

“...That’s not going to happen again, correct?” Masato asks me tensely.

“No,” I inform him. “It’s off the hinges and so unable to perform its function.”

He nods as he says, “Bring it to Sir Togi’s house. Shuya, you can fix her there.”

Shuya nods as he picks me up gently. 

“We’re heading to Sir Togi’s,” I tell Ethan and John.

They nod. As our little group heads out, me in Shuya’s arms, my malfunctioning door in the arms of Ethan and John. I send Suien to my room to collect my small tool kit in my duffle bag. When he arrives at Sir Togi’s house I’m sitting on the porch, the door in front of me, my leg out to the side while Shuya examines it; he seems to have brought Mana, Yataro, and a spare shirt with him. 

I’m trying my hardest to ignore the gentle poking of Shuya while he asks me the usual questions, ‘Does it hurt to move it?’ ‘How about like this?’

“Shuya,” I say in a soft voice, through gritted teeth, my eyes closed. All movement from him stops and he goes quiet. “I greatly appreciate your desire to care for me. However, I am not used to my wounds and broken… what-have-you, being meddled with. My body will heal itself in little to no time. By tonight I will be up and walking again. So, please, just wrap it up to make yourself feel that you’ve done your job, and leave it alone.”

“Lady Protector,” he insists with great concern in his eyes. “This is absolutely broken, you may never be able to walk again!”

“I  _ will  _ walk again and by the time the sunsets,” I insist. “You have no idea what my body can do and how often it has had to do it, but I do. Now,” I smack his hand as he goes to turn it again. “So, help me… Shuya, I’m going to lose my patients with you if you don’t stop messing with it!”

He sighs with obvious frustration. 

“Perhaps it would be best to let the lady be,” suggested Sir Togi from the doorway behind me. 

“Nonsense,” booms Yataro in anxiety. “She needs to be cared for.”

Shuya nods and goes to touch my foot again and I pull my gun.

“Shuya,” I say evenly and with intensity. “If you touch it one more time, as much as I adore you, I will shoot you.” There is a long silence as he looks calmly at me and then my gun. “Please remember what it did to that fat ass crab. You don’t have nearly as much armor as him.”

He nods, bows his head, and hands me a roll of cloth to bind my own ankle.

“Please, Lady Protector, keep it as straight as you can to let it heal. It will take…” he starts to say before he’s interrupted by a nauseating, loud  _ crack! _ and my foot is no longer pointing in an odd direction. 

His eyes widen as he looks down at it and I groan at the nasty feeling. It quickly passes and my ankle doesn’t hurt even half as much as it had. Shuya, along with everyone else, looks at me in shock. I smile and hand the roll of cloth back to him. Hesitantly he reaches out to take it back. I wiggle my fingers at Suien who hands me my new shirt and tool kit. Ripping the other off, I chuck it to the side and pull the new one on, ignoring the surprised and embarrassed looks on everyone’s faces. 

“I told you, my body doesn’t do things like everyone else's,” I tell Shuya with a kinder smile as I start to open my kit. “You’re so sweet, you and Yataro, worrying about me like that. Now, I feel much better, and I need to apologize for pointing my gun at you. I’ve never been good with people touching me while I’m in irritating pain. Intense pain, I don’t seem to care, but that annoying junk makes me ferocious.”

“...I see,” says Shuya with a nod. “I shall remember. May I be permitted to watch your ankle heal?”

“Sure,” I nod. “It’s a good chance to see recovery at an accelerated rate.”

“Precisely.”

“Thank you,” I tell Suien as I hold up my tools.

“May I be permitted to stay as well?” he asks.

“Of course,” I reply as I pull out the small screwdriver and start to work on the panel around the door handle.

“What are you going to do with the door?” asks John as he and Ethan watch.

“Well,” says Akatsuki loudly. “I’ve got things to do, if you need anything else just call.”

“Thank’s Akatsuki,” I reply without looking up. Then to John, I answer in English, “I’m going to open this panel to see what’s going on. The most logical thing I can think is that something had to have gotten damaged at some point…”

“What?” asks Masato in Japanese.

Mana jumps in and translates for everyone else.

“So this, ‘panel’ is where all the magic comes from?” asks Ethan, indicating the section around the doorknob.

“No,” I tell him with a shake of my head. Realizing this is a chance to basically train Ethan and John, I begin to explain, “The whole door is covered in panels that pertain to certain aspects of the door’s function as a traveling facilitator. The bit around the knob is where the downloaded and processed coordinates go to await action. It is also the section in charge of initiating the process that is travel. So, in terms that might make more sense, this is the switch that turns the machine on or the trigger to the gun.”

“That is…” John mutters.

“Complicated,” Ethan finishes.

“We’ll work on getting you up to speed,” I promise as I finish unscrewing the last screw. As I set my screwdriver aside and begin to pull the panel up I say, “It’s probably just a matter of one of the boards got bumped out of place. If we’re lucky that’s all… Fuck.”

“I take it,” says Ethan as he and everyone else lean in to see what I’m looking at, “that we aren’t lucky today?”

Mana translates almost everything, leaving out my cussing. I blink down at all the circuit boards in confusion. They’re covered in what looks like soot. Like they’ve been in a fire.

“This is so very bad,” I mutter as I instantly touch my forearm.

Turning on the camouflaged screen there and going to my contacts, Yataro asks in almost horror, “What is that?”

“It’s a device that’s part of my body. Consider it part of my curse,” I tell him in Japanese. “I can use it to call someone.”

“Who?” asks Ethan in Japanese.

“Gersham, the technician,” I tell them as I hit his icon to dial and look around inside the panel.

Two and a half  rings come from my arm and then there is an exceptionally cheerful alto voice singing at me with a very light Irish accent, “Helllooo! What a lovely day it is when I get a call from you, Vinnie!”

“Hey, Gersham,” I say with forced cheer. 

“Uh-oh,” he says knowing my tones too well. “What happened?”

“I have no idea,” I tell him before I relay the entire incident with Tamatoa. 

“That is truly bizarre,” he confesses. “And the inside looks like it was close to a fire?”

“Yes.”

“Did it actually get hit with fire?”

“No,” I tell him. “There was an explosion but it was from Tamatoa’s huge ass busting through the door.”

“What about before that?”

I think back and shake my head. 

“No, fire has never touched this door,” I tell him with certainty. “I’ve been slammed into it a couple of times, but that’s it… Actually, it’s been acting funny for a while now. Last story it took me to, it chucked me out and sent me flying into a wall. And for this story, it let me out several miles away from it. In fact, I didn’t even know where it was until one of the people I’m working with found it for me.”

“Where was it?”

“On the outside of their house in feudal-era Japan.”

“That’s… very odd behavior for your door.”

“Indeed,” I agree. “So, what do I do?”

“Well, you need to come see me and I’ll do an examination. But first, you need to clean those boards. You’ll need some strong alcohol, clear if possible, and a soft cloth that won’t leave any fibers behind.”

“Um… would sake and silk be ok? I don’t think we can run to the local grocery store and get rubbing alcohol.”

“That should be ok enough to get you here,” he agrees. “Just go slowly as you clean and be gentle. It doesn’t take much to ruin them.”

“Ok. Thanks, Gersham. What would you like me to bring you?”

“Oh! Miso soup!” he cheers with joy.

I laugh as I rub my forehead in disbelief. 

“You want a simple soup like miso?” 

“It’s my favorite,” he assures me.

“Alright, you’ve got it.”

There is a pause and I hear some movement and something hitting his mic. Then in a muffled voice, he must be covering his mouth with his hand, he tells me, “ _ You’re _ my favorite.”

“Of course!” I smile. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Yes, okay. Bye, then!”

Turning off my phone I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance before I look up to Yataro. 

“Yataro, I’m going to need a bottle of the strongest sake you have. I’m sorry to ask for something so precious, but I need it to clean these boards and I need a good length of undyed silk as well,” I say with a deep bow.

“Nonsense,” he tells me with a smile. “If it is needed, which of course booze is, then it shall be procured for you.” 

“You’re wonderful,” I smile. 

He grins with pleasure at me.

“Masato,” he booms.

“Sir,” Masato replies, straightening his posture rigidly.

“Go to my house, tell Princess Aya what is needed and bring it back directly.”

“Yes, sir,” Masato replies and disappears.

“Now, My Lady,” Yataro says as he comes to sit next to me on the porch. “I would have you tell me what happened with this door and how your rather pretty ankle did come to be so damaged.”

“Well…” I say thoughtfully. “That’s an interesting story. Does anyone know about the Polynesian God, Maui?” They all shake their heads. “Well, I ended up helping him and a young princess venture to a place called Lalotai, also known as the Realm of Monsters. We went there to get Maui his magical hook from a monstrous crab called Tamatoa.”

“The very same one that we battled?” asks Suien?

I nod gravely, “Yes. I’m sure you noticed how his claws were encrusted with gold coins and trinkets?” This time he nods. “Well, his whole shell is covered in things like that. All his collected treasures that he feels make him beautiful. Unfortunately, a lot of things fall off his shell and land on the ground around his grotto. So…” I pause and bite my lip with mild embarrassment, “I took some of the fallen trinkets and bits of gold.”

“You jest,” says Yataro with a laugh.

“Afraid not,” I reply with a shrug. “Admittedly it was Maui’s idea. He and that big crab had a bit of a rivalry between them. He thought it would be funny if I took some small things. And, well, who knows when it might come in handy. Which it did later on.” 

“Lady Protector,” muses Suien. “It could be said that you are a thief. Could it not?”

“Suien,” barks Sir Togi.

“No, no,” I wave at Sir Togi as Masato comes back with a bottle of sake and a good amount of silk. “In all honesty, I am a skilled thief when I need to be. I’ll own up to that.” This stops Masato in his tracks with a wildly confused look on his typically placid face. “However, I would like it to be known that I did not take anything until he started hurting Maui and the princess. Then I considered it taxation.”

“That hardly makes it better,” says Mana with great disappointment in me.

“Thank you, Masato,” I say as I accept the bottle and cloth. Then to Mana, “I can see why you would feel that way. I still stand by what I said. It was asshole-tax. And it’s not like Maui was going to give me anything for my troubles. He was far too self-absorbed to care about much of anyone for most of the mission. Acted like just because he had a penis those of us who didn’t weren’t as smart.” 

As I use the silk to gently pull out the boards I notice a very embarrassed air around me. Looking around as I set the first board down on the door I notice that every single man, with the exception of Ethan, even Mana is blushing. An irritated sigh escapes me.

“I suppose if I’d mentioned any other body parts there would have been fainting…” I mutter.

Ethan chuckles into his fist.

“Lavinia, I know of no one outside of a brothel that talks as openly as you about the human body,” he tells me with a smile. “And yet, you do it in such a way that defends your sex. Your words hold quite a lot of contradictions.”

“I suppose they might,” I agree as I pull more boards out. “You see, I grew up in a world where that is considered, ‘emancipated’. It wasn’t exactly true, but women had far more freedom to live in than they do in this era or even yours. Women have the right to vote, own land, inherit from their fathers. A girl I went to school with was a high-end physicist working on nuclear power. Another girl I grew up with became a veterinary doctor. My sister-in-law was a nurse practitioner before she became a guard at a maximum-security prison. So, while it might seem like I am brazen,” I say as I look at the board in my hand and blow on it. “I came from a world where women are allowed to be strong and even encouraged to be open about our bodies.”

“What a world that must look like,” marvels Yataro. “Strong and fearless women…”

“I didn’t say we were fearless,” I tell him. “My time is a lot more violent, especially to women and little kids. Much more so than right now. I was taught from a very young age to be on constant alert, that I could be snatched up by some sick monster of a human and abused, possibly killed. In my time there is daily news about some man losing his mind and murdering his wife and kids, then, of course, taking his own life.”

“That…” whispers John in horror. “That can’t be true.”

“It is,” I tell him sympathetically. “The city I grew up in had a serial killer called BTK, stood for, Bind, Torture, Kill. I won’t tell you the details, but he was a horrible man that lived freely for decades before he was finally captured by the authorities and put in prison. I was terrified to bring my daughter into that world, but I wanted her so badly…”

“...You had a daughter?” asks Yataro softly as he touches my shoulder.

“Yes,” I say with a smile on my lips. “...Now you see why the women in my time are so strong. We had to be in order to ever live life. To even leave our houses.”

“Is it like this in your world, Messenger?” asks Suien to Mana.

“Not quite,” she says softly. “In truth, I find this era much more frightening than the one I knew. But America, where Miss Vinnie is from, is known for being very violent.”

“Worldwide,” I agree with a frown. “And at one time it stood as a beacon of hope for a good life to those in need. Eventually, it was looked at as more of a place of violence and madness. I don’t belong to it anymore, though.”

“How can that be?” asks Shuya, confused. “Surely it is still your country.”

“Afraid not,” I reply as I get a corner of the silk wet with sake. “When I was taken to become a Traveler I was stripped of country, family, and freedom. I am nothing more than a warrior servant, a guardian of stories that must reach certain fixed moments. I am nothing more or less.”

“That can’t be true,” says Mana as I gently begin wiping at the nearest board. “You are still you.”

I laugh.

“And what is that?” I look at her kindly. “I was a mother, a wife, daughter, sister, friend. I have none of that now, I cannot even go back to check in on them. For all intents and purposes, I am dead to them and they to me. I am affected by what happened in those days, but I am no longer a part of them and so, I am nothing more of what I was.”

“That is far worse than what happened…” John murmurs to me with tears in his eyes.

He cuts himself off, not wanting to mention his own horror story.

“It’s not a contest,” I tell him with a kind smile. 

Silence takes over then. There really isn’t much more to be said after that and little by little everyone leaves to do their usual routine and get away from the heavy conversation while I clean. With the exception of Suien and Shuya who stay to watch the progress of my ankle. It takes me hours to clean five boards and the inside of the panel. By the time the sun has set my ankle is completely healed, no longer even bruised. Everything is as clean as it can be then and I can begin reassembling the panel.

“Lady Protector,” says Shuya in amazement as Rurimaru peeks out from the doorway. “You have made a full recovery, how does your ankle feel?”

Putting the last screw into place and giving it a couple of good spins, I then stand and stretch.

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” I ask as I go up on my tiptoes and pirouette on the once broken ankle. “Yes, much better.”

“Amazing,” says Suien as he eyes my ankle. “If only I had such an ability.”

“You really don’t want it,” I assure him. “It might seem like something great from afar. But it means I can’t ever really die.”

His eyes go wide at this realization. 

“Is that true, My Lady?” he asks.

“Yes. As I said I am already very old, and I will get much older, never changing physically. This poor body is cursed, in a way. Don’t worry though,” I tell them with a smile. “It’s stuck with me, you can’t catch it.”

“My sincerest condolences, milady,” says Suien sadly.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Lady Protector,” calls Rurimaru. “It must be hard to live like that. Do you… ever despair?”

“I used to,” I reply as I come over to him and touch his hair softly. “When I was much younger. Eventually, I just got used to working and not focusing on it. There’s always something to do.”

He chuckles a little at this as he nods.

“Much like the Nokizaru, there are no breaks,” he points out.

“Yes, exactly,” I smile. “Now it’s time I head back and go to sleep. I’m tired. You guys must be beat too.”

I look back at Suien and Shuya. They shrug.

“I shall walk you back to Lord Kojima’s house,” says Sir Togi who is now behind Rurimaru.

“That would be nice,” I reply with a smile. I look at Rurimaru, “Please let my companions know I bid them a good night and that I shall see them tomorrow?”

“Of course!” chirps Rurimaru.

With a little wave to the other Nokizaru, Sir Togi and I head for Yataro’s house. There is a great deal of silence between us. It isn’t uncomfortable for me, though I’m rarely uncomfortable by silence. As we get closer to the garden outside my room I speak, “Thank you, Sir Togi, for allowing me to use your house to try to repair my door and heal.”

“Think nothing of it, milady,” he replies with his deep voice now soft like a distant storm. “It was a pleasure to be of service to you.”

“Was it?” I say with a skeptical smile. “Most people during your time would consider me a white demon or, what’s that word… gaijin. Some kind of blight.” 

There is a long silence as we approach my room door from the garden. 

“You are a foreigner,” he says with a nod. “A gaijin, but one that was brought to us by Bishamonten. He would not send us a demon, regardless of the color. Perhaps you are one of his angels…”

My mouth drops open as I look at him wide-eyed. While it is dark, the lamps outside have been lit and I see a slight smattering of sweat on Sir Togi’s forehead. 

_ Did those words come out by accident? _

I quickly close my mouth and bow my head to him slightly.

“I am far too broken to be an angel,” I tell him kindly. “I am just a guardian.”

“Perhaps,” he replies softly as he looks up at the night sky.

“Thank you for walking with me,” I say as I step up onto the porch, leaving my shoes behind on the first step.

“It was a pleasure,” he tells me again as I turn around to see him looking at me.

Thinking for a moment as I watch him. He doesn’t seem to intend to go until I am inside. How interesting to see such an intense, quiet man, and trained ninja who has no doubt killed countless people, be so kind to someone like me. I wave him closer then and lean over so I can be closer to his face. With a swift and certain movement, I have my right hand on his left cheek as I guide his right cheek to my lips. It is a small, light kiss that I give him, but his breath hitches in his throat.

Pulling away I look at his wide, surprised eyes with a smile, “Thank you for your kindness and pleasure.”

With a small bow of my head, I make my way into my room and get ready for bed. 

The next morning Mana informs me about her ride with Lord Kenshin, while the rest of us were battling that stupid crab.

“He wants to end the turmoil of this era,” she tells me. Her voice holds mostly pride but also a fair share of amazement. “That’s what he’s fighting for. He said he doesn’t want dominion or territory. He only wants to support the emperor, protect his people, and serve the gods. And… I found myself really wanting him to make that happen. Is that weird?”

“Nope,” I tell her sincerely. “It’s a great goal for anyone and everyone. Sadly, it rarely happens for very long. Trying to get it to stick and make sure that the next guy who gets in power won’t act selfishly… that’s where things get bad. That’s how people end up in these situations to begin with. Lord Kenshin is probably trying to correct the screw up of someone else who came before him.”

“I believe you’re right,” she agrees. “I just can’t remember who it was. My sister would be so disappointed in me.” I chuckle and shake my head at her. “He wanted to know why I was here. ...I didn’t have a good answer. All I could think of to answer was that little boy, the temple page and how he called me the ‘Keeper of the Spring.’”

“Did that satisfy Lord Kenshin?”

“I’m not sure, we ended up talking about the shrine by the spring and how my family takes care of it in my time. He said he’s the one who built it and thinks that the reason I was called back is because I’m a member of the family that cares for his shrine. He seemed unconcerned about the little boy and told me that if I’m going to save him then that was enough for him and all I needed to do was stay by his side.”

“I would agree with that,” I reply. 

This seems to satisfy Mana and put her anxiety at ease. 

After we get dressed we head to the dining room for breakfast. I talk briefly to Tsuyano about making a container of miso soup for me. She is more than happy to accommodate me.

At breakfast, with Lord Kenshin in attendance, I’m in the middle of thanking Princess Aya for supplying me with the sake and the silk, when Sir Togi comes in with Akatsuki behind him.

“Lord Kenshin, Akatsuki brings news.”

Akatsuki steps around Sir Togi who looks fixedly at Lord Kenshin and no one else. 

“Pray, what news?” asks Lord Kenshin with ease.

“Shingen’s army has arrived at the battlefield in Shinano. Their stronghold is in Kawanakajima. Danjo Kosaka leads the charge,” Akatsuki tells him.

“What?! At Kawanakajima?” yelps Mana next to me.

“So, they’re finally making their move,” Yataro says like he’s been expecting this.

“They’ve already crossed the Sai River,” nods Lord Kenshin. “I doubt the Shinshu Clan will be able to hold them back, Warigatake Castle may become a battleground…”

“Shall we go to meet them, My Lord?” asks Yataro.

“It is supposed that I am not in the Echigo Province at this time,” replies Lord Kenshin. “For the time being, I will be placing my castellans in charge.”

“I shall send word to Sir Naoe and Sir Yoshie,” Yataro tells him

“I have written down my orders which are to be followed in my absence. For now, we will see how the tides of war flow and decide on our response from there,” orders Lord Kenshin. “Now, Akatsuki…”

“Yes, My Lord!” Akatsuki says at attention.

“Intelligence is the lifeblood of war. I will have great use for your men. See to it every man who can move is dispatched.”

“Yes, My Lord!”

_ It seems that Akatsuki is going to soon be heading the Nokizaru, _ I think to myself.

Mana herself seems to be very deep in her own thoughts. Her eyebrows are furrowed while she chews on her lower lip.

“...Messenger,” Lord Kenshin says, turning to Mana. 

“Oh, um, yes?” she asks, snapping out of thought.

“There’s no need to look so concerned. The coming battle will be but a small skirmish. Shingen feigns his strength, and will suffer for it.”

“...Feigns?” she asks.

“He’s assaulting Shinano with the intention of trying to pull me away from the East. The sly old fox intends to ingratiate himself to the Hojo Clan,” Kenshin informs her.

Her eyebrows crease in worry again as she starts to say something. Then her eyes go blank and for a moment she looks like her spirit has left her body. I grab her as she starts to fall forward. Then she’s grabbing at her eyes like she’s trying to scrub something out of them.

“Mana!” I shout as I hold on to her while Yataro calls, “Hey, young lady, are you okay?! Are you feeling faint? Hold on!”

“I… I guess so…” Mana replies as I pull her face into my hands so that I can look her over thoroughly.

She looks like she feels queasy but other than that she seems fine.

“Messenger, what ails you?” asks Lord Kenshin with concern from across the table.

“You…” she stutters. “L-Lord Kenshin.”

“What about me? ...You’re a sickly shade of green. Did you see something that frightened you?” he asks her.

“I-I saw… a bright ray of light…” Mana starts, her eyes going distant as she recalls. “Lord Kenshin, you were fighting a white-haired man who was wearing red armor.”

“A white-haired man wearing red armor?!” cries Yataro, looking to his lord. “Young lady, what other details do you remember?”

“U-Um, a spear… A spear pierced through Lord Kenshin,” Mana goes on.

“A spear, you say?!” Yataro breathes.

“Calm yourself,” Lord Kenshin tells his friend. “The Good Messenger is upset enough as it is.”

“O-Oh yes… Forgive me. Here, have a sip of water and then calm yourself,” Yataro says as he hands her the cup of water just before her on the table.

I let go over her before Mana nods her thanks as she takes the cup and sips at it. I continue to hold her shoulders.

“Feeling a little calmer?” he asks.

“Yes, thank you,” she replies.

“So what just happened?” asks Lord Kenshin eagerly. “Try explaining it to us.”

“...Um, that child… The one who summoned me to this era suddenly called to me again,” she tells us. “And then I saw it. It was you, Lord Kenshin, along with Akatsuki and his men. Practically straight out of some kind of daydream.”

“Hmm… And then what?” Lord Kenshin presses her.

“A-After that… I saw you, pierced through by a long spear…” she gets quieter at the word, spear. Lord Kenshin does not reply, his eyes only narrow and he seems deep in thought. “Lord Kenshin, at the Battle of Kawanakajima, you fight another man, one on one. And then, your enemy’s spear…” Then she starts to mutter under her breath. “Something feels off about that though. Lord Kenshin isn’t supposed to die in personal combat like that. But then, what is that vision all about?”

“Come now,” says Yataro, trying to lighten the mood. It might work any other day if his eyes didn’t betray how stressed he felt. “It’s not like that is an omen. It’s the middle of the day! So, no more bad dreams, okay young lady?”

This doesn’t seem to sit well with Lord Kenshin as he looks from his friend to Mana. Setting his shoulders squarely, he addresses my charge.

“There’s honor in dying in personal combat,” says Lord Kenshin in a comforting tone. “If my opponent was wearing red armor, he must be that fox, Shingen. I will personally cut his spear with my own sword.”

“What does the name of your opponent matter?! I, Yataro Kojima, will allow not one soul to lay a single finger on my lord!”

Yataro pushes his chest out proudly and I have to marvel at the helpfulness of posturing for a man. He seems more at ease when he says this as does Kenshin.

Lord Kenshin smiles pleasantly, “I’ll be counting on you, General.”

“Leave it to me!” Yataro shouts with a grin.

However, it does nothing to alleviate Mana’s anxiety. She sits next to me twisting her sleeve hem in her hands. I gently put my hand on her knee, but it doesn’t help her much.

“...Messenger, I’m certain I told you not to fret. I will deal with whatever comes our way,” Lord Kenshin tells her sweetly. “And has not your protector promised to make sure you achieve your goal? Surely with so much support, I cannot fail to succeed!”

“Lord Kenshin…” Mana starts, her eyes getting glassy.

“Mana,” I say soothingly as I touch her cheek and turn her face to look at me. “This is everything you’ve been waiting for. This is the next part of your mission here. Remember every bit of that vision. It will be your job to make sure you are there during the battle to give Lord Kenshin aid. Do you understand?”

“...Y-Yes… But I’m scared,” she whispers at me.

“Yes, of course,” I assure her. “Battle is scary, especially your first one. But you must always remember that I will be there to keep you safe.  _ That _ is  _ my _ job.”

She nods slowly as she looks into my eyes for strength.

“In the meantime, everyone around here will be busy, or else the troops may end up being dispatched shortly. It should bring inconvenience to you as well,” Lord Kenshin tells us. “You need not fear that vision. Steel your heart and prepare yourself for tomorrow.”

“...Yes, My Lord,” she tells him.

She excuses herself from the room. Mana mutters to herself as she stands and goes to her room. Dates and times of the year, something about quizzes from her sister. Later I check on her to make sure she doesn’t plan to go anywhere. I must go take care of my door and I need her to stay safe while I do that. On my way back to Sir Togi’s I rope John into carrying the door for me. Once back at the doorway, John puts the pins back into the hinges while I wait with the small clay container of miso soup Tsuyano had prepared and given to me after breakfast.

“Miss Lavinia,” John calls to me as he puts the last pin in. “Shall I come with you?”

I pause suddenly and look at him. My jaw opens slightly.

“I… I can’t let you come with me,” I tell him apologetically. “I didn’t tell Gersham that the door made you and Ethan come through. There has to be some kind of significance to that… but if I tell him he will be obligated to report it.”

“Is that not a desirable outcome?” John asks me with the sound of creeping anxiety entering his tone.

There is a long pause and I find myself facing an internal struggle that I haven’t felt in a very long time. John is probably worrying that I’m secretly ashamed of him and the way he looks. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m just terrified of the Council.

“They might… take you guys away from me…” I whisper, my hands clinging to the crockery in them. “I didn’t realize it yesterday when I talked to Gersham, but I didn’t mention you guys because I don’t want to lose you two… I don’t want to be alone anymore...”

There is a moment of silence before gentle, cold hands touch my shoulders before I’m softly, but firmly, pulled into John’s strong embrace.

“I understand,” he tells me softly, deeply. I nod, my head against his chest. “I shall wait for you to return.”

I pull back and smile gratefully at him as I touch his cheek.

“Thank you, John. So much,” I tell him sincerely.

He smiles kindly at me, his golden eyes glittering with affection as he lets go of me and steps aside. I watch him, that horrible feeling of fear still sitting in the pit of my stomach, then I reach for the doorknob. 

“I.T. Department,” I tell the door.

There is a  _ thunking _ feeling inside the knob and I know that it’s ready. Turning the knob I step through the door, alone, and grateful. 

“Lavinia!” shouts Gersham from his chair several yards away.

Gersham is a man of many ethnicities, his skin is a lovely brown, his eyes mostly green with golden brown around the edges. His hair is curly and light brown while his features suggest there is a major European influence. It is hard to say where his family has come from. Wicked smart, Gersham is one of three I.T. people for those of us that travel. While the others are good at their jobs, none of them are as personable as Gersham; which is why I choose to primarily work with him when I need help. 

His ‘office’, if it can be called that, is about the size of a small warehouse. It is clean and well organized, yet there seems to be a constant supply of cables, motherboards, and other electronic pieces sitting around on the tables surrounding Gersham’s computer desk. 

“Hey, Gersham,” I say as I hold up the crockery in my hands. “I brought you Miso, fresh from breakfast this morning.”

“Yes!” he says finally jumping up and running over to me.

As he takes the container into his hand, pulling the cover off, there is a giddy expression on his face as he inhales the steam wafting up to his face. 

“There is no more bliss than good food brought by a lovely lady,” he says charmingly as he takes a quick sip then puts the lid back on.

“Of course not,” I smile at him. “Now…”

“Yes, yes,” he says with an equal smile. 

Grabbing a nearby tool kit and a small holographic electronic tablet, Gersham goes over to my door to take the panel off. With it open he sets his tablet to running diagnostics while he looks at the boards I cleaned the day before.

“These are shot,” he mutters as he chucks them behind him. “You did a good job cleaning them though.”

“Took me most of the day.”

“Slow and steady, it was good. If you had rushed it I don’t think you would have been able to get here. These barely had the capacity to make it. I might have had to make a house call to you.”

“Goodness! We can’t have you leave your cave…” I say with amusement.

“I wouldn’t have minded, but you know who would...” he shrugs.

“The Council needs to get that stick out of their butts,” I remark with a snarl.

“Don’t say that too loud,” he hisses and looks around.

“What are they going to do? Spank me?”

“You’d probably like it…” Gersham says with a bratty grin.

“As if you know what I like,” I poke him in the shoulder with my index finger.

He just smiles. Then there’s a small  _ ding _ from his tablet. His face scrunches up in confusion. 

“What?” I ask.

“It’s inconclusive,” he tells me. 

“What does that mean?”

“I need to do a whole system diagnostic.”

“How long will that take?” I ask as I internally panic while keeping my face neutral.

“A couple of my days.”

“Can’t we just replace the boards and see if that makes everything better? I mean wouldn’t that be the simplest solution?”

_ Please don’t run a full system diagnostic. I have no idea if he’ll find out about Ethan and John that way. I’m sure I can’t keep them hidden in plain sight forever, but still... _

“Well, we could,” he concedes. “But it might not be what the real problem is.”

“Or maybe it is?” I push.

“Maybe,” he replies in thought, a finger at his chin.“...It is the simplest solution, if that doesn’t work then we know it was not the original problem.”

“Cool!” 

I exhale in relief while Gersham gets up to go to his shelf of circuit boards. After rifling through shelves he brings over the ones he needs, still in their boxes. Sitting down on the ground he sets to work putting them in gently. His hands are confident as he moves swiftly. When he’s done he goes to put the cover back over the panel.

“There hasn’t been anything else weird, has there?” he asks curiously as he works on screws.

“...No, why do you ask?”

“It’s just that, I’ve never heard of a door doing the things yours has when it was just a problem with circuit boards. If there are any other weird things it’s done then I can make a better diagnosis.”

He turns to look at me with his sweet, kind face. I’ve known this man since he was eight years old. Gersham had taken a shine to me since the first time we met. Even when his mentor Hamish was yelling at him for spilling screws all over the ground, he still kept his sweet, kind personality. There is a long pause between us and I realize I haven’t lied in a long time and I’ve been really proud of that fact. I can but I don’t want to lie to this guy. We don’t see each other often but he is my friend. 

With a deep sigh, I close my eyes and tell him about Ethan and John. 

“I’ve probably just screwed myself telling you about them,” I say through gritted teeth. 

“Why did you then?” he asks as he stands and brushes his hands off.

“Because I haven’t lied in a long time and I’d prefer it not be you that I break my streak with. Also, I know you too well to assume you don’t get the loneliness of this shit job,” I say as I hang my head.

“I do get it,” he tells me as he sets his tool kit on the bench. “I’m not going to report this. Not until I’m sure what’s going on.”

“What?!” I gasp as I look up at him.

“Well, what would be the point?” he says with a grin. “Who’s to say that the door won’t just bring them back.”

“Gersh…” I say affectionately. “I’d hug you if you weren’t so squeamish about physical contact.”

“Yes, let’s not do that,” he continues to grin, now with a touch of thankfulness on his face. “Back to the door, I have literally never heard of a door bringing characters from other stories to a Traveler. But then again I’ve never heard of a Traveler with your particular physical attributes either. Perhaps your inability to die has something to do with it? ...But why would that matter? A door has no reason to care that its Traveler is unable to die. I’ll run a remote scan and ask around about similar symptoms.”

“Symptoms,” I laugh. “Like it’s a person.”

“Actually, there is a highly advanced A.I. in there, so it does have some ghost in the shell qualities of a living being,” he tells me seriously. “I’ve been doing research on the doors for years now and I’ve found that the original A.I. that was put in each door, over times, has evolved to accommodate its Traveler and as each door acquires a new Traveler when the previous one expires, they seem to remember every one of the Travelers much like how we remember family members.”

“They remember…” I murmur. “How interesting. You don’t suppose my door is tired of me, do you?”

We look at each other, then the door, then each other again, and laugh.

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I’ll get to work on this and let you know what I find.”

“Thanks. Reall,” I tell him with a smile. “Enjoy the soup.”

“I fully intend to! Good luck!”

Gersham waves as I go back through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Two episodes a week from now on. 
> 
> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

When I get back I relay what Gersham said to Ethan and John. As they are now traveling with me I feel they should know just as much as me. There is naturally some concern as to what might happen if and when Gersham submits a report. All that I can say to that is that we will cross that bridge when we get to it. There is literally nothing we can do about it until then.

Several days pass after I visit Gersham, Mana is out running again and I’m traveling through the trees working on my own strength training and agility. The Nokizaru have been very busy as we haven’t seen them for days. Even Rurimaru and his monkey have been missing. Akatsuki informed us a couple of days ago that the Nokizaru had been given other jobs and the general guards would be serving as our monitors. They are not the worst, but they do not take such vigilance in their guarding of Mana as the ninjas had. 

“...Being alone out here is pretty lonely…” I hear Mana say to herself.

I start to roll my eyes as she knows I’m right there with her, when a deep gruff voice says, “Then, come with me…”

That huge beast of a ninja has suddenly appeared before Mana, making no sound. I quickly drop out of the trees and appear at Mana’s side. He raises his monk’s staff and points it at me.

“You too,” he says to me. “My master wants you. He tells me… bring you.”

“Do you really think I’m just going to go along with you?!” Mana cries out as she readies herself to run.

“If you run… then…” he says as he swings his staff at our legs.

I grab ahold of Mana and pull her with me into a jump. She doesn’t have enough where with all to follow me smoothly so he barely catches her legs. It’s enough to probably hurt and she confirms as much when she cries out in pain. She collapses next to me and I take the opportunity to test his actual speed by swiftly throwing the bag of rocks on my back at his head. It’s like watching a giant cat bat a slow moving fly. 

_ Okay, so he’s very fast. _

“That not nice,” he tells me.

“No,” I agree. “But neither is taking someone against their will.”

“Come here,” he tells me as he grabs for both Mana and me.

I dodge his grab, but Mana doesn’t. He slings her over his shoulder as he makes another grab for me. I dodge him again as I jump back and to the side. 

“P-Put me down!!” she shouts as she struggles against him.

“Don’t struggle, maybe I drop you.”

“Let me go!” she shouts. “Miss Vinnie!”

“I’m right here,” I tell her. “Don’t worry.”

“You loud, girl. Maybe I knock you out, take you away… come back for woman,” he says slowly as he pulls her down and wraps his hands around her throat.

That’s when I pull my pistols and fire a round into his shoulder. At the same time, a throwing star comes flying through the air and just misses the monster’s other shoulder. This huge man grunts with a startled face at me.

“Thunder?” he asks, then he looks at his shoulder. “Lightning?”

“Want some more?” I ask as I fire another two rounds into the same shoulder.

Suddenly that arm drops to his side and he drops Mana to clap his other hand over his shoulder. 

“Ung!” he groans. 

_ That’s all that’s going to come from this huge beast? I make that sound when I stub my toe. _

Masato appears then a sword unsheathed and points it at the huge man. 

“You’re one of the Dokisai’s dogs, aren’t you?” he asks. “Keep your hands off her!”

“If you want her, come get her,” barks the man.

Masato attacks then.

“Mana,” I call to her as I make a dash to her side and grab her up. 

“Aargh, he’s strong!” says Masato to himself as the beast swings his staff as if he’s swatting a fly.

With the staff, he pushes Masato back with great force. 

“Pipsqueak Nokizaru,” says the brute, his shoulder bleeding from where I shot him. “You too weak to beat me. Give up now. I take them and kill you.”

“Not in this lifetime!” Masato replies.

“Mana,” I tell her as I watch the fight. “Run back to the castle. I’ll stay and help Masato. That guy won’t leave here alive. But you can’t stay.”

I turn back to the fight and start for them, pulling both pistols.

“But you’ll both die!” she cries.

“Die,” commands the beast as he swings his staff down.

Several things happen at that moment. Mana grabs at me, as Masato tries to dodge the heavy swing, and I fire two quick rounds into the beast’s other shoulder. Because Mana grabs my hakama, I’m thrown off balance and am unable to dodge the swing like Masato does. It hits me full force in the left arm, crushes my shoulder, shatters my humerus, possibly my ulna and radius. The decorative end of the staff hits my face, destroying my eye and caving in part of my face. With the force that I was hit, I am sent flying sideways, straight into a nearby tree. There is a nasty crunching and cracking as the impact rips my spine apart in several places. Several ribs break the outer walls of my lungs and they are quickly filled with blood. Everything goes dark.

Flashes of light, moments of sounds, cries. Everything goes black and quiet. When sound comes back to me it’s muffled and the feeling of intense pain comes with it; I know I’m not breathing yet. I think I’m being moved. Then I’m put down on something hard and slowly the voices come through my ears.

“...my fault!” 

That’s Mana’s voice. 

“She can’t be dead,” that sounds like John. “Not her.”

“Vinnie! I’m so sorry,” Mana cries as she grabs the hand that’s not ruined. “It’s all my fault.”

That’s when my ribs crack, pulling out of my lungs, they pop back into place. Quickly my body starts trying to remove the blood from my lungs. Which means I cough and blood comes out of my mouth like a slowly trickling spring. 

“Lavinia!” Ethan shouts as he turns my head gently to allow the blood to come out onto whatever I’m laying on.

“H-How is that possible?!” whispers Masato. 

“The curse,” murmurs Sir Togi.

I cough several more times while gasping for air, trying to get the blood out of my lungs while I feel my spine working itself back into place. The sensation of feeling all the broken parts of my body is disgustingly aggravating. Someone is wiping at my mouth with a wet cloth after I finish hacking up the blood from my lungs. 

“Miss Vinnie,” I hear Mana crying. “I’m so sorry!”

“Shh,” I hiss. She goes quiet and I think I hear her hair touching her kimono as she nods. Then to the general group, I say, “Need sleep. Five times strong. Gah!” more blood gushes up from my lungs. I choke and cough it up before adding, “I prefer not to be awake while my bones go back; ‘unshatter’ themselves.”

“Masato,” Sir Togi says.

“Yes, sir,” he replies. 

“I’m sorry,” Mana squeaks through a sob.

“I know,” I tell her. “Did you get your leg looked at?”

“No.”

“Get it taken care of,” I order her.

“Messenger,” Sir Togi calls to her. “Let me tend to you while we wait for Masato to come back. He will then take you to Lord Kojima’s house.”

“Alright,” she replies weakly.

“How are you doing, Miss Lavinia?” John asks in English.

“My spine is going back into place while vertebrae are reforming. My humerus, which was jagged shards, is pulling itself through my muscle tissue to reform,” I reply. “That’s how I’m doing.”

There’s another sob from Mana when I finish.

“...I-I see,” he replies shakily.

A sigh escapes me, “I’m sorry, John. That wasn’t nice of me.”

“I understand,” he tells me kindly. “I did not take offense.”

“Good.”

“Protector,” Masato’s voice calls. “I am back. Let me brew it and I will give it to you.”

“Masato, I shall do that,” says Sir Togi. “Take the Messenger back to Sir Kojima’s house and inform them of what has happened. The Protector will stay here tonight while she heals.”

“Yes, Sir,” Masato tells him. 

“I’ll come see you tomorrow,” Mana tells me. 

“Doubtful,” I tell her, knowing her leg is hurt. “I’ll come see you, probably around lunchtime. Go rest.”

There is another soft sob and I hear her being hoisted into the air. I also hear Sir Togi go into what I’m assuming is his house. I still can’t see.

“You’re heavy,” muses Masato.

“I can walk,” Mana insists.

“Mana,” I say, cutting off any further talking from either of them. “Shut up and let him carry you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she replies softly.

They are quickly gone. 

While Sir Togi brews what I’m hoping is some kind of tea to knock me out, Ethan and John gently work on cleaning off the blood from my now healed skin. Skin is easier to heal than bone and muscle. I suppose I should be glad that I don’t have to grow anything but my eye back, that always sucks and it’s gross.

When Sir Togi comes back he gently places his hand on the back of my head and holds it up. Then he places a shallow cup to my lips and pours the warm liquid into my mouth. Two more cups of this rather sour concoction and he gently lays my head back down. About this time is when my left eye has reformed and I’m starting to see through it. 

“Where are my pistols?” I ask in Japanese. “My weapons.”

“They have been collected and are here next to you,” Sir Togi says. 

I look up at him as I say my thanks. 

“Did I manage to get him to drop that staff?”

“I came just as you struck the tree,” he tells me. “The staff was still in his hand. However, his grip seemed to be loose.”

“Alright,” I say softly. “That means it takes over three bullets… to his shoulders…” My vision is getting blurry and I feel my eyelids getting heavy. In English, I mutter, “Shit, man! This… stuff is good…”

There’s a chuckle from Ethan and I feel warm fingers push my eyelids the rest of the way down. Once again there’s nothing but darkness. This time I’m breathing.

The next day I wake up inside a room I don’t recognize. It’s a simple room with nothing on the walls. I’m laying on a simple patterned futon on the tatami and a soft blanket covers my body. Testing my left arm I turn my wrist. There’s only a small pain in the bones and I know that there are probably only some lingering hairline fractures left. They’ll be gone in less than an hour. With my good arm, I rub my eyes and slowly sit up. My back is aching a bit, which means it’s still healing too. I yawn slightly and as my lips come back over my teeth I notice something weird about my canine teeth. 

_ Have they gotten longer? That would be weird. _

“Next time, I’m shooting that big fucker in the face. See if that stops him,” I mutter in English.

There’s a knock then at the door before it slides open.

“Talking to yourself?” asks Ethan as he pokes his head in.

“I’m great company,” I smile at him. 

“True,” he says with a returning smile. “How do you feel? You look better.”

“I feel better. Some healing is still going on, but I can finally move.”

“Good. John had to go help the blacksmith so he’s already gone, but I’ll go tell him you’re better.”

“Oh, I suppose he would be working double-time to get ready for the upcoming battle,” I say as I come up to stand.

Ethan reaches out an arm to steady me as he comes in quickly. 

“Take it easy there,” he tells me with concern. “Are you sure you should be getting up?”

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry.”

“Alright,” he tells me skeptically. “Sir Togi has made something that looks like gruel. He said it would be good for you to eat it when you woke up.”

“Probably a rice porridge,” I reply as we walk out of the room, Ethan holding onto my arm while he supports my back with his other arm.

“He stayed up with you all night,” Ethan informs me. “Told the rest of us to go to bed.”

“Aww,” I say with a smile. “I imagine you didn’t do much sleeping?”

“Neither did John.”

“You two are so sweet,” I laugh as we come around a corner to the kitchen. “You really don’t need to ever worry about me though.”

Sir Togi sits by a pot suspended over a small crackling fire. He looks up to me, then nods.

“Try to stop us,” Ethan tells me in English as he helps me sit down at the table. Then in Japanese, he says, “She says she can sit down for food.”

“Thank you, E-tahn,” Sir Togi tells him as he pulls the lid off the pot and dips a ladle into it. Then to me, “This will help you get your strength back.”

After he pours it into a white bowl, Sir Togi sets it down in front of me.

“It smells nice,” I reply kindly. “Thank you.”

Dipping my spoon in, I blow on the porridge before I put it into my mouth.

“Rice porridge is easy to digest,” Sir Togi tells me.

“I’m going head to work,” Ethan tells me as he gently pats my shoulder. “I’ll let John know you’re doing fine on my way there.”

“Thank you, Ethan,” I tell him with a smile.

“I shall escort her to Sir Kojima’s house when she is ready,” says Sir Togi.

“Thank you, sir,” says Ethan with a bow of his head before he heads out of the open house.

There is an easy silence while I eat. I can see why this porridge is served to people who are recovering. It’s got little in the way of seasoning. Though this doesn’t make it unappealing. Still, I wouldn’t want to eat it every day.

“Ethan said that you stayed with me through the night,” I say to Sir Togi, he is seated with his arms crossed over his chest, his hands in his sleeves.

“I did.”

“You didn’t need to. Did you get any sleep?”

“It is my job to watch over the Lady Protector,” he says simply.

“You just watched me grow back an eye. Don’t you think we can move past the Lady Protector title and you call me Vinnie?”

“I-I am humbled by your request,” he stutters taken aback. “But it would be inappropriate for this humble ninja to address a lady of a much higher station than mine so informally.”

“Well, first of all, I’m not in any higher a station than you. Second, I’m asking you to. Please?” I give him a playful smile. The barest shade of pink graces his cheeks then. I sigh, still smiling, “Or not. Well, I think I’m ready to head back. I need to get cleaned up and go check on Mana.”

“I shall escort you,” he says quickly as he stands and helps me to do the same.

As we make our way to the door, Sir Togi collects my shoulder holster, my guns have been placed in their correct spots. Offering me his arm to hold onto, he also insists on carrying my things. We walk at a leisurely pace in silence until we get close to the house. 

“If there is anything you require,” he tells me suddenly. “Please do not hesitate to call on me.”

“...I have to say,” I muse softly. “Sir Togi, you are pleasantly surprising. Most people around here would have run for the hills screaming after seeing what happened last night. Yet, here you are, doing the opposite.”

He doesn’t reply as we continue to the garden in silence. After he helps me up to my room’s door, he bows slightly to me as he hands me my pistols.

“Sir Togi,” I start.

“Kanehisa,” he tells me, his eyes looking down respectfully.

I’m shocked momentarily at this extremely kind gesture.

“Kanehisa,” I say softly. “You… you think so little of yourself and yet you are so very much a great gentleman with great courage, wisdom, and kindness.” 

His eyebrows twitch at this and he shifts from one foot to the other.

“Your words are far more than I deserve to hear,” he tells me. “You have proven that you are all you have said I am.”

I reach out and gently take his hand. His eyes go wide and he finally looks at me.

“I don’t lie,” I tell him. “What I have said is what I have observed. However, I do apologize if I have offended you or made you uncomfortable with my words.”

“There was no offense taken,” he assures me earnestly. “Thank you, truly.” He bows again, this time his face moves down to where our hands are. I feel the light touch of his lips on the knuckle of my thumb before he comes back up to stand. No longer looking at me, he says softly, almost lower than a whisper, “Please rest, Lady… Vin-ii.”

There is a light, gentle squeeze of his fingers before he lets go of my hand and leaves. I smile as he walks away, a little flutter in my stomach warms my cheeks at the sweetness of what just happened. I blink several times and shake my head as I head into my room to call for Tsuyano.

_ Obviously, I can’t get attached. I can’t stay, but how would it feel to have that man wrap those strong arms around me?  _ I wonder silently.

Several days have passed since the incident with Kansuke’s huge brute. He and his comrades have not shown their faces since then. Mana was in a state for another day after I came back from Kanehisa’s house. It took a great effort to not smack her. She keeps trying to do things for me like I am an invalid. On top of that, she keeps panicking about us getting attacked again. She wakes up several times in the night. Eventually, she comes into my room and sleeps next to me. She seems to view me as a bit of an older sister.

According to rumors, the fighting in the Kai and Shinano Provinces has changed significantly. The Nokizaru come back from their missions to report what they have seen. Mana and I are present in the common room when they arrive. 

“Warring like this is common in this day and age,” Masato tells us. “I think we should be more concerned about Dokisai’s dogs.

“Due to the fighting, our attention is drawn away from the Messenger and Protector… and our enemies are able to exploit that opening, and attack,” Suien adds his two cents with displeasure.

I’m touched.

“Warigatake Castle has fallen to the Takeda forces,” Shuya tells Yataro. “But still, the fighting continues.”

“We won’t be defeated,” Yataro replies. “We still have plenty of troops eager to fight. Don’t worry, young lady.”

“You needn’t worry about the war or Dokisai,” Akatsuki tells Mana who is twisting her kimono in her tight little fists. “That gloomy look on your face… it doesn’t suit you at all.”

“It’s not just the war I’m worried about,” she confesses tensely. “I still can’t shake the vision of Lord Kenshin I saw before. And Miss Vinnie you were in so much pain! I don’t think I can bear to see something like that again.”

“Oh?” I ask as I sip my tea casually. “Then, when I tell you to run… don’t latch onto me like a leech. Mmk?”

Her face gets red as I give her a sidelong look. She quickly looks down and stares at her lap. Just then Tsuyano comes to the open room and bows to Mana and me.

“Messenger, Lady Protector? A word, if I may?

“Oh, um… sure,” Mana says as she looks up only a little pink now.

“Princess Aya has requested your presence if you are free.”

“Of course,” I say as I stand. 

Mana does the same and we follow Tsuyano to Princess Aya’s rooms. Once inside we are seated on silk cushions on the other side of a prettily decorated table from the Princess. Kanehisa is here as well though a good distance away, almost in a corner. Fresh flowers decorate vases all over the room just like the last time we were here.

“Is there anything going on?” Mana asks Princess Aya nervously.

“I’m sorry to summon you all of the sudden like this,” she replies.

Mana seems to notice Kanehisa then.

“Um… Sir Togi? Why are you sitting over there?” she asks.

“Please ignore me, My Lady,” he replies to her. “It is only suitable that a lowly person such as myself sits here when in such august prescences.”

He bows low then, from his seated position, though, not before he gives Shiro a quick look-over. Mana and I look at Shiro then each other and silently hope that Shiro will behave today.

“Kanehisa graces me oft with his presence,” Princess Aya tells us. “And conversation. He is a learned man with much to offer.”

_ I’ll bet…  _ I ponder to myself.

“I am your humble servant, your grace,” he tells her.

“I thought that you should accompany us today,” she tells us. “That’s why I summoned you.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Mana replies, a little embarrassed.

“Yes,” I agree with a smile to the Princess and Kanehisa. “Thank you.”

“And how do you two fair?” the Princess asks.

“Very well, thank you very much,” Mana tells her with a smile.

“I am very much the same,” I reply. “How are you?”

“I am quite well, myself,” she tells me. Then she looks back at Mana. “You don’t look as you say. You haven’t been overexerting yourself, have you?”

“What? ...Do I really look that bad?” Mana asks startled.

“Yes. You look horribly pallid, and you don’t sound at all like your usual forthright self,” Princess Aya tells her. “Protector, why have you not done anything?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you would have me do, My Lady,” I tell her. “While I can protect her from what is outside, I have no way of protecting her from her own thoughts.”

The Princess seems to understand finally and nods. 

“It is obvious that much weighs on your mind,” she tells Mana. “Dokisai, and this war… I also heard that you had some sort of mysterious vision.”

“I did…” Mana mutters.

“I was told that in your land, there is no war, I am certain that this bloodshed must be terrifying to you.”

“It’s the first time I’ve ever experienced people I actually know going to war. The wars I know only ever happened in other countries.”

“I see,” says Princess Aya with kind eyes. “How fortunate that you were born in your land. Or rather, your era.”

“Yeah… It is. But, I always just took it for granted.”

“That’s something we all do,” I confess to her. 

“A world without war seems like something out of legend,” Kanehisa says thoughtfully.

“Legend?” Mana repeats, brows furrowed.

“Old tales and Buddhist parables speak of a magical, far-away land. In that land no one ever ages, no one ever dies, and all live in happiness,” he explains.

“No one gets old or dies…” Mana says softly. 

“They say that the palace of the ocean king is in that land,” Kanehisa says.

“Is that maybe where you come from, Miss Vinnie,” Mana asks me.

I laugh and shake my head.

“Baby, I’m battle born. What was done to me was done in preparation for war and out of a desire to create a weapon,” I tell her as I rub her back.

“Here in our mundane world,” Princess Aya says with a nod. “War is a part of life. Shingen has taken Shinano and is headed for Echigo as we speak. And the Hojo Clan’s aim is to conquer the entirety of the East.”

“And it’s not just Shinetsu and the rest of the East,” Kanehisa adds.

It seems that the year before at a place called Okehazma, the warlord Nobunaga Oda launched a surprise attack and was able to take someone named Yoshimoto Imagawa prisoner. Kanehisa seems to feel that it was an unimaginably bold move to do this. He makes the point that no one can afford to let down their guard when it comes to Nobunaga Oda’s army. 

Princess Aya tells us that Nobunaga Oda has a habit of sending gifts and letters to Lord Kenshin, inquiring about his health and such. But she too states that he is a dangerous man that would make a very dangerous enemy. It is known that he is currying favor from both Kenshin and Shingen. 

“He is a two-timing fox if ever there was one,” says Kanehisa with distaste.

“I don’t care if he’s two-faced,” the Princess says curtly.

“You don’t care, your grace?” Kanehisa says with a look of mild shock.

“Nobunaga only seeks to further his prestige and name in this world, just like anyone else. However, what worries me more at present is Shingen. Shingen and the young demon lord are as different as oil and water… or the mountains and the sea. And that is what worries me most. Shingen will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He is a shameless, ruthless man. However, that underhandedness of his is his strength.”

“What do you mean?” Mana asks.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Kanehisa adds in. “Shingen Takeda is a truly fearsome man, who has gone against humanity and strayed from the path of decency.”

“Strayed from the path…” Mana repeats.

“Forgive my ignorance,” I say, holding up my hand like a second-grader. “How do you mean?”

“Shingen destroyed his brother-in-law, Yorshige Suwa, and took Suwa’s baseborn daughter as his own concubine,” Princess Aya says with sorrow. 

“What the hell?!” I snap and everyone’s eyes go wide. I quickly cover my mouth and grit my teeth. Once I’ve regained my composure I remove my hand, “Forgive me, please.”

“It is understandable,” says Princess Aya sympathetically. “Even if she was baseborn and not a blood-relation to Shingen, she was still like a niece to him, and a fourteen-year-old one at that. Spitting in the face of morality and decency, he did what he wanted. Just like when he banished his own father in order to take control of the land.”

I can feel my blood pressure rising and I’m hoping we can move on from this conversation soon. Stories of kids getting abused do not sit well with me.

“His shamelessness and uncompromising nature make him a formidable foe,” Princess Aya finishes.

“Shingen’s war is for the sole purpose of expanding his territory and his political power,” Kanehisa tells us as he crosses his arms. “Without any hesitation, he takes his hostages with him back to the Kai Province. He trades their lives with high ransom. That is him… merciless.”

“I don’t know if the rumors about him are to be believed,” the Princess says. “And I’ve heard he can be a generous host, but I do know that he is also a dangerous enemy.”

“But Lord Kenshin is a different man from Shingen,” Kanehisa tells us proudly. “He would never begin a war for the mere sake of vanity or selfishness. Moreover, he would never use his personal goals as a justification for his actions. He is a man of the highest morals.”

The war against Shingen seems to have started as a way to win back the territory that had originally belonged to the Princess’s family. The generals of Shinano, her people, beseeched Lord Kenshin to help them. Mana tells them a little about what he had talked to her about on their ride. He told her that he wanted to, ‘end the turmoil of this era through his own victory…’

“We Nokizaru also believe in those words,” Kanehisa tells her. “There is indeed much turmoil and confusion. But I believe that Lord Kenshin will be able to bring peace to these lands.”

It’s then that the Princess asks Mana how the future peoples will look back on this time of bloodshed.

“Um, my history teacher told us that at this point in history, Kai, Shinano, and Echigo, these provinces were basically like the Three Kingdoms,” Mana tells them.

“The Three Kingdoms? You mean, Wei, Shu, and Wu of China?” the Princess asks.

“That’s what he said, anyway,” Mana tells her with a shrug.

The Princess’s face falls slightly before she smiles quickly.

“How interesting. And which of the Three Kingdom generals does our young demon lord resemble?”

“I have no idea,” Mana tells her. “Our teacher didn’t say anything like that. But you know, my sister would probably know.”

“The more I hear about your esteemed sister, the more I want to make her acquaintance,” Princess Aya says with a pleased smile. 

“I’m sure you guys would get along really well,” Mana tells her.

There is a little chuckle from her as the Princess smiles brighter.

“You’re finally looking a little better,” she tells Mana. Then she leans across the table and takes Mana’s hands in her own. “I know what it feels like to be afraid. Trust me, I do. However, we cannot let our fear rule us. ‘Know thy enemy and know yourself and you shall never be defeated in a hundred battles.’ Those are the words of Sun Tzu. Shingen is terrifying. And Dokisai remains unknown to us. Your vision sends a chill right to my very core. However, we cannot afford to lose to fear. Just because we are women does not mean we can escape the battlefield. With taut bowstring or sharpened spear, I will take the heads of my enemies with my own hands, if need be.”

“Wait, what…?” Mana, who had been nodding to all of this suddenly asks startled.

“This is an important mission. I won’t force you to come, but I would like you to be by my side on the battlefield,” explains the Princess.

“Y-You want me to fight?” Mana squeaks.

“I do, Messenger of Bishamonten,” Princess Aya replies with a smile. “Fight with me beside Lord Kenshin. Steel thyself. With my own hand, I will see to it that the vision you saw will not come to pass. I will not allow it.”

“Steel myself… I don’t know if I can. I’m really scared…” Mana looks at me.

“I know you can. You still have plenty of time to prepare,” the Princess tells her.

“You are here to protect Lord Kenshin,” I tell her with a soft, calm voice. “At some point in everyone’s life, we must learn to fight. Fight for your life, the life of a child, a lover, a friend. Now you need to learn to fight to protect the life of one of your country’s greatest warlords. You would not have been chosen if you were not capable.”

Mana pales at my words before she looks back at Princess Aya.

“...H-How long do we have?” Mana asks.

“Our army will soon take back Warigatake Castle. And once we have, this skirmish will be done. We should likely head out for battle in the fall,” Princess Aya replies. “There’s nothing for you to worry about. Your protector will not leave you and I will be with you, as will Tsuyano and Kanehisa. Isn’t that right?” 

“I may be an old man… but I will serve you to the very end,” Kanehisa tells her.

“Until I breathe no more, your grace,” Tsuyano chimes in from behind us.

“Well, Messenger?” asks an expectant Princess.

“Yes?” Mana replies.

The Princess nods with a small smile.

“It has been a pleasure spending time with you, but I fear you must be tired,” she says to Mana with warm affection. “Why don’t you go rest now? I'll have the maids draw a bath for you and you can relax until it’s supper time.”

“Sure, thank you very much,” Mana replies in an absent voice.

_ Get your courage together, _ I think at her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

Mana is out picking fruit in the orchards just beyond the castle gates when she accidentally drops her fruit-laden basket. I’m up in the tree picking the ones closer to the top and dropping them down to her.

“Oh!” she says as it just misses her feet.

“You okay?” I call down to her.

“Shall I pick these up for you, girl?” says a man’s voice just as she’s about to answer me.

Suspicious I start to climb down quickly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” she says before she falls silent. 

Just as I drop out of the tree I see who she’s staring at. It’s the blonde ninja from Dokisai’s little group. His eyes go wide as he sees me. Quickly he looks over my body confused. 

“Hot as it is, you really shouldn’t be working so hard,” he tells us in a bland tone. “But, why don’t you forget about the fruit for now?”

“Vinnie,” she calls to me softly.

“I’m here,” I tell her as I ready my body to pull pistols.

If I don’t have to anyone I won’t. The council gets very angry with me when I take characters out even if it is in the service of taking care of my charges.

“I will need you to come with me to my master’s,” he tells her. Then to me, “And Senryo would like you.”

“As if!” Mana declares boldly. “I already told you no way!”

“Over my dead body,” I say with a smirk.

“And again, I’m not asking your opinion on the matter. And only if absolutely necessary,” he tells me with indifferent eyes. “Now you can either come along quietly, or I can hurt you and force you to come with me.”

“I won’t!” Mana shouts as I reply with, “Whole lot of nope.”

Mana turns around to sprint, just as we had discussed if this happened again. Unfortunately, that’s when the big monster of a man shows up right behind us.

“You no escape,” he tells Mana.

She lets out a frightened squeak as she turns to look at me in a panic.

“Oh, look, he’s back,” I growl as I pull my pistols.

“Kugutsumaru,” calls the blonde, “grab the girl. And be careful not to kill her.”

“You not… my boss… Uroko-doji,” the big brute, Kugutsumaru replies.

Mana dodges his massive hand and pulls an unsheathed short sword from her sleeve.

“Where the hell did that come from?!” I ask her with annoyance.

She doesn’t answer me as she slashes at him with it and actually tags his hand.

“Urgh?!” he grunts annoyed. 

Then she dives in between his two massive legs, swiping at his shin guard as she goes. As soon as she’s on the other side of him she’s running. Apparently, those short sword lessons from Princess Aya are paying off.

“Uugh… you girl…” he grunts as I take aim at the crown of his head.

Just as I’m about to pull the trigger I see that that little scaly Uroko-doji has moved quickly to cut Mana off. 

“Damn it!” I hiss.

“Not bad, girl,” he tells her.

“Aah!” she says startled.

“That said, this is the end. I cannot allow you to escape. It is time you meet my master.”

“I don’t think so,” Masato tells him as he catches the odd ninja’s metal claws with his sword. 

“Uff!” Uroko-doji grunts, being caught off guard.

“I get you,” says Kagutsumaru to me.

“No,” I reply calmly as I pull the trigger, aiming right between the eyes.

_ BANG _ ! 

The big brute dodges just in time, but not fast enough to avoid the bullet taking a chunk of his ear. This causes him to roar and I jump to the side, avoiding a swing of his monk’s staff. I see Uroko-doji reaching his claws out with impressive swiftness at Masato. 

“Mean woman… Senryo not get you,” Kagutsumaru bellows at me.

“This ‘mean woman’ had no intention of going anywhere with you,” I reply as I aim for his heart. 

I’m about to pull the trigger when Mana manages to throw Uroko-dogi off-kilter by throwing her short sword at him while Masato does some complicated move to push the ninja back. He reacts by flipping backward, landing close to me, and swinging his metal claws around in a way to help him regain his balance. Unfortunately for me, those claws are super sharp on the sides, like a sword, and super close. 

They cut off my right arm just above the elbow. 

Kagutsumaru stops his monk’s staff mid-swing as he looks at my arm, still clutching my pistol as it falls to the ground. Uroko-doji moves his now blood covered claw to examine it. Then he turns around with a slight amount of fear.

“Ugh… Senryo be mad again…” says Kagutsumaru with worry in his tone.

I throw a glare at him.

“ _ Senryo _ will be mad?” I hissingly whisper. Then I shout, “What the fuck about me?!”

Kagutsumaru’s eyes squint slightly at my volume. In a flash, I shoot from the hip and watch as the giant man goes down. Then I turn my glare to the clawed man. His eyes get wide as he looks from me to his fallen comrade. 

“It’s time that I leave,” he whispers and in the blink of an eye, he disappears into the trees.

Coming around to Kagutsumaru’s head I unload another two rounds into his forehead just to make sure he isn’t going to get back up. When I’m satisfied I put my pistol back in its holster and go to grab the one on the ground. As I put it away I look at my severed arm with annoyance. Mana and Masato come over to me cautiously, Mana’s hand is at her mouth.

“I’m so sorry about your arm,” she whispers. “It was my fault.”

“Not entirely,” I reply grumpily. “However,” I say looking back at her, “if you pull another sword out during a fight with those jerks I’m going to beat you with that arm. You haven’t got enough experience to actually fight them with that. You’re good with a bow, but not a short sword.”

She gulps as her eyes go wide. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she replies. 

“Good, now…” I groan with annoyance. “I’ve got to grow it back for the second time. I’m going to need to borrow a kimono. It’s gross to watch.”

“Sure,” she replies. “What do we do… with…”

As she says that, I pick up the useless limb and chuck it into the trees.

“I’m sure there’s some animal out there who’s hungry,” I reply as I start heading back for the castle.

The loss of my arm makes me feel lopsided, unbalanced. I try not to let that show as I walk. 

“That is…” Masato murmurs.

“Uh-huh,” Mana replies. 

“Damn it,” I grouse as we walk. “I hate growing back limbs. Fingers aren’t so bad, but half of an arm? Uh!”

Meanwhile, Masato is lecturing Mana about leaving the fighting to the professionals. 

“But I’m tired of always running away and being totally helpless!” she replies.

“Half the problem,” I say waspishly, “is that you won’t  _ just _ run away. You try to help or intervene. I tell you what, it’s been a long time since I’ve gotten hurt this much on a mission. And would you like to know why?”

“...I think I probably don’t,” she murmurs.

“Because you don’t do the smart thing by letting us take care of the fighting,” I say, ignoring her comment.

She lets out a big sigh.

“But…”

“No!” I cut her off and whirl around. “You have no idea what you are doing and you will end up getting yourself hurt or killed. If that happens how are you going to do the job that the temple page asked you to do? If you want to fight, you find what you’re good at and you practice the hell out of it. You have almost no training or understanding of how to use a sword efficiently. So, put the damn thing down! If you pick it up again outside of your lessons with Princess Aya I will beat the hell out of you.”

“H-Hey!” stutters Masato with wide eyes. “You can’t threaten the Messenger like that. Even if you’re right about the sword.”

“Little boy,” I look at him with narrowed eyes. “I’ve been fighting big nasty things for longer than you’ve been alive. If you think for an instant that I have to answer to you, think again. As I am her protector I will handle her how I see fit. Now,” I say looking back at her, she shrinks away slightly. “If you are going to act like a little kid, I will treat you like one. Do you understand?”

She nods.

“Then behave.”

The next morning while I’m doing my yoga there is a light knock on my door. From my headstand position, I tell whoever it is to come in. The door opens to reveal Mana, who looks upside down from my position. She comes in and shuts the door, no longer shocked by my lack of clothing.

“...I had a dream last night,” she tells me tentatively. “Like the vision I had before. The temple page came to talk to me.”

“Oh?” I reply as I bring my legs down to the mat and sit.

Mana comes to sit in front of me and nods. This is the first time she’s talked to me since the incident in the orchard.

“He told me about why he wants me to save Lord Kenshin. When Lord Kenshin was a little boy he built that shrine there at the spring and blessed it. Because of this the spring was somehow saved and continued to thrive. He wants to save Lord Kenshin because he saved the spring. The spirit of the spring is a paler, ethereal version of the young lord. He told me to call him Minawa.”

“That’s a pretty name,” I reply as I take all this in. “Well, it’s nice to have an answer for why, isn’t it?”

“...Yes. But I still don’t have an answer for, ‘how.’”

“Perhaps the answer will be more obvious in time. For now, keep working on archery.”

She nods as she looks at my regrown arm.

“I’m glad it’s back,” she tells me in a hushed tone.

“Me too. Two arms are much nicer than one. Thank you for letting me use your kimono. I gave it to the maids last night to have it cleaned.”

Mana bows her head, her eyes not fully focusing on anything. She seems to be thinking deeply. I don’t push her, instead, I close my eyes and take deep breaths to center myself for the day. 

“Will you come with me to the spring?” she asks suddenly.

“Sure,” I reply as I open my eyes to look at her. “Let me get something on.”

Grabbing clothes from my duffle, I dress quickly in form-fitting pants, a thin long sleeved shirt, and a short overcoat from my time in London. With my boots and gun holster on and Mana stepping into her shoes, we go to the spring early in the misty morning. The spring is pretty this early. There’s a light fog hanging over the water while a soft breeze moves the leaves in the trees above our heads. We stand there in silence as Mana looks out across the water. I faintly hear someone in the trees, a Nokizaru.

“I originally came here to find my friend Masa,” she tells me, though she’s gazing at the calm water. “He had run away from his new foster family… He must have been so lonely, I can understand how he felt now.”

“Why would he have come to the spring again?” I ask in confusion.

“We would come to the spring and play before he moved. We made a promise that if either one of us got lonely, we could do a hand whistle as a sign to meet up at the spring… That was two years ago.”

“Can you still do it?” I ask with a smile.

“I don’t know,” she smiles back.

Putting two fingers into her mouth she gives it a couple of tries before she gets it. A long, loud  _ thweet! _ bounces around us.

“Well done,” I tell her.

“I did it!” she claps. Then she gets quiet again. “...If Masa were here and he heard the sign, would he come to me?”

“What are you doing here?” asks Masato coming out of the trees.

“M-Masato?! Why are you here?” she asks him in shock.

“I should be asking you that,” he replies as he looks from her to me, then back. “What business do you have leaving the estate this early in the morning?”

“Um… did you follow us all the way from the estate?”

I catch myself rolling my eyes at the question.

“Darling…” I say calmly. “He is your Nokizaru guard.”

“But I have you,” she protests.

“And we are under their watch and protection,” I remind her slowly. “Among other reasons…”

As I trail off, I give Masato a pointed look. He tries to keep his thoughts hidden but his microexpressions reveal he knows what I’m hinting at. I head over to the shrine to give them some time together.

“Oh, right…” she says oddly.

“You don’t sound pleased,” Masato says without showing emotion. “Would you have preferred someone else?”

“No, not at all!” she says quickly, waving her hands. “I just originally thought you might have come because of the signal.”

“Signal? You mean that whistle you did?”

“Yeah… I made a promise with a boy a while back.”

“Your boyfriend?”

My ears perk up at that word, ‘boyfriend’. How in the world does this feudal era man know the term? He should have no concept of it. I don’t make any moves to indicate I’ve been caught off guard and they go on.

“N-No!” Mana stutters. “A little boy! He was like a younger brother to me. We promised each other that if we ever felt lonely, we could use a two-finger whistle as a signal to meet up at this spring.”

“So that’s what that whistle was about.”

“Yeah,” she nods several times. “I’m pretty stupid for hoping that Masa would just magically show up, huh?”

Masato doesn’t reply, he just watches her closely. After some silence, Mana declares she’d like to head back to the castle. We go in silence. Mana seems quite content with Masato being by her side and so I stay a few paces back to allow them that. Something about Masato is nagging at me. Sometimes he says things that aren’t quite from this time, is he from her time? I have no idea how he came to be a part of the Nokizaru or if the spring has brought others back to this time or other times. 

More days go by without incident, aside from another full moon. Once again Ethan is chained up, me in his cell, and John in the corridor. That night also passes without incident. 

Now, two days later Mana and I sit at breakfast with Lord Kenshin, Yataro, and Princess Aya. Tsuyano waits in attendance by the door while Akatsuki waits in the corner. Lord Kenshin has just announced that he will be going back to the East and taking up his position as governor again. His body double, Lord Arakawa, will be returning at once. The war for the Kai-Shinano region has ended. Takeda’s Army, which had been in control of Warigatake Castle, has been forced to withdraw by the Echigo Army. 

“Lord Arakawa will finally get a chance to breathe again,” smiles Yataro. “He was grumbling about how hard it is to impersonate my lord.”

“How hard could it be? I have no quirks that might be difficult to mimic,” replies Lord Kenshin quizzically.

“Does someone who grew tired of arbitrating disputes between the lords of the East and forced his duties upon Lord Arakawa that he might return to his homeland have any room to speak?” asks Princess Aya pointedly.

“Hmph…” is the response from Lord Kenshin.

“She’s right,” adds Yataro. “Poor Lord Arakawa’s been run ragged. Better be careful what you say to him when you switch places.”

“Perhaps I should let some stubble grow in, then,” muses Lord Kenshin with a chuckle. “I suppose this means that my days in this estate with the Messenger are coming to an end. ‘Twas a fun time.”

“...Yeah,” Mana says softly.

She’s sad.

“When Lord Arakawa returns, I will become Masatora Uesugi once more. And with that name will come all the monotony of serving as the Minister of the East,” says Lord Kenshin dryly. “Come now, Messenger. Don’t make such a sad face. You and the Lady Protector may still call me Kenshin. Actually, I ask that you continue to do so. Are we clear?”

I smile and nod as I reach over and rub Mana’s back comfortingly. She looks like she would like to cry.

“Are you sure that’s all right?” she asks hopefully.

“I do not mind. I will give up the name Masatora eventually. That is the way of the transient world. You two, alone, may call me Kenshin.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Mana says gratefully.

“I must say,” I add. “I think Kenshin fits you well, My Lord. I would like to see the day it becomes official.”

“I pray you may be there,” he tells me with a warm smile. Then to Akatsuki, “There will be war come autumn. Until then, our forces shall rest up. Everyone, take some time to prepare for the coming battles.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Akatsuki replies with a small smile.

On the twenty-eighth day of June, Lord Kenshin ‘returns’ to Kasugayama Castle with his army. He rides at the head of the army as if he’s been with them the whole time. Yataro rides alongside him, a forced smile on his face. After Lord Kenshin arrives at the castle heart, Mana and I leave Yataro’s residence and move into Kanehisa’s house. Lord Kenshin would have liked us to move into the castle's heart with him, but he said there was not enough room for us as the entire castle would be preparing for the upcoming battle. Empty rooms would become stockpiles of weapons, armor, and various long lasting provisions.

Princess Aya had protested that we would stay at Yataro’s house. She stated that Mana was like a little sister to her and she could not bear the thought of losing her. Mana made the point that if we stayed while they were preparing for war we would only be in the way. Lord Kenshin made the point that Kanehisa’s house was only at the foot of the castle and really not all that far away. In the end, it was Mana who decided that we would go to live at Kanehisa’s house. Now Mana and I share a room, much to Kanehisa’s apologetic bereavement. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” I tell him sincerely. “She sometimes came to sleep in my room when we were at Yataro’s house. This will just make things easier.”

This doesn’t seem to relieve his concern, though he does not bring it up again.

Another couple of days later I’m sitting in the kitchen cleaning my rifle a short distance from Rurimaru, Monkey, and Mana. Mana has just tried something called, suikatsugan, or ‘pill’ as Rurimaru first called them. It’s about the size of a fresh plum and apparently wicked sour because Mana’s face has just screwed up and her eyes are watering. 

“It’s a portable ration we ninja’s carry with us,” Rurimaru tells her as he laughs at her screwed up facial expression. “‘Tis to be eaten in times when drinks are in short supply. It abates the thirst. I am making them for the war to come.”

“It tastes like pickled plums,” Mana tells him, touching her fingers to her mouth in wonder.

“Yes, ‘tis made with ground-up pickled plums, powdered bark of pine, and a touch of honey,” Rurimaru tells her as he mixes the ingredients with the pestle in his hand.

“What are the beans for?” she asks him while she looks into a bowl.

“Other provisions. I will boil black soybeans in fern soup, then drain and dry them. We eat some of them when we get hungry,” Rurimaru explains. “A handful of beans prepared thusly will keep one nourished for some time.”

“Wow, there’s a lot to this.”

“Yes, quite. One might spend days in enemy territory with no access to food or water.”

“So, could I help you make your pills?” Mana asks eagerly.

“Yay, help from the Messenger? Yes, please!” he says with excitement while Monkey hops on his arm ‘Ooking’ his giddiness.

As I put my rifle back together with a smile I stand as they set to work. 

“I’m going hunting,” I tell them. “I’ll bring back dinner.”

“Okay!” they say together.

With a smile and a wave, I head out the door. Just as I step off the porch into my boots, Ethan comes walking around the house. 

“What are you doing with that rifle?” he asks curiously.

“I cleaned it and I would like to get some practice in for when we go to war,” I tell him. “So, I’m going hunting in the forest. Want to come?”

“It would be a pleasure. Let me go get mine,” he tells me eagerly.

I had forgotten he had arrived with a rifle as well. With a nod, I bend down to tie my boots as Ethan goes in and comes back quickly. We set out for the forest outside of the gates. Traveling a good distance into the trees on the lower part of the mountain we find a nice spot in some tall grass and wait.

“It’s been a while since I’ve shot a rifle,” Ethan whispers softly.

“Me too,” I reply just as soft. “We need to teach John how to shoot sometime soon.”

Ethan nods. 

“This place is a lot quieter, peaceful, then back home,” he muses.

I snicker.

“For you, maybe.”

He gives me a smile.

“You do tend to get into more trouble here than back in London.”

“It’s not me,” I assure him as I pick up a rock and throw it into some rustling brush a couple of yards off.

The twittery warble of a startled pheasant is loud and sudden as the pretty red bird shoots into the air. Ethan takes aim and fires, the bird falls back down to the ground and I quietly go to retrieve it. 

“Nice shot,” I tell him as I lay the bird in between us.

“Thank you,” he says with a nod. “You’re next.”

I smile and we sit in silence, listening again.

“I’ve been wondering,” Ethan breaks the silence. “How did you get the jump on that witch at Evelyn’s manor? I heard about it from Mr. Lyle.”

“Ah,” I exhale a laugh as I think of the adorable Mr. Lyle. “She actually thought I was dead after she snapped my neck. So, when she turned her attention to Mr. Lyle I got up and shot her.”

Ethan’s eyebrow twitches at the mention of my neck being snapped.

“...Does that kind of pain feel as bad now as it used to?” he asks softly, looking at my neck briefly.

I think about how to answer.

“While broken bones and losing limbs are never fun or comfortable to deal with,” I reply softly. “My body heals at such a fast rate that the pain is short-lived comparatively. So, it’s not that it hurts less than it used to when I was a normal person, it’s just that it doesn’t hurt as long and I can ignore it easier.”

He nods.

“The change… for me, never gets easier.”

“Do you remember anything from when you change?”

“No, except for that time we went to… _ save _ Vannessa.”

“Hmm… You were able to change back that time.”

Another nod.

“How did you…” he starts then bites his bottom lip, grabs a small branch, and chucks it at a bush a ways off. 

That twittering warble of several pheasants sounds as Ethan and I take aim and fire. Two fall to the ground as I aim for another that has made its way farther off. Deciding it would be like a shot in the dark I take my finger off the trigger and we go to get the two we hit. When we go back to our spot we sit back down for a long time in silence.

“What did you want to ask me earlier?” I finally ask him.

“It’s none of my business,” he tells me shaking his head.

“You’re one of my partners now,” I remind him. “You are traveling between stories with me. You are allowed to ask questions to get to know me better. It might help us out later on.”

There is a long moment of silence as we continue to watch the surrounding brush. Eventually, Ethan chooses to speak, but with great hesitation. 

“How did you get your curse?” 

_ Ah… yeah, that was bound to come up. _

“Let’s see, about a hundred and ninety-some years ago in my timeline, I was on my first mission. I was placed in something called a comic book story. Those can be tricky and in constant need of help. The reason being that these stories are constantly in flux due to rewriting and fanfiction and so on. When I got there it wasn’t long before I was snatched up by this government agency and experimented on. As far as they were concerned I was fair game because I wasn’t from their world and there wasn’t any family who was going to put up a fight. 

“They put me into this program called Weapon X. They manipulated my genes, the code inside of every living thing that makes us up. Taking away things that I had inherited and replacing them with what they wanted to. My eyes used to be blue and my hair blonde. Now they are green and brown, respectively. I was actually shorter too. Now I’m five feet and seven inches tall and I have a healing factor that refuses to let me really die or stay broken physically.

“I was there for thirty years, as I told you before. When a man named Wade came along to get ‘an experimental treatment’ for his cancer. It mutated his genes and put him in the same situation as me, except his body is covered in scars from the fight between the cancer and the healing factor. He blew up the facility we were in and got me out of there. There must have been something about me that he liked because he kept me around for a while and taught me everything I know about guns, tactical warfare, and some ninja techniques.”

“How did he know these things?”

I laugh.

“Because Wade was originally a mercenary, the Merc with the Mouth. Wade has a wicked and sick sense of humor and he likes to talk, a lot. He’s also insane, but he can be a pretty good guy. Eventually, I did what I needed to in that storyline and I was assigned a new mission. In another story.”

“You know some very interesting people,” Ethan replies with a slightly forced smile. 

“They’re the best kind.”

“Did his past as a mercenary ever bother him?” 

“No,” I answer with certainty. “In fact, he’s still doing it. Fortunately… maybe unfortunately too, because he’s insane he has no conscience problems about the matter. Now, while that’s a fact about him, he also is incredibly thoughtful and kind. He’s a walking contradiction that wouldn’t mind sleeping with anything that breathes.”

“Is that so…” Ethan says amused as he gives me an appraising eye.

“...It was one very, very drunk night.”

Ethan laughs.

“I know something about that myself,” he says with a quirky grin. “...I think we’ve flushed this area out. Let’s move off a ways. Three pheasants aren’t going to be enough for dinner.”

“Not with seven mouths to feed,” I agree as I stand. “Good idea.”

We spend another couple of hours hunting one spot and then moving to hunt a different one. By the time we are headed back, we have eight pheasants and an assortment of mushrooms, apricots, and cherries from the orchard, and wild herbs. When we get back I set Ethan to building a fire and a spit rig. Rurimaru helps me defeather the pheasant while I pull the slugs out of their little bodies. When their heads, feet, and insides are removed I set them to brine in a big jar of saltwater and some of the wild herbs we found. Then I set to work on chopping the mushrooms, apricots, and cherries to simmer with a little honey in a pot over the fire.

As I throw in some seasoning, Kanehisa comes over to me from the flower garden at the back of the house. It seems to be all his and he tends to it lovingly.

“I see your hunting excursion was a success,” he says, having obviously been told by someone.

“Indeed,” I say with a grin. Then to Ethan who is now pulling the pheasant out of the brine and placing them into a bowl, “When you’re done, bring them on over”

“Yes, ma’am,” he calls back.

“I’m afraid my cooking will be a bit more flavorful than the typical ninja food you’re used to,” I tell Kanehisa apologetically as I look back at him.

“I look forward to sampling it,” he says with the slightest of smiles. 

I grin.

“Lovely,” I reply.

“What’s lovely?” asks Mana as she sits down next to me with the tongs I had asked her to get me.

“Lots of things,” I tell her pleasantly. “But for the moment, this sauce.”

Pulling the lid off so that I can waft the aroma to her. She closes her eyes, inhales, and smiles.

“That smells amazing!”

“Here you go,” says Ethan to me as he hands me the bowl filled with birds.

“Great,” I say as I set the lid down to take it. “Alright, I’m going to coat the birds with the sauce, and Ethan, you’ll help me put them on the spit.”

“Right,” he replies, readying himself and the spit.

“I shall go make rice,” Kanehisa tells me.

“Brilliant, thank you,” I reply.

Taking one of the birds I gently place it in the pot. Then, using the tongs, I roll it around until it’s completely coated. As I pull it out, Ethan maneuvers the spit through the bird and waits for the next one. Once they have all been coated I pull the pot off the fire and set it aside in case I need to add more to the pheasant as they cook. While Ethan gently turns them from time to time, Mana tells me what she learned from Rurimaru today.

“Did you know that Masato does portraits?” she asks me, thoroughly giddy at the idea.

“I did not.”

“That’s how he makes money when he goes to other provinces when he’s doing ninja stuff.”

“I’d love to see some of his work,” I remark sincerely.

“I’ve seen him sketch a time or two,” Ethan tells us. “He’s a good hand and a fair eye.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind showing you,” says Rurimaru who sits on the other side of Mana.

“Masato does have a deft hand with the brush,” agrees Kanehisa from behind me.

_ Silent as a cat… _

I turn to look at him and smile when he hands me a cup of sake. 

“Thank you,” I tell him as he hands one to Ethan. 

About that time is when John comes home from working at the blacksmith’s, covered in soot and sweat and he too is given a cup of sake before he goes to wash up. His golden eyes are wide with pleasure and surprise when he comes back and sees what we are doing.

“Where did these come from?” he asks.

“Ethan and I went hunting,” I tell him with a smile. “I needed the practice and on the way back to the castle we picked some apricots, cherries, and mushrooms.”

“Miss Vinnie made the sauce with them,” Mana tells him in Japanese. “Doesn’t it smell delicious?”

“It certainly does, Miss,” John agrees with a smile as he takes a seat next to the spit.

“It should be,” I say with a nod as I sip my sake.

“You’re a delightful cook,” Ethan tells me. “You gave Sembene a run for his money on more than one account.”

“It was hard sometimes, that’s for sure!” I laugh at the memory. “That man could make a mean torte.”

“Which Vanessa ate for breakfast,” Ethan grins.

“Every time!” 

We laugh, John smiles with a twinkle in his golden eyes.

“John, I swear she would only eat dessert for breakfast,” I tell him. 

“I had no idea,” he replies with a grin. 

“She was funny,” I say with a soft smile.

“Was that your friend from your last mission?” Mana asks.

“Yes,” I nod. 

“The one who…” she starts

I nod again.

“It’s nice to remember the good times,” Ethan says with a tight voice.

“Yes,” I agree, nodding. “Like the time when you guys came back from the moors and she had taught you to dance.”

“Oh, god! I was so terrible at it,” Ethan laughs as he rubs the heel of his palm at the corner of his eye.

“You got a little better, we should keep up with your practice.”

“Miss Lavinia,” John says surprised. “You know how to dance?”

“I know a lot of dances,” I say proudly.

“Really?” asks Mana with excitement. “Like the waltz?”

“Mhm. And the foxtrot, salsa, and even the tango.” Then with an exaggerated wink to Mana, I add, “The forbidden dance of love.”

“Forbidden?” she giggles as she smiles.

“Why is it forbidden?” asks Rurimaru sincerely curious.

I laugh and shake my head.

“Because a lot of countries outlawed it for a while,” I tell him.

“Why would a dance be outlawed?”

“Hmm… how do I put it? If it weren’t for the clothing in between the dancers, they would be doing something very private on the very public dance floor,” I answer carefully.

John splutters into his sake cup.

“Are you alright?” I ask him with a wicked smile.

“Ought you to be saying such things in front of children?” he asks.

“I didn’t say anything inappropriate, I simply left the understanding of such things to those who actually know. Regardless, it’s not as if I’m going to demonstrate it. There isn’t anyone here who knows how to do the dance other than myself.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Mana murmurs with red cheeks.

“No,” I say, moving on. “Instead, Rurimaru.”

“Yes?” he looks at me startled. 

“Would you please take over for Ethan? And Ethan, why don’t we see how much you remember of the waltz?”

“Here, in the yard?” Ethan says with a smile.

“Sure, the birds have a ways to go before they are ready. Why don’t we have some fun while we wait?”

Standing he rubs his hands on his pants then offers one to me. Leading me out a short distance, he bows. Taking his stance, his right hand on my shoulder blade, the left holding my right aloft. He taps his head slightly counting off and then moves gently forward, I respond by going backward. Though he never steps on my foot he does trip himself up a couple of times trying to remember what direction to go next. We end up laughing hysterically when he stumbles backward over a rock.

“Oh, Ethan!” I laugh as I grab at him. “Are you alright?”

“Only damage might be to my pride,” he replies with a laugh. “I’m fine. Did I hurt you?”

“Not even a little. We’re going to have to work on your surrounding awareness.”

“For sure.”

“That was so fun to watch,” Mana tells us with a grin.

She, John, and Rurimaru clap, Monkey joins in too. There is an intrigued expression on Kanehisa’s face. Masato, who had arrived while we were dancing, is seated next to Kanehisa. His expression is neutral, as usual.

“I would like to learn too,” John says with a grin. “But I’m afraid I would be far more clumsy than Ethan.”

“We can work on it,” I assure him as I go over to check on the pheasant. “Ooh! Looks like they are done. Shall we bring them in and eat?”

“Yay!” cries Rurimaru. 

With the pheasant and sauce brought in, the rice placed on the table as well, drinks are poured as everyone settles down at the table. There’s little talking as we dig into our dinner aside from a chorus of, “Thank you for the food!” to Ethan and me. When some time has gone by, Rurimaru, with his chopsticks at his mouth, turns to me quizzically.

“Protector,” he says, his young brain working hard. “Is it common practice where you come from for a man and woman to dance naked?”

I splutter and quickly cover my mouth with my hand. Mana’s face gets red while Masato’s jaw drops. John looks away, Ethan’s hand goes over his nose and mouth as he looks at me with laughing eyes. Kanehisa looks at me briefly before looking back to his bowl of rice. With a couple of coughs, to get the rice out of my lungs, I recompose myself.

“I guess that is something you might wonder about,” I say slowly.

“Why in the world would he wonder about something like that?!” snaps Masato.

“She said that there is a forbidden dance where she comes from that was outlawed because if people weren’t wearing clothes while they dance then they would become lovers,” Rurimaru blurts out in one long breath.

“Sweet sister,” I mutter in amazement. “Rurimaru, to answer your question, no it’s actually frowned upon to dance around naked in front of people. In fact, it’s illegal to be naked in public in some countries. The people who made those short-lived laws were dirty minded bigots who thought everyone else was just like them. It’s actually a very beautiful and intimate dance with amazing footwork. Forgive me for not giving you all the information.”

“I see,” he says thoughtfully. “You said only some countries?”

“Well, France marches to the beat of its own drum,” I reply as I shrug. “They are a people that are very proud of their bodies. Then there are many countries in Africa that have tribes that still don’t wear much because it’s just too hot.”

He ‘hmms’ at me and goes back to his food.

“Could you refrain from putting lude ideas in his head?” growls Masato.

“It’s not a lude idea to dance intimately with someone,” I say flatly. “There was simply a miscommunication error on my part. Which he helped correct by asking one simple question in a very mature way. I should think you would be proud of him.”

“Discussing nudity and… the private affairs of two people, is that not lude where you come from?” asks Masato.

“Where I come from has nothing to do with this matter,” I retorted. “I am perfectly capable of having a conversation tailored to the people I am speaking to, and their delicate sensibilities.”

“Then why did you not do that?”

“Masato,” Mana interjects. “Miss Vinnie did actually, what she told us was not lude at all. It was worded appropriately.”

“Then how did such a question…”

“Masato, calm yourself,” Kanehisa says smoothly. “The Messenger is quite right. What was said was not inappropriate. The question Rurimaru asked was simply direct and blunt.”

“Please forgive me for upsetting your household,” I say to Kanehisa with a bow. 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” he tells me. “It was enlightening.”

“W-Well,” I stutter at his words in shock. “Thank you.”

He bows his head in return. 

_ I honestly did not think he would have been chill about this. Perhaps he is fine with Rurimaru’s curiosity. I mean if he’s thirteen he’s considered an adult during this era. It’s not like I’m going to teach a thirteen-year-old how to do the ‘tango’ though. Now  _ that _ would be inappropriate.  _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut at the end.
> 
> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

“Why would you want a bamboo branch?” Rurimaru asks Mana. 

“An excellent question,” I say looking at my charge from my seat in the drawing room.

I’m mending some of my clothing when Mana comes in and asks Rurimaru an odd question.

“Today’s Tanabata, right?” she asks like we should know. “People celebrate it by writing wishes on little strips of paper and tying them to bamboo… no? ...It’s a classic holiday, isn’t it?”

“What exactly is this holiday about?” I ask, now rather curious.

“It’s to celebrate Orihime and Hikoboshi getting to cross the Milky Way once a year and be together for the night. In my time people write wishes on paper and tie them to bamboo. They decorate it and hang it from the eaves before the sun goes down.”

“That sounds so sweet!” I say with a smile. “I’m kind of loving that a lot.”

Tsuyano who is with us, as she tends to come daily to see us, adds what she knows about the day.

“I have heard that in the palace on this day, they hold an offering of five bundles of thread in different colors.”

“Why would they do that?” I ask.

“Because Orihime is the weaving princess,” Mana tells me. “She weaves beautiful fabrics for her father who is the Sky King.”

“Oh, so the imperial palace is keeping her stocked up,” I reply, getting the meaning. “That is very kind of them.”

“Let’s do this Tanabata thing, Messenger!” cheers Rurimaru.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Yeah!” I smile. “I’m with Rurimaru, let’s do the ‘Tanabata thing.’”

I wink at him and he laughs.

“I’d like to do it,” he says again. “Having everyone make wishes together sounds like fun!”

“Ook!” agrees Monkey.

“You see? Even the monkey wants to join in!” I say as I put my mending away.

“Yes, My Lady,” agrees Tsuyano. “It’s a lovely idea.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Mana says with a smile.

“Certainly! To hang papers and offer our wishes to the heavens sounds positively elegant,” Tsuyano beams with glee.

Rurimaru shouts as he runs out of the house that he will bring the bamboo and that we are to wait for him, right where we are. When he comes back we prop the branch up against the house outside and set about writing our wishes down on paper from Mana’s writing desk; it was a gift from Princess Aya. When that is done, we will start making pretty little decorations with colored paper. 

“All set!” shouts Rurimaru as he waves his paper proudly.

“Wow, that was quick,” Mana marvels. “What’d you wish for, Rurimaru?”

“Well…” he starts.

“Wait!” I say quickly and they all look at me. “Is this one of those things where you’re not supposed to say what you wish for or it won’t happen?”

Rurimaru looks at me startled.

“No, no,” Mana tells me, shaking her head. “That’s actually part of it, you tell what your wish is.”

“Okay!” I say relieved. 

_ Not that I believe in this kind of wishing, but I remember how seriously kids take wishing and it would be such a pity if it got messed up for Rurimaru. _

“Go on, honey,” I tell him encouragingly. 

“Well, I wish for all of the Messenger’s wishes to come true,” he says with a big grin.

“Aww!” I say as I ruffle his hair. “You’re the sweetest!”

He chuckles at me while Mana’s face falls slightly.

“Er…” Mana says nervously. “I appreciate the sentiment, but… It would really be more appropriate if you wish something for yourself.”

“Oh, really?” he asks with surprise. “But it’s my wish.” Then with some thought, he adds, “Then another wish would be… to perfectly carry out my role as Nokizaru.”

“Yes, that one’s better!” Mana cheers.

Monkey takes this moment to jump up onto Rurimaru’s arm and wave a piece of paper at Mana.

“Oh, did you write one too?” she asks, taking it gently.

“Would it be for something yummy?” I ask him coyly.

“Ook-ook!”

“Of course,” I reply to him. 

“What’d you wish for, Tsuyano?” Rurimaru asks.

“If a wish from one as humble as I were to reach the heavens,” Tsuyano says with a smile. “I would wish for My Lord and the Master’s everlasting fortune in battle.”

“That’s lovely,” I tell her and she bows her head still smiling.

“If I may say so, I fail to note Sir Togi or Masato’s presence here,” she says as she looks around.

“The Master says that Masato has his hands full at this moment, but he’ll join us later,” Rurimaru replies.

“Sir Togi’s probably avoiding Shiro,” Mana whispers to me out the corner of her mouth.

I give her a wink and a nod.

“And what of your companions?” Tsuyano asks me.

“I’ll have them write something down when they get done with their work,” I tell her.

“So what did you two wish for?” Rurimaru asks.

“Oh, um… To go home one day, I guess,” Mana tells him.

“So that’s your wish…” Rurimaru says, his tone holds only a small amount of sadness. “I would like to stay with you forever, Messenger, but if that is your wish.” Then he looks up at the sky and shouts, “MAY THE MESSENGER GO HOME ONE DAY!”

I laugh while Monkey hoots with him.

“I too shall pray for My Lady’s wish to come true,” Tsuyano tells Mana with a warm smile. 

“Thank you, Tsuyano,” Mana says to her.

Then they all look at me.

“Ah, yes,” I say as I hold up my paper written in English. “I hope Orihime doesn’t mind that I wrote it in English. What I wish for is to help Mana keep Lord Kenshin safe.”

“You don’t want to wish for something for yourself?” she asks with disappointment again.

“What would I need?” I ask with a smile. “I’ve got everything I need and even two friends who can travel with me from one world to the next. I would say I’ve already been given more than I need. I am content.”

Mana smiles and nods.

When John and Ethan get back to the house they write their own wishes and we tie them all to the bamboo along with the decorations we made. John wishes to feel comfortable in his own skin. Ethan wishes for a bottle of whiskey. When it’s ready we hang it up. Then we sit in a line along the edge of the porch and wait for the moon to slowly cross over the Milky Way. Kanehisa has joined us to watch the night sky. Seated next to me he gazes up motionless.

“May I ask why you didn’t write a wish?” I ask him softly.

“A Nokizaru has no right to wish for things. We live, we fight, and we die purely for our lord,” he replies.

“Seems a little… lonely,” I confess. “If you don’t mind me saying, it denotes a lack of hope.”

There is a long pause.

“I see how you would think that,” he says when he looks at me. “Perhaps there is something in what you say that we might learn from.”

“Hope is one of the things that helps us, as human beings, to keep going when things are tough. We need it like we need air and water,” I tell him. 

He continues to look at me for some time. I smile at him and look up to the stars again.

“I’ve always been in love with the stars,” I say to no one in particular. “My mother was into the constellations and the stories behind them. As were my grandparents. We would go out to a field at night at least once a year and point out the different ones we saw. When I was thirteen I got to see Halley’s comet. It took two nights to cross the night sky.”

“That’s amazing!” Mana says in awe. “I wish I could see it.”

“I was supposed to see it when I was in my eighties, but I wasn’t home by that time…”

“Where were you?” Ethan asks.

“Uh…” I think for a moment then laugh. “I was playing pirate in the Caribbean sea.”

“What?!” Rurimaru cries with excitement. “You were a pirate?”

“Yes, well,” I laugh at his excitement. “I was known as, Vinia, the Phoenix Pirate. Not even Black Beard could kill me, and he tried. I battled mermaids, helped save a preacher, and traveled to the Fountain of Youth.”

“You’ve been to the Fountain of Youth?” John asks skeptically.

“That version of it,” I reply with a nod. “In other worlds it doesn’t exist at all. That one, in particular, was destroyed by the Spanish who claimed it was an unholy pagan temple that went against God… What was a true abomination was their inquisition against non-Christians.”

“Hmm… Persecution seems to be a favorite pastime for a lot of religions,” John says.

“Anyone different,” sighs Ethan disappointed. “Is always a threat.”

We all go quiet again and continue to watch the sky. Eventually, Rurimaru and Monkey fall asleep, laying in a sprawled out fashion on the porch. John is kind enough to put them to bed on his way to his own. Ethan stays only a little longer than that before making his own way to bed. At some point, Mana falls asleep against my shoulder, and then it is just Kanehisa and myself still awake.

“...Your life has,” he says softly, “been filled with a lot of sorrow. How have you managed to keep hope?”

“I lost it on more than one occasion,” I reply just as quietly. “Faced with the fact that I will never be granted an end, I learned to find small hopes to latch onto.”

“Such as?”

“A good meal, a good drink, a laugh with someone that is so wonderful that it makes me cry. A dance that stirs my soul. A lover who warms it. Nothing big, nothing lasting. I can’t afford to have those without hurting myself.” When I look at him I see that he’s been watching me closely, reverently. “Why do you ask?”

“It is hard to imagine anyone that is neither ninja nor samurai being that strong,” he replies. “And so much like this night sky.”

“Like this sky?”

“Shining in the dark with beauty.”

_ Oh shit! That was smooth and sweet and not without a good dose of romance. _

“Well…” I say softly with great pleasure fluttering in my stomach, “I can’t say anyone has ever said that to me before.”

“I do not mean to embarrass or..” he starts.

“No, no,” I whisper back quickly. “I truly appreciate it. I adore your words, they are beautiful.”

He nods and gives me such a soft smile. I almost sigh.

“Not like this old man,” he tells me with a smirk. “Nokizaru are made harder as the years go by. We become covered in scars. Eventually, if we live long enough, we become not unlike myself.”

“Hmm… I wouldn’t say that you are without appeal,” I tell him in a whisper. “Then again I have never looked solely at the outside of a person.”

He is quiet for another moment.

“M-May I…” he says softer than a whisper.

I nod. Very gently, his big warm hand comes to my cheek. With the softest pressure, he directs my lips to his. My hand goes to his beard covered jaw as I lean into him ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb Mana. Kanehisa smells a bit like earth while his lips are dry. They are also soft and warm, they taste like sake and honey. As much as I would like to enjoy more of him, Mana twitches against me and makes a small noise in her sleep prompting us to separate and look at her.

“I suppose it’s time I got her into bed,” I say softly. Then add, “Sadly.”

“Indeed,” he replies. “I shall help you.”

I smile at him as he comes around me to collect Mana. When she is in his arms I make my way to our shared room and set up her futon and comforter. Then he lays her down and I cover her up.

“I shall close up the house,” he tells me. “Please get some rest.”

“Thank you,” I tell him with a bow. “Please do the same. And thank you for a lovely ending to the evening.”

He bows back slightly and departs.

Two days later Masato comes back from his mission in another province. As he comes up to the front porch where Mana and I are playing with Shiro after having just put up the laundry to dry, he looks up at the eves.

“Is this bamboo your doing?” he asks her as he eyes it. “...Ah. Tanabata.”

_ Say what now?! That’s interesting,  _ I muse silently.

“Rurimaru got the bamboo for me,” Mana tells him. “Everybody loved writing their wishes together. I wish you’d been there for it.”

“Hmph. Is this one yours? I can see the sloppy writing.”

“No, that’s Rurimaru’s Monkey! Mine is this one!” she snaps at him.

“Someone drank their hater-aide…” I mutter as I pet Shiro.

“...Hardly different from the monkey’s,” he tells her with mock distaste.

Shiro’s eyes seem to narrow as he looks at Masato.

“Grr! Look, I’m not used to writing with a brush, okay?” Mana snaps.

“So this is your wish?” he asks as he looks closer at it. “To go home again one day.”

“Yeah.”

I watch his face as they speak, waiting for any micro-expressions that might pop up. My reward comes when his eyes get the tiniest bit sad as he looks off in the distance.

“Yes… Only sensible, for someone with a home.”

“Huh?” she says.

But Masato has gone quiet as he looks back at the strip of paper. Mana doesn’t catch all that he’s displaying so she shakes off his comment like it’s nothing. 

“Sooo… Masato,” Mana says, blazing on like a teenage girl. “What would you have wished for?”

“Who, me?” he says startled and wide-eyed.

“Hmm, yes,” I chime in slyly. “What would Masato have written, if given the chance?”

He glances briefly at me then to something in the distance with sad eyes again.

“...My wish,” he says softly. “I suppose mine would be for you to go back to the world you came from.”

When he finishes he’s looking at her with a slight curl at one corner of his mouth.

“No, your own. For yourself,” Mana pushes.

Once again he’s stunned.

“Myself? Again, for you to return to your own time,” he insists. “I very much desire that to happen.”

“Tch,” I say, rolling my eyes and leaning back on my elbows. “Seems to be dodging the question. Wouldn’t you say Mana?”

She nods.

“Don’t you have anything you’d wish for, for yourself?”

“I wish naught for myself,” he tells her stoically.

“Are you sure?”

“A Nokizaru’s only purpose in life is to follow his lord’s orders. It would be incongruous for them to want anything for themselves,” he replies, looking down at the ground.

“Incongruous? Oh, come on. Everybody wants something for themselves, that’s human nature!” says Mana with exasperation.

“His answer is the same one Kanehisa gave me,” I point out.

“Is it?” Mana looks at me briefly.

I nod without looking at them while Shiro crawls up onto my stomach to bounce around like a toddler on a bed. Mana looks back at Masato.

“Ninjas are not human,” he adds as he crosses his arms over his chest.

_ I know some people who feel the same way about me, _ I think to myself.

“Huh?” is Mana’s disappointed reply.

“Do not hold us to your modern standards,” he says, his eyes narrowing.

“...You make it sound like wishing for something for your own is a bad thing,” she points out.

“It’s not a matter of good or bad. I simply consider it senseless,” he explains offhandedly. “...All the more so because I know it will never come to be.”

I perk up at this and look at him curiously.

“Masato?” Mana whispers as my communication device chirps at me.

I look at it and read my instructions as Masato asks her if she understands now that they are nothing at all alike.

[1934, September 18th. Manhattan, New York City, New York. Post prohibition. Stork Club. 4 Hours available, 2 to departure.]

“Baby,” I say to Mana as I stand up. “He’s having a rough time. Let's leave him be. I’ve just been given a side mission. Come help me prepare for it, please?”

“Uh…” she says as she looks up at me. 

Masato takes this time to walk away. He doesn’t seem to be hurrying, but I know all too well that he’s running away from the conversation.

“I need to shave,” I say out loud to myself as I head to the well to get water.

Eventually, Mana helps me by pulling a green satin evening gown and white slip out of my bag, my makeup bag, stockings with the seam up the back, and heels that match the green dress. As I set about shaving my legs and under my arms, Mana applies a thick cover up to the tattoos on my back. Thankfully we don’t have to worry about my leg tattoo. When that is done I start working on my hair while Mana goes to steam my dress in the kitchen. Then I start pinning curls here, smoothing them there, and then applying a pretty gold flower ornament on the right side. Finally, I get to work on my face. After cleaning it I give myself lightly smokey eyes, a beauty mark just above my lip on the right side, and silky red lips all with the help of a small hand mirror from Mana’s beauty chest. 

When Mana comes back with my dress I’m pulling my slip up over my stockinged legs. Once inside with the door shut she helps me into the dress and zips it up for me. With the sleeves draped around my upper arms leaving my shoulders bare, the back comes down to an odd spot in the middle of my shoulder blades. This makes it hard to zip up completely. The satin clings to my curves at the bodice and down my hips before it flares out and pools slightly at my feet.

I’m checking my hair when there’s a knock at the door.

“Messenger?” calls Rurimaru’s voice. “We are starting dinner, would you and the Lady Protector like to come help?”

“Go ahead,” I tell her. “I’ll be eating out tonight.”

“Alright,” she replies. Then to Rurimaru, “Yes, I’m coming.”

Quickly she goes to the door, sliding it open and closing it quickly to give me privacy. When I’m sure I’m about ready I check the screen on my forearm, then turn off the screen so it looks like my own skin once more. Digging quickly into my bag I grab a white fur stole to go around my shoulders and a white clutch that I place precious stones in from a previous mission. Collecting my shoes I head out of the room to the kitchen where Rurimaru, Kanehisa, Masato, and Mana are. When I walk in, the jaws of the men drop.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to eat dinner with you this evening,” I say with a bow. “I’m afraid I’ve been given a small mission for the evening. But I will be back later and with treats.”

“P-Protector!” Rurimaru cries. “Y-You’re not wearing…”

“Ah, yes,” I say apologetically. “I’m going to 1934 New York City, which won’t mean much to you guys, but this is a very fashionable dress for that time. I’m sorry if you’re scandalized. It does show off a bit more than you are... used to.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Mana says with an envious smile. “You have the perfect figure for it.”

“Thank you, Mana!” I grin back. “Now I’ve got to dash, but I’ll be back later. Have a good dinner and let the guys know for me, please.”

I bow again and note that while Kanehisa’s lips are closed there is a small amount of sweat on his forehead. With a coy smile at him, I turn and walk to the door. There is a large clatter which makes me turn slightly, looking over my shoulder. What I see is Kanehisa’s hand in mid-air, the lid to the stew pot below it on the ground. His eyes are wide as they seem glued to my backside. 

“Master…” Rurimaru calls to Kanehisa. “Master, the lid.”

Kanehisa coughs, blinks rapidly several times, and quickly averts his eyes. I smile wickedly and make my way out the door. With my shoes finally on, I make my way across the yard to the castle town to Suien’s house.

It’s well after dark when I get back to the house. Everyone is on the porch chatting, drinking sake, and seemingly waiting for me, Shuya, Suien, and Akatsuki are there as well. Ethan and John jump up to standing as I get closer, the lantern lights showing off my state.

“Miss Lavinia, are you alright?” John asks, concerned.

“What happened? ...Oh, not  _ that _ dress,” says Ethan sadly. 

Mana rushes over to me in her swishing robes to take the paper bags from my arms. When my arms are free I laugh and wave a hand, my white stole trailing through the air like a streamer.

“If you think this is bad you should see the other guy,” I reply with a grin.

“What happened?” asks Rurimaru while the other Nokizaru stare at me in stunned, red-faced silence. 

“Well,” I say with an exhaled laugh. “The mission turned out to be rather easy so, with extra time to spare I figured I’d stop and get some things to bring back here. As I’m walking by… actually let me explain some things first. There is a profession at that time in history that is primarily given to little boys, they shine people’s shoes for a couple of coins per customer. A lot of times it’s the little boys whose ancestors came from Africa. You know it’s them because of their telltale facial features and very dark brown skin. 

“So, with that in mind, I’ll continue. I’m walking down the sidewalk, heading for a bakery when I happen upon this little boy shining a rather belligerent man’s shoes. He’s cussing this little boy out, and he can’t be more than eight years old, calling him some of the nastiest racial slurs I’ve heard in a long time. It’s when he purposely moves and messes up the little boy’s hard work that the man jumps up, kicking the boy in the process. And as if that wasn’t enough he goes to smack him too! 

“That’s when I grabbed the man’s arm and spun him away from the boy. He’s so angry that he doesn’t even care about social convention and the fact that I’m a woman. He grabs a hold of my left sleeve with one hand and goes to smack me in the middle of the sidewalk. But,” I laugh then. “He had no idea that I’ve been having to keep up with lightning quick ninjas and so in the blink of an eye, BAM!” I swing my balled up fist and uppercut the air, “I’ve laid his ass out cold on the side of the road. Unfortunately, he ripped this sleeve and undid my hair as he went down. And… looks like he got blood on my shoe.”

I look down at my green pumps sadly.

“Anyway! I grabbed up his wallet, took his money, and gave it to the boy. Told him to pack up because I was taking him out for a good hot meal. It took a bit to find a place that would serve him, racial integration needs to get a move on there! After he was done eating I sent him home.”

“You… you beat up a man because he was being mean to a little boy?” Mana asks in disbelief.

“Of course I did!” I reply seriously. “I don’t ever put up with kids being abused.”

“Whoa!” she says right before a huge smile spreads over her face. “You’re a hero!”

“She’s right,” Ethan says with a grin. “That kid could have been killed if you hadn’t done something. And more than likely no one would have cared.”

“I thought about that later when I was watching him scarf down that food,” I say with a nod. “I’m glad I was there at that moment. If I could have, I would have arranged some education for him or set up a trust fund or something.” Then I smile with a shrug and take one of the bags from Mana over to the porch where I start pulling things out. “Now, for what I bought… four bottles of some good woody scotch and an assortment of butter cake, bombolini, and danishes!”

“What?!” Ethan says as he takes up a bottle from the porch and hugs it to his chest. “Yeeeeehaa!”

He shouts as he grabs me up in one arm and spins us around joyfully while I laugh.

“I knew you’d feel that way,” I laugh loudly. When he sets me down I look to Masato and say, “We need cups, everyone, except for Rurimaru, sorry babe, gets some.”

“Aww!” he says with a pout. 

“This stuff is strong and not something someone as young as you should be drinking,” I tell him. “However,” I raise up my index finger to hush his complaints, “I did get you a special treat because I knew you would be put out.”

With that, I pull out a bag of colorful malt balls in a brown paper bag. 

“These are all yours. You don’t have to share with anyone,” I tell him with a smile.

His eyes light up as he looks into the bag.

“What are they called?” he asks dazzled.

“Malt balls. I wouldn’t suggest eating them all tonight though.”

He quickly pops one into his mouth and chews a couple of times before his eyes go wide with joy.

“It’s sweet and salty and… I don’t know!” he cheers with a jump.

“Malt balls are so yummy,” I agree as Masato comes back with cups.

I take a cup and hand it to Ethan who still has a hold of a full bottle then I open the second and start to pour a little into each cup. Except for mine, I pour a great deal more. Once everyone has a cup, Mana asks, “What should we toast to?”

“To that little boy,” I reply with a grin as I raise my glass. “May he prosper, find happiness and love.”

“Cheers!” cry Mana, Ethan, and John.

The Nokizaru raise their glasses then take a sip.

“Watch it, boys,” I tell them teasingly. “It’s strong.”

Suien coughs several times after taking a sip, Akatsuki tries to suppress his sputtering, while Shuya seems to be savoring the flavor. Kanehisa coughs once before taking another sip into his mouth and rolling it around. Masato looks into his cup, smells it, and sips it gently. Mana is all sputters and tears. Meanwhile, John is enjoying his cup greatly and Ethan and I are downing our oversized portions in two gulps or less. Rurimaru is fighting with Monkey over the malt balls.

“That’s some good scotch, Lavinia,” Ethan says as he looks the bottle label over.

“It has a rich elegance,” agrees John.

“This is  _ good _ ?!” asks Akatsuki in bewilderment.

This gets me laughing as I pour myself another cup.

“Actually, yes,” I reply chipperly. “This was aged fifteen years in wooden sherry casks from Andalucia. There are notes of several kinds of fruit, chocolate, and honey in the flavor. But it can be a little hard at first to get over the overwhelming alcohol content. Feels like you’re breathing fire, huh?”

Suien nods as he sets his cup down and coughs. Akatsuki seems to take my words as a challenge and tries again while Shuya extends his empty cup to me. With his head bowed and his free hand under his cup he tells me, “I find this drink delicious, I can taste the honey.”

With a smile I pour him a little more, then I offer him a cheese danish.

“This will be a delightful accompaniment,” I tell him before I offer everyone else the assortment.

Quickly our small impromptu party takes off with fun stories, yummy food, scotch, and even some sake. Shuya’s sweet tooth sees most of the pastries I brought gone in no time. I have to close the box and push him away from it. Rurimaru is running around doing various acrobatic feats, riding a sugar high. Mana and Suien switch to sake while Akatsuki is starting to doze off from the scotch he insisted he continues to drink. Kanehisa has been pacing himself.

“Miss Vinnie,” Mana says as we watch Rurimaru do a backflip.

“Hmm?”

“What was your mission this time?” 

“I had to go to a nightclub and convince a rather heartbroken man to not give up on love,” I tell her then take a drink from my cup. “He had just been dumped by some woman he thought was the love of his life.”

“That’s all?” she asks.

I nod.

“He was a rather unassuming kind of man, not exactly attractive on the outside. But once he started talking and opening up to me he kind of…” I trail off thinking about the right words. “He sort of turned beautiful. His heart and soul were beautiful. I think he would be an amazing writer.”

“I’m glad you could help him,” she says with a warm smile.

“Me too,” I smile back. 

“Was it wise to encourage more heartbreak, Protector?” asks Masato.

“I… Shuya!” I start to answer when I notice Shuya trying to sneak over to the pastry box. His eyes go wide and he bows apologetically. “You are going to make yourself sick if you eat anymore.”

“Forgive me, Lady Protector,” he bows again. “I have no excuse.”

“There isn’t anything to forgive,” I reply waving his comment away. “I should have known better considering your love for sweets. You should go drink some water.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies and goes to do as I’ve told him.

“Now, Masato,” I say looking back at him. “I can understand where you’re coming from with that question. But to encourage him to put his heart in a box so that he never again feels pain would have been encouraging self-harm. What I did was suggest he work through the pain and become stronger. Heartbreak is inevitable for all of us. It is how we choose to deal with the aftermath that shows how strong or weak we are.”

“Do you speak from experience?” he asks rather snippily.

“Masato,” says Kanehisa sharply. “That is far too impertinent a question to ask the Lady Protector.”

“Oh, no,” I say as I pat Kanehisa’s arm. “It’s a very good question to ask, I think. Who wants to take advice from someone who has never had the experience? To answer,” I say, turning back to Masato. “Yes, I speak from experience.”

Masato bows his head and goes back to looking at Rurimaru who is now starting to slow down. The thirteen-year-old is wobbling at the knees.

“I think he’s coming down off his sugar high,” I say to no one in particular.

I stand and get some water from the house. Taking it to Rurimaru who looks a little queasy, I steady him. With my arm around his shoulders, I put the cup in his hands and encourage him to drink it all down. He shakes his head.

“I don’t want to,” he says softly.

“Because your stomach hurts?” I ask and he nods. “That’s because you ate the whole bag. You’re experiencing a sugar crash. You need to drink some water to help flush it out and go to bed. Come on.”

I push the cup to his mouth again and he does as I say, drinking it all down slowly. When he’s done I send him to bed with another cup of water. Coming out onto the porch again I find Suien playing his flute. It’s a pretty melody with a peppy beat. Tapping my head to the tune I quickly find myself whisked up into Ethan’s arms and dancing around the yard laughing. Mana is laughing and clapping as Ethan spins me with a grin. Suien plays several different tunes that we dance to, John and Mana joining with less practiced steps. We stop only when we’re breathing hard from laughing and the exercise. Sitting back down, Ethan starts working on the rest of the bottle he had opened before. 

“You know, Brona would have called this a good meal,” he tells me in English as he holds up his cup of scotch.

I stop smiling and watch him. 

“...Uh-oh,” I whisper. 

There are tears at the corner of his eyes as he looks into the cup, swaying slightly.

“Who is Brona?” Mana asks.

“She was…” Ethan trails off.

“Ethan,” I whisper in English as I place my hand around his cup gently. “Your tolerance is much lower than it used to be. Would it be alright if I saved this for you?”

“I…” he starts in English before he nods. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Good idea,” I say with a kind smile.

He coughs as he hands me the cup and scrubs at his eyes.

“Thanks, Vinnie,” he says as he kisses my cheek and heads for his room.

I watch him go out of sight and sigh sadly as I set the cup down on the porch.

“Is he okay?” Mana asks in Japanese, concerned.

I shrug.

“Who can say,” I reply. “I think Brona was his first love.”

“Oh,” Mana replies.

“I didn’t know that,” John says softly.

“No,” I reply, looking at him. “She was very sick when he met her and there wasn’t anything that could be done. He took care of her to the very end. And then several months later we lost Vanessa.”

John’s eyes grow sorrowful as he looks back to the house.

“Tragedy seems to follow us, doesn’t it?” he asks.

“Suffering is part of the human condition,” I reply. “But sometimes we can alleviate it.”

I raise my cup to him and then down the rest of the scotch in it. 

“I suppose there is nothing else that can be done,” agrees John as he finishes his off. “I think I will go to bed as well. Miss Mana, thank you for the dance. Suien, your flute playing was delightful.” He bows to them before he turns to me and extends his hand to me. I take it and he says in English, “Miss Lavinia, thank you for the evening of levity. It was most welcome.”

He kisses the back of my hand lightly and bows his head to me before he heads inside.

“They are so free with their affection for you,” Mana says, swaying slightly in her seated position. “It’s so brave.”

I smile at her.

“In their culture, a kiss on the back of a lady’s hand is a formal greeting. As for kissing the cheek, that’s something that you do with very close friends. I think Ethan considers me as close to him as a sister.”

“Aww!” she tells me with a grin. “That’s nice, having a sister.”

I smile again at her tipsiness.

“It is, indeed,” I agree. “Are you getting a little sleepy too?”

“How did you know?” she asks, shocked.

“Hmm,” is the only reply I give her with a smile. 

“I’ll help her to her room,” Masato offers. 

“Thank you,” I reply. “I’ll be in shortly to help her get ready for bed.”

He gets up and helps Mana stand. With one of her hands in his and his other on her shoulder, Masato guides her inside. I start putting lids back on the bottles and gathering cups.

“I’ll take care of Akatsuki,” Suien tells us.

“I’ll help you,” Shuya offers.

They nod to each other before they bow to me.

“Protector,” Shuya says. “Thank you for the evening.”

“It was my pleasure,” I reply with a smile.

As they carry a passed out Akatsuki away, Kanehisa and I bring everything into the house.

“I will clean the cups,” he tells me. “You should go see to the Messenger.”

“Thank you,” I reply. “I will do just that.”

“It was a most enjoyable evening, thank you for it.”

I smile brightly.

“I am so glad you had a good time.”

I bow my head and make my way to my room. Mana is there trying to get out of her robes. In no time I’ve helped her into her nightclothes and have her tucked into bed. She’s instantly asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. With that done I go over to my bag and pull out my makeup remover and start working on my face and then my back. The cover up on my tattoos is tough to get off, but eventually, I get it. 

Placing my shoes next to my bag, I pull my stockings off and put them inside along with my white fur stole and clutch. Next, I pull the bobby pins and ornament out of my hair to put them away. Lastly, I try getting to my zipper and realize that I am stuck. A sigh escapes me as I wonder if Kanehisa is still awake. Quietly I make my way to his room and knock on the wood slats of the paper door softly. I wait for maybe half a minute before the door slides open. Kanehisa’s stands before me, his robes lose.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m stuck in my dress,” I tell him apologetically. “Can you help me?”

His eyes widen slightly at this before he nods slowly.

“Please,” he says, stepping back. “Come in and I shall assist you.”

“Thank you.”

I step in and pull my curls over my shoulder, keeping my back to him as I look around his room. It’s tidy, books on his writing desk, a collection of swords suspended from hooks on the wall behind. Pointing with one hand over my shoulder, I indicated the small zipper.

“There's a little metal tag,” I tell him. “You’ll need to hold onto one side of the fabric at the top and pull the metal tag down.”

He clears his throat and I feel his hands hesitate before he lightly touches the zipper. His fingers graze the skin on my back as he goes to touch the fabric. This causes his fingers to stutter and he murmurs, “Forgive me.”

“It can’t be helped,” I tell him. “The dress is very form fitting.”

“...Indeed,” he says softly.

Grasping the fabric at the top of the dress, his fingers against my skin, Kanehisa gently pulls the zipper down my back slowly. He stops when the zipper comes to the top of my butt. I start to tell him that I can do the rest but he doesn’t allow me to get the words out before he pulls the zipper the rest of the way down. My white slip peeks out from the unzipped dress. I turn slightly, looking over my shoulder to gaze at Kanehisa. His light brown eyes are on my back, his fingers still holding onto my dress. I can feel my skin tingle under his gaze and I wish he’d do something.

As if reading my mind, his eyes travel up to mine and he leans in to kiss my lips. His hands travel up my back to my shoulders to turn me so that he can pull me into his arms, pressing our chests together. Big, warm hands touch my curves through the satin dress covering them as I move my hands up into his hair while our mouths move together. His hair is coarse in between my fingers, his scent is so intoxicating now. 

Those big fingers of his come to the back of my dress to push it down to the ground. As he goes to remove my slip next I push my hands under the fabric of his multiple robes to his hot skin. Pushing my hands up to his shoulders I work the fabric off his scared, muscular torso. As my slip joins the clothing on the floor Kanehisa kisses his way down my neck to nibble on my right collarbone and shoulder. I take that rather delightful moment to remove my strapless bra. 

Kanehisa nibbles and kisses his way down my chest to my nipples while I push a hand and my cheek into his white hair. My free hand traces a line down his side to the tie at his hakama, a small opening there exposes his bare thigh. Once his hakama joins the rest of the clothes I kiss his hair and nibble at his ear. A faint sound comes from his throat when I do this and I feel his arms go around my ribs. With a faint giggle, I nibble and lick his ear again. Suddenly he grabs me up, wrapping my legs around his torso, he moves us over to his futon where he lays me on my back. 

Looking up at me with heated eyes, Kanehisa nips at my left breast as his hands and mouth trail down to my panties. Slowly he pulls them down my thighs, leaving kisses in their wake down my legs to my ankles. With them off he works his way up the other leg to the hair where they meet. His tongue works its way in before his finger part the lips there. With hot breath, he seems to work with some knowledge on the deliciously tender skin of my clitoris. I stifle a moan as he sucks on it hard. My fingers go into his hair and I involuntarily buck my hips at the sweet pleasure. In what feels like a couple of minutes I climax with a soft breathy cry. 

In a combined, fluid motion, I pull Kanehisa’s head up, wiping my juices off his mouth to kiss him passionately. Rolling my hips up to his as his body presses against mine, grinding my vagina against his hard penis. When my right hand wraps around it I realize how thick it is and the desire to have him inside me grows hot to burning. I stroke him a couple of times before I roll him over onto his back and go down to wrap my lips over his penis. I hear him moan softly as I move my mouth up and down. As his hand goes into my hair I give him a couple of strong sucks before I move to take him in. Sitting down slowly a moan comes from both of us before he pulls my face to his, pressing our lips together hungrily. 

As we kiss and moan softly into each other’s mouths I start to move my hips against his, feeling his shaft go in and out slowly. I almost cry out in ecstasy when he starts to move his pelvis up against me, hungry and rough. My hands are on the ground, on either side of Kanehisa’s head, supporting my weight; his big hands on either side of my head keep my mouth firmly, passionately, against his. 

When he moves his hands they go to my hips and pull me harder against him, driving his shaft farther into my depths. This time the cry does escape but it’s breathy and soft. With little effort Kanehisa sits up, pressing his lips to mine again. I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands stay on my hips, we move my body hard and fast against his; both of us burning hotter and hotter. 

I know he’s climaxed when his hands let go of my hips and his arms wrap around my ribs. Strong, rough fingers press into my back while his face presses against my heaving breasts. Heavy breathing fills the room and I hold his head against me, keeping us close as I close my eyes.

“Vin-ii…” he breathes in a whisper.

“Mhmm,” I reply through my nose. Tilting his head back slightly I kiss his lips again and whisper, “Kanehisa.”

He looks at me with satisfied and exhausted eyes for a moment before he closes them and lays us down on the futon, still wrapped up in each other. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm late! 
> 
> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

If anyone heard Kanehisa and I the night of my side mission, it was never mentioned to us. We did not act differently to each other in that we weren’t publicly affectionate. However, there were small things that we did now that had not been present before. Small touches, brushes of fingers when handing something over. A hand on the shoulder blade when passing each other. We did not go out of our way to do these things, we simply allowed ourselves to do them offhandedly. I had no doubt these actions had not gone unnoticed by the other Nokizaru. Yet, I did not care and it seemed that Kanehisa did not either. 

Three days passed with heat and humidity at a miserable level. Deciding the only thing to make the situation easier would be to go swimming in the river, Mana brought to light the fact that she didn’t have a swimsuit. With that in mind, we paid a visit to Tsuyano and the Princess to discuss the making of a kimono-like swimsuit for Mana. I did not need one made as there was one in my bag back at the house. On the third day, Tsuyano comes over with a package.

“My Lady, I have brought that which you requested,” she tells Mana.

“Wow, done already?” Mana asks with delight.

Tsuyano smiles as she says, “Yes, My Lady. I have never tailored such a garment. I found the experience to be delightful.”

What Mana pulls out is a makeshift bathing suit made from a retailored light kimono. The cloth is a little see-through, but Mana seems to be willing to take what she can get.

“Thank you so much for humoring my silly request!” she tells Tsuyano. “I really appreciate it, this is wonderful!”

“As long as it pleases you, I am gratified.”

“Go try it on,” I tell her.

“Okay, you need to put yours on too,” she tells me. 

With a nod, we head to our shared room and get into our swimsuits. Mine is a black one-piece, with a halter neck tie and a deep v-neckline with open back and cheeky seat coverage. Mana looks rather pretty in her light kimono swimsuit, I give her a thumbs-up as there is a knock at our door. 

“Is it appropriately fitted?” Tsuyano asks through the door.

“You nailed it!” Mana replies.

Tsuyano opens the door and smiles.

“You look positively lovely,” she tells Mana.

Mana smiles. I’m rather impressed that Tsuyano doesn’t find the display of Mana’s legs improper. Instead, she genuinely feels that Mana looks nice.

“Shall we head down to the river?” I ask as I hand her a longer light kimono to walk down and back in.

“Yes!”

“By all means,” encourages Tsuyano. “I would only ask that you watch your step in the water.”

“You bet!” I reply as I pull on one of Mana’s other light kimonos.

As we head out I let Kanehisa know where we are going as he tends his flower garden. He nods and goes back to the weeding. The walk down the mountain is pretty and promising. There is a buzz between Mana and me as we go. A Nokizaru ninja follows unseen. Today I’m not sure which one of them it is. When we arrive we look for a nice opening in the grass to allow us access to the pretty, sparkling water. 

“This looks like a nice area,” Mana says when we find the perfect spot. 

“Yeah, shaded, and clear. You picked a good place.”

Slipping our kimonos and sandals off we step into the water.

“Wooo!” I hoot as goosebumps break out on my skin.

“Yikes, cold!” Mana cries out at the same time. She moves over to a sunnier spot and motions me over, “Ahh, there we go…”

“Oh, yeah, much better,” I say as I walk out a little farther into the river.

“The water glitters so prettily,” Mana says with delight as she looks around. “Oh! Shiro, you’re so funny.”

I look back to see that Shiro has jumped into the water from Mana’s shoulder and is now swimming around merrily.

“Having fun, buddy?” I laugh as I sit down in the water and lean back on my extended arms to watch them.

Mana cups her hands together and scoops up water to throw it into the air cheerily.

“I knew getting a swimsuit was a good idea!” she cheers.

Suddenly there is cloth flying around her and I’m jumping up with a rock in my hand while she cries out in surprise. When I realize what’s going on I roll my eyes and drop the rock back in the river with a plop. 

“You fool! What are you doing?!” shouts Masato as he covers her with the kimonos she and I had walked down in.

“Uh, Masato?” Mana says confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m your escort, of course! Would you stop making me repeat myself?!”

I snort at his anger as I sit back into the water.

“Get out of the water and come with me!” he shouts as he locks his arm around her and hoists her out of the water.

“Excuse me, I was bathing!” she tells him.

“Dressed like THAT?”

“Would you have preferred she be naked?” I ask teasingly as I flick water at him with my foot.

His face goes tomato red as he glares at me.

“This is a bathing suit,” she tells him from under all the layers. “Is there something wrong with it? Does it make me look dumb?”

“That is so not it, dear” I reply softly, shaking my head.

“I never said any of that!” Masato says and I tap my finger in the air at him. “What would you do if someone were to see you in this getup?!”

“Is that… bad?” Mana asks.

“I guess put on a show is out of the question?” I mutter as I dip my hair into the water.

“We don’t live in your future! That revealing little… That completely defenseless… You know what…” he trails off and then comes back with even redder cheeks. “The point is, mind yourself.”

“She wasn’t defenseless, you goose,” I remind him. Then shout as I sit up, “Hey!”

He’s hoisted her up into his arms and starts moving quickly away from the river.

“Hey! Put me down!” Mana shouts as they move away. 

Irritated, I grab our shoes and head back with them.

“You’re going home,” he declares before he starts running.

“Grr… fine!” I hiss as I climb up into the trees and start running through them barefoot.

We make it back to the house at the same time, I drop out of the tree just as he snatches away the kimonos and drops Mana into a tub of water. 

“Ow!” she cries, her back and legs hitting the small container walls.

“If you want to bath, do it here,” he snaps at her.

As I come walking up behind him I smack the back of his head hard with the sandals in my hand. He grabs the back of his head and looks at me wide eyed. 

“What the ever-living-hell is wrong with you?!” I shout as I shake the shoes in his face. “First of all, we were perfectly safe, did you forget about  _ me _ when your embarrassment at seeing her skin overwhelmed your brain?! How many times have I protected her? You think some leering creep is any match for me?” He starts to talk but I go on over him, “Second, you took  _ both _ kimonos when you went into your tizzy. So, apparently, the only one who gets modesty shoved on them is Mana?”

“You don’t seem to mind wearing… revealing garments in front of everyone,” he shoots back. “It seems you aren’t averse to immodest behavior.”

Lightening quick I smack him across the face just as I hear Kanehisa’s deep, booming voice come from behind me, “Masato!”

As I did not smack him softly, Masato staggers before coming back up to stand straight. His eyes are squinting in pain, his hand on his red cheek, as he looks to Kanehisa and bows. Then he bows to me before he disappears. Glaring after him with a hand on my hip I look at Kanehisa when he comes closer to me.

“Forgive me,” he says with a deep bow. “It seems I did not teach him enough about manners.”

He does not look at me as he speaks and I’m not sure if it’s because he is embarrassed or if it’s because he doesn’t want to get turned on. Out of courtesy I take one of the discarded Kimono and pull it on. 

“Mana why don’t you hang out in the tub for a bit and come in when you’re done.”

“Okay…” she says disappointed.

Taking Kanehisa by the arm, I walk us to the house. 

“I don’t think you did a terrible job with his manners,” I tell him once we get to the front porch. “I think he just got caught up in his duty to take care of Mana. He has always treated me with respect and he knows I can take care of myself regardless of clothing. There is also the fact that he has a thing for Mana and he’s fighting it.”

“I have noticed as much myself,” Kanehisa replies thoughtfully. 

“Young men tend to have a harder time with things like this,” I add. “I think the smack I gave him is enough punishment.”

Kanehisa nods as we stop in the drawing room.

“On a different note,” I reply coyly. “Thank you for coming to my… hmm, rescue?”

He looks at me with a small smile, which I return before I give him a light kiss and head to my room.

The next day a rough wind picks up around sunset. There’s a chill to the air and an overcast sky. Perfect signs for a stormy night. When it’s dark Mana is doing some needlework by candlelight while I’m cleaning dishes. Ethan is talking to John about how to take apart his revolvers and clean them. Kanehisa is drying the dishes when I’m done cleaning when we hear a sharp whistle over the keening of the wind. Kanehisa looks to the open front door.

“Rurimaru,” he says in a commanding voice.

“Yes, sir!” Rurimaru says as he stands and jogs to the doorway.

“What’s that?” Mana asks looking up from her needlework.

“A ninja signal,” Kanehisa replies.

“Masato?! Yikes, crap!” Rurimaru cries out from outside. “Master! Masato’s injured!”

“Staunch the bleeding and lay him down here,” Kanehisa says as he moves into the drawing room.

I move to the doorway too to help as a man I’ve never seen before is supporting Masato by the shoulder, dragging him inside. There is blood everywhere on Masato, I notice, as we lay him down on the tatami matting.

“Masato!” Mana cries.

“Urgh…” he groans painfully.

His eyes are shut tight, his breathing ragged, he lets out another low groan.

“Go get Shuya,” Kanehisa tells the stranger as I say, “Ethan, my first aid bag.”

The stranger quickly vanishes into the dark while Ethan moves to my room.

“Rurimaru, stand watch outside the house,” Kanehisa says. “There’s a chance they might have been tailed,” says Kanehisa.

“Yes, sir,” Rurimaru says and disappears.

I start moving fabric out of the way to assess the damage. Kanehisa comes around to Masato’s other side and does the same. Ethan arrives with my red first aid bag.

“Masato,” Kanehisa calls out while I start applying gaze to the wounds and having Ethan and John apply pressure to the deep wounds.

Masato barely opens his eyes.

“Masato. Give me a full report on your present assignment.”

“Sir Togi?” Mana says confused.

“Report, Masato!” Kanehisa shouts.

“Sir Togi, he needs treatment!” Mana cries.

He gives Mana a look so harsh she gasps.

“A Nokizaru’s only duty is to obey every order given by his lord,” he tells her. “If Masato were to die now, without fulfilling his duty, he would be disobeying his lord.”

“B-Bu…” she starts.

“Mana,” I say sternly. “You need to be quiet. I’m working on him, let Kanehisa help Masato do his job.”

She falls silent.

“...Mas… ter…” whispers Masato.

His eyes flutter weakly, jaw clenched, he tries to struggle to sit up.

“No!” I shout at him as John pushes his shoulder onto the mat again, holding him there.

“Report… to the Lord…” Masato tries hard to talk.

“Speak, and I shall convey,” Kanehisa tells him. “Messenger. My apologies, but I must ask you and the others to remove yourself for a time. His words are not for your ears.”

“Shit,” I mutter as I look at this mess. “Kanehisa, hold these down. He’s lost a lot of blood, these wounds have to stop bleeding first if he’s going to make it. Boys, Mana, let’s go outside.”

Kanehisa nods to me as he takes over putting pressure on the thick piles of gauze from John and Ethan. Mana comes with us outside. A short time later Shuya shows up with medicine and Kanehisa departs for the castle to deliver word to Lord Kenshin. Rurimaru is still out on watch duty. Back inside Mana is holding her hands together in clenched fists.

“Grind these medicinal herbs, and bring me more cloth, if you could,” Shuya tells Mana.

“Right,” she says getting to work.

“Thank you,” I tell him as I start inspecting the wounds. They still don’t want to stop bleeding. To Shuya I add softly, “Giving her a job will give her something to get her mind off this.”

“Of course,” he tells me. “Are you the one who applied this cloth?”

“Yes, I know first aid.”

He nods as he keeps looking over the wounds. When Mana brings over what he asked for, he takes it and gets to work.

“He’ll be alright,” Shuya tells her.

“Good,” she replies relieved.

_ That’s not true… his complexion is pale and he’s lost so much blood. I’m going to have to do something. _

“Messenger,” he says as he looks at her briefly, “Get used to this. ‘Tis a frequent thing for us.”

“I will not. I don’t  _ want _ to get used to that,” she says after a small silence. “Maybe I might get used to the sight of blood or injuries one day. But I could never bear to see someone this close to death’s door!”

“Then you will suffer,” he replies sadly. “You will grieve. Now, and again. Be ready.”

Mana falls silent. I take this time to check his pulse. It’s shallow and weak. Shuya watches me as I do this and I look up at him in return. He seems to know what I’m thinking and he nods slightly.

“Mana, please go make some tea,” I tell her.

“Wha… Oh, okay.”

She goes to the kitchen and I grab my first aid bag. 

“Miss Lavinia?” John says softly. 

Moving my left sleeve up on my arm quickly, I tie my rubber band tourniquet around my bicep, then Masato’s loosely for later. Pumping my fingers back and forth, working my veins up on my arm, I grab my transfusion kit out of the bag. With my veins up I expertly stick the butterfly needle into my own vein, tape it down, and take off the tourniquet. The red liquid runs down into the blood bag as I keep pumping my hand. Shuya looks at me with wide eyes.

“He’s lost too much blood to survive the night,” I say softly to the men around me. “One of the nice things about this body of mine is that thanks to it, I’m a universal blood donor and when it gets into his system It’s going to fix him up quicker than any medicine could. Help me keep Mana busy until I get him hooked up or she’s going to lose her shit.”

They nod in unison.

“I will keep trying to stanch the bleeding,” Shuya says to me. Then to Ethan and John, “Give her these herbs and tell her to grind them up and make a different tea with them.”

“Right,” they get up and move to the kitchen.

“Will this really work?” he asks me as he looks at the bag of blood that slowly fills on the floor.

“Has so far,” I reply.

His eyes go wide for a moment when he realizes that this is not my first time doing this, then he nods again. Taking another butterfly needle with a stopper on it I insert it into Masato’s arm and tape it down. When the bag is full enough I pull the needle out of my arm and attach the bag to Masato’s line, then I hold the bag in the air and let gravity do the rest. When Mana comes back with Ethan and John, carrying two teapots on a tray she stares at me in shock. 

“Is that blood?!” she asks aghast. 

“Yes,” I reply.

“Whose?”

“Mine.”

“Why? How did you get it like that?”

“I am a well prepared person,” I reply as I indicate my first aid bag. “He’s lost too much blood so I’m giving him some of mine to jumpstart his healing.”

“Will it… change him?” she asks hesitantly.

“So that he’s like me, you mean?” I ask. She nods. “No, this is blood, not genetic manipulation. Since his greatest threat is the open wounds, those will heal up first. Though I imagine he might end up with a fever still. I’m not giving him a lot and his body is fighting to keep him from going into shock.”

“The tea I had you make,” Shuya says quickly. “Will help with the pain and fever. If you need anything, call me.”

“Thank you, Shuya,” I say as he stands.

He looks at me evenly.

“Thank  _ you _ , Protector.”

Then he leaves. Mana sits on the other side of Masato, across from me. I prop my arm holding the blood bag on my pulled up knee. Moving some of the bandages on the boy next to me, I see that the bleeding has stopped. That explains why Shuya felt that he could leave. As the bag gets thinner, color returns to Masato’s face, but it starts to twist in pain, and he groans.

“Masato? Are you in pain?” Mana asks. She looks at me then, “What should we do?”

Putting my hand to his head I note that his temperature is hot.

“Probably the fever kicking in,” I say. “John, would you be a lamb and put your hand on his head?”

“Yes, Miss,” John obliges.

“What? Why?” Mana asks.

“Did you not notice when you danced with him that his hands are unnaturally cold?” I ask her with a smirk. 

“I… I guess I didn’t.”

“You had been drinking a bit...” I muse. “John is predisposed to being unnaturally cold. Perfect for situations like now.”

I grin at him and he seems to brighten at the idea that his ‘cursed form’ is a blessing at this moment. Masato cries out and groans again.

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” she asks desperately.

“Try to give him some of that tea from Shuya. It’s cold now so it should feel good going down.”

“Let me help you,” Ethan tells her as he goes to prop Masato’s head up slightly.

After they get some in his mouth and he swallows, Ethan lays his head back down. He cries out again and Mana grabs his hand.

“Masato! It’s going to be okay, keep it together!” she tells him.

Feverishly he says in a weak voice, “Mana…”

“Huh?” she says.

His eyes are closed as he grunts.

“Don’t… go… there…” he cries softly in a croaky voice. “No, not… the spring…”

“Masato?” she asks. He mutters some other thing incoherently. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” she tells him as she squeezes his hand tightly. “Hang in there, Masato!”

His eyes flutter open and his lips move slightly like he’s trying to say something.

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” she says leaning closer to him.

He doesn’t reply, but he seems to have squeezed her hand back before he closes his eyes again. I smile and cup his cheek. It’s odd how much this reminds me of when my daughter would get sick. There’s a feeling of love that warms my heart suddenly and I realize I’m grateful to be able to do this. Mana leans even closer to him and then slumps in relief before something seems to pop into her head and she looks at me in fear, tears spilling down her face.

“What if he never wakes up?”

I open my mouth to answer when Masato’s voice cuts in, “Don’t cry.” 

We look back at him and realize his eyes are open and alert. He’s looking at Mana. Gently I take my hand from his face. Mana seems surprised as her tear-stained face eases. She rubs at her eyes wildly.

“You’re awake?!” she cries.

“I am now,” he tells her. “‘Tis a pitiful thing to cry about.”

John and Ethan chuckle.

“Of all the nerve! I was worried about you!”

“...Were you?” he asks softly. “Apologies.”

Then he’s out like a light and snoring softly. 

_ Kid can’t hold his fever. _

“Masato?” she calls. “Now he really is asleep...”

I chuckle and smile.

“Good boy, sleep through this junk,” I say as I smooth the hair around his ear. 

“...You must have been a loving mother, Miss Lavinia,” John says softly to me after watching.

I blush at the compliment and smile.

“I hope so, she seemed happy enough,” I tell him.

We go silent again. 

When the transfusion is done I pack up everything that doesn’t need to be destroyed. The transfusion kit can’t be used again and so I make plans to burn it the next day. Eventually, I send Ethan and John to bed and make up beds for Mana and I next to Masato, not that Mana bothered to use it. She held his hand all night and watched over him.

Days go by, his wounds look like they’ve been on the mend for weeks. Still, Shuya has put him on bed rest and he is supposed to be resting…  _ supposed to be _ .

“Masato?! What are you doing up?!” cries Mana when we come back from a visit to Princess Aya. 

Masato is working busily in the furnace area in the earthen floor kitchen.

“My muscles will atrophy if I stay in bed any longer, and that will only slow my healing down,” he replies.

“So, you’re cooking?” she asks incredulously.

“Is that not obvious?” 

“No, actually. If your wounds open back up Shuya will…” Mana starts.

“Be silent. I’m almost done.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” I tell her quietly. “They won’t actually reopen.”

“Why not?” she asks.

I don’t reply verbally, I just tap my veins with my fingers. She makes that, ‘Ooh, yeah’ face and goes back to watching Masato. He turns away and pulls a metal sheet out of the cooking furnace. When he does, a pleasant aroma fills the air.

“...Is that some kind of sweet?” Mana asks curiously.

There are several small, yellow cupcake-looking things in rows on the sheet. Masato scoops them into a bowl and hands them to us.

“Eat,” he commands us.

Our mouths drop open in unison.

“Say what now?” I ask as I look down into the bowl he is holding.

“Are you sure?” Mana asks.

“I made them for you two,” he replies uncomfortably.

“You did?” Mana says in awe as she takes the bowl.

His cheeks go pink and he crosses his arms.

“For nursing me and… lending me your ability to heal faster,” he says with a nod to me.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Mana replies at the same time I grin and say, “Aww! What a sweet young man you are!”

His blush goes up to his ears now. 

“I’m twenty-five,” he tells me.

“That’s cute,” I reply back. “I’m two-hundred something. To me, you’re a sweet baby!”

“I-I… uh!” he stutters. 

“...I’ll let you off the hook this time,” Mana interrupts him. “Since you bribed me.”

“I beg your pardon?” he gapes at her.

“Never mind,” she says offhandedly. Why don’t we go to the veranda? We can eat these together with a nice view of the garden?”

“...Suit yourself,” he replies in fake indifference.

“Good idea,” I tell her. Then, in a teasing old woman’s voice, I say to Masato, “Help granny out, young man.”

He rolls his eyes at me as Mana and I giggle and head out to the veranda. Once out there and seated comfortably she and I take one of the little cupcake-things. There’s a gentle breeze blowing the grass and trees around.

“Here goes!” she chirps as she takes a bite.

I do the same and bite into the sweet fluffiness.

“Oh! This is yummy,” I say with delight. “What is that flavor though?”

“It tastes like these sweet potato tarts I used to make in my time. Did you use yam for this?” she asks.

“They’re called Ryukyu potatoes here,” he says softly.

“Wow. I didn’t know they had treats like this in this time period.”

“Huh,” I say amused at this information.

Masato doesn’t say anything.

“Where’d you learn the recipe?” Mana asks.

“...Just a little thing I picked up long ago.”

“I can make sweet potato tart, too! I can’t cook much, but I can sure cook those,” she smiles. Then she turns to me, “Come to think of it, I used to make them for Masa… The boy loved them…”

“Is that so?” I ask as I look from her to Masato. “I bet he still does.”

“I know…” he says softly.

Mana catches this and looks back at him.

“What? How?”

“I know not,” he replies as he looks off in the distance.

Shuya comes up then and asks what we have. Mana explains about the tarts then offers him one just as Rurimaru and Monkey come up to see what we have as well. She offers Rurimaru one. When Monkey steals Rurimaru’s tart and runs up onto the roof, Rurimaru gives chase, shouting at his thief of a partner. Mana sets the bowl down behind her and jumps up to watch the boy in a panic.

“Rurimaru! Don’t go up on the roof, you’ll fall!” Mana calls.

“No, he won’t,” Shuya corrects her. “He’s a Nokizaru.”

“Oh, right. Ninja,” she says thoughtfully. “But Rurimaru! There are more… Wait. Aren’t there?”

We look at the bowl, then up at Shuya who says nothing and then goes bright red.

“Forgive me,” he says embarrassed.

“You ate them all?!” she cries out. 

I laugh and shake my head.

“Honey, you’ve got the worst impulse control when it comes to sweets,” I say with a chuckle as he goes brighter red.

“Goodness,” Masato says with a sweet smile. “All this fuss over some sweet potato tarts…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

Mana is out in the orchard trying to shoot fruit out of the trees. It’s good practice for on the battlefield when visibility will be low, people will be moving and the ground will be uneven. It’s a clever plan, I was proud of her when she came up with it. Finally, she’s working on what she’s good at. The fruit is giving her a hard time though and while we’ve been out here for an hour now, she hasn’t hit a single one.

“I’m beginning to think that what I learned in Archery club isn’t going to help me at all in this era,” she grumbles.

“It’s a very different thing,” I agree.

“Hey, Akatsuki is good with a bow,” she says, unknocking her arrow and turning to me. “Maybe I should ask him for help”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

With a nod of satisfaction, we start back to the castle when a noise behind us causes me to turn. And who should I find, but the pale skinned Senryo and the metal clawed ninja, Uroko-dogi. My shoulders slump at the annoyance of their presence. 

“Ugh! Go away!” I wave my hand dismissively. “Don’t you have anything better to do than seek out rejection?”

“I think you shall come to realize that rejection will be the last thing on your mind,” Senryo tells me.

“Gross…” I mutter as I roll my eyes.

“It’s time you came with us to our master, girl,” Uroko-dogi says. Then he looks at me with visible nervousness. “As for the woman, Senryo, you’re on your own.”

“Still nervous about her killing Kagutsumaru?” says Senryo in mock pity.

“You weren’t there…” Uroko-dogi replies as he looks at my arm.

I wiggle my fingers at him. He jerks and flinches at the action.

“How did you reattach it?” he asks me thoroughly startled.

“Oh… let’s say it was magic and leave it at that,” I reply coyly. 

“I would like to learn such magic,” he replies with mild interest.

“Well, I’m not going to play teacher with you. So. Go. Away.”

In seconds they move, Uroko-dogi to Mana, Senryo to me. His arms are around me, his lips almost touching my ear. I don’t move as I simultaneously listen to him and Mana yelling at Uroko-dogi.

“I will take you back with me and we will spend the evening in my room… getting to know each other,” he whispers this before he sharply bites my earlobe. 

“Hmm…” I reply as I lean my head back slightly to look at him. “What qualities do you possess that you think can win over this veteran lover?”

Then I slam my forehead into the bridge of his nose. There is a sick wet crunching sound before he lets go of me and grabs his face. I spin away. With one hand, I grab a pistol and with the other I grab hair just above Uroko-dogi’s ear. Yanking him away from Mana to where I had just been standing I take the place he had previously occupied. He cries out in pain just after Senryo does and I let go of his hair, the continued momentum sending him away from us in a graceless flurry of metal claws and cloth. Continuing my movement I grab Mana’s hand and make a run for the castle. When Mana is ahead of me and still holding my hand to guide me I fire a rain of bullets at them. In their attempt to avoid getting hit, they dive into the trees. Masato joins us as we run just in time to divert a blow from the metal claws coming out of the trees. Yanking Mana mid-run behind me, I try to take aim. Unfortunately, Masato’s body is conveniently blocking any good shots of the little pest.

“Masato,” I call. “Move your head!”

He does as he’s told but Uroko-dogi follows his movements.

“Nice try, witch,” Uroko-dogi tells me through gritted teeth. “This monkey and I have something to finish.

“So, you’re the one who gave him those nasty wounds…” I murmur.

“Messenger, run!” Masato shouts as he shoves the little ninja off of his sword.

“Yep, go!” I agree as Senryo comes out of the trees in a flash to bring his sword down on my pistol.

His pale face is covered in thick wet blood.

“But!” she starts.

“Damn it, Mana!” I snap as I kick Senryo’s inner right thigh. “You know I’m going to make it through this and I’m going to beat your ass if you don’t run!”

“Ah!” she cries out in annoyance.

“RUN!” Masato shouts. “Can’t you see you’re a distraction?!”

“Fine!” she shouts and runs.

“About time!” I hiss through gritted teeth. “Hey! Quit hacking at my pistols with that sword! You’re chipping the paint.”

“You broke my nose, don’t you think it’s fair?” Senryo asks coyly.

“Not at all. You intend to take by force what I have given freely to others with greater value. That’s quite unforgivable in my mind. I should shoot your dick off and make you eat it.”

His eyes narrow at my words and I grin like the Cheshire cat. 

“You’d be very sorry if you did,” he tells me through gritted teeth.

“What would you say if I told you I gave what you want to one of the ‘monkeys’ you hate so much?” When his eyes go wide and flash from shock to anger I know I’m getting into his head. “Oh… shall I tell you about all the fun, naughty things we did?”

“Grah!” he growls at me, his arms twitching slightly.

That’s when I take my opportunity to quickly kick his left calf and then his knee cap. He goes down with a cry.

“Maybe another time then,” I say as I knock him out with my pistol. 

When I go to take aim at Uroko-dogi he shoves Masato back and throws down a flash bomb. I feel Senryo’s body leave the area around my feet and I know Uroko-dogi has grabbed Senryo and fled. 

“You alright, Masato?” I ask as I put my pistols back in their holsters, eyes closed waiting for them to recover.

“Ugh,” he mutters grumpily. “Flash bomb… Aye, I’m alright.”

“Cool. Shall we go find Mana?” I ask, blinking several times. 

My vision is back to normal.

“Can you see already?”

“Yep. Give me your hand and I’ll lead you until yours comes back.”

He stretches out his hand to my voice. I take it and we start to walk.

“...Is that… What you told that Dosaki dog, true?” Masato hesitantly asks.

“Do you really want to know?”

There is a long stretch of silence.

“Was it Master?” he asks me finally

“Mhm.”

“...I’m glad… You… He’s happier since you came to live at our house,” Masato confides softly.

“You view him as a father, don’t you?”

He stops walking and we look at each other, his vision probably mostly back. I let go of his hand.

“Nokizaru do not have parents or siblings…” he tells me.

“Uh-huh, and when pigs start flying I’ll believe you. You know he cares about you too, right?” Masato looks away from me. “You and Rurimaru are like his kids. He might never have called you as such, but the relationship you three have is that of a family.”

“...Nokizaru don’t,” he starts.

“Stuff it,” I reply sharply. “Just because you say it, doesn’t make it so. Accept the fact, even in secret, that you love him.”

He looks at me with wide eyes. When he regains his composure he nods.

“...Do  _ you _ love him?” he asks me softly.

I start to open my mouth when Akatsuki and Shuya appear with their weapons at the ready.

“Where are they?” Akatsuki asks viciously.

He’s ready to go. 

“Gone,” I reply and wave my hand flippantly.

“Did the Messenger make it back safely?” Masato asks.

“Yes,” replies Shuya, putting his chain and sickle away.

“Good,” I reply with a slightly forced smile. “Shall we head back?”

“Yes,” says Masato, dropping his question from before.

“Oh, Akatsuki, Mana was going to come find you. She would very much like it if you could help her with shooting moving targets with a bow.”

“Ah, I shall assist her then,” he replies, attitude shifting from ready to rumble to ready to teach. 

We walk back in silence. The rest of the day is much more uneventful. Akatsuki takes time to help Mana with archery practice. When the day is done she and I go back to Kanehisa’s house.

At the request of Kanehisa, Mana is cleaning around the house. I’m working on cleaning my guns and planning to eventually check the sight on my rifle. 

“Hey, Shiro! Get down from there!” she cries.

Shiro has climbed up on a stack of neatly arranged things and is wallowing around on it, making it teeter. He’s been doing that all day, running around underfoot, knocking things over, and stirring up dust as he goes. He seems to be acting more naughty today.

“How am I supposed to clean when you’re like a hurricane coming through?!” she yells at him. Finally the stack he’s on falls to the ground with a clatter and the flapping sounds of papers. “Would you stop knocking things on the floor?! ...Hey, what’s this? A letterbox?”

I look over at her as she bends to pick up a wooden box that Shiro knocked to the floor. The lid has come open and there’s a bunch of calligraphy parchment strewn across it.

“Uh…” she sighs.

I don’t interfere, as this is a fight between her and her pet, it would feel inappropriate. Instead, I remain silent as she hustles to pick up the letters and put them back. She makes an odd small sound as she pauses. She picks up a piece of paper and stands slowly.

“This is Lord Kenshin’s spring… And this… Miss Vinnie,” she says softly as she comes over to me in a daze. “Look…”

When she gets to me she hands a drawing over and points at two girls standing next to the spring smiling happily, facing the artist. The smaller one looks like a younger Mana. Neither of them is wearing a kimono. They’re in modern, Western clothes. One girl has long hair and features that are all too similar to Princess Aya. The picture is detailed and well done.

“...Is that you?” I ask as I point to the smaller girl.

“And is that my sister?!” Mana says as she nods to my question. “How in the world? Why is this kind of picture here?”

That’s when we feel the presence of someone behind us. When we turn we see Kanehisa watching us.

“Sir Togi…” Mana calls softly.

“Is something the matter, Messenger? ...Hm, what’s that picture?” he asks, coming over.

“I… I think the girls in this picture are me and my sister,” Mana says, handing it to him. He looks at it and says nothing. “This is me in middle school. Who drew this?!”

“That picture… The one who drew it was…” Kanehisa says tensely as he looks at it.

He seems to be connecting things in his mind.

“Yes…?!” she urges him.

“...’Twas Masato,” he says as he looks at her.

“Masato?”

Mana looks at him utterly confused.

“Have a seat and allow me to explain,” he tells her gently.

She hurries to sit next to me as he comes to sit in front of us. The drawing is still in her hands.

“I first met Masato some fifteen years prior,” Kanehisa tells us. “I found the boy wandering the forests near Kasugayama Castle. I couldn’t fathom how long the boy had wandered. He was emaciated and starved, and he could barely speak intelligibly. At first, I thought him a war orphan, but for something passing strange about him.”

“What was it?” Mana asks.

“The clothes he wore were entirely foreign to us, and he spoke so many alien words from time to time. As I recall, ‘twas much like when you first arrived, Messenger.”

“Well, the clothes I wore were normal where I came from,” she says thoughtfully. “Can you describe to me what Masato was wearing when you found him?”

“It was of a strange workmanship, but what I noted most of all was that it was made of cotton.”

“Cotton?”

“Cotton is the exclusive specialty of the Mikawa Province, hardly something one would expect to find on anyone in these parts.”

“Ah, cotton is a common clothing material in your time, Mana,” I say thoughtfully. 

“Yes, it’s pretty much taken for granted,” she adds. Then a thought seems to come to her and she looks back to Kanehisa, “Did Masato say anything at all about himself? Like where he came from?”

“He lost all memory of his time prior to when I found him. We still have yet to know more about him.”

“He lost his memory?” Mana asks softly.

“That’s not uncommon for children who have suffered severe trauma,” I explain. “If there wasn’t some kind of brain trauma then the brain will simply block out those memories to protect itself from unnecessary harm. It’s an act of self preservation.”

“Just so. The best he could tell us was his name and his age,” Kanehisa says. “His name was Masato, ‘to’ written with the character for ‘person’. He said his age was ten. I gave him a new spelling for his name, using the character for ‘sword’ instead of ‘person’, to symbolize his new life as the blade of his lord. When my lord became the Master of Kasugayama Castle, he granted me formal permission to take the boy as my son and raise him into a Nokizaru.”

“Masato really doesn’t remember anything from before he came here?” Mana asks.

“Or so he claims,” Kanehisa nods as he looks at me.

“I don’t think that’s the truth,” I reply gently. “It might have been at one time, but there are too many things that have happened to be mere coincidence.”

“As I say, it could merely be a claim on his part,” Kanehisa adds.

“You remember that paper we found with all the converted measurements from your time to this?” I ask Mana.

“I was thinking about that too,” she confesses.

“And you said that you used to make those sweet potato tarts for Masa when he was little? Funny that Masato knew exactly how to make them. Don’t you think?”

There is a momentary silence then Mana speaks to Kanehisa, “Sir Togi… Why did you show me this picture? I’ve been in this room many times in the past, but I’ve never seen this letterbox before. Did you… realize that Masato and I are from the same time?”

“Do you remember the first time Masato encountered you, Messenger?” he asks.

“Ah… Yes, sir. He freaked out when he heard my name,” Mana recalls.

“Masato was quite clearly flummoxed at the sight of you, Messenger.”

“He did seem vaguely familiar…” she says softly, touching her chin.

“Were the girl in the picture to be you, Messenger, ‘twould mean Masato has known you for a very long time indeed. Thusly did I brazenly set out this test for you. I must beg your forgiveness.”

Kanehisa bows his head deeply and I smile with pleasure. He was taking care of Mana and his son. 

_ Sexy! _

“Oh, hey, Masato,” comes Rurimaru’s voice from outside. We all stop talking. “Back so soon? What’cha doing around here? Kanehisa sits silently and looks to the door with his arms crossed.“Whoa, Masato?!” Ruimaru calls. “What’s gotten into you?” 

There’s a small span of silence then Rurimaru pokes his head into the house, “Was something going on? Masato was just here, but he walked off when I tried to talk to him.”

I nudge Mana only slightly and she’s up and running out the door past Rurimaru. He watches her run off before he shrugs and goes back outside.

“Wait! Masato!” she calls as she goes.

“Ought you go with her?” Kanehisa asks me softly.

“Masato will be with her and this is something they need to do together, without a witness,” I reply with a shake of my head. Picking up the picture Mana had dropped, I smile at it. “He really is very good. His attention to detail is amazing, even at such a young age.”

“That attention makes him a great ninja,” Kanehisa agrees.

I smile affectionately at the white haired man in front of me.

“I must admit, I like Papa Kanehisa,” I tell him with a catty tone as I peek over the paper. “He’s terribly attractive.”

Kanehisa’s mouth twitches at the corners and he closes his eyes.

“Ninja’s do not have parents or children…”

He starts to tell me that well-rehearsed drivel before I grab his robes and pull him into a kiss. The shock he must have felt is short lived as he kisses me back. The passion in his lips intensifies when he pulls me onto his lap. His arms, warm and strong, wrap around me, one goes up my back so that strong fingers can go into my curls. With the little distance left between us, I push my hand through the layers of fabric to the scarred skin on his chest. It’s warm and I can feel his heart beating quickly as something lovely begins to grow and harden against my hip.

I break away from him quickly, turn to my dismantled pistol on the blanket and throw another piece of cloth over the pieces. Grabbing his hand, I stand, pulling him up with me, his expression is one of confusion. 

“Room,” I tell him breathily before I pull him back to my lips.

With nothing else spoken between us he bends down, grabs me by the back of my thighs, and hoists me up. Still kissing I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. No one disturbs us and with no one in the house we feel more freedom to call out each other’s names in between loud moans and cries of pleasure. 

It’s evening when I finally go outside to the back of the house, near the garden and veranda. Filling the wooden tub that Masato had dumped Mana in, I prepare a bath for myself. When I’m satisfied with the height of the water I go back into the house. After I change into a light kimono, grab a small bag of toiletries from my duffle, I head back outside to sit in the cool water. After a delightful afternoon, a cool bath is going to make for a wonderful day. 

With my legs hanging out, crossed at the ankles and my head resting on the back of the tub, soapy water up above my chest; I watch the wind move through the flowers and other plants in the garden. The sound of feet slowly shuffling toward me catches my attention. It sounds like Mana’s tiny feet. I am not surprised when she comes around to my side and squats down next to me, her rear on her heels. She doesn’t say anything as she stares at the tub, her chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs.

“I guess the conversation didn’t go the way you hoped?” I ask casually.

She shakes her head.

“...I don’t even know what I was hoping for.”

Silence fills the conversation while the sound of wind through leaves takes over.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or talk  _ through _ it?” I ask her softly.

“...He said he actually saw me go into the spring in our time and he tried to go after me. But for some reason he got sent back fifteen years. And he thinks that means that I was needed and he wasn’t. That can’t be right, can it? I mean when I got here I was treated so well by people who were so kind to me and to you! But when he got here he was turned into a ninja.”

“It has been my experience that something big happens by accident,” I tell her. “Minawa wouldn’t let you go back home when you wanted to, remember? So, with that in mind, do you think that he would have messed up and let Masato through by accident? And for that matter, do you think Minawa would have ‘accidentally’ sent Masato back fifteen years before you got here as an, ‘oops!’?”

“I… I don’t know. What do you think?” she asks looking me in the eye.

“I think that Minawa had a plan and knew you would need back up. He had no idea I would show up. How could he when I didn’t arrive by his means?”

She nods at this and then gets a rather glum expression on her face.

“Masato told me that he decided to live his life in this time because he didn’t have to worry about feeling inferior for not having parents because the Nokizaru don’t have parents.”

I snort and roll my eyes.

“Kanehisa is his adopted father,” I reply dully. “They both use the same words, but neither of them really feels it deep down. They might not be blood, but they are so very much related. Ignore that drivel and go on.”

“Sometimes I get the feeling he wishes I had never come here,” she mutters into her knees. “But then he hugged me and told me that he never felt that way. He said he was just glad that I was safe. But doesn’t that conflict with what he said before? And he said that he was unsuited to be by my side because of his station in life and mine. And when I tried to tell him I didn’t care about castes he just ignored me. He said, ‘That is why I can come no closer to you… Nor you, I,’. ...What do I do?”

“Ah… That poor, narrow-minded ninja,” I murmur, pretty positive that we are being listened to. “He has some hard feelings for you that he is fighting like crazy to ignore. He doesn’t think he’s worthy of you and so he’s decided to give up before he’s even started to fight.”

“Yes, he has!” she agrees as tears come to her eyes.

I reach over and push some hair behind her ear as I give her a soft smile.

“The christian bible has a verse I’ve always found so sweet and true, ‘God does not call the qualified, he qualifies the called.’ It is so very much Masato, I feel. He could not have done what he needed to do to take care of you had he come as a child to the same time as you. He seems to have always cared about you and I think it would have devastated him to not be able to take care of you.”

Mana doesn’t respond to my words at first, she just sits.

“‘He qualifies the called,’...” she murmurs. “Do you think so?”

Her brown eyes look at me hopefully.

“Well, I’ve been around for a long time and seen a lot of situations play out,” I remind her. “It’s always possible I’m wrong. But… I’m not.”

“How do I help him see that?” she asks softly.

“Be supportive, help him when you can, and love him through his pain,” I tell her as I run a hand through her hair. Her brown eyes look into my green ones and I smile, “That is all that can ever be done for the people we love.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small amount of smut and some gore.
> 
> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

Days later, Mana and I are out in the mountains gathering wild grass to put into a sieve for rinsing rice when Rurimaru comes running up with his monkey.

“Messenger, Lady Protector!”

“What’s wrong?” Mana asks, her eyes wide and worried.

“The Master gave me a message for you two and Masato!”

“Wait, Masato? He’s not here,” Mana replies, confused.

In my squatted position I rest my head on my arm in exasperation.

_ Is she ever going to learn? _

“Present,” Masato says as he appears.

“Masato! You’ve been here?!”

“I’m your bodyguard,” he tells her. “It’s high time you got used to that.”

“Preach!” I sigh loudly.

Mana shoots me a dirty look which I shrug off.

“Not everyone can keep up with ninjas like you,” she gripes at me.

“No, but wouldn’t it be lovely if everyone could learn from history?” I reply in a catty tone.

She sticks her tongue out at me.

With a giggle, Rurimaru says to us, “You two act like sisters. Anyways, forget about that. It’s on!”

“I see. What time?” Masato asks, switching into professional gear.

“The fourteenth.”

“All right.”

“Wait a minute, what’s on, exactly?!” Mana asks startled.

“We’re marching for Kawanakajima, the enemy is Shingen Takeda!” Rurimaru cheers with excitement.

“Ook-ook!” Monkey bounces on Rurimaru’s arm.

“We’re… marching?” Mana asks as her face goes pale. “For a battle… at Kawanakajima?”

“Come, now,” Masato says with little patience. “Surely by this point, you can’t be shocked that there’s a battle.”

“Well, no…” Mana confesses. “Half a month ago, Princess Aya brought me in to try on a suit of armor…”

“I’ll report to the Master now,” Masato tells us. “Rurimaru, you’re on guard duty.”

“Aye, consider it done,” Rurimaru replies.

Masato vanishes into the trees while Mana seems to be glued to the spot, staring. The younger boy doesn’t seem phased by any of this.

“May I help you gather grass,” Rurimaru asks us.

“Huh? Oh, uh, that’s okay,” Mana tells him absently. Then she turns to look at him full on. “Are you happy to go out into battle, Rurimaru?”

“Aye, it’s where I earn my keep,” he says cheerfully. “I look forward to the workout.”

I chuckle at the idea of a battle being a workout.

“Miss Vinnie, what about you?”

“I don’t care either way about it,” I reply with a shrug. “My only concern is keeping you alive to get your job done. Dying on the battlefield isn’t something I have to fear so battle or peace means about the same to me.”

Mana is quiet and contemplative.

“Huh? Something the matter, Messenger?” Rurimaru asks when Mana’s face falls and she goes still.

“Uh, no. Nothing,” she replies quietly. “We should head back, too.”

That night Mana has a hard time getting to sleep. She’s worrying too much about her vision of Lord Kenshin. Worrying about Mastao and Rurimaru going to war. With another sigh, she tosses herself to face me with her eyes shut before she quickly tosses herself back to face away. After another couple of sighs, I sit up, my bare torso bending over my comforter to grab her futon and pull her closer to me. She lets out a slight shriek before she realizes what I’m doing. I pull my comforter up over my chest and prop myself up on my forearm in one fluid motion. Just as I start to run my fingers through Mana’s hair the door to our room slides open and Kanehisa looks in. I look at him and nod slightly.

Returning my attention to Mana I say, “Shh. I’ll sing you a song to help you go to sleep.”

“I don’t think that’s going to…”

“Try to close your eyes,” I tell her as I run my fingers through her hair. Then in English, I sing softly, “ Little bird, little bird, in the cinnamon tree. Little bird, little bird, do you sing for me? Do you bring me word of one I know? Little bird, little bird, I love her so. Little bird, little bird, I have to know, little bird, little bird. Beneath this tree, this cinnamon tree, we learned to love, we learned to cry; For here we met and here we kissed, and here one cold and moonless night we said goodbye. Little bird, little bird, oh have pity on me. Bring her back to me now 'neath the cinnamon tree, I have waited too long without a song. Little bird, little bird, please fly, please go little bird, little bird. And tell her so. Little bird, little bird.”

My husband had many times told me that my voice was deep and smokey when I would sing this song to our daughter at bedtime. It never failed to put her to sleep and I was not surprised to see that Mana had been lulled too. Pulling the covers up over her shoulder I look back to Kanehisa who is still at the door. I give him a soft smile before I scoot back over to my pillow and close my eyes. The door closes softly, leaving us in darkness once again. 

Sometime later I hear Masato’s voice in the other room.

“Master.”

“Ah, Masato. Care to join me?” Kanehisa asks.

“Sake? It’s been some time since I’ve shared a drink with you.”

“Are the other’s sleeping?”

“Aye, sir.” Masato goes quiet for a moment then he asks, “...Why did you show her the picture?”

There is another bout of silence. 

“‘Tis nothing you could have hidden forever,” Kanehisa replies. “Your heart’s been clouded with doubt since the moment the Messenger set foot here. Those who doubt suffer from dulled blades. Dull blades cannot defeat enemies. To go into battle with doubts would be to lose your own life.”

“You say that it was for my own good?” Masato asks, unsure.

“The Nokizaru carry out missions for the benefit of their lord. A Nokizaru could hardly be considered worthy of the job if he loses his life over petty trifles.”

“...Yes, sir. You speak sensibly. I admit I’m surprised you’ve kept my drawings all this time,” Masato says, a touch of affection in his voice.

There is a pause.

“I couldn’t bear to throw it out,” Kanehisa replies softly.

My heart flutters in my chest.

“I beg your pardon?” Masato sounds astonished.

“‘Twas the very first thing you drew when you first came here, back when you were still too afraid to speak,” says Kanehisa tensely.

“You… speak with an unusual sentimentality.”

“...Verily, that I do,” Kanehisa replies with the sound of a smile in his voice.

I smile at this though the feeling of tears at the corner of my eyes stung. It’s a blessing to hear them have such a domestic and familial conversation even if I don’t get to experience it myself.

“Master,” Masato says suddenly, “do not die in this battle. I’ve yet to repay you for anything.”

“ On the contrary, you’ve repaid me many times over. You and Rurimaru both,” says Kanehisa softly.

Laying on my back I let the tears go down my face into my hair. My heart is aching, though it’s happy to hear this exchange. 

“ Did you say something?” Masato says, obviously trying to ignore what Kanehisa has said.

“No… time grows short. Rest up before the march. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

“Yes, sir,” Masato says. “‘Tis for the benefit of my lord… That I must protect her.”

The sound of a cup being placed on a table is all I hear before Masato and Rurimaru’s room door slides open and closes softly in the hall. Should anything happen during the fighting they will have this exchange to hold on to. I wonder if Aria and I had many moments like this. It’s possible that she was too young. How could I have conveyed such depth to my five-year-old child? Will she remember how much she meant to me?

A small soft sob escapes me then and I cover my face with my hands. I so badly want to touch Kanehisa right now. Maybe feeling his arms around me would transfer some of his calm. The comfort and warmth from his skin would soothe my aches, emotionally and physically. There is barely a sound as our door opens once more. Pressing the heels of my palms to my eyes, I wipe the tears away to see who is there. The feeling of someone silently squatting down next to me catches my attention before I get the blurriness out of my eyes. Kanehisa looks down at me with the kindest eyes I’ve ever seen on him.

“Come, my lady,” he says softly as he offers me a hand. 

With his other, he undoes the belt keeping his robes together while I stand. Placing it over his shoulder he then pulls my bare back against his stomach and wraps the open robes around us. Big warm hands caress my arms and chest through the soft fabric as we start walking. Directed by Kanehisa, we make our way out of my room to his. With the door shut behind us, Kanehisa lets go of his robes to turn me around, still pressed against his warm stomach.

Looking down into my face, faint candlelight illuminating the walls, Kanehisa says softly, “Even awash with tears, my lady’s eyes look like the night sky.”

Bending his head slowly he kisses my eyelids as his thumbs trace my cheekbones. The warmth of his body does exactly what I knew it would; it warms and calms me. His skin smells freshly bathed and I unconsciously kiss the skin on his chest. Kanehisa’s calloused fingers press into the skin on my back before they create lazy trails. While one hand tickles along the back of my neck the other gives me goosebumps when it moves lightly down my ribs. A little nip at his pectoral muscle from me makes him grunt softly as his hands go back to holding my back strongly. Then one of them moves up to my jaw to direct my mouth to his. 

“Will you stay with me this night, until the morn?” he asks me after a sweet kiss. 

“Yes,” I whisper with a nod. 

Pulling the tie of his hakama, I kiss him as they fall to the ground. He shrugs his robes off as I push my panties down. Wrapping me up in his arms again he kisses my neck as he guides us to his futon. Once on it, his rough warm hands touch every curve on their way down to my knees which he pushes up. Pushing my calves up his hips and over his back I touch and caress him into full hardness. Several grunts escape him into my mouth as we kiss and nip at each other's lips. When I’m satisfied I gently, though urgently, guide him into me. 

“Mnn…” I moan, biting my bottom lip.

This spurs him on as he goes in and out slowly several times. Several curses tumble softly out of his mouth against my neck before he bites the soft pink flesh there. A pleased squeak escapes my lips as he bites his way up to my ear.

“It won’t last,” I exhale. “But don’t… Ah! Don’t stop.”

“Does this please you?” he whispers into my ear, teeth still teasing my lobe.

I nod slightly several times as he pulls out almost all the way before he goes back in hard.

“Ah! Yes,” I breathe. 

Digging my fingers into his shoulders and moving my knees out further to allow him deeper, Kanehisa curses again in pleasure.

“...Yes… my lady…” he breathes into my neck.

He takes his time, touching the tender spots on my sides with his fingers. Playing with my nipples, biting them, and pulling before sucking hard enough to bruise. With my hands pinned above my head he drives himself into me hard and then several times it's so slow and gentle it’s agonizing. Making sure to drive his muscular pelvis against my clitoris he teases it roughly bringing me close to a climax quickly. When I reach it, he seems to have been keeping pace with me because we hit that moment together. Kanehisa’s body goes rigid as he cums while the muscles in my back and lower abdomen spasm in delightful bliss. 

Finally able to focus externally we look at each other and smile contentedly. Kanehisa pulls out but does not go far. Intertwined, sweaty, and breathing heavy we hold onto each other into sleep until the morning. Before the sun has even touched the horizon I make my way back to my room; panties on and one of Kanehisa’s robes, at his insistence. I see Mana didn’t miss me.

Early in the morning, August fourteenth, 1561, the Echigo Army marches for Kawanakajima; with Mana, Ethan, his shackles, John, and I joining Lord Kenshin’s forces. Following Princess Aya in the front, Mana sits atop her horse in heavy tailored armor. Ethan and John are similar on their horses behind me. I am the only one on horseback wearing nothing protective. However, I have given up the hakama that I had worn at Kasugayama. Now I’m in black jeans, short, thick heeled boots good for riding a horse and kicking someone in the face, and my long grey jacket over a loose cotton v-neck shirt. I was offered armor and then pressured to allow some to be made. All of which fell on my deaf ears. It would only get in my way. I did accept a long katana which now hangs at my hip. My pistols are under my arms, my rifle on my back. 

This is me ready for war. 

The Nokizaru are hidden among the foot soldiers. Upon occasion, I catch a glimpse of them as they dash about from the ranks to trade places with the person at Mana’s other side. She has no clue and I don’t bring it up. That’s like pointing out how a magician does his tricks or thanking the sniper in your squad by pointing to him and waving. The army thunders across the land, the cries of men mix with the din of blasting horns and pounding of hooves like a great storm. It’s hard not to feel the excitement and pride emanating from them.

“Ugh… So heavy…” Mana grunts as she shrugs under the weight of her armor.

It’s been two days marching and she’s having a rough go of it.

“You must be tired, My Lady,” Princess Aya says to Mana.

The signal to rest sounds. Pulling the reins of her horse to halt him, Mana slides off her horse and wipes the sweat from her face.

“You would be welcome to remove your armor if it’s too heavy, My Lady,” the Princess tells her. “We have yet to reach the battlefield.”

“Oh, alright. Thank you!” Mana says gratefully.

“Armor can weigh quite heavily upon a lady’s frame,” Princess Aya tells her as we help her out of it. Tsuyano takes it away. “I have been thinking for some time that there must be a way to make it lighter.”

“Lighter, you say?” Mana says thoughtfully. “Miss Vinnie, do you know of anything that could help?”

“Yes, light and durable,” Princess Aya says with a smile to me. “Like a lobster’s carapace, light and hard, yet accommodating of joints such as knees or elbows. Would that we had such material.”

“A lobster’s carapace?” Mana asks.

“Just so, My Lady. That mobility is miraculously created.”

They look at me again.

“Well, I’ve seen some pretty amazing armor,” I confess. “Carbon fiber is an astounding thing in and over itself. I met a man who had a suit made entirely of a carbon alloy that protected him from explosions and bullets. But those things are not possible to construct during this time. The capabilities and materials are simply not available. I’m afraid I can’t help. I apologize.”

“There is no need to apologize, Protector,” the Princess says waving my apology away. “It is my own personal quest.”

“It’s too bad there aren’t giant lobsters,” Mana muses.

“Yea, though they would be quite a thing to hunt,” Princess Aya agrees and then laughs. “Mayhap my brother could do it.”

We laugh at the idea of big burly Yataro hunting a giant lobster.

“I have complete faith in him to do such a feat,” I laugh cheerfully. 

A horn blast sounds again.

“‘Tis time to set out again, My Lady,” says the Princess.

“Er, right!” Mana says jumping up, a lot less weighed down now.

Mounting back up we continue to march. 

We make camp at nightfall. Dismounting from our horses, Mana and I head to join Princess Aya as the sun sets. The night before, we stayed at a temple. Tonight, it’s a large shrine.

“So tired…” Mana says as we get to a room divided by partitions for individual sleeping ‘rooms’. 

She’s stretching out her sore shoulders and waist when Rurimaru comes up. I set my rifle down on my duffle bag and look at him.

“How do you two fare?” he asks.

I nod with a smile.

“Hi, Rurimaru,” Mana replies.

“I imagined you’d be more of a mess than you are to speak truthfully,” he tells her. “I came to check up on you.”

“Aww, thanks. That’s sweet.”

He chuckles.

Taking this moment, I excuse myself to go check on Ethan and John. When I find them they’ve been settled in the same partitioned room as the Nokizaru. They assure me they are doing well. Ethan is used to riding horses where John is not as accustomed. He took lessons back at the castle, but a month of off and on training seems to be not enough for him. I help him stretch gently before we are all called to dinner. I see Kanehisa briefly during that time, but we never have a chance to check on each other more than a glance and nod. 

Early the next morning we set out to reach the Zenko-ji Basin before midday. I am informed by the Princess there’s just a little bit farther to go to Kawanakajima. Mana remarks to me that in her time, Kawanakajima would feel pretty close by since she could simply take a train there, but walking there now, it feels pretty far. Though a couple of days walk is all it takes to get to the enemy, sort of makes the distance seem much smaller. 

“Last year, Shingen built a castle on the southeast of the Chikuma River and placed his loyal retainer, Danjo Kosaka, in charge there,” Princess Aya tells us as she guides her horse around an outcropping of rocks. “It’s called Kaizu Castle. Ordinarily, we would just attack the castle straight away from here.”

“Ordinarily?” I ask.

“I don’t think our Demon Lord will order us to attack it,” she replies with furrowed eyebrows. “If Kaizu Castle were to fall to us, then the tides of the war would be in our favor. Without a doubt, that’s what Shingen would do. Indeed, it’s what I would do as well.”

“But Lord Kenshin?” I ask.

“He won’t attack it,” she says shaking her head.

“Why not?” Mana asks.

“Because the Demon Lord is, after all, the Demon Lord.”

_ Well, that makes a whole lot of no sense,  _ I think to myself with a suppressed frown.

Just as I consider asking what the hell that means I feel a light and warm set of fingers rest on my leg. It’s on the far side of my horse, away from the Princess and Mana who rides in between us. I look down slowly, not attracting attention. They belong to the white haired Nokizaru I’ve shared several intimate nights with. He squeezes my leg lightly, let's go, and fades silently in with the foot soldiers. I can’t say if he was telling me not to ask questions or if he just wanted to let me know he was nearby. I would prefer the latter.

That night after dinner Lord Kenshin comes up to Mana and me. Tonight we are staying in a castle called Yokoyama Castle.

“Good Messenger,” he calls pleasantly. “Lady Protector, the moon is going to be quite stunning tonight. Would you allow the Messenger to accompany me up the watchtower and see it?”

“Of course, My Lord,” I reply with a slight bow of my head. “I shall leave her in your care. I need to make my way to my comrades. Full moons are pretty only when wild beasts don’t prowl.”

We chuckle lightly at this though I’m sure he’s heard about the noises that Ethan makes during these nights.

“Indeed, take care, Lady Protector,” Kenshin tells me with a kind, though serious expression.

“I shall,” I tell him. Then I hug Mana, “Take care, sleep close to Tsuyano and the Princess. I will see you anywhere from the morning to the afternoon.”

“We shall cross the Hachiman Plain, traverse Kawanakajima, then climb Mount Saijoh,” Lord Kenshin reminds me, having already shown me and my friends on a map how the army will move.

“Alright, thank you.”

I make a quick bow of my head and take off for the dungeon of the castle keep. With the cell door locked and Ethan shackled, the three of us do our usual full moon routine. Wolf Ethan doesn’t care for the new cell but seems to take comfort in the fact that John and I are there. Our pack has not left him. Still, it doesn’t stop him from struggling upon occasion against his restraints. It’s a bit later the next morning when we get out of there. It took Ethan a bit longer to wake up than usual. I theorize that it's from the days of traveling on horseback that’s done it.

When we get up to the surface from the dungeon we find about five thousand of Lord Kenshin’s soldiers and the horse corps still in the Zenko-ji Basin. They are the reinforcements. The front line has already departed for Mount Saijoh.

“Do you think Miss Mana will have stayed behind?” asks John as we head for our horses.

“No,” I tell him. “She’s scared of the fighting, but she knows her job is to prevent Lord Kenshin from being killed. She can’t do that if she stays here.” 

Swinging up onto our horses we take off at a sprint. John has a rough time and we slow to a canter often enough that It takes us a bit longer to catch up with the army. But I don’t give him any guff about it. He’s a bulldog of a man, no complaints, just keeps doing as much as he can. When we finally get to Mount Saijoh with the army I give John the biggest hug I can. His eyes go wide with shock and joy.

“I am  _ so _ damn proud of you!” I cry ecstatically. 

“Oh! Miss Lavinia,” he laughs as he pats my back. “Thank you. It was an interesting experience.”

“No doubt,” I reply as I step back. “But you toughed it out. How does your body feel?”

“Like pain personified.”

“Aww! How about I go get something from Shuya to help? You deserve a good rest.”

“Thank you, kindly,” he says with a bow of his head.

I smile and touch his cheek before I set out to find Shuya. 

When John is taken care of and Ethan settles them in, I search out Mana who is with Rurimaru on a cliff looking out over the plain to Kaizu Castle. When she sees me she cries out and flings her arms around me.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she tells me joyfully.

“Of course! John had a tough time going at a run for long periods of time, but he toughed it out,” I say with pride as I hug her back. “Now, how did you sleep last night? Any trouble getting to sleep?”

“No, my talk with Lord Kenshin seemed to help.”

“Good!” I smile. Then to Rurimaru, “Of course she’s doing just fine, you’ve been taking care of her, huh?”

He beams at me. 

“How long are we going to stay here?” she asks him.

“Quite a while, I would imagine,” Rurimaru answers with a serious face. “In another few days’ time, Shingen will come out. Once he emerges, we’ll be able to see how he’s moving.”

“Lord Kenshin mentioned that earlier, too,” Mana tells me. 

“Akatsuki’s leading a group trying to find out which route they’ll be taking.”

“Ah, I guess that’s another part of the Nokizaru’s job,” Mana says with slight worry in her tone.

Rurimaru nods, “Just so. The army may sit at rest, but the Nokizaru never cease working.”

“And you should be working as well, Rurimaru,” Kanehisa says as he suddenly appears.

“Ack! Master?!” Rurimaru starts, Monkey who had been on his shoulder shakes in surprise too.

“Sir Togi!” Mana gapes.

I just look at him with only my eyes smiling. He glances at me briefly with similar eyes before refocusing on Rurimaru. 

“The duty of being the Messenger’s bodyguard does not entail sitting and chatting with her like that,” Kanehisa tells him sternly.

“Yessir!” Rurimaru says with an embarrassed smile before he disappears.

“Sir Togi,” Mana says looking guilty. “Look, it’s not Rurimaru’s fault. I was…”

“Messenger,” he interrupts her.

“Er, yes?”

“As good of you as it is, to treat Rurimaru kindly, do take care not to dote overmuch on him,” he tells her. She looks back quizzically as he goes on, “For Rurimaru, this marks his inaugural battle.”

“Inaugural?”

“It means that never before has he set foot on a battlefield. Were complacency to dull his sharp senses, ‘twould mean death for him. A Nokizaru is never afraid to lose his life for his lord, but a life lost in vain is a Nokizaru’s potential wasted.”

“...Yes, sir,” she replies softly, looking down at her clasped hands.

He glances at me then turns his attention back to Mana, “So long as you understand.”

Mana looks up and watches him closely.

“You’re worried about Rurimaru, aren’t you, Sir Togi?” she asks.

I bite my bottom lip and fight a smile. His eyes narrow, arms cross, eyebrows up as he turns to look directly at her.

“...I beg your pardon?” he asks sharply.

“You’re Masato and Rurimaru’s father, right?”

His eyes snap to me and my hands go up in the air defensively as I turn slightly to hide my grin.

“What words have you been telling her, Lady Protector?” he says stiffly.

“Oh, come now!” I say with mirth and affection. “What need I to say anything when you and they make it so damn obvious?”

“Nokizaru have no parents, nor children, nor siblings,” he states with a stern face.

“But…” Mana starts.

“Rurimaru was taken in at a young age by my lord, and entrusted to me to raise,” he says before he looks away from us. “Thusly, I am charged with the duty of raising him into a full-fledged Nokizaru in my lord’s service. Nothing more, nothing less.”

She looks at him with a sad disappointed expression before I push her gently back to camp. Looking at Kanehisa in silence I reach out to touch his hand when she and Rurimaru are far enough away. He steps back.

“With your leave, Lady…”

“No,” I say sternly.

He looks at me, wide eyed.

“There is…”

“No,” I repeat as I step closer. The sun is fading in the distant mountain range as I say softly, “Why on Earth do you think I’ve been with you?”  There is silence from him.  “Yataro seemed plenty interested in playing around with the likes of me,” I remind him. “There are my comrades, I’ve gone through a lot with them. If I wanted to simply be touched by another human I could have picked literally anyone.”

“I… do not know the answer, My Lady.”

“The way you love those boys, the way you treat them and the other Nokizaru, Mana, me, my friends. You were more beautiful than any of the flowers in your garden or sunrises I’ve seen here,” I tell him.

His expression gets softer and I hesitantly reach up to touch his face. Pausing an inch from him I find him leaning in, pressing his beard covered cheek into my palms. His hands slowly reach out to touch my hips, pulling me closer.

“For fear of, ‘making you complacent from my doating,’” I speak softly, playfully, as I look up into his light brown eyes. “Remember that I cannot stay once my mission is complete. I am physically unable to. Much like the Nokizaru, my job is my life, no matter what happens during a mission.”

“Thank you, Lady,” he says softly as a hand comes up to mine at his cheek. “Until then and even after, I will be grateful for what you have given me.”

I smile curiously.

“What did I give you?”

He doesn’t answer me with anything more than a kiss, passionate and hot.

Two days after  making camp on Mount Saijoh the Takeda army appears on Mount Chausu. Kenshin, Yataro, Mana, Ethan, John, and I sit together at a table in the common space of the camp with a map spread out before us. 

“Hah…” laughs Lord Kenshin amused. “So, that’s how he decided to come.”

“His aim is to tie up both Kaizu Castle and Mount Chausu, severing both our line of retreat and our supply lines,” adds Yataro, pointing at each on the map.

“So it seems. If the worst should come to pass, the passage between this mountain and my troops in the Zenko-ji Basin will be cut off by Shingen’s soldiers,” muses Lord Kenshin as he touches his chin with the tips of his fingers. 

“Wouldn’t that be… bad?” Mana asks.

“Do not be anxious, Messenger,” Lord Kenshin tells her. 

“However, My Lord,” Yataro says quickly. “Unable to anticipate your intentions, your generals appear to be quite anxious.”

“It does not matter,” he says unperturbed. For extra measure, Kenshin even flips his hand as if shooing away a fly. “Leave the generals be. Although, it is a pity that our soldiers appear frightened.” He seems to be thinking about what to do. Then his face beams like the sun, “We will have a banquet. Make the preparations.”

At his word, Lord Kenshin has turned the day around with a lively banquet. On the dias before all the tables and benches for eating, Yataro jumps up onto the platform as Lord Kenshin takes a seat there and pulls out a lute from seemingly nowhere. He begins to strum.

“All right, I’ll show you all how I can dance!” Yataro thunders loudly with a grin.

“Oh, Yataro’s famous monkey dance, huh?” Lord Kenshin says amused.

As Yataro begins to move in a practiced yet clunky fashion, Rurimaru’s Monkey runs up onto Yataro and joins in.

“You look more like a rampaging bear than a dancer, brother,” Princess Aya declares of the sudden hooting and hollering of the army.

Ethan, John, and I laugh.

“Um… Princess Aya?” Mana asks.

“Yes, My Lady?” she replies, laughing jovially at her brother.

“Why did we start a banquet all of a sudden, even though the enemy’s arrived?” 

“Do you think us capricious?” the Princess says bemusedly. “Even if Shingen’s army has begun to move, our lord acts unconcerned in order to let the soldiers know he is not worried. If the Demon Lord has this much confidence, then we must surely be able to win this battle with no problem. The soldiers will be calmed in this way.”

“Oh, that makes sense…”

“Lord Kenshin is throwing this banquet for the enemy forces as well. If they hear us having fun here, their soldiers will most likely feel anxious about the upcoming battle.”

“So, we threaten them by this?” Mana asks, catching on.

“This feast is one of My Lord’s war strategies.”

“Vinnie,” Ethan leans over to me with a wicked grin. “Do you think you could do that routine from the mansion stairs?”

“What?!” I cry in shock. “You guys weren’t supposed to see that! And you want me to do it in public?”

“It was amazing! Come on, it’ll help…” Ethan encourages wickedly as he nudges his elbow into my side.

“I could just… kick you right in the ass…” I hiss.

“Yes? Is that a yes?” he asks loudly, elbowing John to encourage me too.

“I think this is something I must see,” John adds with a curious smile.

“Do it, Lady Protector!” calls Akatsuki from out of nowhere.

“Hells bells!” I shout, slapping the table as I stand. “Fine!”

“Oh! Brother, remove yourself, the Lady Protector has something for us!” Princess Aya calls.

“Aye?” he calls back looking at me with glee as he moves down from the stage.

“...Aye,” I reply with a sigh as I start removing my gun holster and sword. Laying them on the edge of the stage, out of the way, I look at the soldiers who wait with anticipation. “Can I have someone’s bow, unstrung?”

There’s a beat of nothing before a rather large scuffle breaks out to give me what I request. I lift my forearm up and bring the screen of my communication device to life. Going through my music, I find Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and turn up the volume as loud as it will go. With bow in hand, I take my spot in the middle of the stage, then push play.

The clapping of the song starts and I start keeping time tapping the bow on the ground. Just as the music winds up and hits, I twirl the bow around the back of my hand and tap my foot at the same time the bow taps the ground again. Then I spin around and start a tap routine along to the beat, using the bow in place of a cane. With some fun leg work, I throw out one of my legs to my side and I do a spin with windmill arms and come back to the center. Placing my makeshift cane tip down on the ground, I walk around it with a quick sashay to the beat. 

At, ‘I’m too hot, I’m a…’ I pull the lapels of my jacket out and start a sassy walk with lots of hip action toward the other side of the stage, still in time. Putting the bow under my arm, I clap my hand and start to do a front sided grapevine back to where I had started. When Bruno Mars starts his ‘Oooos!’ I do a couple of fast tap steps and slide back until the music drops again. Then I tap the bow squarely onto the ground which sends it flying up, I spin, catch it, bring it horizontally to my stomach, and do a black flip. 

Suddenly cheers erupt from the soldiers. 

Once I’m back up, I spin around and take a rather seductive stance, put the bow over my head to rest on my shoulders, and swing my left arm as I push out my left hip in time to the music. The bow still held on my shoulder by my right hand, I turn sharply to face them with my left arm out wide. With a quick motion, I grab the other side of the bow and raise it above my head. Doing a cartwheel, I leave the bow behind as I come up. I do another one and land in the splits.

A huge cheer erupts, washing out the rest of the song. I grin and then get up. Touching my communication device, I turn off the music. A little winded I laugh as I bow. Collecting my things, I head back to my spot, getting pats on the back and head bows along the way. Ethan and John are grinning ear to ear as they clap and whistle. 

“Miss Vinnie!” Mana looks at me grinning and clapping, “Where did you learn that?”

I laugh and smack at Ethan’s arm.

“I had a mission with a circus a long time ago, and they wouldn’t let me join them unless I had something to bring money in. So, I came up with a routine that was fun and would bring an audience.”

“Boy did it!” Mana shouts with glee.

“How did Ethan get to see it?” John asks me.

“Oh, no!” I laugh again, covering my face momentarily in embarrassment. “Everyone was out of the house that day and I wasn’t expecting them to come home any time soon so I was exercising and doing some cleaning when…  _ everyone _ came through the door…”

John throws his head back and ‘bahas’ loudly.

“You have led such an amazing life,” Mana says in awe.

“I suppose I have,” I laugh.

Days go by in a rather uneventful way and Mana tries to find things to keep her mind preoccupied. In the meantime, I go to Yataro and ask what Lord Kenshin plans on doing for the battle.

“The time has not been set,” he tells me as if he’s dealing with another one of the tedious generals.

“Yatarto, darling,” I say patiently. “I don’t have any care about the when. I need the how so I can do my part properly.”

“Ah… Well, the fighting will take place in the Hachiman Plain,” he tells me with pink cheeks.

“Thank you,” I reply and pat his arm before I leave.

With that information in mind, I spend several days looking for a good spot to set up. I would like tall grass, maybe some rocks with a clear line of sight of the plain all the way to the castle. When I find it on the third day I mark the tree with a slash at the base facing the west. Then I leave, aware that I’m being followed, I feel it more than see or hear it, with the expert stealth I estimate that it is Kanehisa. 

Arriving back in the camp I find Mana with Shuya sitting on the stage, grinding away at a mortar and pestle. Mana looks a little glum as I come over and plop down next to her, leaning back on my elbows.

“Where have you been the last three days?” she asks when she sees me.

“Hunting,” I say with a grin. 

“More pheasant?” 

“Nope, a hideaway spot to provide cover fire,” I reply. 

“Oh, are you…” she starts to ask me a question when Masato shows up. 

“I can’t take my eyes off you for a second, or you go wandering off somewhere,” he tells her.

“Masato?!”

“Shuya, I need a bandage,” he tells Shuya.

“Wait, are you bleeding?! Are you injured? Where?!” Mana says looking him over.

There are flecks of blood on Masato’s sleeves.

“‘Tis a surface wound, nothing of consequence. I had a minor skirmish.”

“A Takeda spy?” Shuya asks calmly.

“Just so. There was a ninja infiltrating the camp, one that I dispatched.”

“Are… you okay?” Mana asks.

“Quit mothering henning the guy,” I mutter just as Masato says annoyed, “Must I repeat everything? ‘Tis nothing of consequence, I said.” Mana ignores this and starts to get up, reaching out to touch him. “Do not come close to me.”

He says dismissively, turning to the side as I raise my leg up and block her way. She looks at me and I shake my head at her.

“Excuse me, but how is that any way to act and talk? I was simply worried,” Mana snaps.

“...Messenger, did I not say to be ready?” Shuya says softly.

He’s referring to that conversation they had a month ago. He told her she needed to be ready to deal with people she knows being wounded greatly or killed. She had a rough time with the idea then but eventually realized that he was right. 

“That’s a completely different subject!” she shouts.

“...How is it so?” Shuya asks seriously.

I lean around the back of Mana and tap Shuya’s arm. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and I mouth, ‘Because she’s in love with  _ him _ .’ His eyebrows go up in surprise before he nods.

“Shuya, I’ll come back later. When the pest is gone,” Masato says as he turns his back on us and vanishes.

“Pest?! Oh, come ON,” she yells after him.

Shuya looks at me again and I give him a definitive nod as Mana huffs indignantly. Then we hear a soft, tittering laugh. Looking past Shuya we see Suien.

“Hey, Suien,” I call, waving a hand.

He nods to me.

“My apologies, milady,” he says to Mana with a bow of the head. “‘Twas such an amusing spectacle, I could not help but indulge in indiscretion.”

“You’re hurt, too?” she asks.

“Hardly. I am here for my usual painkiller,” he says reassuringly. “‘Tis not every day that Masato opens his heart to anyone. You’re a curious Lady.”

“What?” Mana says confused.

“Isn’t she just precious?” I tease which earns my leg a swat from Mana.

“Wha… You can’t be more wrong. Masato’s avoiding me. Didn’t you see him just now?” she asks as she points in the direction he went.

“Is he really?” Suien says, looking after Masato. “His very demeanor… No, he himself. I believe he has changed much since your arrival.”

“He has?”

“That he has. To describe it in a word…” Suien starts thoughtfully.

“...He’s grown childish,” finishes Shuya.

“Childish? Seriously?!” Mana exclaims.

“Perhaps not such a strong word. If anything, his emotions have become more visible,” Suien says. “Before your arrival, he was a man who carried out his assignments calmly and dispassionately. Those few times he spoke with us, ‘twas like he kept a gulf between us. Thusly, to see him conversing so unguardedly with you comes as quite a shock to us.”

Mana’s lips curl up into a pleased smile at Suien’s words.

“...You look pleased, Messenger,” Shuya notes before he eyes me quickly.

I nod again with a knowing smile.

“Ha?!” she breaths as she covers her red cheeks.

“Silly girl,” I laugh softly, tugging gently at the hair near her face. “Relish this moment. These are some of the best in life.”

She looks back at me and I smile as I push her shoulder gently.

Another day comes to a close with us still waiting for battle. The next day Rurimaru encourages us to come with him to forage around in the forest just outside of the camp. The trees are close together here, with big roots waiting to trip anyone who doesn’t pay attention. They are also excellent places to find herbs and mushrooms.

“See here, Messenger?” Rurimaru says. “This herb stops bleeding. This one’s a disinfectant, and this one’s obstruent medicine.”

“We need obstruent medicine, too?” Mana asks and I laugh softly from my spot a ways off. 

While they look for medicinal herbs for Shuya, I’m looking for mushrooms and berries for the camp.

“At times like this, many people get so tense that that causes them diarrhea,” Rurimaru tells her. “So, you were saying about Masato?”

_ This boy is the best little brother!  _ I muse silently to myself.

“Oh, right. I was trying to help treat him, and he called me a pest. The nerve! Can you believe it?!” Mana whines.

I shake my head at her words. She can’t seem to get it through her head that these guys need to have their heads in the game and not on sentiment or they will end up getting killed. We’re dealing with ninjas and assassins!

“Yes… Verily… Bwahahaha!” Rurimaru burst out in laughter. 

Monkey chitters along with him.

“Wh-What’s so funny?”

“Hahaha… Apologies,” Rurimaru tells her. “But when you and Masato are in the same room, you both act like children!”

“We do not!”

“Yes, you do,” I call back loudly.

“Hey!” she shouts at me.

I blow a raspberry at her.

“When you speak of Masato, you laugh, you huff, you make faces like a child would make. Just a moment ago you were pouting!” Rurimaru tells her with a smile in his voice.

Mana makes a disgruntled noise as I bend to pick up a rather nice looking white cap and add it to my bag.

“Do you love him, Messenger?” Rurimaru asks.

“...What?!” she replies, startled. “Do...do I look like I do?”

“No, that was me teasing, tricking you,” Rurimaru replies merrily.

“Come on, it’s not funny!” Mana yells. “You be quiet, wherever you are, Miss Vinnie.”

“I do as I please,” I reply playfully. “Is she blushing?”

“Indeed!” Rurimaru calls.

Mana goes quiet.

“You needn’t suffer. If you wish to see him, you have merely to say the word,” he tells her.

“Yeah, but…”

“I don’t mind. Please, by all means, call your friend,” says the all too familiar voice of Uroko-dogi.”

I sigh heavily.

“What the?!” Mana says as I roll my head and say, “Seriously?!”

Just as I go to move to them there is the sound of water falling and then nothing but the sounds of the forest around me. Coming around the trees to where they are I see Rurimaru, Monkey, and Mana; Shiro runs off in a white blur. I can’t hear them at all as I see them shake the water off. Uroko-dogi gets into a fighting stance as does Rurimaru. I run up then and am bounced backward by an invisible wall. Shaking my head I get up I press against it and I see Mana looking at me wildly.

“Mana!” I shout as I bang against the wall.

Pulling my pistol I aim and start shooting, aiming at Uroko-dogi. He grins at me as I pull the trigger. The bullet hits whatever it is and falls to the ground.

“Damn it!” I go to put my fingers to my lips to sound the Nokizaru whistle signal just as there’s a sharp pain in my calf.

I look down and see a snake is coiled up next to my foot. It’s just struck me with its fangs. With a glare I aim and fire, shooting its head off. 

“How dare you?!” cries a rather feminine looking ninja with a giant white snake around his shoulders.

“Oh, yeah, I remember you from the spring,” I say as I point my pistol at him. “How do I get in?” I ask as I nod to the invisible wall.

“Why would you harm my beautiful snake?!” he shrieks at me in horror and rage. 

“Why would it attack me unprovoked?” I ask back. “I’ve laid in a pit of rattlesnake without a single bite. Seems like your pretties aren’t the smartest. How do I get in?!”

“It’s water magic from Uroko-dogi. You can’t go in unless he wants you to, neither can they or their voices leave. Why haven’t you fallen yet?” he looks at me with a mixture of anger, confusion, and awe. “You must be truly powerful… Never the matter, I can deal with that easily. Senryo wants you.”

“Senryo can kiss my ass,” I snap.

“He would probably like to,” this peculiar man nods as he flicks his wrist slightly.

In a moment several things happen. From the corner of my eye, I see several snakes go after Mana and Rurimaru at the same time. As they fall, several snakes appear at my feet and strike my legs over and over again. As I kick them and shoot their heads off I feel the effects of their venom overcoming my muscles while the snake man screams at me to stop. I look back at my people and see Monkey get tossed hard into a tree and stay down.

“Gah!” I grunt as I go down slowly to the ground.

“Not nearly as fast as I would have expected…” he says as he comes to stand over me. “I would love to test more venoms on you. I wonder if Senryo would mind.”

As I feel the paralysis creeping up my neck to my face I smile wickedly.

“My, my, someone is pleased about something… Perhaps you like the idea? Or is it Senryo your smile is for?”

“The last person who experimented on me,” I laugh softly as I feel my jaw lose feeling, “I gutted… him...”

“Oh, how threatening!” he says mockingly.

“Jajin, are you ready?” asks Uroko-dogi’s voice a ways off.

With just the last bit of my energy, I wink at Jajin. It gets me the micro expression I wanted, concern. I close my eyes with contentment and wait. Everything goes dark and quiet.

_ Moron probably killed me… sort of. _

When I come to, we are in some older Japanese house, it smells slightly musty from little use. I’m bound, rolled up, and gagged. Looking around I see I lay next to Mana. When feeling returns to my hands I start working on my hand restraints. I have my mobility back, though it’s sluggish, something feels strange about my fingernails… I can’t place it yet. Still, I work and try to convey to her with my eyes that things will be alright. She seems to be trying to convey something to me as well.

“Will the Nokizaru come?” Uroko-doji asks.

“Why not? They’ll come all right,” replies Jajin. “You know how it is with them. Guarding the little ladies is their duty and all that rot.”

They don’t seem to be paying us any attention as they chat behind me. I keep working on my restraints and manage to get a hand free. Unfortunately, I’m tightly rolled up and cannot get my arms up. I will have to wait. It’s okay, the Nokizaru will certainly come. We just have to bide our time or get me unbound, whichever comes first. I’m going to have to take someone’s sword. I’m pretty sure they took my pistols, I can’t feel them under my arms.

“Masatora’s orders are beyond question for the Nokizaru. They’ll be here for them to be certain,” Jajin says.

_ Masatora? Oh, Kenshin! _

A door opens behind me and I look at Mana’s face. Her eyes widen at first then narrow. 

“Finally, I receive good tidings,” says the voice of the white haired man, Kansuke ‘Dosaiki’ Yamamoto.

“We have successfully retrieved her,” comes Senryo’s voice.

“Bold words for someone who had no part in it,” says Uroko-doji snappishly. “Regardless we managed to get your woman.”

“It took seven of my babies sacrificing their lives…” says Jajin sorrowfully.

“Shut your mouth. Be silent!” Senryo orders.

Mana winces at this.

“You disgust me,” says Jajin sincerely.

“Whose achievement it was is of no matter,” says Kansuke smoothly. “You shall be rewarded later. Senryo, your woman…”

“Thank you, Master,” he says as he comes closer to me.

I feel my skin crawl as he comes over to my head. Placing his pale hand on my hair he strokes it and plays with my curls. His nose has healed, I notice.

“‘Tis been quite some time, girl who knows the future,” says Kansuke as he comes over to Mana. “I’ve missed you so.”

“Guh…” she says after he pulls her gag off.

“Hm? You cannot speak?”

“‘Twould seem she still has a smidgen of snake venom in her system,” says Jajin.

“I see,” says Kansuke as he takes out an acupuncture needle and pricks her somewhere I can’t see.

There is a moment before she cries out.

“How do you fare now? I trust you can speak?” he says softly to her.

“I…” Mana starts.

“Aye? How now?”

“I did NOT miss you. Send me back!” she yells, frightened though bold. “What do you even want with me, anyway?! Leave me alone!”

“Such spirit…”

“Perhaps she gets that from you?” Senryo asks as he touches my eyebrow gingerly.

“Are you listening?! I said, send me back!” Mana shouts. “And don’t give Miss Vinnie to that man! Stop touching her!”

“Her limbs must be quite sore. Unbind her,” says Kansuke, ignoring her words.

“But, sir…” Senryo says looking up to his Master.

“Spare me. She’s a woman of no danger,” says Kansuke. “The one that is dangerous is under your own hand.”

I chuckle at this as I glare up at Senryo. Kansuke looks at me with his one good eye and raises his eyebrow with a nod. 

“I would expect nothing less of your tastes, Senryo,” he says thoughtfully. “Even bound she looks threatening.”

As he says this Jajin unties Mana’s bindings.

“Ow…!” she says as she rubs her wrists. 

Then she looks at me and scurries over only to be pulled back by Kansuke. I shake my head at her as she stares at me with concern. Senryo’s hand goes back to my hair.

“I will enjoy playing with this wild hair of yours,” he tells me softly. “You shall have to behave or risk losing it.”

I snort and roll my eyes.

“Mmmnff… neee… ffkk… mmnn...” I say through the gag.

As Kansuke talks softly to Mana, Senryo pulls the gag from my mouth.

“What was that?” he asks sweetly. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

“You’re an odd duck,” I mutter as I shove my body back so that I’m staring up at him from my back. “In retort to your mention of cutting my hair off, I said: Wouldn’t. Be. The First. Time." I smirk. "I promise, whatever you think you’re going to do to me, it won’t be my first time. The real question would be, can  _ you _ keep up with  _ me _ .”

He chuckles, masking slight confusion.

“Is that so? Would this have been done with one of those monkeys, as you claimed?” he asks me.

“No,” I smile. “That was nothing new, just really good.”

“So, she did take one of them to bed…” says Jajin. “Prey, tell which one. The pretty one with blue hair?”

“He is pretty isn’t he?” I say ignoring Senryo altogether as I angle my head to look at the snake ninja. “It’s those soft locks and sweet, inviting mouth of his, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Jajin says cheerily. 

“Stop it!” snaps Senryo as he smacks me across the face.

“Hey! Don’t hurt, Miss Vinnie!” Mana cries.

Keeping straight faced, I say simply, “Mana, don’t panic, you know me.” Then with a smile, I look back at Jajin, “Have you seen the one with the red hair? He’s wicked flexible, mhmm.”

“Is that so…” Jajin says looking at me, wanting more.

“Then there's the one that is really quiet,” I go on, “He has such pretty eyes under all that hair he lets fall into his face and… Ooh! Those hands are a delight.”

“More, more!” he tells me eagerly as he comes closer.

“The one that I just couldn’t get enough of, the one I rode hard, cried out with, was…”

Suddenly there’s a sword at my throat, the razor sharp edge pressing lightly against my skin. Senryo’s eyes are on fire as he looks at me with such fierce anger.

“SILENCE!” 

I laugh titteringly and bat my eyes up at him. 

“Jealousy is a nasty shade on you, but I suppose when you’re so pale you have to go with whatever you can get?” I ask merrily. Then to Jajin again, “I like an older man, personally. I like a well managed beard as well.”

“You mean, you were with the old… the old, white haired Nokizaru?!” Jajin asks in wonderment and disappointment.

Looking back up at Senryo I grin and nod.

“Several times. And did he know what he was doing…” I let out a whistle.

Senryo pulls back his sword and brings it down into my neck.

“Go on then,” I whisper just as he hesitates, the blade only just enters the first couple layers of my skin. “What will happen next, you’ll be really impressed and terrified by.”

“Wh-What does that mean?” Senryo asks, stopping himself from pressing down.

“I told you,” Uroko-dogi says nervously from across the room. “I cut off her arm. Kagutsumaru said he bashed her head in and broke her against a tree.”

“Oh, yeah, that was an annoying night,” I say with a click of my tongue. “Remember, Mana? Remember when I was all broken and had ribs puncturing my lungs? What did you learn from that experience?”

I must keep them talking. 

“I-I… I need to run when I’m told to,” she says embarrassed.

“That’s right!” I say cheerfully. “I’m so proud. Now we just need to get these guys to learn it too.”

Senryo pulls his blade back out of my neck as he and Jajin look at me in disbelief. 

“It seems I was mistaken about this girl. As such, I have no use for her,” says Kansuke about Mana.

“Then let us go,” Mana tells him.

“I am under no such obligation,” he replies to her coldly. “And the woman has been promised to Senryo. I think she will make a fine member to our group.” He looks to Senryo, “I am sure you can break her.”

I laugh hysterically at this.

“If thirty years of experimentation, torture, and solitary confinement didn’t break my sweet ass, this silly almost albino is shit out of luck!” I laugh until tears come to my eyes.

This time Senryo kicks me in the side, hard. I feel my humerus crack.

“Bummer, dude,” I say with a mock pout. “I think you might have broken something in my arm. Guess I can’t use it.”

“No, Miss Vinnie,” Mana says, the fear in her voice evident. “Not again!”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but yep. Humerus is probably broken.”

Mana crawls over to me quickly only to be kicked at by Senryo.

“Hey!” I say cooly, “If you can’t play nicely with my friends I’m not inviting them over anymore.”

“Dispose of the girl,” Kansuke orders his men. “But not just yet.”

“Then when?!” Senryo says shocked.

“The Nokizaru will come to take her and your woman back. Let them bait the monkeys, then dispose of them all at once. Unless you still intend to keep the woman?”

Senryo doesn’t answer right away as he eyes me with consideration. Kansuke doesn’t seem to care what Senryo’s plan is for me as he goes to the door.

“If you don’t want her anymore, I’ll take her,” Uroko-dogi tells the pale man hovering over me. “She’s caught my interest.”

“Caught, huh?” I say coyly. “Didn’t even know I was fishing.”

“Enough!” hisses Senryo. “I will keep her for a while longer.”

“Woohoo, that’s hot!” says Jajin.

“The three of you should be enough for the task,” Kansuke says as he leaves.

“Uh-oh,” I say playfully as I close my eyes. “I don’t think Kansuke knows how many are really needed… Too bad you don’t have Kagutsumaru anymore.”

“Because you killed him,” murmurs Uroko-dogi.

“Well, come on! He was trying to take my charge away and then he bashed in my head, broke ribs, and shattered my spine! He had it coming.”

The room gets quiet then. 

“Call the Nokizaru, girl,” Uroko-dogi orders Mana.

“Huh?” she replies.

“They’ll come if you call for them, as the woman obviously isn’t afraid of us, you do it. And we’ll make mincemeat of the lot of them,” Uroko-dogi tells her.

“That is hardly a good reason for anyone to call them…” I roll my eyes. “The moron that said  _ women _ are the illogical ones was obviously a man.”

Mana seems to draw courage from my flippant behavior because she sits up straighter.

“Not on your life,” she replies. “In what world would you expect me to call for them when you’re sitting here talking about ambushing them and murdering them?!”

“Verily… You two speak sensibly,” he says flatly.

“But you do know how to call them,” says Jajin with a thoughtful expression.

“I also know how to bend over backward and crawl through my legs,” I reply tersely. “Doesn’t mean I’m able to do it right now.”

“You were convinced just now,” says Jajin to Mana with a devilish grin, “that if you did call for them, they’d come.”

“Er, um…” Mana stutters.

“Mana, darling, did you let your emotions show on your face again?” I ask sweetly.

She goes red.

“Even on Mount Saijoh, you and the little monkey were discussing whether or not to call someone,” Uroko-doji recalls.

“That was, uh…” Mana trails off. “Miss Vinnie?”

“Well, they have us there,” I tell her, trying to shrug and failing.

“Call for them, girl,” says Uroko-doji threateningly. “Otherwise I tear out your throat right here. Mayhap your death-rattle will reach the Nokizaru’s ears.”

“Mana,” I say softly, applying a great amount of concern as I look at her quivering body. She looks at me out the corner of her eye, I go on, “We might have run our course. I’m sorry I can’t go the rest of the way with you.” As she looks at me confused. I look up at Senryo whose eyes are cold. “Hey, pale one, may we strike a bargain?”

His eyebrow goes up.

“A bargain?” he asks, edging closer to me.

“Yes,” I nod. “How about I willingly stay with you, call the Nokizaru for you, and you just push her out the back door? Let her go. I have a contract that says she has to make it out alive and I hate breaking a contract. It makes me nauseous.”

“You would stay with me willingly?”

“Sure,” I say casually. “You can do whatever you like, but you should know, you won’t like what you get unless I give it to you.”

He squats down and looks at me skeptically.

“You said you would rather cut off my manhood and make me eat it.”

“I don’t like being forced to do things. However, if you let me  _ give  _ it to you…” 

I motion with my head for him to come closer. When his ear is half an inch from my mouth I move my head up. Gently pulling his earlobe in between my teeth I squeeze just enough to make it hurt a little. He jerks slightly at the action. Still holding on I whisper in his ear, “I’ll make you feel sssoooo good.”

Letting go, I give it a little lick and lay my head back down. He has a particular smell to him that makes me want to gag but I keep my nausea to myself.

“Of course that’s purely up to you,” I tell him. “If you take me by force... I promise you won’t like me that way.”

There is a long moment of silence while Senryo thinks. His eyes flit about my face before darting down to my wrapped up body.

“If you’re done...” says Uroko-dogi loudly. “As I said before, I will take her.”

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers,” I say chipperly. “Sold!”

“No,” says Senryo firmly to Uroko-dogi. 

With a swift motion, he cuts my bindings and I wiggle my free hands with a sheepish expression as I come to stand. Jajin looks a little shocked.

“Sorry for that,” I say sweetly. “I’m not an idle kind of woman. Anyway! Where are my weapons?”

“Uroko-dogi insisted on leaving them behind,” says Jajin with a sidelong glance at the fair haired man.

“Aww!” I pout. “Now I have to go find them… Fine, we’ll do that when we take Mana back.”

“Who says we are?” Uroko-dogi asks, perturbed.

“Because I have a contract and I don’t back out of them,” I remind him. 

“Fine,” he grumbles. 

“Call the Nokizaru first,” Senryo tells me warily.

“Of course.”

“No!” Mana cries as she grabs at my leg. “You can’t. They’ll be killed!”

“To keep you safe,” I tell her as I pull her up to stand, “loss of life is not a concern.”

Pulling her over, I place her against the wall while I give her a half wink that only she can see before I go over to the window. 

“What are you doing?” Uroko-dogi asks.

“I’m going to open the window to call them,” I say with a giggle at his silliness. “Honestly, who knows how far away they are still, they might not be able to hear me through the house.”

“That is sensible…” he says thoughtfully before he smiles at me. “I might have to try stealing you away from Senryo.”

I giggle playfully again as I look over my shoulder at Senryo, his expression as he looks at Uroko-dogi is pure irritation. Then he looks at me as I slide the window open. Taking my time to push the other side of it, I smile at him and wink. 

“It would seem I’m a hot commodity…” I muse playfully to no one in particular.

As I look out into the dark trees I catch a glimpse of Masato, squatting in the shadows just outside the window. I give him a meaningful look before I turn around to address the room.

“Now,” I start.

“Please, don’t!” Mana says.

I pat her shoulder before I cover her mouth with my hand. 

“As they won’t come if any of you call, I will do it, and then we’ll just have to wait. Sound good?”

“Verily,” says Uroko-dogi as he takes his fighting stance once more.

“I look forward to it,” agrees Jajin.

“Lovely,” I say as I turn around to the window again.

_ There’s that familiar feeling at my back, Kanehisa is close too. _

Leaning out the window slightly I smile at Masato who jumps up and runs for the window.

“Come on in!” I call cheerfully as I step back and around so that my body covers Mana. Just as Masato jumps through the window and lands solidly in the room a leather strap wraps around Senryo’s throat.

“Masato?” Mana calls softly.

“I’ll save you,” he tells her as he jerks Senryo to the ground, dodges a claw swing from Uroko-doji, and runs over to us. “Are you alright?”

As he draws his sword to stand protectively next to me I answer, “We’re fine. You get her out of here and I’ll play with these guys.”

“You traitorous bitch,” hisses Senryo.

“Aww,” I say in mock empathy. 

“Do you think you have any chance of winning with three against two?!” Senryo asks. “Really one, because you are without any weapon, woman. I’ll start by dispatching the monkey!”

“I think I’ll sit this one out, actually,” says Jajin to Masato. “Sorry, darling, you’re handsome, but you’re just not my type.”

“How dare you, Jajin!” Senryo growls.

“Come now. The two of you are enough for the challenge,” replies the snake ninja as he starts to walk off. There’s a sudden noise of something tearing and Jajin stops. “What…”

A sword thrusts through the sliding paper door, and through the snake ninja’s body.

“This one’s three against three,” comes Kanehisa’s voice from the other side of the paper door.

I grin as he pulls his sword from Jajin’s body and emerges through the doorway. As he comes in, a smile on his face, he tosses me a sheathed sword. 

“Old man… How long have you been there?!” Jajin grunts as he goes down to one knee.

“Since before he arrived,” Kanehisa says with that smile still on his face. “Your failure to spot me was your own downfall.”

Grabbing it by the handle I swing the sheath off in such a way that it flies at Senryo. He bats it away while I rush up to him and thrust the sword into his stomach and up into his ribcage. He looks at me startled before he coughs up blood. With a weak swing, he brings his sword into my shoulder. It doesn’t go far as he’s already so weak.

“That’s the one,” I whisper as I nod to Kanehisa. 

His eyes glare at me as he tries to push the sword in further. I twist the blade and give it a little nudge. Now his eyes close as he grimaces in pain, he coughs up more blood as more spills out of his stomach. Some of it hits my face, but I don’t stop nudging the sword further.

“Maybe after this, we’ll have some fun in the woods, after we dance on your dead body?” I ask in a low hiss.

“Grk! ...You are,” he coughs and opens one eye slightly to look at me. “...perfect… for me…”

I smile, then quickly yank the sword out, making sure it’s with a rough and jagged movement. I leave nothing to chance. He falls to the floor pulling the sword from my shoulder as he goes, blood pouring out of his wound, and out of his mouth as he stares up at me.

“I’m perfect for no one,” I say as I look down my nose at him with apathy. “I’m cursed.”

While I was dealing with Senryo, Uroko-doji was going after Masato and Kanehisa. He was quick enough to have ripped open Masato’s shoulder while dodging Kanehisa. Mana has been smart enough to stay against the wall where I put her. I hear Jajin groaning in pain before he starts to chuckle slowly. 

Mana lets out a squeak of terror. Turning swiftly I see Jajin crawling toward her in a twisting, undulating motion, like a snake. His body is bloody.

“It’s over…” he tells Mana. “Oh, it’s all over for me. But I’d be ...so lonely passing away… by myself. So I’ll… be taking you… with me… young lady.”

The moment Jajin gets the words out, that great, big white snake that has always hung on the ninja’s shoulders leaps from his body toward Mana. Moving quickly I race over and slash at the giant snake’s body, right behind his head. It seems that Kanehisa had the idea to push Mana out of the way, which was good. However, the snake’s head, with its fang out, mouth agape, connects with Kanehisa’s arm. His sword falls with a clatter.

“No!” I cry out, eyes wide. 

I grab at the nasty thing and yank it off, throwing it behind me as I put my mouth to the puncture wounds and start to suck. 

“Heh, heh, heh…” rattles Jajin. 

I turn my head to him and spit the tainted blood into his face. Going back I suck more out even though I know this method won’t do much good in the long run. Pulling back I look up at him. While he has been letting me do this he’s watched me with the sweetest eyes. 

“Master!” Masato calls.

“Sir Togi?!” Mana cries as she gets up and sees what I’m doing.

“Fool monkey, don’t take your attention off me! DIE!” shouts Uroko-dogi at Masato.

Kanehisa moves then in a flash. As Uroko-dogi goes to swing his claws down into Masato again who is distracted it’s Kanehisa’s chest that the claws go into. 

“Eager to die, old geezer?!” Uroko-dogi asks.

The fair haired ninja sneers and starts to pull a claw back, but Kanehisa grabs his hand hard.

“Come… I’m not… done yet…” he pants out.

I feel my chest tighten.

“What?! Let me go!!” shouts Uroko-doji

In two strides I’m behind Uroko-doji and in one motion I lop off his head. Kanehisa lets the ninja’s headless body fall, pulling the claws out. Dropping my sword I press my hand to the heavily bleeding wounds on his chest. 

“Father!” Masato shouts as he grabs Kanehisa’s shoulders. 

“‘Tis the first time… I’ve been called that…” Kanehisa says with a smile as he falls to the ground. “There isn’t much time. You must go before the explosives detonate. Masato, take the Messenger.”

“Agreed,” I tell Masato. “Get her out of here. I will take care of Kanehisa.”

Masato stays motionless as he supports Kanehisa’s back.

“Go!” Kanehisa orders.

“As you… wish…” Masato says.

Masato blinks, nods and in a blink, he and Mana are out the window. Mana calling back to us.

“Now,” I tell my ninja, “Up we go.”

“My Lady,” he says, touching my cheek softly as I pull him along. “Leave me…”

“I can’t hear stupid words,” I reply as I force him up. “Besides, you can’t die next to these foul things. We’ll go outside and look at the night sky.”

His chuckles come with a wheeze as we make our way out of the house and into the woods. 

“That does sound... more appealing,” he tells me.

Just about the time Kanehisa can go no further and drops to the ground, there is a loud explosion from the house. A wet cough comes from my white haired ninja at the same time. I pull him up to a slight sitting position, his shoulder against my stomach, his head against my chest, his back against my propped up knee. Cradling his head, I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. My throat is tight, my heart hurts, and I can feel tears finally coming now that we have stopped. Cool fingers wrap around my forearm, bending my head down, I kiss them too. 

“When I go… leave me here,” he says quickly. Then with more thought he adds, “Of all… the deaths… I had… envisioned,” he gasps out. “This was… never…” he coughs again and I feel blood come out of his mouth. “...never something… I dared hope… for.”

I laugh bitterly.

“What? You mean being bitten by a poisonous snake and punctured with long metal claws wasn’t something you hoped for?”

He raises his arm weakly, placing his hand on my cheek as he tilts his head back to better see me.

“...Dying under… night sky… held by… someone more… beautiful…”

A sob escapes me then. I nod and kiss his lips not caring about the blood there. He kisses me back softly. Holding him, cradling him, I kiss him again and again until he stops responding. He stops breathing. My tears wash his face as I rock us back and forth, my sobs echoing against the trees. When my tears are done flowing I gently lay Kanehisa down. Smoothing his clothes, his hair, wiping the blood from his lips, I kiss his forehead one last time and push myself to head back to camp, to look back.

The sun is creeping up over the treetops when I get to camp. Shuya is the first of the Nokizaru I see. He and Ethan are sitting at the tables where the soldiers had watched my performance days ago. My weapons are sitting on the table in front of Ethan. They look up at me, Ethan stands suddenly with great concern on his face. I wave my hand at him, telling him to sit back down. Coming around the other tables I sit in front of them. With my hands in my lap, I lay my head down on the table. My eyes are closed when I hear a glass bottle and some cups being placed just a little ways from my face. Then there is a soft hand petting my hair.

“Vinnie,” comes Ethan’s voice, soft and soothing. “Please accept my sincerest condolences for your loss.”

“So,” my voice comes out in a whisper, “Mana and Masato made it back. Good. Did she get Shiro back? He took off.”

“I believe I saw him on her shoulder when they came back to camp,” Ethan tells me.

I nod, my eyes still closed.

“Sir Togi was happy to give his life for the lord,” Shuya reminds me.

I sigh as I sit up, looking at the full bottle of scotch and three cups. Ethan must have brought it with him. 

“I really don’t care,” I reply as I grab the bottle and pour two small glasses for them. “I’m sick of burying people I care about. This…” I chew on my bottom lip as tears come again, running down my cheeks. “This shit is getting old. I’m tired of doing this over and over again. But, hey!” I hoist the bottle into the air with a forced smile. “Cheers! He fucking died doing his job!”

Putting the bottle to my lips I throw my head back slightly and take four long gulps quickly from it. Coming back up I wipe at my tears. Shuya doesn’t move, his face is expressionless. Ethan nods hoisting his cup up and then he downs it.

“You told Mana that she needs to steel herself for the fact that people will get really hurt and probably die,” I tell him. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret. You can be made of stone or metal, it won’t matter. Losing people  _ never _ gets easier, it  _ never _ stops bothering you.”

“...You have lost many, Protector?” Shuya asks.

“I’ve lost everyone,” I tell him after I down another fourth of the bottle. “Every time… well, haha! Sorry, I guess now I have Ethan and John. So, all but two! Some I’ve gotten to bury, the rest someone else has or will have to do. For me, ‘Mission Complete,’ is death for those I’ve met. I will never see them again. I can never help them, laugh with them, cry with them, love them. They are dead to me as soon as I walk through the door.”

“...I see,” Shuya says thoughtfully. “Then,” he holds his cup up, angling it to me. “I am sorry for your loss as well.”

That’s when it hits me, this man has just lost a comrade and father figure as well. I click my tongue against my teeth at myself as I watch him drink his scotch. When he sets the cup down I stand up, lean over the table, grab the back of his head and pull his forehead to my lips. I feel him tense and his face gets hot. When I pull back, still holding his head in my hands, our foreheads only an inch apart I look him in the eyes. 

“Forgive me, please,” I say softly. “I was selfish and forgot that you have lost someone tonight as well. May your heart heal soon.”

His eyes, which had been startled, now grow softer. I nod to him and kiss his forehead again. Then I stand up straight. 

“Ethan,” I say softly as I grab the bottle. “Please tell me you brought the other bottles too.”

“I did,” he replies as he stands. “Should I go get them?”

“Please and thank you,” I reply with a nod. “Forgive me, but I don’t plan to share, I plan on drinking everything quickly and passing out.”

“Hmm,” he says with a kind smile. “I’ve done that. A couple times.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

The Takeda army finally makes its move before daybreak on August 28th. Lord Kenshin receives a report that they broke camp on Mount Chausu, crossed the Hachiman Plain, and entered Kaizu Castle. This utterly ruins Lord Kenshin’s plan to intercept them in the middle of the plain. As for the next ten days, the Uesugi army on Mount Saijoh and the Takeda army in Kaizu Castle standoff against each other, both unyielding. 

For the first few days after Masato brought Mana back, Mana stayed holed up in our tent. The first day back, I was obviously passed out and when the alcohol wore off I continued to sleep. Mana didn’t bother me that day, sometimes she would snuggle up against me, other times she would roll over with her back to me. We didn’t speak. The day after that I was up and moving around while she continued to stay in the tent.

“Your meal. Eat it,” Masato tells her as he holds a bowl of rice porridge.

I stand a ways off, watching.

“Sorry… I don’t want any,” she tells him with a small voice.

“You spoke much the same yesterday, and hardly ate then,” he tells her. “‘Twas the same the day before yesterday. Would you waste away when you don’t even know when a battle might begin?”

Masato sits down and brings the bowl up to her face as she stares down at the ground.

“...I don’t want any. I’m not hungry.”

“Cease this foolishness. How long are you going to stay this way?!” Masato demands as he glares at her. “Have you any idea of your own position? The Uesugi camp has Bishamonten’s Messenger and Protector on their side. Many people believe that they will win this battle because of your existence. If you keep moping around and stay holed up in your tent, you’ll harm the men’s morale.”

“...Oh, come on,” she snaps. “I’m not Bishamonten’s Messenger! I’m nobody that important. I’m so helpless, I don’t even know if I can protect Lord Kenshin. Do you have any idea how miserable, how afraid that makes me feel?! No, you wouldn’t! If I really  _ was _ the Messenger, Sir Togi wouldn’t have had to…”

“Do you believe self-pity will make anything better?” he asks.

“What?!”

“Even Rurimaru is back to his duties by now. The Lady Protector was down for one day then she went back to work. Everyone is pulling their weight in their proper place.”

My heart hurts as I listen to him. Masato sounds like Kanehisa. A part of me is glad, the other part is working on moving away from the loss.

_ It’ll be easier as soon as I cross through the door. _

“You’re the only one still whining,” he tells her.

“...I don’t get it. How can you all be so nonchalant about this?” she asks astounded. “If you say that getting used to people dying will make me better prepared, then I don’t  _ want _ to be prepared.”

I bite my lip then and watch Masato’s shoulders sag.

“...Do you think me nonchalant?” he asks in a murmur.

I watch Mana’s face as she looks at his. There. She sees it. This man isn’t over anything, he’s trying not to let the pain overwhelm him. Rurimaru is no different. These people live in a constant state of war and the upcoming war. They have no time to mope or drown in sorrow. 

Suddenly he stands.

“Enough of this. Do as you will,” he tells her before he walks away.

“Hey! Masato! Wait!” she calls as she runs after him.

She takes off out of the camp into the woods. With the Dokisai ninjas gone I have little concern for her wellbeing. In no hurry, I follow her quietly until she finds Masato. 

“Masato…” she says softly as she comes up behind him. “...I’m so sorry. That was a horrible thing for me to say.”

He looks at her silently.

“Do you know why my name is written with the character for ‘sword’?” he asks her abruptly.

“Sir Togi told me… it was to symbolize that you would stop being a person and become the blade of your master.”

“Yes, and that name was my pride. My master received the name Togi long after he took me in, but it still felt as though I inherited a part of his name.”

He’s referring to the ‘to’ in Togi and Masato.

“I…” he starts then goes quiet.

“Masato?” Mana asks as she steps closer to him.

Masato suddenly sinks down and leans against a nearby tree. He slides down its trunk to sit on the ground. 

_ It’s a hit. Everything has just crashed down on him like a tsunami. _

Quietly I turn my back so that they can have some privacy.

“He gave me a home. A place as a Nokizaru. A family. He gave me everything that I never had in my own time… But I…” Masato mourns.

“Oh, Masato,” Mana says softly.

“I never repaid a shred of it. I never gave him back even a word of thanks!”

I hear Mana kneel down next to him and pull him into her arms.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Masato,” she whispers.

They stay like that for some time, Masato crying silent tears. There are only the noises of the woods around them. When they stand up, they don’t speak to each other or to me as they head back to camp. 

The next day I catch Masato as he comes out of camp alone. When he sees me, a bag of gathered mushrooms over my shoulder, he quickly looks away.

“Running away?” I ask softly.

He doesn’t answer. I nod as I set the bag down and step closer to him. 

“May I touch you?” I ask. He looks at me without expression. “Please?” 

He nods once. Closing the distance between us I go up on tiptoe and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He bends slightly to compensate for our height difference.

“I am sorry for your loss,” I tell him as I had Shuya and the other Nokizaru. “I hope that your heart will heal quickly.” Leaning back slightly, so I can look up into his eyes, I can see in them a fight to keep the dam up. “I’m going to tell you something and I want you to listen, take what I say to heart. That wonderful man, he loved you. He might never have said it, but he showed it with his actions. Never forget that. You were his son and he knew it.”

Masato jerks slightly and then I feel his arms wrap tightly around me. His face goes into my shoulder and the tears come then.

“I didn’t…” he starts.

“That is not your job,” I interrupt him as I hold his shoulders tightly in my arms. “It is not the children’s job to repay their parents. Let that go and just go grieve for him.”

Pulling back slightly so I can see his face, I wipe away his tears and hug him again before I let him go. After picking up the bag of mushrooms I pat his cheek softly and smile. Then I bow my head slightly and walk back to the entrance of the camp. However, his voice calls to me, and I stop to look over my shoulder at him.

“Did you love him?”

I stare at him for a moment as I feel that too familiar sting at the corner of my eyes. With a sorrowful smile to him, I nod once. 

“Thank you,” he says softly, then he vanishes.

Masato doesn’t come back to camp though and it seems he didn’t tell anyone where he was going. I don’t worry about him, however, Mana is increasingly concerned as the days go by. Still, she’s been throwing herself into her archery practice and she’s showing signs of improvement. 

“...Gauge the wind. Stay on target. Maintain proper posture,” she murmurs to herself while I do some stretches behind her. “Keep your breathing controlled. Remember the basics…”

There’s a  _ thwap! _ sound following the release and I hear her jump happily.

“I hit it!” she cheers.

“You’ve improved,” comes the voice of Masato. 

I sit up and look for him while Mana jumps at the sound and turns warily looking too. 

“Masato?” she calls “Are you back?”

Suddenly he’s there and the bow falls from her hand.

“I had some business,” he tells her.

“What business?”

“Nothing you need to know.”

“Excuse me! I was worried about you!” she snaps.

“Are you angry?”

“No duh, I’m angry!” she replies, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?! How worried I was?!”

“I wasn’t worried,” I say simply.

“Oh, hush!” she snaps at me as tears run down her cheeks.

Quickly she tries to wipe them away.

“Whoa… Hey?!” Masato says, his mouth open in shock at her reaction.

“You’re the one who was always telling me that guarding is your job, but then you stopped answering me!” Mana cries.

“She has you there, she kept calling your name,” I tell him.

He says nothing.

“I was afraid I might never get to see you again,” she tells him. “I didn’t know what I’d do if you left me, too!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he says looking at the ground. “The thought of me never returning is preposterous.”

“That’s what I said…” I mutter.

“Well, that’s how scared I was!” she shouts

He moves closer to her then.

“...Sorry,” he says softly.

In a quick, but gentle movement, Masato leans down and presses his lips to hers. I grin as I stay silent and look away. When I hear Masato drawback I look back and see he has a wry smile on his lips.

“You should close your eyes too,” he tells her.

I giggle to myself as I quietly get up and scurry away. They’ll be fine now. 

_ You did good Kanehisa.  _

That night Mana has a dream that wakes her with a start. She’s trembling so hard that I can feel it a couple of feet away. 

“Mana, are you alright?!” I whisper.

“I-I had a terrifying dream.”

“What happened?”

“I was a bird and flying around in the sky. When I looked up above me, I saw a large bird soaring gracefully. It was a hawk that I realized was Lord Kenshin. He had this fierce and beautiful radiance… But then a pitch black shadow swooped down and with a sharp beak, it tore through the hawk’s body… I can’t seem to think of it as just a dream. It felt too much like the ones I had before.”

“Then let’s assume that Minawa gave it to you,” I tell her reassuringly.

“What do I do?”

“It’s still night, what is there to do?”

“...I-I… Don’t know. I need to clear my head.”

“Let’s go for a walk then, let me get some clothes on,” I tell her.

Once I’m dressed we steal away from the sleeping quarters to the forest just outside of camp. It’s dark and for some reason, Mana seems to feel a need to move quickly like she’s looking for something. 

“Minawa!” she calls suddenly. “Minawa, come out!”

As we hurry through the forest we come to a gap in the trees where we can see the sky. She looks up toward it and calls again for Minawa. As far as I know they only ever met in dreams, I have no idea if he can come into this world. Especially being so far away from the spring as we are. 

“ Minawa , you’re watching over me, aren’t you? Come out, and tell me what that dream meant!” she’s soft in her calls but clear. “Minawa! ...Minawa, answer me!”

Suddenly Shiro scurries down off her shoulder to the ground.

“What’s wrong, Shiro?” she asks as my hand goes to my pistol. “Huh?!”

A strong light radiates from Shiro’s body and I shut my eyes. When I open them I see a boy standing in front of us. His skin is completely white, his eyes and hair fade from purple to blue to white. His kimono matches his hair. Though we can see him, there is a see-through quality to his form.

“O Keeper of the Spring,” says the ethereal looking boy. 

“Minawa?” Mana asks softly.

“Wow,” I breathe. “Was not expecting that.”

“Uh… um, you’re… are you Shiro?” she asks.

“At last, we are able to meet like this,” he says, his voice like an echo over a lake. “Even while I was at your side, our hearts were far, and it was so dispiriting to be able to converse only through dreams. The hearts of man are truly fickle,” he tells her sadly.

“So, you mean you’ve always been on my shoulder?”

“In order to keep my form in the waking world, a strong spiritual connection is necessary. Because of that, it was vital to be near you morning and night.”

“But I can see through you. Does that mean our bond is still not that strong?”

“No. I cannot remain like this for long.”

“Then we have to hurry. Tell me about that dream I just had.”

“There is a new threat being aimed at his lordship.”

“A new one?” I ask annoyed.

“What on earth is going on?” Mana asks, astonished.

“I do not know,” he replies with a frown. “What I know is only that a bird with a strong beak is aiming for his lordship’s back.”

“...A strong beak,” Mana mutters. 

“Please help him,” Minawa begs. “Tell his lordship that the danger is at his back and that a bird with a strong beak and a white-haired demon have him in their sights. But, also that the fog will be his ally.”

“The fog?” I ask.

“I am the Spring of Kasugayama, and I was saved by his lordship. All kindred of the water will surely come to his aid.”

“I got it. I will tell him,” Mana nods.

“O Keeper of the Spring…” he says sadly. “This is the last time I will be with you.” 

“...You mean?” Mana whispers.

“As long as it was unknown, I was able to remain with you in the form of the white animal, but that is no longer so.”

“There’s no way we can be together?” she asks startled.

“‘Twas great fun being by your side, Keeper,” he says with a smile. “From this time onward, we will meet in your dreams, or else like now, in this form.”

“That means I’ll never be able to see Shiro again…” Mana says with a tight voice.

Minawa’s face suddenly looks concerned as he observes her. My arm goes around her shoulders as tears start to spill down her face. 

“...Are you crying?” he asks confused. “Why are you crying?”

“Because, Shiro…” she squeaks.

“He was always there, huh?” I say soothingly. “Always comforting you.”

She nods as the tears go on streaming.

He looks at her with a soft smile and tilted head.

“I offer you my thanks for all of your kindness,” he says to her affectionately. “However, there is still much that you must do.”

She wipes at her eyes and clears her throat, nodding the whole time.

“...Protecting Lord Kenshin,” she says. “That’s right… That’s why I was brought to this era… Why Miss Vinnie has been protecting me.”

“Yes,” he agrees. “I know not what god sent her to aid you, but I am grateful that they saw fit to offer such assistance.”

I bow humbly. He returns the bow before he turns his head and looks into the shadow of a nearby tree.

“And you, behind the tree,” Minawa calls. Mana and I look to see Masato come out, looking a little nervous. “You, too, have come here with a mission to save that man.”

He looks at us sharply, watching Minawa.

“Masato…” Mana says softly.

“You have my thanks as well,” Minawa tells him. “All of this began with you.”

“...I just fell into the role,” Masato tells him with a shrug. “I’ve done nothing worthy of thanks. My service to the lord is because I’ve been raised as a Nokizaru, not through any doing of yours.”

“No, I most assuredly chose you and guided you to this time,” Minawa tells him.

A sense of satisfaction comes over me and I smile.

“Wait, what?” Masato asks, confused.

“Even if I led the Keeper, I wouldn’t have been able to protect her,” Minawa explains. “I needed someone bound and determined to protect her at all costs. And then, one day… I sensed your will when you dove into the spring to rescue her. Thusly, I chose to guide you.”

“So, Masato got sent fifteen years in the past because…” Mana starts then she looks at me.

I grin. 

“His will was strong, but his body was young. Too young to protect you,” Minawa says. 

Masato looks at me then too. He had heard me that night.

“So you gave me fifteen years to grow? To protect her?” Masato asks Minawa.

Minawa nods.

“I know full well how you have suffered. If you wish, I could get you back to your own time to redo the lost fifteen years there,” Minawa offers.

“What?!” Mana blurts.

“To me, there was a point in your coming here, to those fifteen years,” Minwa nods to Masato’s odd expression. “But to you, such matters are yours to decide.”

Masato nods and smiles as he looks at Mana. 

“Yes… As you say,” he replies with no hesitation. “Much has happened, these past fifteen years… But I don’t regret it. This is where I’ve chosen to live.”

“...Is that so,” Minawa says rather than asks.

His form flickers and then comes back.

“We’re running out of time, aren’t we?” I ask him.

He nods.

“Please do not forget that I will always be with you,” he tells Mana.

“...Right,” Mana says with a nod. “Thank you, Shiro.”

The young boy smiles as he comes up to her, and hugs her. Then a white radiance blankets the area, and Minawa’s form disappears, melting into the light. The forest goes back to being quiet, empty, dark. Like nothing had just happened.

As soon as the sun comes up we go to Lord Kenshin and explain what happened in the forest with Minawa. He listens patiently until we are finished. Then he takes us, silently, to the cliff with the view of Kaizu Castle. 

“Direct your eyes,” he says as he points with a folded fan to the castle.

We are close enough we can see people moving around inside the walls like little ants. 

“...Is that… smoke?” Mana asks.

It’s billowing up, white and thick from the castle.

“It’s not a fire, is it?” Mana asks.

“They are cooking rice,” he tells her. “This evening will be the Chrysanthemum Festival. They are preparing for the celebratory meal.”

“Even though it’s the middle of the war?”

“Though it be the midst of war, the seasonal festivals are celebrated still,” Lord Kenshin replies. “Especially by Shingen. Thus, they are making more rice than usual. And that is the fox Shingen’s scheme.”

“His scheme?” she inquires.

“He is preparing for battle, disguising it as preparations for the festival.”

“Ah…” I say getting it.

“As you say, I am being targeted by that fox. Or bird, is it?” Lord Kenshin nods to me. “A sharp-beaked bird aiming for my back… Aiming to pierce my back with his beak.”

“Oh!” Mana cries with a start. “Woodpecker, it’s a woodpecker! I just remember what my sister told me. Kansuke Yamamoto used something called the Woodpecker’s Strike, to attack you!”

“Whoa! The Woodpecker’s Strike?” Lord Kenshin says in surprise. “A bird which strikes the tree trunk with its strong beak to eat the insects that come crawling out… I see. Dokisai has done well.”

“Um, so what kind of strategy is it?” Mana asks nervously.

“It’s simple. He divides his army in two, attacks my camp from the rear with one faction, while the other faction is waiting for us as we are driven out. The way things appear now, he should be planning to attack sometime in the late night. You have performed a great deed, Messenger. I thank you for the information.”

“Yes, …thank you, yes!” Mana replies with a smile.

“Well then… at long last, the time of battle draws nigh, Messenger,” says Lord Kenshin in a different tone. “We will certainly show up that sly fox Shingen, come tomorrow.”

All carefree and playfulness has left his face, the only thing left is a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Yataro, are you there?” he calls.

“Yes, I am here,” Yataro says, stepping out of nowhere.

“So, you were listening! Tonight, we descend the mountain. Arrange the entire army. Do not let the Takeda army know,” Lord Kenshin instructs.

“As you wish, My Lord,” Yataro replies before he runs off. 

Then, Lord Kenshin places his hand on Mana’s head gently.

“Late night marches tend to be hard on the inexperienced. Rest a while and make your preparations in the evening,” he tells her.

“Understood!” she replies.

“Lady Protector, I understand you have been making preparations for yourself,” he says looking at me.

“I have, sir,” I reply with a curt nod of my head. “I have some last-minute things to finish, but you may count on my full and out of sight support.”

“Just so,” he nods to me. “The Messenger shall be safe with us.”

“I have no doubt,” I tell him. “My comrades will accompany you as well.”

“They shall be appreciated,” he assures me. 

Then he leaves to make his preparations. 

“Masato,” I call.

“Yes?” he answers immediately as he appears in front of us. “What can I do for you?”

“Were you listening just now?” Mana asks. “I warned him… I did something useful!”

He gives her a dirty look and I nod in agreement.

“Hey! What’s with the dirty look?! And why are you nodding?!” Mana cries.

“I didn’t call him for you to tell him something so trivial!” I reply. “Sweet sister! Shh!” Turning away from her aghast face I look back to him. “I have to go get my own preparations ready. I cannot take Mana with me. Please continue to watch over her. Make sure she gets some sleep.”

“What about you?!” she asks.

“I can sleep tonight while you guys are marching.”

“You’re not going with us?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do, Protector?” Masato asks.

“Right now, I’m going to go make a ghillie suit, and then tomorrow I’m going to play sniper,” I reply and see their eyes go wide. “I have only so much time. So, go back to camp and let Ethan and John know that they need to rest too. Tell them they are to stay close to you on horseback and keep you and Lord Kenshin safe.”

“Aye, yes ma’am,” Masato tells me, having recovered from his momentary shock.

“But…” Mana starts, her eyes wide with worry.

“Shh,” I say as I wrap her up in a strong hug. “You will be safe. I will be the eye in the sky watching over you and Lord Kenshin… and everyone else for that matter! Don’t be scared, trust in me.” I pull back and look at her. “Okay?”

She nods. I smile at her and turn to walk away. As I pass him, I pat Masato on the shoulder gently. 

_ Time to get to work,  _ I think to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! Next chapter is the end of Act 1. Act 2 is going to see Lavinia in Supernatural after taking a couple minutes in Once Upon a Time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I'll be uploading the first chapter of Act 2 today as well.
> 
> I do not own any rights to Eternal Vow, Penny Dreadful, or X-Men.  
> Traveler Lavinia, Gersham, the Citadel, and the Council are mine and should not be reproduced without my permission.

As soon as it’s pitch black the Uesugi army breaks camp and secretly makes their way down to the plain. With my ghillie suit over one arm, it’s covered in fresh tall grass from the mountainside, my rifle on my back, I check on Mana and my friends as they mount their horses. Mana is dressed light so as not to make any sound. The soldiers bind their swords and belongings with rope to avoid having anything rattle as they make their way down. The torches and camp furnishings will remain at the camp to make it look like we are still here. 

“...This is tense,” Mana tells me softly.

“Worry not, Messenger,” says Rurimaru as he pops up. “By the time Shingen’s men reach here, we’ll have made the crossing at the Chikuma River and be on our way to the Hachiman Plain.”

“And remember, I’ll be watching you,” I tell her with a smile.

“You any good at long distance shooting?” Ethan teases me.

John looks at me curiously.

“I’ll do my damndest to give Annie Oakley a run for her money,” I say with a wink.

“Something tells me you could without even trying,” he grins back.

I wink. 

“Keep close to her,” I tell them. 

“Yes, Miss Lavinia,” John says with a nod. “She will be unharmed at the end of this.”

“Thank you,” I nod back. “Ethan, you see anyone with a spear go after Lord Kenshin, shoot them in the head.”

“Consider it done.”

I nod my thanks to him and look back to Mana. With a smile and a pat to her thigh, I head out for my watching point. Keeping an ear out for any ninjas that might not be Nokizaru, I silently make my way through trees; praying that I’ll be able to do the job to the fullest of my abilities. That I will make Wade proud and waste no ammunition. That Mana can do the job that Minawa has asked her to do, that John and Ethan make it to the end of this mission with me. 

As I walk along I note that my duffle seems lighter than when I carried it into the camp. 

_ Have I gotten stronger? _

Once I reach my spot, I set up my rifle, pull my ghillie suit over me and my duffle. The extra padding will make it look a lot less like a person if anyone happens to be looking. Then I lay down in the tall grass, blending in perfectly. Once I’m comfortable, I set my communication device to wake me at dawn before I drift off.

My hand and wrist vibrate causing my eyes to fly open, barely moving I touch the screen on my forearm and turn it off. My body is a little sore from the hard ground, but it’s more cold than anything. Rubbing my eyes quickly I then look through my scope and check on what I can see. Morning fog… great. 

_ Minawa, you could have made things a little easier for  _ me _! _

Several hours go by and in the early morning air the sound of horns drift up to me. The attack has begun and I still can’t see a damn thing! Thankfully the first part of the battle will be waged by foot soldiers. Mana, Lord Kenshin, Yataro, Princess Aya, and my comrades will be waiting in the command tent for the front lines to be broken. 

The sounds of battle come through the fog to me and I wait patiently for another couple of hours. Close to noon, the wind kicks up. The fog moves out quickly enough and I thank Minawa silently as I look through my scope, trying to find Lord Kenshin. The battlefield is littered with bodies. People in thick armor are clashing against each other with swords and spears. Some fall, some get pushed back only to run forward again. When I find him I realize he must have gotten bored waiting. He’s working his way on horseback through the enemy line with Princess Aya and Yataro along with him. I watch unconcerned for their safety as I see Nokizaru blurring around them in swift motion deflecting arrows and spears. I do, however, grow concerned when I don’t see Ethan, John, or Mana. 

_ What the hell?! _

I almost panic until my brain goes into logic mode. If my mission is to make sure that Mana’s mission succeeds, then I need to watch out for Lord Kenshin. Mana is with a man too hard to kill and a man who has been in more than enough battles to stay alive easily. Setting aside my concerns for the girl, I refocus on Kenshin and start popping off shots when I see anyone with a spear come close to him. They all go down. 

When Lord Kenshin makes it through, he heads for what I assume must be Shingen Takeda’s headquarters. It’s a construct much like the camp we left. All walls and no ceiling. Perfect for seeing in. 

A man, wearing red armor, his helmet covered in what looks like long white hair, is sitting on a stool holding a metal fan. Still, on horseback, Kenshin attacks him with his sword. Deciding this must be Shingen Takeda I examine him and his surroundings. There isn’t a spear in sight. Looking around a bit more I see one in the hands of a general who is sneaking up behind Lord Kenshin. Taking aim at this man’s helmet, I take a deep breath, hold and squeeze the trigger. In a matter of seconds, he goes down. There’s a horn blast and Lord Kenshin turns his horse to ride out of the enemy camp. Watching them for a couple of minutes, laying down some cover fire when needed, they make it out of harm’s way. They are heading back to Zenko-ji Basin. 

There’s a chirp from my arm then, causing me to look at the com screen. 

[Objective accomplished. Return time: 4 Days. Next Mission Waiting...]

Quickly I pack up my things, leave the ghillie suit behind, and head down the mountain. When I get almost to the bottom I hear a horse neighing and the thudding of hooves thundering my way. Grabbing my pistols I squat down in the long grass to hide. When the horse gets closer I see that Shuya is riding it. 

“Protector,” he calls to me as I stand up and put my pistols away. “Come, we are making way to Zenko-ji Basin. My Lord has ordered me to come collect you.”

“Aww!” I smile as I make my way to him. “My knight in shining armor!” 

His cheeks go red at this and I giggle. Tossing my duffle over the rear of the horse and tying it down quickly then I reposition my rifle to be across my chest. I extend my hand up to him, he takes it and pulls me up to sit in front of him. Shuya gives the horse a kick and we take off at a gallop. 

“You must be tired,” he tells me. “Sleep, I will keep watch.”

Resting my back into his warm chest I close my eyes.

“I like your plan,” I tell him. “And I like your warm chest.” I hear him make some choked sound and I giggle again. “What I mean by that, is laying in the tall grass all night and through the morning wasn’t the warmest thing I’ve ever done. It’s nice to get some heat back.”

“...Ah…” is all he says.

“What happened to Mana and my comrades?” I ask.

“Lord Kenshin ordered Masato to take the Messenger to the spring and return her to her time,” he replies. “I believe your comrades followed her and Masato.”

“Well, at least she’s safe,” I murmur.

With a comfortable smile on my face, I fall asleep. 

After sleeping on our way back to the Zenko-jin Basin, I bid my farewells to Lord Kenshin, Princess Aya, and Lord Yataro. No tears are shed from the strong Nokizaru ninjas as they each give me some small gift during our goodbyes; smoke bombs, throwing stars, an herbal tea mixture, and so on. Thankfully none of them were killed and I express my gratefulness for this fact. With a parting wave, I get on my borrowed horse and ride full tilt for as long as possible before resting at nightfall. A three-day journey is turned into one in a half by my need to find Ethan and John so that we can get through the door on time. 

I arrive in Kasugayama Castle’s walls with no problems and not crossing paths with the boys. My hope is that they have decided to wait by the door. After winding my way up the mountain to the castle town I am pleased when I see them sitting on Suien’s front porch with their bags packed. They are wearing their Victorian era clothing again.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Ethan tells me with a smile as he comes over to me, arms wide. 

I smile back in return as I hop off the horse to give him a hug.

“Did Mana make it back alright?” I ask. “Shuya picked me up from the mountain after the call for retreat. He said Masato was ordered to take Mana back to the spring and that you two had come back with them.”

“Yes,” John says when it’s his turn to get a hug from me. “Miss Mana and Masato arrived safely. She asked us to tell you goodbye and...” John releases me, turns back to his bag to grab something, he turns around and hands me a sword. “Masato asked that we give this to you. It was Sir Togi’s.”

My mouth drops open as I gently take it. 

“Masato also asked that we thank you?” Ethan says with a soft smile and a questioning tone. “Something to do with his former master.”

I nod with tears trying to well up at the corners of my eyes. Gently I touch the wooden, brown lacquered sheath, affection welling up in my heart. 

“I am so grateful…” I whisper and trail off. 

“There is little doubt that Sir Togi felt similarly,” John tells me kindly.

I give them another nod and inhale deeply as I push the emotions away.

“Well, sweeties,” I say after I clear my throat and look at them. “It’s time we were going.”

“We wondered about that,” John tells me with a concerned look.

Untying my things from the horse’s rump, I pull them down and onto my back. 

“Oh?” I ask.

“Yes, how do you know when the mission is complete?” Ethan asks. “I assume that not all of your missions are as cut and dry as this.”

“Making sure that Miss Mana saved Lord Kenshin’s life, seems to have been a very obvious plot,” John agrees. “What with her dreams and the little boy from the spring telling her what she needed to do.”

“True,” I agree. “When a mission is complete I get a notification on my screen.” I show them the screen on my forearm. “It tells me when a new mission is ready and if there is a time limit, when it will be, and how long I have to get to my door so that I can begin the next one.”

“It seems to have many functions,” muses John. “It also allows you to speak with other people, such as the man, Gersham.”

“Speaking of,” Ethan says in a tone of remembrance. “Has he gotten in contact with you about the problem from before?”

“No,” I reply, shaking my head. “But I’m not too surprised. It’s not a demanding matter.”

“Isn’t it?” John asks.

“Not exactly. See, I’m not the only Traveler and he’s not the only I.T. guy. Sometimes other Travelers need work done immediately and so he would have to put my problem on the back burner to take care of them. When he figures it out he’ll get back in touch with me.”

“Well, if it isn’t a great concern then we shan't worry about it ourselves,” John tells me.

“Good plan,” I smile and pat his arm. “Let’s get going. You guys first.”

Pulling the horse along, I tie it to the hitching post outside of Suien’s house, knowing that it will be taken care of by the end of the day. Moving to the door, Ethan and John waiting at my side, I grab the knob, turn, and pull the door open. The usual dark nothingness waits on the other side for us. With a flourish of my hand, I indicate for them to go through the doorway. With a nod and a smile, Ethan goes through first then John. With one last look at this Feudal Era Japanese town, I say, “Mission Complete.”

Then I step through the door, pulling it shut behind me.


End file.
